


Self Indulgent Feeling

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Affairs, Alcohol, Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Discussion of Abortion, Doggy Style, Domestic Violence, Double Date, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Insomnia, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Missionary Position, Obsession, Omega Verse, Omega!David, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Pregnancy Scares, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Scenting, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slurs, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Suicide Attempt, Trapped In Elevator, Triggers, Violence, bottle episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 95,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Beta Females: 35.7%Beta Males: 34.7%Alpha Males: 14.8%Alpha Females: 9.9%Omega Females: 3.9%Omega Males: 1%David is a rare male omega who ends up falling for an alpha way out of his league and it gets him stuck in an unexpected twist of events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so if you read my last CC fic please know that updates may be way slower on this one cuz I don't have an actual plot yet and don't even know if this one is even gonna be dark or not so like.... yeah just an fyi ^^;;;

David was a special kid ever since he was born. His parents knew that especially. Yet they weren’t proud of his uniqueness. He was born an omega. An extremely rare situation to occur in the population. Male omegas making up 1% of the population meant that they were the least to be seen out in public, or even in media representation.

Population statistics are as followed:

  * Beta Females making up most of the population at 35.7%
  * Beta Males at 34.7%
  * Alpha Males at 14.8%
  * Alpha Females at 9.9%
  * Omega Females at 3.9%
  * And finally Omega Males at 1%



  
So David fell last. Omegas were often known as being overly sensitive and incapable of doing much due to their constant raging hormones. Everyone usually wanted to be normal like a beta or heroic and masculine like the alphas. And it wasn’t all wrong. The first time David went into heat it was a mess and he wasn’t able to eat, drink, work on school, or anything. It was a weak point that made him vulnerable to bullying and slowed him down academically. When his 18th birthday came around however he was legally allowed to start medication to keep his hormones in balance and pass as a regular beta. He started work at a summer camp that his parents would send him off to as a kid to get rid of him. There he fell in love with the isolated mountain terrain since he was able to keep away from possible harassment. None of the campers nor camp staff knew of his secret due to his medication. There he put his paternal tendencies to good use by caring for the kids. Everything was working out perfectly for him in life. 

Until one morning. 

David groggily got out of bed and went straight for his bottle of pills hidden in a drawer at his desk. He opened the cap and gently patted the bottle against his hand but nothing came out. He hit it harder against his palm this time but still nothing.

“I’m already out?” He quietly said aloud while shaking the bottle.

He gave a light whine and went to get his boots and a light brown jacket on. He went over to Gwen’s bed and shook her awake.

“Hey, Gwen?” He asked.

“Yeah?” She said with a tired strain to her voice.

“I need to stop by the pharmacy for a bit. Do you mind taking care of the children while I’m gone?”

“Yeah go ahead. Most of them are still asleep anyways. Just be back before noon.”

“I will.”

He left and went on over to his car to start it up. The town right next to the camp didn’t have the pills he needed so he would go into the nearest city. There he stood in the store, waiting for the pharmacist to hand over his prescription so he could be on his way. The pills were slipped through the hole in the glass and he quickly took them into his jacket pocket. David quickly turned around and rushed and was knocked down by an alpha. He could instantly tell due to the man’s scent, posture, and overall aura. Being an omega made it easier for him to tell when alphas were around. He never really spent much time near them except for his boss but the man was hardly ever around. So most of the time he was just around betas who were less of a threat to him, especially when no one knew of his role. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” David quickly apologized.

“It’s fine..” 

The man quickly helped David up and then picked up the prescription package that fell out of his pocket.

“Heat inhibitors?” The blue-eyed blonde alpha asked.

“A-actually these are for my girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend is named ‘David’?”

David blushed out of embarrassment and stuttered, trying to come up with a valid excuse. The man continued,

“Besides, you don’t look straight to me.”

“W-well I am..”

He tilted his head with a flirtatious gaze, “I think you’re lying.”

The man could easily see through his nervous lies. Sure, he liked other men but it wasn’t something he was open about, or even  _ could  _ be open about. Dating was a dangerous game for someone so submissive as him, especially for the ones he was attracted to. He had the hots for alpha males but actually interacting with them was terrifying. For hell’s sake he was even scared of his boss despite having a small crush on the older man. Something about them just made him nervous. It was a stereotype and David knew that but alphas were usually just so much more aggressive. He remembered how the alpha kids in his classes would pick on him and try to get him into doing sexual things for them but he’d always run to the teachers crying. It was engraved in his mind that alphas were just more predatory than betas and omegas. 

David had been silent for too long and the blonde continued, “And another alpha or beta wouldn’t be so quick to apologize…” He smirked, “Say, are you as horny as they say?”

“N-no!” He shouted in defense. In reality he had no real clue-- He was always on medication that kept his hormones in balance. 

“I guess not with these pills..” He handed them back to David who quickly shoved them back in his pocket. “I doubt you’ve never even had a proper knot in you. You don’t seem to have a mate at all, do you?”

“Th-that’s none of your business.”

The blonde strided forward, “I bet you’d make an excellent mate..”

“D-don’t make me call the cops..”

“Don’t you know that almost all cops are alphas too? They’re not exactly fond of omegas..”

“I-I have to go--”

The alpha grabbed his hand, “Don’t be shy. I’m just curious is all. You have to understand, the only time I’ve ever seen male omegas is in porn.”

“W-well that’s a horrible representation of us! We’re more than just… That.”

“Care to show me?”

“It’s not my job to show you that omegas are regular people!”

“I don’t know, you seem pretty special to me.” The alpha flirted. 

This alpha was getting on his nerves but then he suddenly hit a soft spot. In all honesty all he wanted was someone to love him. The only thing that kept him back was the fear of getting hurt by someone else. No, he wasn’t ready for this. He had to get back to camp.

“I-I’m not special. I’m just a regular guy... I need to go now, if you’d please.. Let go..” He looked down towards the hand that was getting tighter around his wrist.

The alpha released his grip, “See you around, male omega.” He gave another smirk.

David pulled his arm back and turned around, walking away from the blonde. 

‘ _ What a jerk.’  _ David thought to himself while walking out of the store. 

He found his car and went back to camp. Little did he know he’d be seeing that same alpha male again just a few days later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like. you can probably tell my writing style is gonna be more lazy and more dialogue driven in this fic. shorter chapters. quick plot without a real destination. oof. who knows how this is gonna play out

David had promised an ice cream party for the kids that weekend since they were so well behaved and had even helped him clean up the entire camp. The quartermaster was in charge of the kids while David and Gwen went back to the city to get all of the supplies. David had asked Gwen to come with to help carry but in reality he was just terrified of running into another alpha. She was stronger than him and if it came down to it he could pretend that they were dating. He didn’t think he’d actually have to play that card but he ran into the same blue-eyed blonde-haired alpha.

“Oh look! It’s the male om--” 

David immediately interrupted him, “Oh hey! It’s.. You!” He smiled awkwardly.

“I couldn’t help but notice your scent.”

“Scent?! How do you--”

“I’m an alpha. My sense of smell isn’t as basic as a beta. And my, you smell  _ wonderful.  _ I didn’t think male omegas smelled so good. _ ” _

“Keep your voice down!”

“Scared of someone knowing your little secret?”

“Yes.. Now please be more quiet..”

“Alright, doll.” 

David looked down to the list he held in his hand that had all the different flavors the kids wanted. He looked upwards at the flavor that sat up on the top shelf of the freezer. He opened it and reached up but could barely even touch it. The alpha made him step aside and grabbed it for him, then placed it into David’s cart.

“Thank you..”

“If you need more help, I’d be glad to offer my services.”

“Thanks but I think I’m fine--”

The alpha handed over a business card and he read it carefully.

“Daniel?”

_ “ _ Wow, my voice upon your lips sounds even better than I could ever imagine.”

David ignored the comment, “You’re a real estate agent?”

“The best at my job. But my personal number is written on the back, you should call me sometime.”

“Look, Daniel, I have no interest in--” 

Gwen walked up behind him and plopped some more groceries into the cart and looked up, “Who’s this guy?”

Daniel immediately greeted her with a smile, “I’m--”

“A friend of mine!” David exclaimed.

“Hm, really? I didn’t even think David  _ had  _ friends.” Gwen crossed her arms.

“Yeah well…” He decided to introduce them to each other. “Uhm, Gwen, this is Daniel.. Daniel, this is Gwen.” 

They shook hands and Daniel eyed the girl up and down, silently judging, “You two are friends I assume?”

“G-Gwen is my girlfriend I told you about!”

“What the fuck?” Gwen said while looking at David with a questionable expression.

David looked to her with begging eyes for her to play along but she sighed and looked to the blonde, “We’re just co-workers.”

David sighed and Daniel looked towards him with a slight smirk, then back to the girl, “I see. Well, I should leave you two alone now.” Then with one last look towards the omega he spoke, “Give me a call.” He winked at them and began to walk away, “Ciao!”

Gwen looked towards David, “The girlfriend card? Seriously?”

“I panicked!”

“Yeah well, next time, don’t.” She sighed, “What’s next on the list?”

“Well Nurf is lactose intolerant so we’ll have to get him something else. Popsicles?”

“Whatever works.”

They finished up their shopping and ran into Daniel at the check-out aisle. 

“Hello again.” The alpha smiled.

“Hi..” David awkwardly said.

David continued putting up all the groceries onto the conveyor belt and waited to pay. But when he took out his wallet Daniel stopped him.

“Allow me.”

“W-wait what--”

Daniel took out a gold credit card and handed it to the cashier. Once it was paid for he took the card back and both David and Gwen stared at him in shock.

Gwen managed to speak first, “Uhm, you didn’t have to do that but thank you?”

“No problem. I hope I see you two around.” He said but his focus was on David.

David snapped out of it, “Thanks! I’ll uhm.. I’ll call you?” He lied.

“I look forward to it.”

Once they left they returned to camp and got ready for the party. It was a total blast and all the kids had fun, even their grumpiest camper, Max, had a great time. However Max did find the card that Daniel had given David and made fun of him for it.

“Ew there’s a heart on it! David are you gay?”

“What?! Give that back!” He tried scooping up the child but the black-haired boy ran away from him laughing.

He chased him around until Max finally stopped and gave it back willingly.

“I was only messing with you, David. Seriously though, what’s with the real estate card?”

“Nothing.. I just made friends with someone.” He didn’t  _ actually  _ consider the alpha a friend but it was an easier explanation than the truth. 

Suddenly a hand was on David’s shoulder and the card was grabbed out of his hand again but by his boss.

“Mr. Campbell?! What are you doing here?!” David looked up at him in surprise.

He read the card, “Real estate huh? You know I could use this..”

“M-may I ask why, sir?”

“I’ve been thinking of handing the property to someone else.”

“But you can’t!! What will happen to us?!”

“Oh nothing! Don’t worry, Davey, if I sell this camp it’ll still be under my rules. I founded it after all.” He patted David’s head gently and the younger man blushed. 

“But why?”

“Do you know how much it costs to keep this place in shape? Not to mention the increase in taxes… I’d be making more money if I just sold it.”

“B-but..”

“I haven’t even decided if I’ll sell it yet, so don’t be upset. It’s just a consideration.” He slipped the card into his pocket and clasped his hands together, “So, how are the kids?”

“They’re just fi--”

“Excellent!” His low voice went into a whisper, “Have their parents questioned anything?”

“Not that I know of--”

“Even better. Don’t mess anything up, Davey.” He patted David’s head again before walking away.

David couldn’t believe it. Was his boss really considering  _ selling  _ the camp? He wished he would have just thrown the dumb card away instead of holding onto it. But his boss’s fake reassurance didn’t prepare him at all for what happened in just a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

“You  _ SOLD  _ the  _ CAMP?!”  _ Gwen screamed.

David had just walked in to her and Mr. Campbell fighting.

“Gretchen, I don’t have time for your anger.” Mr. Campbell said.

Gwen turned to David, “HE SOLD THE CAMP!”

“W-what?!”

“Like I told little Davey here, I don’t have the finances to keep this place up by myself. It’s a waste of money.”

“But Camp Campbell isn’t about money!” David exclaimed.

“Sure it’s not..” The older alpha laughed awkwardly, “But, I’ve already made the decision. The new owner will be here shortly to check the place out and we’ll be completing paperwork.”

“Mr. Campbell..” David said with teary eyes.

“Don’t cry my boy!” He wrapped an arm around David, “You and Gloria will be just fine!” 

“It’s  _ Gwen _ …” Gwen mumbled followed by a sigh.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Mr. Campbell let go of David to open it. Daniel was on the other side with a grin.

“Why hello there! I’m Daniel!”

“Ah there’s the young alpha I wanted to see! You’re here early-- I respect that. Please come in and meet the counselors!” He let the blonde in and Daniel and David’s eyes immediately met. 

Mr. Campbell introduced them, “Gwen, Davey, here’s the new owner of Camp Campbell!”

“Wait, I thought you were just the real estate agent.” Gwen mentioned.

“Well originally I was just going to help him sell it but I decided to buy it myself! It’s a lovely place you have here.” Daniel mentioned as his eyes glanced around the room.

“No way..” David said aloud.

“I think you’ll make a great boss for these two. You remind me of myself as a young alpha, always ahead of the pack.” Mr. Campbell patted Daniel on the back.

“Thank you! I know we’ll all get along very well.” The blonde’s lidded eyes locked with David’s as his lips formed into a small smirk.

David felt like recoiling into a dark corner. He wasn’t sure about all of this. Especially with  _ him.  _ The young alpha seemed to only carry a dark lust for David. He was the only one who knew of his role as omega. If Daniel was now in charge who knew what he’d do with that information. David was vulnerable. 

Daniel’s expression went back to a cheerful tone, “Well, let’s sign that paperwork, shall we?”

“Absolutely!” Mr. Campbell said as he started to walk away with the blonde.

David tried saying something but was talked over and he shied away, holding onto his arm and looking down at the floor with a small pout. 

“Well this blows.” Gwen said. “I’ll be back in our room. You should check on the kids and let them know what’s going on.”

“Wait Gwen!” She was already out of the mess hall when he shouted for her. 

He bit his lip gently and decided to walk out to go tell the kids about the situation. He walked up to the playing kids and gathered them around.

“What’s with the weird dude?” Nikki asked.

“Well, that’s what I came to tell you kids about. See, Camp Campbell will no longer belong to Mr. Campbell.”

“Wait does that mean we get to decide a new name?!” Nikki exclaimed excitedly.

“Uh, no. It just means someone else will own it. Hopefully, nothing much will change.”

“Thennn why are you bothering telling us?” A boy named Neil asked.

“I don’t know.. Just in case something were to actually change I guess.” David scratched the back of his neck and looked out into the distance.

“Like what?” One of the other kids asked.

“I’m not sure…” David said truthfully. He paused for a moment, “Well, that’s all for the moment. Now please keep behaving while Mr. Campbell handles business. And I’m sure the new owner will want to meet you all so please,  _ please,  _ be on your best behavior.”

“Sure thing, David!” Nikki saluted. 

David smiled softly and went to wait in his and Gwen’s room. Gwen was reading a book as David sat in bed full of worry. 

“Gwen, do you think anything will change?”

“Hm? Oh probably not. I mean, you guys  _ are  _ friends, right?”

“I don’t know him  _ that  _ well..”

Gwen sat the book down, “How well do you even know him?”

“I know his name.. His role.. And his job... Uhm…”

“That’s  _ it?” _

“Yeah..”

“Oh god what is Cameron doing..”

“That’s why I’m nervous!”

Gwen picked her book back up, “Well, it can’t be that bad.. Worst case scenario is that we lose our shitty jobs.”

“Yeah…” 

\---

About a half an hour later, David was called over to introduce Daniel and the kids to each other. 

The blonde smiled warmly at the kids, “Hey there kiddos! My name’s Daniel.”

David explained who he was, “Daniel is the new owner of the camp. Now I want you to remember to treat him with respect like you do with me and Gwen.”

“No one treats you with respect, David.” Max stated.

“Well, then in that case, treat him with  _ more  _ respect..”

“Why? I doubt he’s even going to be here most of the time.” Max looked to the alpha, “Why’d you even buy this dumb camp anyways? What are you? A pedophile?”

“Max! That’s no way to talk to our new.. Boss.”

Daniel spoke up, “I know that having a new person around can be quite scary. But I assure you, my main focus will be to improve the camp as much as I can, without getting in the way of your regular activities. Like Mr. Campbell I won’t be around much often, so please enjoy yourselves like you would normally.” 

His words were reassuring not just to the kids but also to David. Yet when the blonde reached out to pat Max’s head, David’s instincts made him swat Daniel’s hand away protectively. Daniel’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand back to his side.

“I-I’m so sorry I was just..” David tried excusing.

Daniel paused and then let out a surprising laugh, “Am I that intimidating?”

David gave an awkward half-smile.

Daniel smiled back and then turned back to the kids, “Now, are there any questions I can answer for you? Anything at all.”

The kids started holding up their hands and asking easy questions to the blonde. Most were very casual-like and involved Daniel’s personal life, which he seemed to answer with ease. Seeing him get along with the kids made David’s guard lower. He relaxed his shoulders which were previously tensed up due to anxiety. He breathed in deep and listened in. He learned that Daniel played the violin, was a cat person, and other simple facts. 

“What’s your role?” Nikki asked.

David was suddenly on edge again.

“I’m an alpha.”

“Ooooo! Cool! I wanna be an alpha too!” The girl exclaimed.

“What’s it like?” Another kid asked.

Daniel hummed in thought, “Pretty neat! I get a lot of opportunities that others wouldn’t normally be offered.”

“So you must have a girlfriend then, right?” 

“No. But I do have my eyes on someone.” He looked to David with that flirtatious half-lidded stare matched with a small smile.

David’s face flushed and he quickly averted his gaze away from the alpha’s. 

Daniel looked at his watch, “Well, I have to go now. It was great meeting you kids! Have fun today!” He shot another look at David and walked away to his car. 

David watched as he left and had a slight frown on his face. Max noticed the look that the blonde had given him, and noticed David’s current expression.

“I think he likes you, David.”

David didn’t even notice the kid was next to him and jumped, “Max!”

“I bet a hundred bucks he’s going to call you over to his office or whatever.”

“Max.. He’s my boss, of course that’s possible--”

“To mate.”

“MAX!” His face went red. 

“What? I’m just stating the obvious. He gave you the mating look.”

“Th-that’s not something you should know about..”

“My main question is, why you? What’d you do for him to like you so much?”

David lied, “I don’t know..”

“Well, if I’m right I better get my money.”

“No more betting! Space Kid had a breakdown last time he lost the bet and gave you his helmet. Besides, I just spent the last of my money on the ice cream party.”

“Hey, it was his fault for agreeing to it. And I know a way you could make money..”

“How?”

“Just ask Daniel.”

“Of course not!”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t be that easy. He’d probably ask for a blowjob.”

“M-MAX THAT’S--”

“Gross. I know. Ew.. That was a bad image. Anyways, I’m gonna go burn some ants with a magnifying glass. See ya, Camp-Man.”

Usually David would stop him from doing so but this time he was just glad the child walked away instead of embarrassing him further. He thought about the situation if it were to ever occur. Daniel really did have a hold of him and could practically push him around. Daniel was his  _ boss  _ now. 

Suddenly he was hit on the back which made him jump.

“Take care of the camp while I’m gone, Davey.” Mr. Campbell said.

“You’re leaving?! You just got here!”

“I’m going on vacation! With the extra bucks I just managed to make I think it’s time for another break. Behave well!” The older man messed up David’s hair and then left.

The redhead pouted. With the direction everything was going he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling in his gut. 


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed without change until David got a call from an unknown number. He picked it up, expecting it to be Mr. Campbell since usually he’d use new numbers to call in. However the voice on the other line wasn’t his former boss but his new one.

“David! How are you?” Daniel greeted on the other line.

“I’m fine.. And you?”

“Perfect now that I’m hearing your cute voice. Look, I need you to be at my office. I’ll text you the address.”

“W-wait like right now?”

“Is there something more urgent that you’re doing?”

“Well no but--”

“Then please stop by immediately. I’ll be waiting for your arrival.”

“Wait is something wrong--” He was immediately hung up on.

David’s anxiety skyrocketed. He was going to be all alone with the intimidating alpha. The one who had complete control over him now. Why did Daniel even want him? Surely Daniel wouldn’t be unprofessional now that they were working together.. He hoped at least. He didn’t really have a choice though so he drove the full thirty minutes to the city and went to Daniel’s office building. It was a huge skyscraper, and he guessed that it was the tallest building in the entire city. He approached the front counter and the receptionist was quick to greet him-- by name.

“Hello there, you must be David!”

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Daniel is ready to see you. He’s up on the top floor. Room 403.”

“Alright, thank you.” 

David smiled sheepishly and headed towards the elevator and headed up to Daniel’s office where he found the blonde with his legs propped up on the desk mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Without looking up from the screen he greeted David with a positive tone,

“Why hello David! Come sit down.” 

David took the chair right in front of the desk and sat on the edge of the seat with his palms pushing against his thighs. 

Daniel glanced towards David’s posture, “Calm down. You’re not in trouble or anything.”

David sighed in relief and leaned back a bit, but he was still nervous which showed in his voice, “M-may I ask why you wanted me, sir?”

“Sir?” Daniel chuckled, “It’s hard to believe just a few days ago you were sassing me in a grocery store. Ah, well, I brought you in here to talk.” He put his phone down on the desk and set his feet back onto the ground. 

“About..?” David asked.

“A promotion.”

“What?”

“You’ll still have your job as a counselor but, I would really love you around the office a bit too. So I’m offering you a position as my personal assistant.”

“What would I have to do?”

“Oh not much.. I wouldn’t put you in charge of the regular things like dealing with emails or calls.. I’d rather you run simple errands, clean around the office, and the like.”

“That’s it?”

“Mhm.. Say, how much did Cameron pay you?”

“5$ an--”

“We’re not doing that. I’m raising you and Gwen’s hourly wage to say.. 25$.

David stood out of his chair, “Th-that’s so much!”

“You two deserve it. Dealing with brats--  _ kids,  _ all damn day in the heat... Yikes. What a nightmare.”

“It’s not so bad..”

“Anyways, the promotion. I’ll pay you--”

“Y-you don’t have to pay me for that. It’s fine.”

Daniel smiled, “I’ll pay you in another way then. Expect some gifts.”

“That’s unnecess--”

“Nonsense. I  _ want  _ to. After all, as my omega you deserve to be spoiled.”

“Y-your omega?”

Daniel got up from his seat and strode towards David, lifting the omega’s chin up and looking down into those green eyes, “You’re in my possession now. As my new personal assistant I expect you to do what I tell you. You’re under a new contract now which technically makes you  _ mine. _ ”

“Then I refuse your offer.”

“Oh darling, you don’t want to do that. I can always tell everyone about your little secret. Or I can simply fire you from your regular job.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Actually, it’s illegal  _ not  _ to be open about your role to bosses and co-workers. You should know by now the risks that are opened up in the workplace environment if your colleagues don’t know. So many possible accidents..”

“Well I don’t understand why it’d be so bad for me. I take pills and I don’t work with alphas or other omegas.”

“David, it doesn’t matter. The point is, you shouldn’t deny my offer. Don’t be so stubborn and let me take care of you.”

“I don’t need taken care of.. I’m fine on my own.”

Daniel’s hands gripped the chair as he leaned down close to David’s face, so close that David could notice his canines show as he spoke, “Do you accept my offer or not?”

David nervously nodded.

“Good.” The alpha smiled, “Now let me scent you.”

“W-wait--”

Daniel nuzzled himself against David’s neck, rubbing sensually. David gripped the chair, blushing furiously as the alpha rubbed up against him. 

“I-is this really necessary?”

“Would you rather I mark you?”

“N-no! Th-this is fine..”

Daniel kissed his shoulder, “Are you sure?”

“P-please don’t..”

Daniel teased him by licking a spot on his neck and he tensed up. But then Daniel pulled away with a smirk, “I really had you there didn’t I?”

“You almost gave me a heart attack..”

“Scared of commitment?”

“Well who isn’t..”

“I’m not. But, I won’t rush you. I just know we’ll be perfect together..” He placed his hand on David’s cheek and rubbed his thumb against David’s flushed skin, “This should warn off most alphas from messing with you when you go on errands.”

“Do you think my coworker will notice?”

“She’s a beta, correct?” 

“Yeah..”

“Most likely, since you’re cramped together in that cabin.” Daniel slowly stopped what he was doing and leaned up against his desk.

David whined, “What will I do if she questions me?!”

“You’re allowed to tell her the truth. I have no shame in letting people know that we’re together.”

“I never agreed to us being.. Together..”

“You just let me scent you.”

“Th-that doesn’t mean we’re dating or anything..”

“Then let me take you on a date. My treat.”

“N-no..”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I mean.. Fine.. Where and when?”

“Tomorrow night. Be ready at 8 and I’ll pick you up.”

“That soon?”

“What can I say? I’m eager to get to know my new boy-toy.”

“W-well..” David stood up, “Are we finished here?”

“If you want to be.” 

“Then I’ll get going.. Thank you for the promotion, sir.”

“One last thing.” Daniel stepped forward and pulled David by his bandana and kissed him, tasting his lips before pulling back with a smile, “You taste just as good as you smell.”

David’s face was more flushed than before, his hand quickly covered his mouth.

“Is something wrong?” Daniel tilted his head.

“That was my first kiss..” The redhead said, voice slightly muffled.

Daniel’s smile faded, “Oh, my bad.. I wish I could have made it more special. I would have if I knew..”

“I-it’s fine!” He started backing away towards the door.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah! I should g-get going..”

“Well alright, drive safe.”

“Th-thank you..” He grabbed the handle and ran out. 

In the elevator he grabbed the handle and kept his hand over his mouth. He stared at the floor, feeling the heat remain spread out across his face. Daniel’s intimacy was the first he had ever experienced. The scenting was one thing but the kiss was on a whole other level that he thought would never happen. He was optimistic but he was sure he would never experience anything like that. He felt another heat further below, a feeling that he hadn’t felt in years due to his pills. They were supposed to suppress heats and arousal in general, and as long as nothing manually stimulated him it would work. Yet when Daniel kissed him his body reacted in an unfamiliar way. The moment the elevator doors opened he rushed to his car and parked in a more secluded spot to take care of his new problem. 

He undid his pants and pulled out his erection, taking it into his hand and stroking it steadily. He bit his lower lip as he continued to pleasure himself, thinking of his new boss. Daniel was so dominant and it perfectly countered with David’s submissiveness, whether he was willing to accept it or not. Daniel would have his way, but was nice enough to go at a slow pace with their relationship. David could tell when looking at those captivating blue eyes that Daniel was constantly trying to control himself around the omega. He re-lived the situation in his head, Daniel getting close to him and telling him that he belonged to the alpha, yet he imagined how it would have went if he allowed the blonde to take it further. He had no doubt that the alpha would choose to knot him right then and there in that office. He also imagined their scents mixing, creating that lovely aroma that now settled upon his skin currently. It was both comforting and arousing knowing that he had been partially claimed so suddenly. Daniel’s confidence in their relationship was just so reassuring. David almost forgot what he was doing but the strike of an orgasm brought him back into the moment, causing one hand to grip onto the steering wheel while he tilted his head back and moaned. Luckily it was a dry orgasm so there was no mess to clean, but it still carried that strong impact like any other climax, especially since it was his first one in literal years. He huffed as he came down from his quick bliss and quickly put away his member. He gripped the steering wheel and then whined, setting his head onto the top of it. He couldn’t believe how fast he was already falling for someone of an alpha role-- the same one he feared since childhood. 

David drove back to the camp soon after and was greeted by a nonchalant co-counselor. She was on her bed reading a magazine but her expression changed when she caught onto David’s new scent.

“Uhm, you smell different.” She said while lowering her magazine.

“Oh it’s just.. A new cologne..”

“Nah, that’s not it. Where were you anyways?”

“I was at Daniel’s office.”

“Wait, why?”

“We both got raises.”

“What?! No way!” She grinned, “How much?”

“25 an hour.”

Gwen’s jaw dropped, “... You sucked his dick didn’t you?”

“W-what?! No!”

“That’s why you smell different too.. Huh, I didn’t think you were the type to do something so straightforward.”

“I didn’t suck his…” He trailed off, too embarrassed to even try and say the word. His voice went into a whisper, “I didn’t do  _ that. _ ” 

“Then what  _ did  _ you do?”

He hopped onto his bed, “I didn’t do anything, really. We just talked and he was generous enough to give us a raise.”

“A  _ huuuuge  _ raise! Twenty fucking five dollars an hour. That’s above average. I can’t believe that you didn’t do  _ anything. _ ”

“Well, he  _ did  _ invite me on a date tomorrow..”

“You have to go.”

“W-what?”

“He clearly likes you, and he’s fucking rich. That’s a bargain only an idiot would turn down.”

“I guess I don’t really have a choice.. He’s our boss after all.”

“Yep. But hey, you’ll get some dick out of it too.”

“Gwen!”

“Oh come on, you’re  _ not  _ straight. At all… Just relaaax, take it easy. At least see how it goes.”

“I can’t believe you think I’m gay.”

She set her magazine down and stared at David with a serious look.

David met her gaze and faltered under it, “Okay so I’m gay.. That doesn’t mean I  _ like  _ him.”

She picked her magazine up again, “He’s rich, attractive, and an alpha. And we all know what that means.”

“That he’s got an ego?”

“Yeah, and it’s all in his pants.”

“Gwen!”

“Come on David, it’s an offer you can’t pass. If I found someone like that, and  _ they liked me back.  _ No doubt about it, I’d hit ‘em up.”

“But he’s our boss.. I don’t know, it seems weird..”

“That’s a quality kink right there.” Gwen’s eyes directed to the flashy fonts on the magazine, “ _ ‘24 Crazy Hot Sex Tips.’ _ See, David, that’s what you need right there.”

David ignored her and fell back onto the bed and whined, “I don’t know what to do!”

“Just see how the date goes and then decide. If he royally fucks up then you know not to continue it. If it goes well then, you have yourself a new sugar daddy.”

David turned to his side and hugged the log of wood that he kept on his bed similar to a stuffed animal. Gwen was right, he could decide everything tomorrow. Worse case scenario would be that he’d somehow have to break off their deal, get outed as an omega and possibly fired from the only job he knew how to do… 

He mumbled, “I’m so screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. much. Dialogue.   
> i swear this is all this fic is gonna be: just fucking dialogue.

The next night Daniel picked him up in a different car but it shared the same white coat as the previous one. David shifted nervously as Gwen stood next to him. 

She whispered, “Sugar daddy AF.”

“I’m going to mess this up..”

“As long as you don’t throw up on him I think you’ll be fine.” She pushed him along.

David walked towards the car as the window went down to reveal the blonde who wore sunglasses and a devious grin.

“Hello gorgeous.” The alpha tilted his head slightly while removing his shades.

David spoke weakly, “Hey..”

“Don’t just stand there, get in.”

“O-oh right.” David went to the passenger side and climbed in.

Gwen stepped to Daniel’s side of the car to speak, “Take care of him now. And be back by curfew, David.” She smiled while glancing towards the redhead.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back before dawn.”

“Well, have fun you guys.” She gave a slight wave and then walked back to her cabin. 

Daniel turned to David, “Is Gwen seeing anyone?”

“No, why?”

“I think she’s my sister’s type.. If Gwen would be up for it, all four of us could go on a double date sometime.”

“I’ll ask her about it when we get back.”

“Sounds good. Well, shall we?”

“Yep!”

They drove back to the city and arrived at a classy restaurant that was decorated with vines and Christmas lights.

David gazed at the building, “This is way out of my league.. Heck, I didn’t even dress properly.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know.. I was expecting a movie or something.”

“Well I already made reservations but I can cancel--”

“No no it’s fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure!” David opened the car door and stepped out while Daniel followed along.

When they went into the restaurant David gaped at the interior design. The walls were filled with painted mosaics, more grape vines, crystal chandeliers, and a white fountain in the middle of the main room. 

“This is so nice..” David’s eyes sparkled and Daniel stared into them as he continued to be distracted by all of the decor. 

Daniel then went over to handle the reservations and then a server guided them along to their table. Daniel quickly ordered a champagne and then looked to David.

“Just a water please.” David said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left to go get their drinks.

“Just a water? You don’t have to be cheap with me, you know.”

“I don’t drink.. Besides, you shouldn’t waste so much money on me.”

“It’s not a waste. Trust me, I’ve made worse transactions in the past.”

“Oh?”

“My parents gave me a hundred dollars for my birthday once. I think it was my tenth.. You know what I spent the entirety of it on?”

“Toys?”

“Ice cream.”

“Oh no..”

“Yeah, it sounded like a good idea at the time but I kid you not I had to ask for a gigantic freezer to hold all of it. I had like, twenty five tubs of it. It was just brain freeze after brain freeze.. And the worst part? I’m lactose intolerant.” Daniel chuckled.

David smiled, “That sounds like something my campers would do if I allowed them to.”

“Children can be so idiotic..”

“Tell me about it.. I used to get picked on a lot as a kid by classmates.”

“Well, you are an..”

“Yeah..” David tapped against the table. “I mean.. I like to think it’s just because they were kids and didn’t know any better.. But it’s more than that. It’s a product of misinformation and prejudices…” David was staring down at the silverware in thought.

“I’m sorry.. Unfortunately I’m a product of that as well..”

David’s gaze went back to the alpha, “Oh! No I should be the one apologizing! I didn’t mean to bring up such a depressing subject. It just came out of nowhere.”

“You’re fine. I just never really thought about it much. My whole family is made up of alphas and I grew up wealthy so I was never exposed to any kind of discrimination.”

“You’re a purebred?”

“Mhm.”

“Then why are you so interested in me? Shouldn’t you go for another alpha and like, I don’t know, continue the.. Purity, or something?”

“Please, this isn’t the Middle Ages. And I’d rather have you than another overrated alpha. Like have you met us? Especially all together.. I can’t even begin to describe how family gatherings are like.” He joked.

“I don’t know.. As intimidating as you all are, you’re quite uhm..” He looked at Daniel and mumbled, “Attractive..”

Daniel was about to flirt back but the waiter arrived with their drinks and took their orders. But right after, Daniel was right back to talking to the shy omega who was finally warming up to him. When the food arrived they both ate and talked about themselves a bit more. Daniel was so much more charming once David got to know him. It was as if their first meeting didn’t exist during their date.    
  


“Sooo, what got you into real estate?” David asked curiously.

“My father. He said the job would be easiest for me since I’m good at convincing people to do things. Yet ironically I couldn’t convince him to let me be a violinist full-time.”

“Ah, that must be tough.. Dealing with parents..”

“What got you into working at the camp?”

“My parents didn’t really care what I did. They never were really involved in my interests. So they ended up sending me to camp when I was young and I just fell in love with it. Nature is just so beautiful and I love knowing I’m making a difference with the kids.”

“You’d make such a great father.”

“Oh what? Nah I’d totally screw up.. I already let them walk all over me.” David laughed nervously.

“Well that’s why you mate with someone with more discipline.. Like me. We’d make excellent parents together.”

David almost spit out his drink, but managed to gulp it down. Daniel continued,

“My parents have been down my back all year about when I’m getting married and having kids. They expect me to be settled down by thirty. How about yours?”

“I’ve never talked about it with them. They probably wouldn’t even visit their grandkids to be honest..” David looked down at the table with a solemn look.

“Oh David.. I’m so sorry. They’re undeserving of you..”

“I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve accomplished much with my life.”

“You’ve found something you enjoy doing, right? That’s the most important accomplishment you could ever achieve. If your parents aren’t happy for you then-- excuse my language but, they can go fuck themselves.”

David gave an awkward smile and was about to reply with another excuse but then Daniel started showering him in compliments.

“I mean, to give birth to such a beautiful omega, and to treat him so poorly, it should be a crime. I know we haven’t known each other for long but you’re so sweet and forgiving. You deserve so much more. I mean, look at yourself, you’re the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen.”

David’s face was a blushing mess, “I-I don’t know about that..”

“I’m honest. Your eyes are like gemstones.. I’d love to give you a real one to match one day.”

“S-stop..” David covered his face while smiling.

“And your freckles are like mini stars.. And that lovely smile.. Please let me see it.”

David slowly lowered his hands and gave a sheepish smile towards the alpha.

“I just don’t see what you find so special about me.” David said.

“Don’t let other people's past opinions of you cloud your view of yourself. What I’ve said just now is what you should focus on. You’re amazing, David. If only you could see yourself the way I do. Then you’d know your worth.”

David smiled at him, “Fine, but you need to stop with the compliments before I die of embarrassment.” 

Daniel smiled back, “Then I’ll just save the rest for later.”

The two of them talked and ate. The food was the best that David ever had, and when the check came Daniel took care of it all. 

“How much is it?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Daniel said as he took out his wallet and paid for it with cash. He took out a few twenty dollar bills that made up for over a hundred in all.

“Oh my god was it that much? I can help pay--”

“This is nothing.” He finished laying the money down and then stood up, “Ready?”

“Yeah..” David followed him out of the restaurant and they got in the car.

“Now, is there anything else you’d like to do before I drop you off?”

“I’m good. If I don’t return soon Gwen will probably think I’ve been kidnapped.” David gave a small laugh.

“Well then, I ought to take you back then.” He started the car and started driving him back to the camp. 

When they arrived Daniel stopped David from exiting the car, “Just one moment.”

“Yes?”

“May we do this again soon?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. You have my number now so I guess just text me the details.”

“Sure thing. Have a good night David.”

“You too. Thank you again, for everything.”

“It’s no problem. Take care.”

David nodded with a smile and got out of the car, waving back to Daniel and then going to his and Gwen’s cabin. He shut the door behind him and breathed in a sigh of relief.

“Soooo? How’d it go?” Gwen was propped up in bed lying against a few pillows.

“Way better than expected.”

“Ooooo.. You get laid?”

“What?! No!”

“Darn. You gotta be better at this sugar baby thing.”

“I-it’s not like that.”

“Uh huh, sure. Anyways, tell me the details!”

“Apparently he’s a purebred.”

“Oh shit. You really hit the jackpot. What else?”

“He’s honestly so much nicer than I thought.. He kept complimenting me and such.. Oh gosh Gwen do you think I’m falling for him?”

“Well you  _ are  _ blushing.”

“Oh gosh!” He got in his bed and pulled up the covers, “I think I like him..”

“Good! Then that makes all of this easier. Just tell him and you know, keep doing what you’re doing.”

“I guess so.. But what if he.. What if he wants to take it to the next level?”

“Then take it to the next level?”

“I don’t know if I can handle that!”

“Don’t stress about it. That’s farrrr in the future.”

“But he already kissed me the other day!”

“Ohhh whaaaat? You didn’t tell me that!”

“I was so embarrassed.. And it was my first kiss too!”

“He must really like you. Damn, I wish I had someone like that.”

“Oh! That reminds me. He mentioned he has a sister and--”

“Oh my god count me in.”

“I didn’t even finish!”

“I don’t care. I want in.”

“Well he did mention something about a double date.”

“Count. Me. In.”

“Okay okay! I’ll let him know.”

“You better.”

“I didn’t know you liked girls.” David said while smiling.

“Who doesn’t? Well, I mean besides you.” She laughed.

“That’s actually extremely reassuring.”

“Fuck yeah! Gay best friends!”

“Oh my gosh we’re best friends?!”

“Well, duh, do we have any other friends that I don’t know about?”

David jumped out of bed and rushed over to hug Gwen. She sighed and let him wrap his arms around her. After a minute she pushed him back gently,

“Okay okay we’re done.”

“Sorry. I’m just so happy!” He hopped back into his bed, “I don’t know if I can even sleep now.”

“Well you better, we still have work to do tomorrow.”

“Oh, right. Do we tell the kids?”

“Eh, not unless they ask. For now I just wouldn’t worry about it.”

“You’re right.” He got more comfortable in the bed. “We shouldn’t involve them yet.”

“Mhm.” Gwen put her phone on the charger and adjusted her pillow, before reaching for the lamp.

“Good night, Gwen.” He turned on his side still smiling to himself.

“Night!” She shut the light off and lied down as well.

David couldn’t stop thinking about Daniel up until he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel got back to David the very next day about their next date. David mentioned how Gwen was up for the idea of a double date and Daniel mentioned that he would tell his sister about it. It wasn’t long before Daniel messaged back with a confirmation. The four of them would be going out all together that night. 

David ran up to his co-counselor with the news, “Hey Gwen! Daniel said tonight would work.”

“Oh awesome! But uh, who’s going to watch after the kids?”

They both stood there in thought. 

“Maybe.. The Quartermaster?” David suggested.

“Yikes.. Are you sure we can’t call a babysitter?”

“I mean we  _ could _ … But who?”

“Right.. Plus no one would take the job that fast.. Welp, Quartermaster it is. You ask him.” She patted him on the back.

“Why me?!”

“Because I said so.” 

“Gwennn I don’t knowwww..”

“Come on just.. Offer him money, or a sacrifice.. Whatever creepy old men like.. He watched over them while we were getting stuff for the party and nothing happened. So it’ll be fiiiine.”

“Awh alright..” 

He went over to the Quartermaster’s cabin and knocked on the door. The old man opened it and stared David down,

“What do you want?”

“I was wondering if you’d watch over the kids tonight while me and Gwen were gone.. I can pay you for your time.”

“How long?”

“Just a couple of hours, but you can put them to bed early if you’d like!”

“Hmpf. Fine.”

“That’s wonderful! Thank you!” He almost reached in for a hug but then immediately stopped himself. Instead he gave an awkward smile and a nod, then went back to Gwen and the campers.

“Well you came back in one piece. Did he agree?”

“Yep!”

“Thank god. Let’s just hope none of the kids end up dying while we’re gone.”

“But you said it’d be fine!”

“I just said to reassure you. In all honesty I don’t know what will happen… But! Oh well! Tonight we should focus on having fun. Do you know what you’re wearing?”

“I have an idea but I’d appreciate your input..”

“Alright, let’s go see what you have in mind.” 

She pushed him along to their room and she waited outside till he was dressed.

“Okay I’m done.”

When he knocked on the door for her to enter she came in and he was wearing blue jeans, a black dress shirt, and a red bow tie. 

“Wow.. When the hell did you get that outfit?”

“It was an impulse buy last time I went to the mall..”

“Yet you never have the opportunity to wear it. Well! It works! Now step out while I get my dress on.” She shoved him out of the cabin to get dressed.

She opened the door and David walked in. Gwen was in a red dress that David had seen her in before. She opened a drawer and put a matching red clip in her hair. 

“You look great!”

“I sure hope. I’ve never met this chick in my life and I want to impress her. I mean, if she’s related to Daniel then she must be on the same level as him.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it..”

“When are they coming over?”

David checked his phone, “Uhh pretty soon. Like, within twenty minutes.”

Gwen sat down at her desk, “Good. Gives me time to put on eyeliner.”

She pulled up a small mirror and got eyeliner out of the same open drawer. David watched her put on her makeup.

“Do you think red lipstick would be too much or nah?” Gwen looked to him through the mirror.

“Well I guess it matches so… I think you’re good?”

“Thank you for the input.” She said sarcastically. “I just hope I don’t look like a clown. Or a whore.”

“I think you look great!”

Gwen decided to put on the lipstick. “I guess it’s not too bad.. Oh yeah! Mascara.”

David checked the time again, “I hope this goes well.”

“Meh we’ll be fine.” She got done with the rest of her makeup and stood up. 

Daniel was right on time, pulling up to the front of the camp and parking. Both him and his sister stepped out. Daniel was wearing a white suit and Jen was wearing a pink dress. 

“Oh my gosh I love your outfits!” The blonde girl said excitedly.

“Ah thank you!” Gwen said.

Daniel greeted his sister to the two counselors, “This is my sister, Jen.”

“It’s so nice to meet you both!” She said. 

“You too!” Gwen continued to reply. 

David was shifting nervously while the girls began to talk. 

Daniel approached him, “You okay?”

“Yeah just anxious..”

“No need to be.” He took David’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Everything’s going to be just fine.” He then faced the girls, “Are we all ready?”

“Yep!” Jen exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Gwen replied.

They all walked to the car and Daniel spoke up again while getting into the driver’s seat, “Sit anywhere you want.”

Gwen looked to David, “I’ll sit in the back.” 

“Then I will too.” Jen smiled.

They both climbed into the back and David entered the passenger’s side.

“So.. What do you have in mind?” David asked Daniel.

“Me and Jen were thinking a simple dinner date all together first, and then maybe split up.”

Jen spoke up, “Yeah I was thinking me and Gwen could go to a spa.” She turned to Gwen, “Sound fun?”

“Oh yeah definitely! I didn’t know they’d be open at night though.”

“Mhm! I know one that’s open till three.”

“Well then I’m in.”

Daniel started the car and began to drive before talking to David, “I was thinking you and me could take a walk, maybe get coffee.”

“In the middle of the night?” David questioned.

“There’s always decaf.”

Jen laughed, “Daniel, no one drinks coffee at night.”

“Yeah well, I don’t know anyone else who decides to go to the spa at this time either.”

“I do all the time!”

“And I get midnight coffee all the time.”

“That’s why you always have dark circles under your eyes. If you stopped drinking coffee then maybe you wouldn’t have to spend so much money on foundation.”

“Go ahead and out me all you want but I’m not going to stop.”

Jen looked to Gwen, “We do this all the time.”

“If either of you want a free sister go ahead and take her.” Daniel joked.

“Well I wouldn’t mind. But I’d rather have her as a girlfriend.” Gwen flirted.

Jen giggled, “Oh you wouldn’t want me around.”

“Can’t be any worse than David. Right?” She tapped David on the shoulder and he flinched. “Woah, you okay?” She asked.

“Y-yeah I’m fine.”

Daniel took one hand off the steering wheel to hold on to David’s, “It’ll be okay.”

Jen reassured him as well, “Yeah we’ll have tons of fun! Daniel’s taking us somewhere really nice. I actually designed it myself.”

“Woah wait what’s your career?” Gwen asked.

“I do interior design!”

“And fashion design.” Daniel added. “She has an amazing eye for detail.”

“Way better than lame real estate.” Jen teased.

Daniel went ahead to explain to Gwen that their dad wanted him to go into the career.

“Ah, strict parents..” Gwen said.

“They’ve always been more strict with him than me. They’re really into that old mindset that alpha males need to achieve everything. I wish they’d give you a break, Daniel. When are you gonna stand up to him anyways?”

Daniel sighed, “You know what happened last time I tried that.”

“Oh yeah…” Jen paused and then explained to David and Gwen, “They had a huuuge fight and Daniel ended up getting a black eye.”

“Thank you for oversharing.” Daniel said.

“You’re welcome.” 

“Like I said before. Free sister if you want her.”

Jen looked at him through the rearview mirror and stuck her tongue out playfully.

They soon arrived at the restaurant, took their seats in a booth, and ordered their drinks. Daniel went with champagne before, along with David and his simple glass of water, and Gwen and Jen got two different types of wine. This led to Jen and Gwen’s new conversation about what kind of wine they liked. 

“Clearly I like Merlot.” She said as she took a sip of her red wine.

“Red wine is nice but I prefer white.” Jen said. “I assume David doesn’t drink?”

“Ah, no I don’t.” David said with an awkward smile.

“It took me a bit to get used to.. But I eventually did because  _ someone _ wouldn’t stop dragging me along to wine tasting events.” She looked to Daniel.

Daniel just took a drink of his own glass as Jen looked back to David, “So, David, you haven’t engaged much. Do you mind if I ask you about yourself?”

“Oh no not at all.” David gave a smile.

“Well first of all, I’m curious about your role.”

David blinked, “Well uhm, I’m just a beta..”

Daniel gave a slight smirk towards the closeted omega which made him even more nervous. Jen just nodded and then asked Gwen the same question.

“Same here.” She said.

Jen continued asking David about himself until the waiter came back to ask them about their food orders. Once that was taken care of the topic switched.

Jen was the one to initiate the next question again, being the most talkative out of the group, “What are your thoughts on marriage and pregnancy? Our parents have been bugging us about it non-stop recently.” 

Gwen thought for a second, “I don’t know honestly. It would be nice to settle down eventually I guess.”

Jen looked to David for an answer.

“M-me? I uhm..” He soon felt his hands start to shake and his face heat up. His anxiety sparked up and he could tell a panic attack was arising. He didn’t want to think about such a scary thing. 

“C-can you excuse me for a moment?” David immediately got up and walked through the restaurant to go out front. 

He sat in the parking lot and began to practice techniques to slow his breathing. He was already terrified of screwing something up at dinner and now he went and did it. He didn’t know a simple question would freak him out so much. But here he sat thinking about the subject. Sure, he’d love to have kids of his own but dealing with such commitment.. He wasn’t scared of himself not being loyal but the other person. Of course the person who first came to mind was Daniel. He really felt something for him but he was an  _ alpha.  _ He feared them greatly. What if Daniel ended up hurting him in some way? Even if it wasn’t now it could happen in the future. You never know when someone may completely turn against you. David had read things about married couples that were together for years that ended up divorcing each other, or even doing things as evil as killing their spouses. He didn’t want to be cheated on, or hit, or killed. He didn’t want to wake up one day to find out his loved one didn’t love him anymore. He wouldn’t be able to bare it. And the pain of having kids? Even worse. First the physical pregnancy, the excruciating pain and exhaustion it would bring. But even afterwards the troublesome process of raising kids to be good people and to give them the right amount of supervision that kept them safe yet not too much so they would be paranoid. Not to mention how discipline would take place. He could never imagine hitting his kids, or yelling at them. But what if his kids did the unexpected and unacceptable? Like rape or murder? What if that happened  _ to _ them? God, he couldn’t imagine what he would do. 

His thoughts were getting to him and he began to cry while biting his nails. He heard the a door open and close and then footsteps heading towards him. It must have been Gwen to come and check up on him. But when he looked up it was Daniel. 

“Hey, the food is ready.”

David sniffled as he brought a hand up to wipe his nose, “I don’t think I can eat now.”

“That’s alright.” Daniel sat down next to him on the pavement. “I know you’re scared, but everything will work out in the end. Can you tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help.”

“I don’t know. It’s pretty dumb.”   
  


“I doubt it. Whatever you’re feeling is valid.” Daniel looked up at the sky. “Look, I know we didn’t get off on the right foot at first. I’m ignorant, I admit it. But the truth is, when I first saw you I was terrified. And after you snapped at me and walked away I knew I fucked up. I thought I was being flirtatious, but I was being an asshole.” He directed his gaze to David’s green eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay..”

“It’s really not. But, I’m glad you’re quick to forgive me.”

David nodded while looking at the ground.

“Do you want to take a walk? And if you want you can talk to me about what’s bothering you.” Daniel said.

“Sure.”

Daniel got up and helped David to his feet. They began to walk along the sidewalk.

“I left my keys with the girls so if they wanted to they could go to the spa, and I’ll pay Jen back for the meal.”

“Don’t you want to eat?”

“I’m fine. I don’t eat that often anyways. I practically live off of coffee and champagne.” He gave a light chuckle.

David was silent and Daniel asked him again, “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m scared of the future.”

“Well, it  _ can  _ be unpredictable. But you should focus on the present. After all it’s what will control your outcome.”

“It’s just.. I’m too scared to fall in love..”

“Ah, so Jen hit a soft spot with her personal questions. I knew I should have told her to chill out with that.”

“It’s fine.. I wasn’t even expecting myself to react the way I did.”

“So what are you scared of exactly?”

“Being cheated on.. Or finding out they don’t love me anymore. Bonding for life with someone could end up going so wrong. And having kids would only make it even more impactful if something were to happen.”

“Is this about me being an alpha?”

David stopped which led to Daniel stopping in his tracks as well.

“A-are you mad?” David asked fearfully.

“What? Of course not. Why would I be mad at you?”

“I.. I don’t know. It’s just.. Alphas were never kind to me.. I used to get bullied by them constantly. And.. They tried doing things to me.. That I’d rather not get into detail about. My point is, I’ve never been this close to an alpha. Ever. I’m scared you’ll do something to me. Even now I’m…” His words trailed off.

Daniel tried holding his hand and David flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Daniel continued reaching out until his hand held onto David’s.

David looked down, “What if you change your mind?”

“Once we bond,  _ if  _ we bond, the day that I leave you is the day one of us dies.”

“You really mean it?” David looked back into Daniel’s blue eyes.

“Of course… May I kiss you?”

David gave a slight nod and Daniel leaned in closer to give him a soft kiss. 

“You know.. My office building isn’t far from here.” Daniel said while pulling away slowly.

“Do you need to pick something up?”

“No, but we could head there if you’d like.. This is embarrassing but the coffee shop was the opposite direction sooo.. We could have coffee at the office?”

“It’s alright with me.”

“Well then let’s go!” Daniel grabbed his hand and began to walk faster. 

“W-why are we rushing?”

“I’m excited!”

“For coffee?”

“Because I want to spend time with you!”

David blushed and smiled to himself as the alpha eagerly guided him to the building. 

“Wait didn’t you leave your keys--” 

Daniel typed a code into the keypad next to the glass doors and they opened automatically.

David blinked, “They do that?”

“The future is now, old man.” Daniel stated in a serious tone.

Daniel looked to David, trying not to smile at his own reference. Once David laughed however he gave in as well.

“You’re a dork.” David said, small giggles still escaping his mouth.

They both entered the building, doors shutting behind them. Daniel flipped on the light switch and went over to the other side of the room where a Keurig coffee machine was placed on a small table. He tried turning it on and it didn’t work.

“Ugh, come on..”

David watched as he tried turning it on again, trying not to laugh. Soon he was giggling again.

“What?” Daniel turned around.

“It’s unplugged.”

“Oh.” Daniel knelt down and plugged the machine in. “You better not tell Jen about this.”

“I’ll try and not let it slip..”

Daniel tried turning it on again and it still wouldn’t switch on, “Hm.. Well, coffee machine expert, what’s the diagnosis?” He looked back at the redhead.

David shrugged. 

“Well, there’s one upstairs in my office.” Daniel guided him to the elevator where they both stepped in. Daniel clicked the top button and the doors slowly closed. 

“Daniel?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for tonight. And thanks for helping me..”

“Anytime. And if there’s ever any situation where I’m unavailable, Jen is usually around too. She responds to texts much more faster than I do.”

“Good to know. However I doubt I’ll ever be in a situation that drastic.”

“I sure hope not.”   
  


They both waited. The elevator seemed to be going slower than usual. And then out of unfortunate irony it completely stopped. 


	7. Chapter 7

David backed to the corner of the elevator, anxiety starting to get the best of him again. 

“It’s okay David. I bet it’s just a small malfunction.” He pressed the emergency button but it didn’t even go off. He tried the red phone that was located within the panel and even that was disconnected.

Daniel took in a deep breath, “Alright.. We’ll call the girls.” He took out his phone and there wasn't a signal. “David.. Please check yours..”

David looked to his phone but the screen wouldn’t turn on, “I maaay have forgotten to charge it overnight..”

“Well, the bright side of this is that tomorrow there will be people here at the building who will manage to get the elevator working. And we get to spend more time with each other.”

“..Gwen and Jen will find us though, right?”

“Neither of us told them that we were coming here. And without a signal the phone can’t be tracked..” He mumbled, “Not like my sister would ever bother trying that.”

David placed a hand on the railing and slowly got on the floor, still holding onto the bar that was now above him.

“David?”

“I-I’m fine. There’s just no use in standing if we’re going to be stuck here all night..”

“I suppose you’re right.” Daniel got onto the floor as well, leaning against the back of the elevator with his legs spread out in front of him.

David’s instincts told him to stay as far away from Daniel as possible, so he stayed on the other side. Sure, he thought he could trust him but after his entire life living in the mindset of fearing alphas he couldn’t just leave it in a snap. It’d have to take more than two dates to ease his mind. Maybe he could ignore him by pretending to be asleep.

“Hey Daniel?” He spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna try and sleep it off, okay?”

“Oh, sure thing.”

David lied down and rolled to the side, back facing Daniel. He closed his eyes for a bit, but made sure to listen and pay attention just in case Daniel tried anything. He must have lied there for an hour. It was getting uncomfortable but he couldn’t roll over, then Daniel would know he was awake. He wondered what Daniel was even doing though. He couldn’t hear him shift positions or anything of the sort. Maybe he tried sleeping as well. But then the voice on the other side of the elevator spoke.

“I know you’re not asleep.”

David blinked, but refused to say anything.

Daniel continued, “I’ve been keeping track of your breathing pattern. It’s too inconsistent for you to be asleep. Yet you’ve been lying like that for an hour and a half now. Did I do something wrong?”

“No..” David replied, a bit creeped out by Daniel’s attention to detail. “It’s just hard to sleep with that bright light.” He lied.

“I see.. Well I’ll leave you alone then.” 

David went back to his casual daydreaming. It was only a matter of minutes before he finally heard Daniel shifting around. Then he heard the alpha curse, causing him to get curious and get up and looking over.

“What’s wrong?” David asked. 

He noticed the alpha’s discomfort, and the bulge growing in his pants.

“Look away.” Daniel ordered.

David quickly turned around, “Are you..?”

“In a rut, yes.” He sounded irritated. “Your pheromones must have caused it. Being trapped inside here..” He breathed in deep and exhaled, feeling himself through the fabric.

“I-I’m sorry.. I’m still on my pills, I don’t understand why that would--”

“It doesn’t matter. You still produce pheromones either way… Now don’t turn around.”

“Y-you’re going to do it here?”

“I can’t control it. Just like when you’re in heat. And if you look at me I may not be able to stop myself from..”

He trailed off but David knew what he meant. One of the most terrifying things about alphas was when they went into ruts. They couldn’t control their hormones around omegas and usually ended up raping them. Unfortunately many people were unmoved by such things due to the small numbers that made up the omega population, along with the notion that omegas wanted to be bred by anyone. Alphas usually got off the hook because cops were almost always made up of alpha males, plus the excuse that alphas couldn’t control themselves during a rut which would often lead to people sympathizing with them. Knowing Daniel’s status and wealth, it would be absolutely useless to try and tell anyone of authority. Not that David had any courage to actually do so.

David listened to Daniel’s heavy breathing and pictured what was happening. Daniel must have been slowly massaging himself through his suit still. The omega heard a zipper and knew what the alpha was about to do next. He could easily bring to mind an image of the alpha male’s length, and how flushed and frustrated he must have been in that moment. Daniel must have been trying so hard not to give in to his desires and David felt.. Sympathy? 

_ ‘Well he can’t control it,’  _ David thought,  _ ‘And he’s trying not to do anything to me.’ _

“C-can I help?” David found himself asking, still staring at the elevator’s wall.

“David, no. I won’t let you do that.”

That was not the answer he was expecting. 

“But you’ll be like this for hours..”

“I know, I’m sorry. You can try sleeping if you’d wish. I’ll be quiet. And I promise I won’t do anything.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

“We both know you’re not ready for that. I don’t want you rushing yourself just because of an accident.”

He was right. David knew he wasn't ready for that. But now hearing the words come out of Daniel’s mouth he actually _did_ feel ready. Now he knew he could trust him. It was super relieving too. He had never felt this close to anyone he was romantically interested in and now that it had struck him, it struck with full force. He turned around and was taken aback by how large it was.

David’s face went red.

“What the fuck David.” Daniel said while covering his own eyes to keep himself from going overboard. “I told you not to look.” 

“I’m sorry but.. I can help.”

“David no--”

David crawled over to the alpha and became mesmerized by his erection. 

“For hell’s sake Daniel.. You’re huge.”

Daniel slid two of his fingers above so he could peak at David, “You might make it worse.”

“How?” David looked back at him.

Daniel covered his eye again, “Because.. Already seeing you is making it harder to control my urges. Feeling you may..”

“If your urges get worse just tell me..” 

He carefully attempted to touch it and flinched when it slightly moved. He wrapped his right hand around the middle of it which gained a groan from the touch-starved alpha. He slid down the shaft until the edge of his hand hit the bulge at the bottom of it. This was his first time ever seeing an alpha’s dick in real life. It was bigger than his of course, but exceeded his expectations. The knot was girthy and looked more soft than it was. David massaged it with the tips of his fingers. 

“Stop teasing me.” Daniel said with irritation laced in his voice.

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen..” David trailed off as he moved his hand back onto the shaft. 

David mumbled to himself, “How’s this ever going to fit inside me..” 

Daniel removed his hand from his eyes but kept them shut as he spoke, “David. You’re making this extremely difficult for me not to fuck you against the--”

David had begun to move his hand up and down which caused the alpha to go silent besides a few grunts he expelled out of a mixture of frustration and pleasure between pumps. David watched Daniel’s expression as he touched him, the alpha’s face was flushed pink and his eyes were clenched shut. He almost seemed like he was in pain and David felt bad. He hoped this was helping and not making it worse. The last thing he would want is for Daniel to be upset with him, after all the alpha was already in an irritable mood. 

“Am I doing alright?” David asked, nervous that he was doing it all wrong.

“You’re fine.” Daniel breathed. 

David kept his pace, biting his lip as he stared at the dick in his hand. 

_ ‘Put it in your mouth.’ _

Saliva pulled up in his mouth as he thought of giving Daniel a blowjob. He wondered what it would feel like, and how Daniel would react or what he’d say. Maybe if he did his best, the alpha would praise him. He let go of the throbbing length and crawled in between Daniel’s legs.

Daniel’s eyes opened as he felt a hot sensation around the tip of his erection, and he was met with David’s green gems staring up at him. 

“David..”

David closed his eyes as he put more of it into his mouth, as much as he could fit. Of course it was impossible to shove it all inside, Daniel’s shaft was too thick and if he were to guess, a massive ten inches long. He’d surely choke to death if he forced it all down his throat. He had a horrible gag reflex as well, being a virgin to all sex-related actions. His own erection had already formed but he had been ignoring it, too focused on Daniel’s own pleasure. He just wanted to help. 

He pulled it out, moving his head down to the alpha’s knot and licking it lightly. He went upwards, sucking on individual parts of the dick. He had plenty of lollipops and popsicles in his lifetime so he just pretended it was one of those sweet snacks that he had a sweet tooth for. He let his tongue glide across the tip and felt a hand grip his hair. Daniel shoved his head down onto his cock and bucked his hips upwards. 

“Ohh fuck..” Daniel groaned as he shoved into him some more.

David was gripping onto the bigger one’s thighs to hold himself up and to avoid completely choking. The alpha pushed David’s head down more and was ready to release his cum inside David’s drooling mouth. Daniel moaned and cursed. David wasn’t sure what he expected, but there was so much that he couldn’t swallow it all. It drizzled down Daniel’s cock like melted frosting. Daniel softened his grip on his red hair, making him think it was alright to lift his head up, but then Daniel pushed him back down until he was completely finished. When Daniel finally released his grip completely, David pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“You’re not done.” Daniel stated. 

“What do you mean?”

“Lick it clean.”

David blinked, then moved in close again and started to do as told. He lapped it clean like a dog, obeying his new master. When he was finished, he looked back at the other male for acknowledgment. A hand was placed on his head that massaged in a slow circular motion, feeling the softness of his red hair. 

“You’ve done such an amazing job.” Daniel said with a warming smile. “Thank you.”

“D-does it feel better?” David asked, glancing down to the erection that was still standing.

“A bit.. Unfortunately it’s just like a heat.. It won’t fully go away until I knot, or wait for it to pass.”

“I’m sorry.. I caused this.”

“No, you didn’t. And you shouldn’t be.” He placed a hand on David’s cheek, “You went out of your comfort zone for me. I should be the one apologizing.”

“I chose to do it..” David reassured him. 

“Well, you should rest.”

“But--”

“I’m not going to bond with you tonight. It’s too early for that.”

“But you were the one who was eager to--”

“ _ David. _ ”

David backed off, knowing that Daniel was probably right. He sat against the front of the elevator right below the button panel.

“Sooo.. Now what?” 

“Well, I don’t appreciate you staring at my dick like that.”

David blushed and looked away, “Sorry.”

“Go to bed.”

“So you’re just going to stay up all night then?”

“Someone’s gotta be awake for when the elevator starts working again.” He said while he started stroking himself some more. “Besides, this hard-on won’t exactly be easy to sleep with.”

David found himself staring again. 

“My eyes are up here.” Daniel joked.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t tell me you’re aroused too.”

“I.. Have been.. For quite awhile.”

Daniel sighed, “Do you want to take care of it?”

He did. He really did. But his shyness kept him from admitting it, “I’m fine.. You’re right I should just rest. It’ll go away on it’s own.” He crawled back to the other side of the elevator, resting on the ground while laying his head against one of his arms. 

“Good night David.”

“Night..”

Out of all his twenty four years of being alive, it was the most awkward sleepover he had ever endured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ my writer's block got bad. But that's what I get for writing for a whole month non-stop.. I'll try and start writing more but I have a lot of school to catch up on so I can't guarantee it. Thank you for the patience though! I'm trying ^^;;

Once the elevator began to work again around morning, Daniel went to his office to hide out. David knew it was best not to bother him since his mood got worse and he was still fighting his urges. So David took the elevator back down and called a taxi to take him back to the camp, when he arrived he was met with an ecstatic co-counselor.

“Oh my god David! Guess what?!”

“What?”

“Me and Jen are dating!”

“Oh! That’s amazing!”

“Also, where the hell did you and Daniel go last night? You never answered our texts or calls.. Did you get laid?”

“What? Nooo.. Well..” David shut the door to their cabin to make sure any curious kids were listening in. “So Daniel and I talked and then headed back to his office. And out of all the possibilities that could happen, the elevator broke! Then my phone died! And his didn’t have any signal..”

“So you  _ did  _ get laid.”

“Not.. Exactly.. I just uhm..” His voice went into a low mumble, “I got him off..”

“Daaamnnn.. Look at you! Getting out of your comfort zone! I’ll admit, I did too. Me and Jen ended up making out in a hot tub.. And oh my god she’s so good at it. But damn, I’m surprised you went that far. So..”

“So?”

“How big is he?”

“Gwen..”

“Come on! I’m curious. Was heee.. This big?” She held out her hands to show a length of six inches. 

David shook his head.

She increased the air between her hands, “How about now?”

“No..”

She stopped again and David nodded and she gaped.

“You scored so fucking high! I call being the maid of honor at your wedding.” She grinned.

“We’re not  _ that  _ close..”

“Well you can’t deny that you like him.”

“I know..” He sat down at the edge of his bed, “Part of me wants to rush it but I’m still anxious.”

“What’s there to be anxious about?”

He couldn’t just say it out loud that he was an omega and his ongoing fear of alphas. He trusted Gwen, sure, but that same anxiety told him it would go wrong. Instead he brought up his insecurity of commitment,

“I don’t know. Maybe he’ll change his mind or something.”

“Eh, I highly doubt it. They both seem to like us a lot, I wouldn’t imagine why they’d suddenly dislike us.”

“I suppose you’re right..” David said while lying down on the bed.

Gwen looked down at him, “We still have to do our jobs you know.”

“Just give me five minutes?”

“Alright, but only five. I’m gonna go wake them up.” Gwen stated before walking out of the room.

David stared up at the ceiling, exhausted from hardly sleeping. His eyes closed slowly and his breath remained a steady pace. In just a short amount of time he ended up falling asleep. Gwen walked in after ten minutes and saw that David was asleep, but instead of loudly waking him up she let him sleep in just this once. 

\---

Days past and David didn’t hear a word from Daniel. He asked Jen about him, hoping to get a good reply, which it wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to hear. She said that he was just irritated lately, and that he wasn’t in the mood to talk. David knew the real reason behind his mood swings but didn’t bring it up. He chose not to bother the alpha, knowing in time that he’d get a message sooner or later. It took about a week before he heard from him, but instead of text it was a letter along with a big box.

He read it silently in his head, ‘ _ I’m so sorry for not messaging you sooner. I’ll be busy this week-- Making up for my days off. But here’s something for you to pass the time. Have fun~’ _

He hesitated to open the gift wrapped box, and when he took off the top his eyes widened and he felt his face heat up. He quickly looked around and went to lock the door before kneeling back down on the ground and staring at the objects inside. It was a giant dildo along with many bottles of flavored lubricant. He quickly shut the box and pushed it under his bed. Out of all the things Daniel could have given him, he chose  _ that.  _ David sat on his bed and tapped his finger against the fabric. He couldn’t exactly get rid of it, but having anything like that around camp was risky. He knew Gwen kept things herself but for him it felt like too much.. He hardly masturbated anyways, it wasn’t necessary due to the inhibitors that repressed his urges. Until Daniel came along at least. Even now he felt himself starting to get aroused thinking about using the toy on himself. 

He knelt back down on the ground and pulled the box out from under the bed. He quickly shut the blinds in the room and brought the box up onto his bed. He opened it up again and studied the toy. It resembled Daniel’s own shaft; pale, long, and girthy with a huge knot near the bottom. He knew that the alpha must have chosen it on purpose. He looked at the bottles and even opened some of them to smell their flavored scents. His erection poked from under his pants which was quickly getting bothersome. He took it out and touched it.

_ ‘Just a quick one..’  _ He thought.

He bit his lip as he went at it, quickly pumping himself until he was nearing an orgasm. However it never came which left him feeling unsatisfied. He glanced back at the toy and then to the door. It was locked, and the blinds were shut, so surely it’d be okay to experiment some. The kids were supposed to be on a treasure hunt with Gwen after David had offered to clean up after the food fight Max had started earlier. But before stepping into the mess hall there was a package so he moved it to his cabin before opening it. So it all escalated for him, but he had time before the others would be back, and then he’d quickly clean up the mess hall. But he didn’t know that it’d take around twenty whole minutes to prepare himself with lubricant before sliding in the toy. 

He lied on his bed with his legs spread, teasing his entrance with the silicone tip. He was scared of putting it in but he spent so much time with his fingers up his ass that he thought it’d be a waste not to use it. He went slow, sliding it inside as he clenched his teeth tightly. It was so uncomfortable but his body was already urging him to push it in deeper. He only went halfway before pulling it out, then pushing back in, looping the action until it became less uncomfortable and more pleasing. Soon enough he was eager to feel the full thing inside of him, so he shoved it in until it reached the knot, moaning as he did so. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t go further than that, and it was enough. He soon came screaming Daniel’s name, then came down from it with heavy breaths. 

“Ah..” He realized whose name he was screaming and felt a rush of embarrassment from what had just happened. The whole session he was imagining Daniel on top of him, fucking him slowly. 

He slipped the toy out which left an uncomfortable emptiness. He got off the bed and put on his clothes, then grabbed a water bottle off the desk to clean the dildo off. He dried it with his shirt, and put it back into the box. He made sure everything was orderly before sliding it back under his bed. He quickly exited the cabin and practically ran into the mess hall and started to clean it up as fast as he could. He was sweating when he was finished and took a shower before they arrived back. He stood there under the stream of water, letting it rush over his skin while he closed his eyes breathing in the warm steam. When he got out he he had a message pop up on his phone screen.

It was from Daniel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My issue is that I keep coming up with more ideas for OTHER fanfictions but not the one I've actually uploaded. I still don't even know where this one is going. Kinda sorta but not really. oof.

It was a simple text, yet it gave him a lot of anxiety once he read it.

_ ‘I’ll be coming over this week.’ _

He bit his lip hesitating on how to reply to the text, then typed a quick  _ ‘okay’  _ and sent it. He then asked what day and time Daniel planned on coming over, but didn’t get a reply. He got dressed, still waiting for a simple answer but it never came. He guessed that he would just have to be on edge all week. It was unclear why he felt like that, but he tried to ignore it the best he could. Daniel ended up visiting one random afternoon just two days later. 

A car pulled up and the blonde got out, inhaling the forest air and exhaling with a smile. David was out on the lake with the kids teaching them how to fish. Instead of going to find him, Daniel snuck into his cabin and started searching for the omega’s heat inhibitors. He checked on top of the desk and then through the drawers but didn’t find them. Gwen walked in, not noticing right away due to the distraction that was her phone screen. She peered up and blinked.

“Daniel? What are you doing here?”

“I was just.. Looking for sunscreen for David.”

Gwen gave a confused look, “He already used it all earlier.. Is something wrong?”

Daniel came up with a quick lie, “Have you seen David’s pills? The truth is he’s having bad anxiety right now..”

“Oh. No, I haven’t seen them.” 

She bought it, since David had told her when they first met that the pills were for anxiety. It was a lucky guess for Daniel and he knew that he would have been in deep shit if he screwed that up. He still didn’t have them though, he needed to hide them away from David. It was a fucked up thing to do but he wanted to get David out of his comfort zone, to bond with him and get it over with. He just wanted David to himself. He had lied to David about taking his time, in reality he just wanted to gain his trust, which seemed to succeed. It was another irritating few days of not being able to get off, just daydreaming of the redhead’s virginity being stolen from him, but it was going to be worth it. 

Daniel had been quiet for a bit too long, so he exhaled softly and started to speak, “Well, I guess I’ll let him know he needs to get more..”

“Should I go check on him?”

“I’ll handle it.” Daniel smiled before walking out.

Max walked past, hands in his hoodie pocket like the usual. He looked upwards towards the older alpha.

“What the hell are you doing here? And why were you in David’s cabin?”

“I was just talking to Gwen.”

“Pfft. If you’re looking for those stupid pills, I threw them into the lake.”

“You what?”

Max looked away, “Yeah, he made me clean up after everyone yesterday over something I didn’t even do so it’s payback. You can let him know that it was me. I don’t give a shit.”

He didn’t understand why Max would be telling him this but went along with it, “Well, that’s not why I was in there, but you really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Gwen told me they’re for anxiety. It’s not like it’s that big of a deal… So, are you going to snitch on me or what?”

“What? Do you  _ want _ to get in trouble?”

“No, but I want him to know it was me so he knows I mean business.”

Daniel could tell that it wasn’t just childish behavior, but more so young alpha behavior. Max must have been ready to present. Daniel knew because he himself did nonsensical and possessive things to his elders as a way to establish dominance when he was just a child, especially the other males. It was probably not best to bring it up now though, he didn’t want to deal with the child more than he had to. 

“I’ll let him know then.” Daniel said simply. 

He walked away from the kid and headed off towards the lake. He saw David sitting with some of the children with a fishing pole in his hands. He heard him talking quietly to them, keeping his movements still while watching the water. The kids didn’t seem that enthusiastic, most of them staring off into space or fiddling with shirts, shoe laces, dirt, sticks, or even just their own fingers. One of them even yawned and fell on their back. Daniel slowly approached and David glanced up then smiled. 

Daniel spoke in a soft voice, “Catch anything?”

“No, not yet.” David said, glancing back ahead.

Daniel decided to just cut to the chase, “I need to talk to you.”

David immediately became concerned and handed the pole to Neil, who grabbed it clumsily, almost dropping it. He stood up and walked with Daniel away from the kids and he kept his voice low.

“Is something wrong?”

“Well.. I just ran into Max and he told me he threw out your inhibitors.”

David’s eyes went wide, “He did what?!”

“I think he’s close to presenting..”

“Th-that’s not what I’m concerned about.. I’m not supposed to get a refill until next month.. How’d he know?!”

“He didn’t.. He just wanted to get on your nerves.” 

“Ugh!” David crossed his arms, suddenly frustrated as a way to hide his worry. “I can’t believe he’d do something like this! This is crossing the line!”

He found himself defending Max, “Just take it easy on him, he didn’t know, and this is normal behavior of young alphas.”

“Of course you would know.” David then paused and realized what he said and looked away. “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean it.”

Daniel sighed, “We should just focus on what we’re going to do about this. We don’t have time to punish him because who knows when you’ll be going into heat.”

“I probably have a few days.. I’ll call my pharmacist and see if I can get an early refill.” He bit his lip anxiously.

“You could stay at my place.”

David looked at him, “Thank you but.. I can’t.”

“David, you’ll be better off at my house, and you don’t want them finding out, do you?”

“Of course I don’t.. But randomly leaving would be suspicious too. I’ll get my pills before then and I’ll be fine..” He didn’t sound so sure about his plan, a quiver in his voice showing that he was saying it to himself as a way of reassurance.

Daniel let it go, knowing that it probably wouldn’t be that easy, “Alright. But you call me if you need a place to stay.”

“Thanks..” He paused, “Why did you come to visit by the way?”

“I just wanted to see you again.. But I’m not sure if I should stay after all of this. I don’t want to cause you stress.”

“You’re fine.” David smiled at him, “I’m glad you came. I really am. I’m just.. This is so frustrating.” His smile faded as he looked back towards the ground.

“Well,” Daniel began, taking David’s hands into his own which caused their eyes to meet again, “We’ll get through it. It’ll be okay.”

They were so occupied that they didn’t notice Nikki listening in, and then scampering away to go find Max. She found the boy in his tent hugging onto his bear. 

“Hey Max?”

“What is it?” He asked in an agitated tone without looking over. 

“David and the weird dude were talking about you. What happened?”

“I threw David’s stupid pills into the lake. They’re probably figuring out how to punish me.”

“Why’d you do that?”

Max sat up, “I don’t even know! I felt angry!” He clung onto the bear tighter. “David’s been pissing me off more than usual lately.”

The girl plopped down onto the grass right outside of the tent, crossing her legs and looking up at the sky, “David’s hiding something from us.”

“What?”

“Yeah, they were talking about something that they didn’t want us to find out about. Do you have any idea what that might be?” She looked back towards Max.

Max paused to think, “Not really.. I mean, it’s clear they’re dating but I--”

“THEY’RE DATING?”

“Nikki, they went on a date. Remember?”

“Ohhhh I didn’t realize that was a date.”

“What else would it be?”

“I dunno.” 

Max sighed, “Where’s Neil anyways?”

“Oh David put him in charge of fishing. I’m surprised he didn’t sneak away like I did.”

“What are David and Daniel doing now?”

“I don’t know. I left just before they stopped talking.”

“Hmm..” 

Both of them agreed to go check on what the two adults were doing, and found them by the lake putting up the fishing supplies while joking around. The other kids left by now, probably eating lunch. Neil accidentally snuck up on the two while they were hiding behind a tree. They both jumped and faced him.

“Geez Neil..” Max sighed.

“Sorry.. What are you guys doing? Lunch is being served, and it’s actually good for once.”

“Spying on David. He’s hiding something.”

“Oh?” 

All three of them looked over and tried to listen in on the conversation that Daniel and David were having. They were both smiling and David was holding a red cooler that he had used to sit on earlier. Daniel took it from him as a way of being courteous and they began to walk away.

“Ugh..” Max groaned. “They piss me off.”

Neil looked to Nikki like he was about to ask why and she just shrugged it off. Neil began to walk away which made Nikki follow along, and after a few short moments Max turned around and walked to the mess hall with them.

\---

Later that evening David called his pharmacist, tapping his foot while he waited for an answer. He thought back over the events of that day, mainly hanging out with Daniel and how the blonde managed to make him smile despite the fear that emerged within unfortunate events. He exhaled and told himself it’d be okay. A voice spoke on the other end, asking him what he needed help with. He told them about what happened and that he needed a refill for his prescription, and luckily he just had to come by since they had a backup ready. His worries were cleared and he thanked the person before hanging up. Daniel was right, it’d be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

“Uggghhh..” Daniel groaned, entering his office and lazily collapsing onto the chair behind his desk. 

Three days without any real sleep, just small twenty minute naps every few hours. His main diet consisted of coffee and energy drinks, and occasionally a snack smaller than the size of his palm. He had been working non-stop, writing emails and going out during the day to show around buildings to people who thought they were too good for just about any house that he showed them. His charisma started to die down as his patience worn off due to the lack of energy which made it even  _ more  _ difficult to convince those idiots to just pick. It was specifically one couple that had been getting on his nerves. The two had been trying to decide on a house for months, and god, were they annoying. He had to remind them not to leave their grubby handprints on every fucking object in the house and deal with their constant nagging. He was really surprised the two wanted to live with each other after witnessing it for this long. Even after a bond, you could technically separate if it were that bad. It was probably an arranged bond though. He rested against the desk, thinking about his and David’s relationship. He wanted to bond with him so badly, he knew their interactions would never turn into such a mess. Unfortunately for him, David had texted him just the next day that the situation was settled since he got more heat inhibitors. The only other thing Daniel wanted besides sleep was the omega that was just out of reach. He wondered if he should just ask him to bring back some melatonin and use that as an excuse for them to cuddle and sleep together. 

He leaned back into the chair and checked his phone. No new notifications. He set it down and went to the bathroom to wash off the makeup that he put on earlier to hide his dark circles. When he got it all off he looked into the mirror and really saw how tired he looked. He really was a mess right now. But despite his exhaustion he wanted to see David, so he texted him and asked if he wanted to stop by the office to hang out. 

David was in the middle of folding away clothes when his phone notified him. He reached over and checked it. 

“Hey Gwen?” He asked, not looking up from his phone.

She replied with another question, “Is it Daniel?”

“How’d you know?” David said while looking to her.

“Who else would text you?”

“Good point.. But is it alright if I--”

“Go ahead. Jen is coming over anyways so it’d be nice to be alone.”

“Oh. Well I’m not sure if I’ll be spending the night with him, he just wants me to run by the office.”

“Uh huh. You should ask if you can stay over at his place because I sorta wanna have some privacy with her. If you know what I mean.”

“Huh?” He asked and then paused after realizing what she meant, “Oh. Uhm, I’ll just camp outside then.”

“Go on, just ask him. I can’t imagine him living in a dump, and he’d probably be thrilled about it.”

“Alright.. I’ll ask when I’m out with him. It’d be odd over text..”

“Whatever works. If you do come back just don’t come in here, got it?”

“I won’t.” David said as he finally replied to the text and then finished putting up his laundry.

David took a taxi to the office and Daniel was almost passed out in the lobby when he arrived. David approached him.

“Hey.” David said softly.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, “Hey there.”

“Are you okay? Your eyes are.. Really dark.”

Daniel stretched and reached for the drink that was on a small table right in front of him. His arm was slightly shaking, “Yeah I’m good.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Three days if you don’t count the few minute naps I’ve taken in that span.”

“Why’d you call me over here, you need to sleep!” 

“I’m fiiine.” He started to drink from the cup in his hand.

“Is that coffee?”

“Yeah, why?”

David immediately grabbed it from him.

“You need to rest.” David said sternly like a parent who had just found out their child stayed up on a school night.

Daniel raised an eyebrow for a second, but then relaxed his expression as he closed his eyes and gave a small smile, “You’re probably right.”

“I am right! You’re going to overwork yourself.”

“Alright, alright. We can hang out at my house and I’ll go to bed in a few hours.” He said while standing up as he opened his eyes again.

“Promise?” David asked while crossing his arms.

“I promise.” He took the coffee cup back and headed outside, letting David follow him to his car.

“You’re not really going to drive, are you?”

“I planned to, why?”

“Because you haven’t slept in three days!”

“Well you can drive if you want,” He said as he handed David the keys, “Just don’t wreck it.”

“At this point you’d be more likely to.” David remarked as he stepped into the driver’s side. 

Daniel got in the passenger side, put his coffee into one of the holders, and slumped down into the seat. 

“Seatbelt.” David said as he put on his own.

Daniel buckled himself up, “Better?”

“Thank you. Now..” He started the car and put his hands on the steering wheel which was a lot more comfortable than his car’s, “Wait, where are we going?”

“I’ll put it into the GPS.” Daniel said as he leaned forward and entered his address into the car system. He leaned back afterwards and closed his eyes.

David began to drive, occasionally glancing at the screen to make sure he was going the right way. Daniel only opened his eyes once to turn on the radio, playing a rock station then immediately closed them again. David was surprised, figuring that he would pick something more calming due to his exhaustion. They drove until they reached a closed gate and David had to tap Daniel on the shoulder.

Daniel blinked his eyes open and then muttered some numbers aloud.

“Could you repeat that?” David asked.

“4-8-0-5-6-3.”

David repeated it out loud as he typed it into the panel that was right outside the window. The gate opened and he drove in. His mouth opened when the house came into view. It was a white mansion with a huge water fountain out front, along with perfectly trimmed bushes and beautiful trees that stood around the building. He parked right outside the stairs that led up to the front porch. Daniel took his coffee and exited the car. David removed the keys and got out, following the tired blonde up the stairs. Daniel stood staring at the door and then gestured to David for the keys. David handed them over and the blonde opened it, then flipped a light switch. The main room was lit up by a chandelier and David was awestruck. A white cat appeared at the top of the stairs and started running down them, a blue collared bell jingling as he took steps.

“Awwww oh my gosh! You didn’t tell me you owned any pets!” He knelt down as the cat approached him and began to pet the soft fur.

“Oh yeah, that’s Bastard.” Daniel said casually while entering another room over to the right, turning on the lights to reveal that it was a kitchen.

“What?”

“I call him Bastard-Boy.” Daniel said again, emptying out the coffee cup and rinsing it over the sink.

“May I call him something else?”

Daniel came back in, “You don’t curse at all, do you?”

“Ah, no, I don’t.” David smiled while looking back at him.

“Well, most of the names he goes by are curse words. He may look like a sweetheart but he’s a real bastard. Hence, the name… I guess you can just give him a new nickname.”

“Hmm..” David looked back at the cat’s blue eyes that reminded him of Daniel, “What about Danny?”

Daniel chuckled, “That was my childhood nickname.”

“Oh really? That’s similar to mine, Mr. Campbell still calls me by it.”

“Davey?”

“Yep!” David exclaimed as he stood up, looking down at the cat that meowed at him for more attention. “How about I call him snowflake?”

“That’s pretty generic for a white cat name isn’t it?”

“Okay then how about you come up with something?”

“Idiot suits him.”

“Awwwh. You’re so mean to him!”

“Oh no, he’s completely spoiled. You should see his room.”

“He has his own room?”

“Yep. Here I’ll show you.”

Daniel led the way upstairs until they reached the room and then opened the door. The room was full of cat accessories. There were platforms for the cat to jump on, cat scratch posts, toys scattered across the floor, and a big cat bed in the middle of the room. The cat walked in and plopped down onto the bed.

Daniel squinted his eyes while staring at the cat, “He eats up my paychecks.”

David giggled, “His room is better than mine.”

“Exactly. The bastard doesn’t even pay rent.”

David laughed at that which caused Daniel to smile.

Daniel crossed his arms and looked back at the cat with a sigh, “You can stay. Just stop scratching my furniture you little shit.”

The cat just bathed itself and Daniel shook his head, then let his arms fall to his sides and walked back into the hallway. David followed him.

“You should go to sleep now, Daniel.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I can call a taxi--”

“No need, you can spend the night.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“No problem.” He began to walk down the hall and entered a large bedroom with a king sized bed. He collapsed onto the white mattress, “Good night.”

“Oh uh, is there a guest room or..?”

Daniel closed his eyes and didn’t reply for a minute. No way did he fall asleep that fast. 

But then the blonde mumbled, “You can stay in here.”

“I’m not really tired yet, is it alright if I--”

Daniel mumbled inaudibly.

“What?” David asked, unsure what he said.

Daniel stopped replying completely, finally asleep after all of the exhausting hours of forcing himself awake. David wasn’t sure what to do, so he turned off the lights and left the room. He wanted to text Gwen but knew she was busy with Daniel's sister. He went downstairs and decided to explore the house, but found himself hanging out in the living room. There was a fake fireplace underneath a huge flat screen tv in front of the couch he sat on. He took the tv remote and flipped through the channels, landing on a cooking show. He watched as the chef was making a birthday cake. It made him crave something to snack on but he kept the show on since there wasn’t really anything else worth watching. He sat there watching the program until midnight, until he finally fell asleep on the couch. 


	11. Chapter 11

Morning arose and David woke up to the sound of a voice shouting in another room. 

“Get off the counter you bitch!” 

David sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking in confusion. He looked around and forgot where he even was. But then Daniel’s voice was heard again.

“Eat your own food! It’s right there!” 

David got up and headed out of the living room, out into the main room, and turned into the kitchen. He saw Daniel lifting a bowl up in the air while talking to his cat.

“This isn’t even real dairy! It’s almond milk you stupid fuck!”

“Daniel?”

Daniel looked over to the sleepy redhead, “Sorry about the noise.  _ Someone  _ is being a pain in the ass this morning.” He glared at the cat which sat down on the counter.

David laughed and pulled out a chair to sit down at the table. Daniel sat down near him and the cat immediately hopped off the counter only to get on the table. Daniel groaned as he ate his cereal while the cat continued pawing at the bowl. 

Daniel stopped for a moment, “What do you want for breakfast by the way?”

“Oh uhh..” David wasn’t sure, he had just woken up so his body wasn’t telling him that he needed to eat yet. It usually took about a half hour to work up an appetite. “I’m fine with anything.”

“Well there’s cereal right there on the counter, more up on top of the fridge. Milk of course is inside.”

The cat lied down on the table, moving it’s tail side to side casually while staring at the blonde. Daniel stared back, squinting. David got up and fixed himself a bowl of cereal, just using the same brand that was already opened and on the counter. He poured the milk and Daniel told him where the silverware was. When he plopped back down at the table the cat eyed him for a second before pawing back at Daniel’s bowl.

“Oh, so you’re only going to bother me, are you?” Daniel said to the cat.

David chuckled lightly and started to eat. Daniel finished before him and started rinsing out the bowl in the sink. The cat sat up and meowed. Daniel set the bowl down and turned to the animal.

“Your food is literally right there!” He pointed towards the ground at a plate with wet cat food. The cat just continued to stare at him.

“Is this your morning routine?” David asked.

Daniel sighed, “Yeah…”

When David finished eating and started cleaning his bowl, Daniel told him it was fine to just leave it in the sink. The cat then finally jumped off of the table and started eating his own food.

Daniel tsked, “He’s so picky. I buy him the most expensive gourmet cat food and yet he still chooses to go after whatever  _ I’m  _ having. Or he just digs through the trash. He seriously acts like a dog.” He directed his words towards the feline, “If I wanted a dog I would have gotten one.  _ Brat _ .”

The cat of course ignored him, continuing to munch on the food. 

“Anyways,” Daniel continued, “How’d you sleep?”

“Good!”

“I didn’t expect you to sleep on the couch. You could have woken me up and asked for me to move if I was taking up the bed.”

“Oh no it’s fine. You were exhausted so I didn’t want to be in the way.”

“Yeah I had to call off work today. It felt like I woke up with a hangover.”

“Maybe you should sleep more?”

“Nah, I’m fine now.” Daniel said as he looked out the small window just above the sink. “It’s really nice out today. Would you want to go out on a date?”

“I should head back to camp.”

“Gwen actually told me her and Jen would take care of the kids today so if you want, you could stay another night.” He looked away from the window.

“Are you sure you want me to stay again?”

“Of course. We didn’t even get to properly hang out since I dozed off.”

“Well, alright then I guess!” David smiled.

“Great! Would you want to play tennis?”

“Sure.”

“Let me go get ready. Is there anything you need to do beforehand?”

“Uh yeah, where’s the bathroom?”

Daniel guided him to the main room and pointed towards a back hall, “Down the left hall and it should be to the right.”

“Okay thanks.” 

“I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Daniel said before retreating upstairs.

The blonde got dressed into a more suitable outfit which consisted of all white shorts, socks, sneakers, and a polo shirt. He met David back downstairs.

“Ready?”

David was staring at him, or moreso, at his shorts. He was wondering how his dick even fit in there. Surely it must have only grown in size when erect, because there was no way you could fit something so big…

“David? You okay?”

“Oh!” David looked back towards his eyes, “Yeah! I’m fine!”

“You’re red in the face.” Daniel walked closer until he was only inches away and placed a hand against David’s cheek. “Is there something you want to share?”

David looked down to the alpha’s lips, urged to grab him by the collar for a kiss. He then remembered something crucial.

“Actually, could we swing by the camp? I need to take my pills. I forgot to bring them with me.”   
  


“Yeah, of course.” He smiled and removed his hand from David’s face. He began to walk towards the door and grabbed the keys that were hanging from a hook just next to it, “The tennis court is just nearby, so we can do that first. But if timing is crucial then we can just go straight to the camp. It’s up to you.”

David turned around to face him, “Uhh I guess we can wait a little bit… As long as we don’t forget.”

“I can set a reminder.” He pulled out his phone and started clicking the screen. Once done he opened the door for David, “Shall we?”

David smiled and walked outside, glad to be met with the warmth of the sunshine and fresh air. He followed Daniel down the white steps and into the car, and they drove only a few minutes to a nearby tennis court. Daniel got two tennis rackets from his trunk.

“Me and Jen often play tennis with each other on Sundays so I always keep these in my car.” He explained while handing a racket to David.

“Thank you... You two seem to be really close, it must be nice having a sibling.”

Daniel shut the trunk and began to walk with David to the actual court, “Yeah it’s great, besides the constant bickering. But I guess that’s also part of the fun… You’d like her side of the family.”

“Oh are you--?”

“Half-siblings, yes. We share the same father. Jen is one year older than me, after a year of our dad being married to her mom she left him. He went too far once and accidentally hit her, or at least, he says it was an accident. She immediately left though, which was smart of her.” He stopped to get a ball from a basket that was conveniently placed outside the court, “Our dad has gotten better with his anger but there’s still things that set him off. He’s never laid a hand on Jen or my mother but he’s hit me many times.”

They were standing on the court now, David looked at him with a shocked expression that turned to one of sadness, “Oh, I’m so sorry Daniel…”

“I’m just glad he doesn’t hurt them. If I have to be the one to take the blow for them to be okay then I wouldn’t change it.”

“Do they know?”

“Jen knows a little bit, but she never knew it was that serious. She only knows of the times where I was ‘asking for it’ but never the times where I didn’t even do anything, which, was a lot more common than you’d think.”

“That’s horrible. Does he still do it?”

“Hardly. Last time we fought it was over my career, which Jen had mentioned before. It worries me though since my mom is there all alone now. Ever since I moved out I’ve been concerned over her well-being. Hell, she’s like me, she wouldn’t ever mention it if it happened, so it’s possible it’s already happened since I’ve moved out.” He sighed, “I honestly fucking hate him. My mother is the only reason why I go back to that house anymore.”

David was about to say something but Daniel cut him off, “Anyways, sorry for springing that onto you so suddenly. Let’s play.” 

David went along with it, knowing that the blonde didn’t want to talk about it further so he shouldn’t press the subject. Daniel went to the other side of the court and took the first shot. David did his best to keep up with him during their game, but constantly found himself running back and forth across the court, out of breath and sweating. Daniel had beat him at three games before David had to take a water break. He went over to the water fountain and Daniel stretched while watching him. 

“You up for more or are you done?”

David took a moment to stop and reply, “I think I need a break.” He stood up and wiped his mouth. 

Daniel walked towards him and patted him on the back, “You good?”

“Yeah, just exhausted.”

“There’s a park just outside the court. Come along.” Daniel set his racket down and took David over to the kids playground just a few feet away. 

Daniel sat down on one of the swings and smiled at David. The redhead smiled as he watched the kids running around the huge playground. But then he frowned.

“What’s up?” Daniel asked.

“Nothing, it’s just, I never got to play at parks as a kid. I really wish I had.”

“Well no one’s stopping you.”

David looked at him with an awkward smile, “I’m an adult now.”

“Doesn’t mean you always have to act like one.” Daniel began to swing, kicking his feet to propel himself more.

David thought about it, maybe Daniel had a point. He suddenly smiled wide and ran towards the playground and started running up the steps, sliding down the slide, climbing everywhere and overall enjoying himself just like he was a little kid again. Daniel watched from the swing and soon stopped and stood up. David was on top of the playset and crawled into one of the tunnels. The tunnel was actually quite large, so he could fit inside quite fine. Daniel made his way up the steps and knelt down in front of the tunnel’s entrance.

“Having fun?”

David giggled, “Yeah!” He crawled out and stood up, grinning madly.

Daniel mumbled something about David being ‘incredibly adorable’ and pulled him into a kiss. 

David waited a moment before pushing him away bashfully, “Daniel… We’re in public, in front of kids.”

Daniel smirked and slid his hand down David’s pants and began stroking him off. David gasped and tried pushing him away but Daniel shoved him against the bars. 

“Wait Daniel! Th-this is wrong!”

“I’m just repaying the deed, a thank-you from back in the elevator.”

“N-not here though! There’s children everywhere!”

“They don’t seem to mind.” 

Daniel took out David’s growing erection which caused the omega to try and instinctively push him back again, but Daniel leaned in to lick his neck. David froze up, scared of being bitten by the alpha. But the older male just breathed against his skin for a moment before teasing him by sucking, making sure not to bite down despite the urge. There was so much pleasure yet so much apprehension for the omega. He was back on the pills, so his urges should have been repressed, but his dick throbbed and he felt like begging for Daniel to just fuck him there in public. Except they weren’t just in public, they were at a kids park for christ’s sake.

David tried escaping again but Daniel grazed his skin with his teeth.

He was more still than before, trying not to even breathe. 

“Do you want me?” Daniel then whispered into his ear.

“N-not here…”

“It’s a simple yes or no question. Now what will it be?” He tightened his grip on David’s erection.

“Y-yes! Just not here--”

Daniel quickly flipped David over and pulled down his pants, then opened up his own shorts and pulled out his thick member. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, taking out a large condom and then putting the wallet back. As he ripped the condom open David was already starting to regret everything. He held onto the bars and yelped when he felt something huge start to slide inside of him. One of the kids who ran up the steps stopped when he saw what was happening.

The kid tilted his head, “What are you doing?”

David started to panic but Daniel spoke before he could even come up with an excuse,

“Adult things.” 

The boy stared in pure curiosity, “Why are you doing that?”

David tried to speak, “Daniel--” 

He was cut off by the alpha who answered the child, “Because it feels good.” 

He pushed inside of David which caused a painful moan from the redhead.

“It looks like it hurts.”

Some of the other kids were awkwardly staring up at the scene, wondering why two adults were on the playground and why they had their private parts out in the open. One of the other kids walked up the steps and stood beside the boy.

“You’re not allowed to do that!”

Daniel at this point was too occupied in thrusting into his male omega until David had tears at the corners of his eyes and was trying his best to hold back screams and moans. Sure, the dildo was highly realistic when David had used it but it was nothing compared to the real thing. This was unpredictable, and gave off a warmth that felt good inside of him. Some of the kids had run off, probably to their parents. But there were still a few kids that stuck around and watched. David never would have imagined his virginity being taken away like this. It felt animalistic. Just fucking out in the open like wild animals that had no control over their hormones. And of all places, it just had to be a kids playground. The one place David never could experience the joys of being an actual child-- well, there he was. But he sure didn’t feel like a kid.

Daniel should have done this sooner. Sure, getting David to trust him first was crucial but he didn’t realize how easy it would be to fuck him even without taking away the inhibitors. It was an unexpected order of events for both of them, an impulse action that just somehow managed to occur. David could feel his hands start to sore from his deathgrip on the bars, and his back started to ache. It didn’t take long for Daniel to get both of them to climax. David came first, biting his tongue to keep from screaming out curse words that he forbid himself from saying. Instead it came out as whiny moans that were laced with pleasure. Daniel’s moans were lower, much more like growls. He came into the condom and pulled out. Both of them were panting like dogs. David felt his knees tremble as he let himself fall onto the platform, hands sliding down the bars, still holding on. The condom was filled with white substance that the kids didn’t recognize. He exhaled while sliding it off, tying it and leaving David to go throw it in the nearest trash can after pulling his shorts up. The kids were shied away by the time Daniel got back onto the playground, still watching just from afar. 

“Come on, David.” The alpha urged, trying to get him fixed up so they could get going.

David snapped out of it and hid away his softening member, feeling the most embarrassment he had ever felt in his entire life. Daniel held his hand and walked him towards the court to grab the rackets then headed back to the car. Once settled in, David stared ahead,

“I think we scarred those kids for life.” 

Daniel started the car, “Eh, it’s just a part of nature. If they didn’t find out about it today they would have found out sooner or later.”

The alpha seemed so nonchalant about it all, but David knew that was the worst thing he had ever done. The only thing that could have made it worse was if it were his own campers that watched. He was disgusted of himself, and more importantly, surprised that Daniel would be so relaxed about doing such a thing. So relaxed that he was the one to initiate it. It wasn’t even like either of them were in a heat or rut, they just did it because they  _ could.  _ Yet if David had to admit it, he couldn’t deny that it was also the most pleasure he had ever experienced. He could barely begin to imagine what it would feel like once they bonded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even I wasn't expecting that until the moment I wrote it lmao


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a soft and easygoing chapter to end the year with ~

The car ride was quiet and calm. David closed his eyes for most of the ride and listened to the soft pop music that emanated from the radio. Daniel was focused on driving along with what he was going to do about David. He wished that would have been enough to keep himself at bay but it only made him more urged to breed the omega. He also had his parents to think about. On one hand he’d be doing what his parents wanted which was to settle down and start a family, but on the other he knew his father wouldn’t be pleased with his choice of mate. He tried to remind himself that he needed to follow his own desires, to stop trying to please someone that would never be satisfied with his accomplishments. Yet he was still forgetting the most important thing, which was David’s own feelings. He hardly took them into consideration, making himself believe that within time David would realize that he was only doing what was best for them. He was already taking the responsibility of choice-making when this wasn’t supposed to be a solo decision. But of course that didn’t matter to him.

  
  


They arrived at the camp and as David went to go take his meds, Daniel approached his sister who was teaching the kids how to make friendship bracelets. They smiled warmly at each other and Jen told the kids to continue their jewelry making. 

“Oh hey!” Jen greeted. “How was your night with David?”

“Good. How about you and Gwen?”

“A-ma-zing. I’m so glad you introduced us!”

“Where is she anyways?”

“She went to get more supplies.” She looked at Daniel’s attire. “Did you guys play tennis?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“You should know by now to invite me along.” She said. “Where’s David?”

“Taking his meds. I think the game tired him out too, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s lying down now.”

“Then you should help us make bracelets!”

“I haven’t done that in years.”

“Which gives you more of a reason to join us. Especially since you lost the one I gave you.”

“I’m a grown man--”

“Come on.” She forced him to sit down on the grass and handed him some beads, buttons, and yarn.

Daniel sighed, “Okay, what am I supposed to do?”

“First decide what kind of bracelet you’re going to make.”

“I really don’t care.”

“Maybe you could make one for David. I suggest one with beads since that’s easier for beginners.” 

She sat down next to him and quickly told him what to do. As he strung the beads onto a lone piece of string he muttered,

“I feel like I’m back in fourth grade.”

“Good. You need to let go of adulting every once in awhile.” Jen insisted as he focused on her own bracelet that she was making for Gwen.

The kids were still making more, along with exchanging beads, colored yarn, and fully made bracelets. Even Max was taking part in the activity, but with a straight face. It was different from his constant scowl, which was a small improvement. 

Soon Nikki scooted up next to Jen and admired her bracelet, ‘ooo-ing’ when Jen brought it closer.

Nikki gleamed, “You’re an expert at this!”

“I’ve been doing it for years, so it’s second-nature for me. But you’ve done so well yourself! I can tell you’re going to be just as good if not better.”

“You really think so?!”

“Of course!” 

Nikki smiled brightly and watched as Jen finished hers up, which was just a moment faster than Daniel. 

“Now are you going to give it to him?” Jen asked the other blonde.

“It’s already embarrassing enough that I made it…”

Nikki urged him as well, “But he’ll love it! David’s a softy when it comes to handmade gifts.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah! He’ll probably cry. He does that a lot.”

Gwen came back before David, bringing bags of more stuff for them to use. She set the bags down and Nikki moved out of the way so she could sit next to her girlfriend. 

“Where’s David?” Gwen asked.

Jen looked to Daniel, “You should go get him.”

Daniel got up, “Alright.”

“And give him the bracelet!” Jen shouted.

“If he calls me an idiot I’m blaming you.”

“Go on, lover-boy.” Gwen joked.

Daniel rolled his eyes and went to David’s cabin, knocking on the door and entering when David softly said ‘come in’. The omega was lying in bed, facing away from the door. 

“David? Are you okay?” Daniel said, sitting down on the edge of the mattress.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re sulking. Is it about what happened in the park?”

He was silent, which meant it was a yes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. It was inappropriate.”

“It just got me thinking… You were so quick to make me ignore my morals. I  _ enjoyed  _ it. You were right from the beginning.”

“About?”

“Omegas being perverse.”

“David I--”

“I can’t tell if I want to feel like that again or not.”

“You’re being a bit too hard on yourself, don’t you think?”

David rolled over so he was now facing the alpha, and he looked to Daniel’s gripped fist, “What’s in your hand?”

“Oh, uh…” Daniel opened his hand to reveal the bracelet and handed it to the redhead, “I made it for you. Jen was making bracelets with the kids outside so…”

David reached out to take it and looked at the beads that spelled out his name that were squished between beads of multiple shades of green.

Daniel continued, “You don’t have to wear it, it was just a dumb little--”

“It’s cute.” David slid it down his hand to his wrist and admired it while smiling, “Thank you.”

Daniel blushed without even realizing it, “Y-you’re welcome. By the way, everyone’s waiting for you.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

David sat up, “Well we should join them then.”

“Do you want to talk about this later?”

“Maybe. I may just need to think about it myself.” David got out of bed and looked to the blonde, “Coming?”

“Y-yeah.” Daniel said while standing up and following along.

“There you two are.” Gwen said. 

David sat down and crossed his legs, then patted the grass next to him for Daniel to sit down. Daniel did as expected and sat down next to the redhead. Nikki looked at David’s wrist and then to Daniel, grinning at him. Daniel blushed and looked away. David quickly gathered some beads and began to make a bracelet, seeming to be an expert just like Jen. When finished he tied the ends together and handed it to Daniel.

“Here you go!”

Daniel was surprised, but slowly took a hold of the circular object. It was similar to the one he made for David except it had his name followed with blue beads instead of green. He slipped it on as David watched with anticipation, waiting for feedback.

“Thank you…” The blonde said, smiling softly. 

All of them continued, and even moved on to making necklaces and flower crowns as well. Everyone got along and it ended up being one of the most peaceful days at camp. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, my apologies. I've been hating everything I've tried to write for the past two weeks which makes it reeeeeally difficult to write anything at all ;;; thankfully I managed to do this chapter tonight though!

Shades of amber cut through the trees creating shadows upon the grass, signalling that it was almost time for the campers to go to bed. Everything was put away and Daniel glanced towards the sunset and then to his watch before switching his attention to David.

“What do you want for dinner? We could grab something on the way back or I can cook.” Daniel said simply.

David fiddled with the bracelet around his wrist, “Actually I was considering staying. I mean, I really enjoy your hospitality but I feel like we should space out our time together. I get sorta homesick when I’m away from the camp. Maybe we could hang out in a few days?”

“Are you sure? I think Jen planned on staying another night with Gwen.”

“I’ll just camp out by the lake… I mean, you can stay if you want.”

David expected the blonde to agree but instead Daniel took out his car keys.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll pass. Mosquitoes and I don’t really get along.” He laughed lightly, “I’ll see you around.” 

“Oh, okay.”

It seemed like a normal interaction but David could tell that Daniel was slightly hurt from his decision. Did he say something wrong? David quickly thought it over as Daniel walked towards the car and then ran over to him before he could open the door. The blonde turned around, about to question the sudden action but was interrupted by a peck on the lips. 

“I love you, by the way.” David said softly.

“I love you too.” He brushed his hand through David’s hair, “Message me anytime and I’ll be there.”

David nodded with a smile, “Drive safely.”

“Of course.” He let his arm drop and got in the car as David backed up and waved. 

David watched the car leave and then went to the mess hall to begin gathering camping supplies from the closet. He had his hands full and almost dropped the supplies when Gwen startled him.

“O-oh Gwen, it’s just you.”

“Yeah, wait, I thought you went home with Daniel again.”

“Ah, I was going to but I decided to stay.”

“Relationship issues?”

He gripped the folded up tent in his arms, “Not really… I just missed camp already! Plus don’t you and Jen want an extra hand?”

“I don’t know, she seems to be really good at the job.” She smiled and gently hit his shoulder, “Maybe she’ll replace you.”

David gave a nervous smile which caused Gwen to frown.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” Gwen asked.

“Can we talk about it inside?”

“Yeah, put that stuff down and we’ll talk about it.” 

David set aside the tent and small bag that he had on his back and put them against the cabin wall. They both went out the front and joined Jen who was sitting criss-cross on David’s bed while scrolling through her phone. She grinned when they entered the room.

“Oh hey David! Where’s Daniel?”

“He went back home.”

“Did he get on your nerves?”

“No--”

“It’s okay to admit it. I’m his sister, if anyone understands what he’s like, it’s me.” 

She scooted back towards the wall and patted the empty space on the bed for him to sit down. David sat and Gwen went to her own bed to lie down. Gwen faced them,

“So what happened?”

David exhaled, “I don’t know… I enjoy his company and such but I feel like we’re moving a bit fast. I mean, spending the night at his house everything makes it seem like we’re married.”

“How?” Gwen asked. “You’re just dating. It’s not that awkward.”

“Yeah I mean, I don’t find it weird staying with Gwen.” Jen added.

David wasn’t sure how to explain his feelings, “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s just my insecurities.”

“Sounds like it.” Gwen agreed. “We’ve had this talk before, David. You’re just letting your anxiety get to you. You’ve taken your meds right?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” David said, still playing along to the whole ‘anxiety’ lie. Which, it wasn’t a full lie. He was anxious about a lot of things, and experienced panic attacks from time to time. But the only thing he focused on was taking his inhibitors.

“Y’know Daniel takes meds too.” 

David looked to her, “Really?”

“Yeah, he’s had depression for a long time. I don’t know why, I mean, we haven’t exactly had a bad life.”

David immediately thought back to Daniel’s confession about being abused, and how Jen didn’t know anything about it. That must have been the reason, if not that then a big impact on it. 

“Sometimes it’s just genetic.”

“True. I wouldn’t be surprised if our dad had it. He drinks non-stop.”

“Yeah, who knows…”

Gwen barged back into the conversation, aware that Jen was oversharing, “Anyways, like I said before, you really shouldn’t think so hard about it. If it doesn’t work out just break up with him.”

“Right, it’s not like any of us are going to force you two together.” Jen stated.

“I guess so… I mean, I’m able to say I love him. I really wouldn’t want to break up. Maybe I just need a break, maybe set up a schedule so I’m not overworked.”

“I mean, not everyone is an extrovert.” Jen said.

David stood up, “Thank you both for talking to me.”

“Wait you’re leaving already?” Jen questioned.

“Yeah, I should leave you two alone and get to bed. Who knows what tomorrow has in store!”

Gwen tried to stop him, “Hey, we’re not going to bed yet. You’re allowed to stay.”

“No, it’s fine. Thank you though.” He smiled but they could tell he wasn’t exactly happy.

David left the room and got the supplies back in his arms and trotted over to the lake, picking out a clear spot next to the water but still in the grass. He set up the tent and climbed inside, bringing the bag in with him and lying down on the flat surface. He didn’t have a pillow or blanket, but he knew that dealing with it in the morning wouldn’t be ideal. If he could just get himself to sleep then surely the uncomfortable feeling would simply subside. Yet lying down didn’t bring him any type of exhaustion, just a cloud of raining thoughts. 

He pulled out his phone, opening up the internet app and hesitating before typing in Daniel’s full name into the search bar. He looked through the options and came across one of Daniel’s social media accounts. He couldn’t look through it though until he signed up… Which, he did. He had second thoughts about stalking the alpha but his fingers kept typing up his own name and a password, until he was signed in and could look deeper into the life of the man he was dating. Unfortunately most of the account was private, except for a few pictures that Jen had tagged Daniel in. David looked through what he could and found himself smiling and giggling over images of Daniel and Jen who looked like they were having the time of lives. Eventually it came to a halt when there were no more pictures that were available. He closed his phone and set it down, still smiling. He really was just letting his insecurities getting the best of him.

\---

Daniel had arrived home, placing his keys on the hook right by the front door and then greeting the cat that had quickly ran towards him. 

“Alright, alright. I know the drill.” He said as he went into the kitchen to feed the small animal. 

He watched as the cat ate for a moment before going upstairs to his office. He sat down in a simple office chair and leaned back, exhaling and bringing his arms up above his head to stretch. He let them fall and got closer to his computer. It was already on, so he pulled up the internet to search something up. He waited for a moment, trying to bring up the name that he was looking for. He typed in a store name, which led to finding the phone number for the pharmacy. 

He looked at his phone which was now in his hand, hesitating. 

“Waiting was never really my strong suit…” He said to himself as he began typing the number. 

A woman answered the phone and he began to speak in a friendly manner which was almost identical to David’s voice, “Hi, I have a prescription that I need to cancel.”

“Oh sure, we’re about to close but I can write it down for tomorrow. What’s your name?” The woman offered.

“David…” He began, taking a moment to remember the last name that David had told him once on a date. Then he stated it aloud.

“Alright! And your doctor?”

“Hmm… I can never remember his name, silly me.” He thought for a moment, thinking back to the day he and David met, trying to find the name somewhere in the back of his head. “Henderson?”

“Oh, you mean Dr. Hutcherson?”

“Yeah that’s the one! My bad.”

“Alright and your prescription?”

“Ah just heat inhibitors.”

The woman paused, “Okay, I’ve written it down and we’ll make sure to cancel it. If you need to renew it ever just call us again. Have a nice night, David!”

“Thanks, and to you as well.”

He hung up and propped his feet up onto the desk, setting the phone down on the surface. The slim white cat walked into the room and hopped up onto his lap, curling up into a ball and began purring softly. He pet the cat gently while speaking in his actual voice,

“You don’t think I’m rushing it too much do you?” He talked aloud to the cat. “After all, it’s for his benefit as well. He should realize that if we settle down I can take care of him. I was so sure he’d stay but he’s acting like he’s hesitating on our whole relationship. I just have to take some precautions… He’ll understand.”

Of course, there was only silence that met his words, along with a slow, rising guilt.


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel had no clue when David would run out of heat inhibitors, and was getting even more impatient. He wondered if he could get David to bond with him sooner. He couldn’t stand being alone. Once he met David he felt like things were going to get better. They  _ would _ get better. He was going to make sure of it. But he couldn’t stand being alone now, not without David. Just the omega’s scent was enough to calm him down, and make him feel overcome by some sort of high feeling. He just wanted to hold onto that feeling longer. If they could bond then it could last forever. Being alone only amplified his feeling of never being good enough, that everything would be better if none of it existed. Without someone there to distract him, he could only magnify every little detail of how revolting life was, like taking a magnifying glass that only highlighted every flaw in himself and the world around him. All he did was work and occasionally sleep. Sometimes watch tv or read a book, maybe go outside. It was so repetitive. He had the money to travel, to try new things, but he knew none of it even mattered. Every experience would just be crushed by the absence of death. He hoped at least. An afterlife seemed like the ultimate hell; being forced to exist in any kind of eternity would be an absolute torture. Sleep was one of the only breaks he could get from this dull existence, next to being distracted by people. And out of all his distractions, David was already his favorite.

  
  


He got to thinking at his desk, maybe his favorite distraction could stop by for a visit. Daniel made sure to give the omega a break, and three days should have been enough. He shot a quick text to David and of course the redhead would have to agree to it. After all he was in charge of him, bonded or not, David had to come when called. Daniel was his boss after all. However the response that appeared on the screen was unexpected.

_ ‘I’m a bit busy at the moment. Maybe later?’ _

Daniel didn’t feel like begging but it was better than lashing out, so he sent a simple  _ ‘please?’,  _ hoping that David would take the second chance. If David didn’t take it he’d either have to use a small threat or make up a lie, neither of which would help their current relationship that was seeming a bit tense now. The three dots popped up on the screen, and then stopped for a second, before showing up again. 

David saw the message and wasn’t sure what to say. He was currently in the middle of a scavenger hunt that had been going on for two hours, and abandoning it now would make it seem like he got bored, and would discourage the kids. He decided to ask if something was wrong. 

Daniel put his phone down and didn’t reply this time. It wasn’t important but to him it felt like it was. If he were to reply it’d sound too harsh, and he knew that would just steer the omega away. He’d take a minute to collect his thoughts, then come back with a proper reply. He made a cup of coffee and sat up on his desk, looking down at the other buildings. 

David waited about fifteen minutes and finally got a reply that said,  _ ‘I need you here.’  _

The omega rushed to find Gwen and quickly asked her to watch the kids, and before she could answer he ran to his car. Daniel was waiting right by the door of his office until David walked in, pulling him by his waist and immediately kissing him, trying to get his high. David pushed him off, blinking in utter disbelief.

“D-Daniel… Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Now come here.” He tried to move in again but was pushed away.

“I came here because I was worried. I thought…”

“You thought what?”

He didn’t want to rat out Jen by saying he knew about Daniel’s depression. He wanted to wait till Daniel felt like he could open up to him about it. 

“I thought you were hurt or something! You didn’t even answer me about if you were okay. Of course I’d worry about you after you blatantly ignored my question.”

“I’m sorry.” Daniel said. “I just really needed to see your cute face. You’ve been gone for too long.” He was let in this time by the omega, which led to more sensual contact between their lips. 

David moaned and that riled up the alpha, causing him to guide the omega over to the desk, pushing the papers off and setting his long desired prize on top. 

“Hey wait-- This is your office.”

“And?”

“Couldn’t you get fired?”

“By who?” Daniel smirked, “I’m in charge here.”

“But--”

“Listen, if you don’t obey me then you’ll be the one getting fired.”

David looked at him with concerning features, “You don’t really mean that anymore, right?”

“I might.” Daniel said, leaning in to pull down David’s bandana. 

“H-hey!” David slapped his hand away. “Look,” He hopped off the desk, “I came here to check on you, not to have…”

“Go on and say it.”

“You know what I mean. I’m not here for that. If you need to talk about anything, I’m here. But if you’re fine then I need to get back to work.”

“David, I want you to come here for a second.” 

The redhead eyed the blonde as he went around the desk to the window. David’s legs were moved by curiosity as he approached his eerily calm companion. 

“What is it?” David asked, looking outside the window like Daniel did.

“Don’t you want to carry on a legacy? Something that’ll last longer than yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Daniel started, quickly moving behind the omega and pushing his body against the window, “Don’t you want to have kids?”

“No! Daniel let go of me!”

Daniel kept his strength on him and whispered in his ear, “Both of our genes, combining together, we’ll make great parents to beautiful and brilliant kids. I mean, look at your reflection in the window.” He smiled as he watched David’s eyes through the mirror-like glass look up. “Just look at how precious you are. Our children will be adorable just like you. They’ll adore you, just as I do. We can have our own family... Just us. I’ll support you, give you everything you need, and  _ want.  _ I’ll make you happy. Both you and our kids will be happy.” He trailed kisses on the back of the omega’s neck.

“I can’t… I’m not ready.”

“It’s okay to be scared. But you won’t be alone. I’ll never leave you alone. Never… We’ll get it out of the way together.” Daniel started to tug at David’s shorts, ready to pull them down.

But a small sound hit his ears and it instantly made his half-lidded eyes shoot open in realization. He heard it again. David was crying. That wasn’t supposed to happen. 

He backed away instantly.

David slid to the ground and started to cry louder. 

“David?”

The omega kept his head down as the emotional trauma and fears that had built up was brought to the surface, spilling out tears and sobs that pained the alpha to hear.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t read your signs… I should have stopped. Fuck, David, are you okay?” He tried kneeling down and reaching out a hand to touch David’s shoulder but the omega shied away, trying to hide his face behind shaky hands.

“We’ll get through this okay? Together?” He offered, sitting down but keeping a slight distance from the other male. “You just… You let me know how I can help okay? I won’t touch you again. I won’t do anything unless you tell me to.”

He waited till David calmed down enough to stop his cries, which took a few minutes of off-and-on hyperventilating. It hurt him to see David like this, but he knew David was hurting more than him. He needed to let his own desires go, and cater to the person he wanted to bond with. 

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Daniel asked only to get no reply. “I’ll go get you some, I’ll be right back.” But when he attempted to stand up David finally turned to him and pulled his hand down to get him to sit again.

“I’m sorry.”

“God, David, don’t be. Don’t apologize.” 

David blinked back tears, “I’m not good enough for you and I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“No, no. You’re more than enough. I wish  _ I  _ could be better for  _ you.  _ I never should have ignored your discomfort. Just now and even back at the park... I can’t even express how sorry I am. I’m sorry for mistreating you. Do you need me to take you back to the camp? Or I can call Gwen? Just let me know what I can do.”

David shook his head ‘no’ and pulled his legs up close to his body, hugging them close.

“Take as much time you need. And if you want I can leave the room and wait in the lobby till you’re okay.”

“Don’t leave. I don’t want you to.”

“I’ll stay then, as long as you need me to.”

David nodded and rested his head into the small hole that was formed when he hugged his legs even closer to his chest, making it so he didn’t have to look at the alpha at all. 

Daniel felt awkward within the silence now, unsure of what he could do besides sit there and wait to be told what to do. He couldn’t tell how long it was before David emerged from his hole and went to a criss-cross position. He looked better, but not much. The tears were dried but his eyes and nose were still red from the irritation. And of course there was no smile on his face, nor a trace of it in his stare. 

“I’ll take you back.” Daniel said, attempting to get up again and this time without David stopping him from doing so.

“It’s fine… I drove here and leaving my car wouldn’t be convenient.” David said with a monotone voice while standing up slowly.

“You sure?”

David nodded without making eye contact and headed towards the door. Daniel wanted to follow, to grab his hand and get David to forgive him, but the aura the omega had now was keeping him back. He watched David leave, shutting the door behind him. That was the last Daniel saw of him for over two weeks. 


	15. Chapter 15

Once again David realized too late that he was out of pills.

“Ugh I can’t believe I always forget to keep track of this!” David said while holding the empty bottle. 

“Yeah you really should keep a pill organizer.” Gwen said while fixing her hair in the mirror. 

“I need to run by the pharmacy before our activities.”

“Uhhh, you said that you’d take care of the kids while I went on a date with Jen. Remember?”

“Oh yeah. Uhm, it’s pretty urgent though, would you and Jen mind waiting till I get back? I won’t be long.”

“Why can’t you just get it later? Missing one day won’t do anything.”

“I’ll forget if I don’t…”

“I’ll remind you, okay? It’ll be fine. If it’s that bad just ask Daniel to get it. You’re not ignoring him still are you?”

“We’re just taking a break…”

“Mhm. I still think you should just talk to him about whatever happened. Just my word advice.” Gwen said while moving on to putting on casual makeup.

David didn’t reply to Gwen as he went on his phone and then exclaimed, “Oh! They have a delivery service!”

“That’s great.” Gwen said as she twisted the lid back on her mascara bottle and checked her own phone, “Jen is here. I’ll be back by evening.” She got up and said bye before leaving.

David called the pharmacy number, answering with a cheerful greeting and asking about the delivery service. The person on the other line asked for his information and he gave it. But then they told him that he cancelled his prescription.

“What?” David asked. “That can’t be right… I never called about any of that.”

“It was cancelled about two weeks ago.” They said.

“I… I never called.”

“I’m sorry there must have been a problem. Let me put you on with the person who was on that shift. Please hold for a minute.” 

David waited for a moment and the voice of a woman spoke on the other end.

“Hello?” She asked, “Is this David?”

“Yeah, my prescription was cancelled and I don’t recall doing that.”

“I remember your voice. It was late at night, were you intoxicated perhaps?”

“What? No, I don’t drink. I… I just swear I would have remembered something so major. I don’t even have a reason why I would have cancelled it.”

“Are you currently calling from your main phone?”

“Yeah, it’s the only one I have.”

“Well it says in our records that you called from another number.”

The more and more the conversation went on, the more David’s anxiety heightened. 

“C-can you tell me the number?”

They read off the number and David’s heart felt like it had stopped. 

“Do you recognize it?” She asked.

He lied, “N-no… It doesn’t really matter. Can I sign back up for it?”

“Of course! You’ll have to fill out the information again and then we’ll send in another shipment by next month.”

“Next month?! You can speed that up right?”

“I’m sorry, but you were the only one taking inhibitors.”

“You can’t be serious.” 

“My apologies sir. There’s nothing we can do about it.”

“That’s okay… Thank you.” 

He said his goodbyes and hung up. He immediately went to his contacts list to check to make sure that the number was who he thought it was, and it was a match. He sat down on the bed, experiencing what seemed to be a clutter of emotions all at once. Daniel completely went behind his back, even after knowing that he didn’t want to bond. After all the things he said to reassure David that he could be trusted, he desecrated that trust. He was right, alphas were only focused on themselves. That’s all they ever cared about. Their own desires came before other people’s basic respect. David wanted to lash out at him, but he knew he couldn’t talk to him now. It had been two weeks without talking and now he only wanted that time to last longer. The sight of the alpha would only bring him tears. He wanted to cry right then, but he had to continue the day as if it were normal, maybe make up an excuse to leave once Gwen came back. Stay at a hotel for… Who knows how long. But the pharmacy said it’d take a whole month for the inhibitors to be back in stock… There was no way he could stay in a hotel for that long. His parents kicked him out and he knew going back wouldn’t be an option either. It didn’t seem like he had much of a choice at all. But he would absolutely  _ not  _ hang around with Daniel. He didn’t care if he broke out into heat at the camp, he refused to talk to the blonde.

He wished it would have been that easy to avoid him. 

\---

He went on along the day pretending as if nothing was wrong and the kids seemed to buy it. But when Gwen came back David was in his bed, dealing with a heat that had sprung up immediately. Even he didn’t expect it to come this early, he expected two days at the least. Gwen came into the room and was struck by a wave of pheromones.

“Woah, did you get a new candle or something? It’s so strong that it’s almost revolting.” She said before looking over to David who was wrapped up in blankets. “Open up a window at least.” 

She went over to open the window on her side of the cabin, “I’m staying with Jen tonight. She’s outside waiting. God, seriously David what kind of incense did you burn?” David still hadn’t replied. “David?”

David moaned pathetically and squirmed under the sheets.

“Are you sick?” She tried pulling one of the blankets off of him and he pulled back rather weakly.

The blanket revealed his flushed face and his expression of pain and Gwen was shocked to find him like this, “What the fuck happened to you? Did you catch something?”

“Y-yeah..” He said, voice higher than usual.

Gwen glanced around the room, “You didn’t light anything did you? David, be honest to me. Are you… Are you in heat?”

“No…”

“Then how come this place reeks?” She put a hand to his forehead, “Jesus fuck you’re burning up!”

“It’s just a fever. I swear.”

“You’re lying. David, why the fuck didn’t you tell me sooner?”

David pulled more blankets over his face and stayed in a fetal position, “It’s just a fever.”

“No it’s not. This isn’t a fever you can’t sweat out, you’re in fucking heat! Is that what those pills were for?”

“Y-yeah…” David finally admitted.

“I’ll stop by the pharmacy.”

“You can’t… They’re out.”

“What? Really? Jesus…” She looked around the room to try and think of something. 

David let out another pained moan and she finally made up her mind on what to do, “I’m calling Daniel.”

David quickly pushed the covers off, “You can’t!”

“He’ll help you. David, we can’t have you like this at the camp. Especially with the kids around.”

“W-what?”

“Just, I’m calling Daniel. End of discussion.”

Gwen called the alpha and went outside while they talked. Jen tried to check up on David but Gwen stopped her from going into the cabin and quickly told her what happened.

“Oh.” Jen said, “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah your brother is going to take care of it. I don’t care how he just needs to not be here right now. I don’t want the kids bugging him during this and I know it’s going to last for days if we don’t do anything. I think it’s the best course of action.”

“Well there’s not much else you can do. Daniel’s a sweet guy. David will be fine with him. He’s not like other male alphas.”

“I just hope he gets here quick. David seems like he’s in a ton of pain.”

“Poor thing.”

\---

Daniel arrived as fast as he could and when he entered the cabin he was almost taken aback by the scent. It was like walking into a bakery in the morning when everything was freshly made and could cause your mouth to water just by smelling it. 

“David?” He called out, walking over to the bed. 

His emotions were mixed when he saw the state David was in. He felt an extreme amount of lust and wanted to knot the omega right there, but that guilt had grown over time. He tried again to get the omega’s attention.

“David, Gwen called me over. I don’t want you to be alarmed or anything but she told me to take you over to my house. Is that okay?”

David just mumbled. 

“What was that?” Daniel tried asking.

David went silent.

Daniel sighed, “I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now but it’ll be okay. I promise. Will you get up please?”

The omega just tightened his grip on the fabric as he kept himself cuddled up into one of the blankets.

The alpha went on, “I’ve built a nest for you back at my place. You only have to endure the car ride, and the sooner the easier it’ll be for both of us.”

“I don’t want to.” David finally said in that high whiny voice, causing Daniel to take another exhale to calm down, but it didn’t really help due to the pheromones in the air. 

“What do you plan on doing then?” The blonde asked.

“I’m staying here.”

Gwen had walked in just he had said that, “No, you’re not. Come on get out of bed.” Gwen pulled on the blanket and David sat up and pulled back on it.

“Don’t.” David pleaded.

Gwen stopped when she realized why he may have wanted to cover up, “Fine… But just go along with Daniel okay? I can’t trust the kids around you at this time, you’re vulnerable and they’re little demons. Plus, you’re going to get more… Well, explicit. You can’t stay here.”

David looked to Gwen with sad eyes, “Okay…”

Gwen glanced to Daniel and he scooped David up while he was still covered up.

“Fuck, your pheromones are so strong.”

“Another reason why I don’t want him in here... You’re going to get everything covered in your scent if you stay, David.” 

David felt bad but he knew she was right, so he didn’t fight against Daniel when he brought him out to the car and placed him in the back seat so he could keep lying down. When Daniel shut the door and was about to get into his seat, Jen called out.

“Go easy on him!”

Gwen sighed, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Daniel wasn’t sure how to respond to them so he didn’t do anything besides get in the car and started it up. When he started driving he was forced to roll down the windows. It was an awkward ride, and quite stressful. It took every bit of self control to keep him from stopping the car and doing what his body told him to do. He tried to make conversation with the omega but David still kept silent, besides the occasional sound of discomfort. When arriving to the house, Daniel’s cat chirped at the new arrival. 

“Ah ah, not right now.” He said towards the cat. 

He had his hands full as he was carrying David again, taking him up a staircase down the other side of the second floor hall that David had never seen, and then to a room on the third floor that seemed as big as the main room on the first floor. David saw the bright room and the first thing that stood out was a gigantic round bed that was draped in a translucent white fabric that hung from the ceiling. Scattered around the white mattress and sheets were multicolored pillows of various shapes and sizes. Daniel set David down in the middle of the bed.

“There’s more blankets in the storage chest over there.” Daniel said, nodding towards a chest near the big windows that showed out to the front yard. “Over to the right here is the mini fridge, mostly just ice cream and drinks… I can stop by the store whenever for more things. Uh, those two doors lead into the bathroom which includes shower, bath, closet, etc… There’s extra clothes in there for you. And…” He started to hold a hand to his face to cover up the sweet smell that started to fill the air. “Oh god…” He muttered under his breath.

David grabbed a hold of one of the pillows and clung to it.

“I’ll be in the room down the hall… I guess I’ll leave you alone now then.” Daniel said before leaving the room.

He was already starting his rut.

\---

Daniel came back an hour later to check up on David which was a huge mistake. The omega had removed all of his clothes besides the yellow bandana around his neck and was humping the same pillow from earlier. He was whimpering pathetically as he tried so hard to get rid of his urges.

Daniel quickly closed the door until it was just a crack so he could speak without seeing David, “David, I came to check in on you. Are you okay?”

David moaned the alpha’s name which caused him to hold his grip on the door handle.

“Listen, I’m going to shut this door and could you do me a favor and lock it? I… I don’t trust myself.”

“Daniel, please… Come here…”

“David…”

“Please!”

Daniel felt like he had no choice but to open the door again to see what he needed.

“What is it?” Daniel asked, trying to keep his gaze set upon anything else in the room besides the omega.

“I want you to knot me.”

“David, I’m not doing that.”

“You’re the one who got me into this!” David shouted as he held onto the pillow, almost crying.

“You… You know?”

“Yes. And I want you to end it.”

“I can’t do that. I apologize, for that, for everything.” He stared down at the floor as he spoke truthfully. “I’m sorry. I messed up and I regret everything I did. But I don’t want you to fuck up your life because of what I want.”

“Then do what  _ I _ want.”

“David, I’m not going to knot you.”

“I just want the pain to end! You caused this! And I want you to end it. So… Please… This time I want you to do it.”

He raised his voice, “I’m not going to bond with you David!” 

“...It’s the least you can do.” David said, almost angrily.

“No, I’m not going to let you do something you’ll regret. Now, lock this door when I leave.” Daniel stated before leaving.

\---

David got up to try and take a shower to relieve himself while playing with the detachable shower head, electric toothbrush, and even using a lotion bottle as a toy to insert inside himself. Jacking off didn’t help either. Nothing worked to get rid of that constant eagerness to mate. He wanted an alpha, he wanted  _ Daniel,  _ to breed him, to ruthlessly fuck him until he was finally pleased with having a knot inside him and being bred like he was meant to be. That’s all he could think of, which meant he couldn’t sleep at all. The main problem was not just how much pain he was in but how long it’d have to last. Not getting knotted meant he’d have to go a full week dealing with the gut-wrenching ache in his stomach and the burning sensation on his skin. Hell, he even had a growing migraine that must have been from dehydration. Yet he couldn’t get himself to drink anything. His body would reject drinks and food until it was over. It was a cruel way for mother nature to punish him for not getting intimate. He started crying as he curled back up in a ball, holding onto his stomach and closing his eyes as tears welled up and escaped down his cheeks. It had been only a few minutes since his last attempt to get off, but his lower regions were already heated up again. He let out a loud whine and gripped onto the sheets. Not having a heat in so long made it seem like it was even more painful than he had originally remembered it being. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it for much longer. He would have texted Daniel to come back but his phone was back at the camp. He’d wait until he pleasured himself again which seemed to make the pain become slightly more subtle. 

Daniel was in the other room down the hall, doing the same thing that David was doing. His length was fully erect and poking out through the zipper hole of his jeans. He didn’t want to get off while David was in so much pain but with each passing minute it got more and more difficult to control his urges. He was just thankful that he was able to keep away from the omega, and hoped he’d be able to keep away for the rest of the night, or however long the heat was meant to last. He leaned his head back against the pillow that was propped up behind him as he lied in bed, letting out breathy grunts and moans as he touched himself. Daniel imagined being on top of David and breeding him as he begged in that pathetic voice he started using since the heat began. That sweet scent that made him crave the omega reached his senses again, and at first he thought he was imagining it until he felt the bed move and David was on top of his legs.

“David!” Daniel blurted out as he was startled by the omega’s sudden appearance.

David didn’t say anything nor look at the alpha in the eyes but gazed heavily at the rock hard erection in Daniel’s hand. Daniel let go and sat up.

“You need to go back to your room.” The alpha asserted.

“I can’t.” David spoke softly, still with that whiny tinge to his voice. “I need you.” He tried reaching out to touch Daniel but the alpha quickly swatted his hand away, then proceeded to get up which forced David to get off. 

The blonde picked David up and brought him back to his room, dropping him back onto the bed and ordering him to stay.

“I need you to fucking stay still, and lock the door. I’m serious.”

David got up on his knees and grabbed Daniel’s hands, “I’m serious too! You need to stay! Daniel, you need to do it.”

“I need to go.” Daniel said to David, even though it was mostly towards himself. He needed to leave immediately before he gave in.

But then David’s next words finally pushed him to the limit,

“Daniel, just fuck me already!”

Hearing the omega curse teetered him to the edge and caused adrenaline to surge as he pushed David onto the mattress and held the omega’s hands up above his head. He kissed David intensely, getting a moan out from the smaller male as he held him down. He stopped to get back up to remove his clothes, starting with unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side, then to his pants, shoes, and socks. David tried sitting up to start sucking on the alpha’s member but Daniel put his hand over the redhead’s mouth. 

“We’re not doing any foreplay shit anymore. You want me to knot you, correct?”

David nodded under his grip.

Daniel smirked, “Good. Then I’ll give you what you want right away.”

As Daniel’s hand moved off of David’s mouth, the omega lied back down. Daniel grabbed his legs and brought him closer to the edge of the bed and roughly held them up. David held onto the edge of the mattress as he anticipated the alpha’s cock. David started to beg again, but was interrupted by exactly what he kept begging for. Daniel was already halfway in and the omega yelped in pain. But instead of telling him to stop, David kept urging him on,

“M-more! F-fuck me! Put it in please!”

“You sure? It doesn’t hurt?”

David closed his eyes, “Don’t hold back.”

“Ohhh David… You really are going to regret giving me permission to do this.”

Daniel shoved himself inside and David let out a scream along with a single curse, “Ah fuck!”

“Such a dirty mouth. What happened to your golden rule?” Daniel teased, pulling out.

David whined. “Put it back in!”

“Calm down, I was just about to.”

“Daniellll…”

He went back in and saw that David started to jerk himself off already. Daniel took his hand and put it back above his head, 

“I said, calm down. Let me do the work.”

David let out a huff and then let himself loosen up, relaxing his muscles and exhaling slowly. 

“Good.” Said the alpha. 

He took a moment to really appreciate the sight beneath him. Flushed skin, teary eyes, and an expression of pure submission. David already looked like a hot mess and Daniel hardly did anything to him. When he started moving inside David’s tight hole there was a wince of pain and a small whimper. He felt so hot inside, he almost didn’t want to take it out because of how nice and warm it felt. But he wanted to slam back into David to rile him up. So he did just that, getting another reaction out of the redhead. David let out small gasps with each thrust and occasionally squeaked. Daniel could tell despite the omega’s absolute desire to mate he was still holding back.

Daniel reassured him, “Its okay to be loud. No one’s going to hear you besides me.” 

“B-but…”

“I want you to enjoy this as much as possible. So go on and show it.”

David nodded and from there on let out loud moans, curse words, and screams of the alpha’s name. In the middle of their session Daniel got on the bed with him to hold on to the David to get more intimate, breathing heavily, grunting, and emitting low growls into his ear. It was strange just how animal-like the alpha was while being so strangely affectionate. David could tell he really wanted him to feel just as good by making sure he was comfortable, even going out of his way to reach over for a pillow for David to rest his head against. Along with the tender kisses that he gave right before whispering  _ ‘god I love you so much’ _ to the omega. It carried amorous desire yet was laced with the intent to comfort. He felt safe with the alpha, and it was a feeling he never thought he’d ever experience with one. Yet here he was, actually considering letting an alpha knot him. He was scared but he was nearing orgasm, but at this rate it wouldn’t be much longer. 

“You’re hotter than every male omega I’ve ever seen in porn, that’s for sure.” Daniel smirked.

David could only pant instead of reply, but the comment made him feel more confident in the state he was in. He honestly wasn’t sure what David found attractive about him, his hair was a mess and his face was an embarrassing shade of red. But Daniel stared down at him like he was delectable. 

Daniel slid out and flipped David over, but gave him a moment to get in a cozy position. David held onto the plush pillow while lifting his ass up, ready to be bred. Daniel held onto his hips and took another moment to admire David’s body, sliding his hands down along the omega’s love handles, then to his shoulders to rub them soothingly. 

“You’re doing so well. I plan on getting a bit more rough, is that okay?”

David let out a soft ‘yeah’ and let himself melt into the pillow. Daniel went slow again, gradually speeding up, gripping onto David’s hips as he pushed himself inside so hard that his knot almost popped in. He gripped onto David’s hair, pulling his head back slightly. David let out a sound of pain and Daniel stopped.

“Are you okay? Did that hurt?” Daniel asked worriedly. 

“Do it more!”

Daniel was shocked but did as told, taking a hold of the red fluff of hair and tugging it. David at this point was worse than before. He was drooling on the pillow as he bit down on it, muffling his screams as he was nearing his climax. He knew he had to hold back though, waiting until Daniel was ready as well.

Daniel stopped moving as a thought came to mind. Was he really doing what David wanted? Or was the omega just saying all of this out of lust? He didn’t want to take advantage of David anymore, the past few days especially were completely conflicting for him. Considering how David acted last time at the office, it was likely he wasn’t making this decision on his own. He was about to ask David if he really wanted this, if he was thinking straight, but in that moment David let out a whine followed by Daniel’s name which triggered his instinct to shove his knot inside of the omega. David let out a huge gasp as it popped in, then came as Daniel released his seed inside. David moaned into the pillow as Daniel exhaled his breath, letting out a low sound himself. 

David lifted his head up, speaking softly and quickly, then spacing words between breaths, “Fuckfuckfuckfuck… Daniel, god, fuck… Ahhh shit…”

The alpha reached down to David’s neck, taking off the bandana and after all the teasing since their first meeting, he finally bit down and placed their bond. 

Afterwards Daniel let himself collapse onto the bed with David, still inside him as he let his semen stay trapped inside. Daniel held onto him from behind, both of them silent and trying to catch their breath. David already felt a hell of a lot better than before as his body was finally cooling off. Daniel rested his head against the omega’s shoulder, still breathing in his pheromones that still came off strong. None of them spoke for fifteen minutes, only listening to each other breathe and relishing in the feeling of after sex. Before they weren’t able to do this, but now that they finally could David was more pleased with the fact that they did it for real this time. At least, at first he was.

He broke their silence with a question, “How long do we have to wait?”

Daniel was nuzzling the back of his head now, letting the softness brush against his face, “Quite a while I think.” He said.

David thought to himself, trying to figure out what he’d ask next before spilling it out, “Daniel, what if I become pregnant?” 

“Then we’ll get ready to bring our kids into the world. You’ll meet my parents and we’ll get married. We can get married and then you’ll give birth to our pups.” Daniel stated as if he already planned everything out beforehand. 

David wasn’t surprised that he already had a plan, Daniel hadn’t been subtle about his want to have kids. Or at least, that’s how it seemed. David speculated that maybe Daniel wasn’t just acting this way on his own. It was possible that Daniel was only doing what his parents expected of him, and it would make sense as to why he was so incredibly impatient. He was scared to ask, knowing that it was possible that Daniel could get defensive about it. The last thing he wanted to do was make this moment awkward. Yet even without asking anymore questions he managed to bring the mood down by crying. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Daniel asked, lifting his head up to see David’s face slightly.

“I don’t think I’m ready.”

“No one’s ever ready, David. Think about how many centuries people have been around, yet we  _ still  _ don’t know how to perfectly raise children. There’s just so many different factors that come into play, so of course one way for one family won’t work for another.” He rested his head back down, “We’ll make ours work. It’ll be okay, we have each other. Remember what I said to you back to when we were first getting to know one another?”

“Yeah…”

He repeated his proposal, “I’ll never leave your side. Now that we’re bonded I’ll make sure to give you the best life I can.” He reached for David’s hand and held onto it. “I promise.”

David sniffled, “What if something bad happens?”

“Like what?”

“There’s just so many things that could go wrong.”

“Then I’ll take care of it to the best of my abilities… Trust me David, you’re not alone in this. I won’t change my mind, I won’t leave you. We’ll handle anything that happens together.”

David went quiet, trying to take in Daniel’s words carefully and try to take them to heart. Daniel let go of his hand to hold back onto his waist, pulling him in closer.

“Gosh our pups are going to be so fucking perfect!” He exclaimed happily.

David finally managed a smile and rested a hand on one of Daniel’s arms. It seemed like a full hour after having sex that Daniel could finally pull out. When he did, white liquid leaked out and David felt a weird empty feeling. 

Daniel stretched as he sat on the edge of the bed, “You should take a shower while I remove the sheets.”

“Do you want help?”

“No, I’m fine. You need to take it easy anyways.” 

“Hey, Daniel?”

“Yes?” He turned around and was met with a kiss from the omega.

David looked at him happily, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He gave one back before getting up.

David copied him by getting up, watching him for a moment as he started removing all the pillows off the bed first. After admiring the alpha’s fit physique he retreated to the bathroom where he started a shower to cleanse off. After the shower he used a towel to wipe off the condensation on the mirror and his eyes immediately gazed over the mark on his neck. He rubbed a hand against it as paranoia set in. He really was trapped now. Once bonded, an omega couldn’t get with another mate for the rest of their life. Daniel and him only knew each other for a couple months, yet after years of fear he really went and got marked. He wasn’t sure if he could sleep after it. But to his luck, once he got out of the bathroom he was able to fall onto the bed and immediately get an urge to rest. The new sheets smelled of lavender fabric softener and soothed his mind. Daniel was half clothed but still shirtless as he walked into the room with a glass of water.

“Hey, before you sleep you should drink something.” The alpha urged. 

David sat up only to drink a bit and was lying back down in no time. Daniel set the glass down on top of the mini fridge and turned off the lights. David felt the bed move as the alpha climbed in bed as well, taking the spot right next to him. 

“You’re going to be a great parent.” Daniel reassured one last time. 

David knew it was a compliment, that Daniel was just trying to help his nervousness, but his mind only pressured himself with how many ways he could fuck this up, and remind himself of how much he wasn’t ready for this type of shift in his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just write this chapter in one night and release it on the same day since I've been putting off this fic. Please read the beginning chapter notes for trigger warnings and ending notes for a vague description of the chapter.  
> Thank you all! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape, Underage, and Domestic Violence (all placed in a flashback). I'll add a description of the chapter at the ending notes for those who choose not to read this chapter.

David woke up feeling like royalty due to the atmosphere. The windows were open letting in a nice summer breeze along with light that picked up the bright hue of the room. Of course, the biggest part of the atmosphere came from the fabric that hung all around him. David’s first action was to sit up and check his side for Daniel who wasn’t there. 

_ ‘He must be making breakfast or something.’ _

He lied back down and gave himself a few more minutes of rest and was woken up by the door opening. He opened one eye to see Daniel come in excitedly with something behind his back. The omega sat back up again and crawled to the edge to open up an entrance so Daniel could join him on the bed. Daniel just sat on the edge though, still hiding the object while grinning madly. 

“What is it?” David curiously asked.

“Guess.”

“My paycheck?”

Daniel laughed, “No, something more special.”

“I have no clue.”

“Okay, here.” He revealed the object to be a pink and white box.

David immediately recognized what it was and his heart sank.

“A pregnancy test? Don’t I have to wait at least a week for that to work?”

“Only if you were a beta. Omegas don’t even have to wait twenty four hours.”

Somehow Daniel seemed to know more about David’s body than he himself did now, which meant the alpha must have done his research since their first meeting. David guessed it was a good thing considering how ignorant he was before.

David hesitated to grab the box, and started reading off the back silently. Daniel saw the look on his face, 

“You’re scared, aren’t you? You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to. I just thought maybe you’d like to know right away to know what we’re getting ourselves into.”

“No, I’ll take it now. I don’t think I’ll be able to wait.”

Before David got up, Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll be right here, just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” The redhead said before crawling off the bed to head to the bathroom. 

He followed the instructions which wasn’t hard. The worst part was just waiting for the results. He sat above the sink, elbows resting against the marble surface as he held the stick close to his eyes and anxiously anticipated the outcome. The box said it’d only take sixty seconds but it felt like time had slowed down. He got dressed while he was in there in some clothes he picked out from the closet. He came back to the sink and closed his eyes, counting down until he hit sixty and opened them. Only one line showed. Negative.

He exhaled in relief and quickly exited the bathroom with a smile on his face, “It’s negative.”

Daniel’s smile faded as a look of disappointment spread across instead, “Oh.”

“Daniel, I don’t think I’m ready for that kind of thing. I know I said all those things last night but I… I’m still young. I don’t think now’s the time to handle a child, or multiple, when I already take care of the campers. We haven’t even known each other long…”

“Yet we’re bonded now.”

David almost forgot about that, “I mean, yeah but… Having children is a whole other level of commitment.” He didn’t give himself time to think before his next sentence. “And I’m sure you’re just doing what your parents expect you to.”

“Wait, you think my parents are involved in this?”

“No-- I mean-- I didn’t mean it like that.”

Daniel stood up, “No, I think you did. David, why would you think that?”

“It’s not that I think it to the fullest, but I do think your parents have well,  _ influenced  _ you a bit… You  _ did  _ mention how badly your parents wanted you to settle down.”

“Yeah but that’s also just what  _ I _ want.” He tried to put a hand onto David’s shoulder and the omega flinched. “Woah, David, I’m not mad at you.”

David’s breathing was slightly quickened, “Y-you’re not?”

“No, no not at all… Just slightly hurt is all… I want you to know that this is fully  _ my  _ decision, my parents have nothing to do with it. Trust me, I’m not angry. It’s just a bit, well, embarrassing for you to think I’m still following everything my parents say.” He chuckled awkwardly, brushing the back of his neck and gazing down at the pregnancy test in David’s hand.

Daniel paused, “David, are you sure you read it right?”

“Huh?” David looked down to where the blonde was looking and lifted the test to his face and saw that another pink stripe appeared. He smiled but had fear in his eyes, “Th-that can’t be r-right…” He laughed. “It must be wrong.”

Daniel slowly took the test from him and turned it around to take a closer look himself, “... David, I don’t think you waited long enough.”

“No, no… It’s wrong. It can’t be right, it can’t.” David paced back and forth and then went over to the open window to gaze out at the green lawn.

Daniel followed behind to stand next to him, “Just take a moment to breathe... You can do this.”

David had a hand to his mouth, biting one of his nails.

The alpha continued to try and soothe him, “It’ll be fine. It’s not the end of the world.” Daniel slowly reached for his hand, taking it away from his face and bringing it down to his side, holding it tightly. “You can do this.” The blonde repeated.

David blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek, he turned to face the blonde, “But what if I can’t?”

“You  _ can.  _ I’ll help you with anything you need help with. Hell, I’m sure Gwen and my sister will help too.”

“No, I mean… What if I can’t? I’ll have to have an abortion and… And... God, Daniel, I don’t want to do any of this!” He latched onto Daniel, hugging and crying against him.

“Shhh… It’s fine… Don’t stress yourself.” He rubbed David’s back. “You don’t need to figure it out right away. You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do.”

“I still won’t know what to do.” 

“Just think about what  _ you  _ want. Don’t think about me, don’t think about anyone else, what do you want? Picture the perfect life, what do you see?”

“I just… I don’t know. I want to live with you and have pups but… I also want to be back at camp and just focus on my work and the kids.”

“Then why not have both?”

“Wouldn’t that be exhausting?”

“Not with a proper schedule… At first you may want to take time away from camp but eventually we can work something out. Maybe a back and forth kind of thing. Hell, when our pups are old enough they can even attend the camp... We have all the resources to make this work.”

David nuzzled into Daniel’s shirt, still thinking about it. “You really think we can pull this off?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t dare put you in this situation if we weren’t stable enough to handle it.”

“That helps… Uhm…” He let go to wipe his eyes. “Do you think Gwen is going to be mad at me for keeping my role a secret?”

“Eh, she doesn’t seem like the type to stay mad at you for long. You’re both close. Plus Jen will talk some sense into her.”

“How are you so calm about everything?”

Daniel shrugged, “I’ve had a lot of time to think of everything beforehand.”

“Clearly. I still can’t believe you managed to call my pharmacy… How’d you do that anyway? Voice filter?”

Daniel was surprised he was already past the incident. “Well you’re not that hard to mimic.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Daniel mocked him in a voice almost identical to his, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

David laughed, “Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“Stop! It’s creeping me out!”

Daniel grinned and stopped copying him, “See? It’s not that hard.”

“God you’re such a freak.” David joked.

“Should have seen yourself last night. Now that was freaky.”

“What? I wasn’t ‘freaky’...”

“I mean, going from a goody two-shoes who refuses to say any dirty words to an absolute slut was pretty freaky.”

“Ha-ha-ha.” He said sarcastically. “At least I was into it. You seemed to be holding back.”

“I was. I’m not sure what you’re into yet. I wouldn’t want to scare you off now, especially since we’re bonded. However, I wasn’t expecting you to be into hair-pulling.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you seem… Pretty vanilla.”

“Vanilla?”

Daniel chuckled, “Innocent.”

“Oh. I mean I have a lot to learn still…”

“Then I’ll be your teacher.” Daniel smirked.

“Right now?”

“Sure.” 

The alpha picked him up and got him back onto the bed, getting on top as expected. 

“We need a safeword.” Daniel said.

“Like if something doesn’t feel right?”

“Yep. What’s suitable for you?”

“Stop?”

“It has to be more unique. You may get used to shouting that if we play around some…”

“Okay.” He hummed in thought.

Daniel started kissing his neck as he came up with a word. 

“Cinnamon!” David blurted out.

“Hm?”

“That’s our safeword. Cinnamon.”

“Oh? Any reason in particular?”

“I mean, not really. It’s supposed to be random right?”

“It can be... I like it.” He said as he went back to sucking on the omega’s skin. 

Daniel whispered in David’s ear, “Do you have any idea of what you like?”

“Well, I like  _ you. _ ”

“Glad to hear it. But seriously… You liked having your hair pulled… But how far are you willing to go? I’ll let you know right now that I don’t have many limits.”

“Like BDSM?”

“And more.”

“Give me an example.”

Daniel immediately gripped onto his neck, holding onto the sides with one hand.

“W-wait--” The pressure was tightened and he choked on his words.

Daniel hit him across the face with his other hand, hard enough to leave a red mark and cause a sharp pain to erupt onto his flesh. He was absolutely terrified and couldn’t say the safeword. He didn’t like this-- It was way too far. Just moments they went from a shared ambience of comfort to  _ this.  _ Then Daniel then said something that David didn’t expect to carry such a weight against his chest.

“You’ve been such a bad boy, Davey."

And with those words he suddenly found himself back in the shoes of his ten year old self.

\---

_ Davey wasn’t sure what they meant by his body going through changes. He assumed he’d just grow taller like his parents and teachers, maybe get a deeper voice like his father. He was excited for that and could hardly wait to be able to reach the cookie jar up top the cabinet. His mother had to use a stool to get to it but his dad was able to get anything that was up there. They never let him see what was inside but the jar had a cookie picture on it so surely it was just for snacks. He remembered trying to climb up top the counter to get to it one morning before school, yet he still couldn’t reach. He got yelled at for getting dirt on the surface and making his dad late for work. He just wanted to eat since no one had fed him that morning, or the night before. He was forced off the counter and dragged to the car on an empty stomach. When he arrived at school everyone stared at him for being the one kid who was late for class. Endless eyes just staring back at him like he had done something wrong. It made him feel weird. He was seated at his desk and kids kept making him feel that weird feeling in his belly. He didn’t like that feeling. But he tried to ignore it and listened to the teacher when class started. One of the kids who always hurt Davey hit him in the back of the head with a pencil when he was answering a question, causing all the other kids to laugh. Davey tried to laugh as well but everyone stopped when he tried to play along.  _ __  
  


_ Why was it always like that? Even at recess he would try to join in on their game of tag but it’d always end up being hide n’ seek. Or when they played toss it’d turn into monkey in the middle. Even in gym class he’d want to join in on sports but the gym teacher would make him sit on the bench. He didn’t think it was because he was bad at it. He practiced plenty outside of the school when his dad forgot to pick him up. Sometimes he’d be there until night time just kicking a soccer ball back and forth across the grass. He’d usually see the gym teacher in his car drive past when he stayed past the bell. Maybe if Davey waved to him he’d acknowledge how well he was practicing and would let him join in during class.  _

_ The rest of the day was full of neglection from the teachers and too much attention from the students. But the worst part of the day for Davey was at the end of the school day. His last class was gym and when he was changing in the locker rooms he began to get all hot and sweaty for no reason. He didn’t even do anything during class! The remaining boys in the locker room noticed the scent emitting off of him and were all up in his face within a minute. He tried to push them off but they knocked him to the ground and began touching him. They were laughing as they lifted up his shirt and stuck their hands down his pants. He squirmed and fought and screamed but was held down and got a sock shoved into his mouth. He tried spitting it out but it was lodged in deep, basically choking him. It tasted salty like sweat and made him want to throw up. The kids kept touching him on his private parts and it gave him that weird feeling again. All eyes were back on him like they were in homeroom. One of the kids shoved a finger up inside of him, commenting on how gross he was for liking it. He never said that though! He was crying and fighting, why did they think he liked that? They commented again about how much he was blushing, and how ‘wet’ he was. They said that was a sign that he liked it. He didn’t though. Just like how he didn’t like when they teased him in class. _

_ Thankfully the teacher came into the locker room and made them let go. He told them to leave since their parents were most likely waiting for them at the pick up area. Davey weakly got up and pulled the cloth out of his mouth and stuck his tongue out. It tasted horrible and now his mouth was dry. He felt embarrassed that the teacher saw him like that. He always liked Mr… What was his name again? Oh well, it didn’t matter. Davey liked him! Even if he didn’t let him join in on class activities he would silently stand next to Davey and comment on how cute he was for wanting to join. He said that Davey couldn’t join because he was special and that he was too small to be an athlete. But Davey knew he’d be able to be tall one day just like his teacher. His teacher was really tall, too. Davey knew that if someone could reach the cookie jar up at home it would be him. Looking up at the man now made him feel way more small than usual. He lifted a finger to his own mouth and spoke to Davey softly, _

_ “You know how to use your indoor voice, right?” _

_ “Yeah!” Davey said excitedly, then quickly caught himself and whispered it, “I mean, yeah.” _

_ The teacher smiled and continued, “I remember how badly you wanted to join your classmates. Do you still want to be a big boy?” _

_ “Mhm. I want to be just as tall as you someday.” _

_ “That’s good. You don’t have to be tall to be a big boy. You just have to do grown-up things.” _

_ “Like sports?” _

_ “I have an activity that’s better than sports. Do you want to play a new game?” _

_ “Uh huh!” _

_ “Shhh, you’ll have to use your indoor voice for this game.” _

_ “Okay. How do we play?” _

_ “Here, stand up.” He helped Davey up to his feet and told him to get undressed. _

_ “But isn’t that bad?” _

_ “Only if it’s with the wrong people. I’m your teacher, you can trust me.” _

_ “Okay…”  _

_ Davey was starting to get the weird feeling back in his tummy. But surely it was just a mistake. His teacher was nice and said good things about him. Even now he started telling him how adorable his body was and how good he was for doing this. It felt amazing. Even his dad didn’t tell him things like that. His dad would just comment that he was eating too much or being too loud, and his mom would always yell at him for not cleaning up. But now he was doing something that got him nice things said to him and all he had to do was take off his clothes. The tall man began to touch him, his long bony fingers gracing his skin like he was a delicacy meant to be devoured only after being admired with the eye. It was like when Davey would decorate cookies and save the prettiest for last because it was his favorite out of the batch. Maybe if he kept doing as told he would be told that he was the favorite out of all the kids in his class. He’d never been anyone’s favorite before. The hands trailed down to his private parts and he instinctively covered himself shyly.  _

_ “Rule one of the game is to not touch yourself. Quick, put your hands in the air like you’re a bad guy who’s been caught!” _

_ Davey put his arms up and giggled as he was touched again. It tickled and his teacher knew just how to make him laugh.  _

_ “Have you been a bad boy Davey?” _

_ “No.” Davey said innocently. _

_ “Good. You’ve never let anyone else touch you like this, have you?” _

_ “Nuh uh. Not until those jerks started being mean to me.” _

_ “They didn’t get that far... You’re still a good boy.” _

_ “What do we do next in the game? Is there a prize at the end?” _

_ “Good boys get prizes, yes. And you’ve been such a good boy, Davey. But you want to be a big boy too, so we’re not done yet.” _

_ Davey let his arms fall to his sides, “My arms are getting tired.” _

_ “That’s alright. You don’t have to hold them up anymore.” _

_ “Okay. What next?” _

_ His teacher sat down on one of the benches in the middle of the locker room and started to unzip his pants, revealing his private parts which were much bigger than Davey’s. It looked similar to his but had a big round thing at the bottom. Davey tilted his head in curiosity, wondering why it looked that way. _

_ “I want you to touch it, okay? Just rub it softly like an animal.” _

_ That feeling was back in his tummy again. _

_ “I don’t wanna.” _

_ “Go on. You want your reward, don’t you?” _

_ Davey really did want a prize. And he wanted to be praised more. But this felt bad. Instead of saying no he placed a hand on it and began to pet it. _

_ “No no, wrap your hands around it, like this.” His teacher helped Davey place his hands around it and showed him how to move his hands. _

_ He did as told and let go when it started to move on its own. His teacher took his own hand around it and began to mimic Davey’s previous movements and it stood up straight and grew in size. Davey gaped. _

_ “Why’d it do that?” _

_ “Because you made me feel good, Davey. You’re doing such a good job.” _

_ “I wanna feel good too.” _

_ “You will soon. But I want you to lick it first.” _

_ “No! That’s gross!” _

_ “Davey, you want to get rewarded don’t you?” _

_ “But that’s gross. I don’t wanna lick it.” _

_ Before he knew it one of those large hands was around Davey’s throat and began to choke him relentlessly, and his teacher spoke angrily, “You do as I say. You’ve been such a bad boy now, Davey. You want to be good, don’t you? Be good for me. Follow my rules and you’ll get your prize.”  _

_ Davey could hardly speak but he nodded like a bobble head, quickly trying to get the man to let go of his neck.  _

_ “Good.” The man said as he let go. “Now suck on it.” _

_ Davey held onto his neck. It ached bad just like his belly. He was starting not to like this game. But his teacher repeated himself and Davey did as he was told. He put his mouth around the tip. He was told to go deeper so he tried, but his jaw couldn’t open up that big and he ended up biting down. The man yelled at him and pushed him off. He was punched in the face and it stung like a ton of angry bees. Davey started to cry and then was hit again so he’d be quiet.  _

_ “I said to use your indoor voice.” _

_ Davey nodded pathetically and waited for the man to tell him what to do next. Except the orders stopped as he was picked up and was lifted over the teacher’s private part. Davey was slowly put down but the man put his thing inside of Davey, and it caused the child to scream out in horrible pain. His teacher let out a low sound against his ear that made him feel awkward. The whole situation only made Davey’s tummy ache get worse, and now there was another very bad pain in one of his private areas. _

_ “Y-you’re hurting me!” _

_ “Shhh…”  _

_ He was moved up and down against the shaft and it never eased the pain. Instead it kept getting worse and worse. Davey tried screaming again but was dismissed by the teacher’s words. He was threatened again and Davey really didn’t want to feel that drowning feeling again. But he also didn’t want this one either. It made him sick.  _

_ He didn’t even know how long it lasted but when he was lifted back up in the air and set back down on the floor he cried again. His teacher told him to open up his mouth and he did anyways because he wanted to speak and ask why he made him hurt like that. But when his mouth hung open a liquid came out and got onto his tongue. It tasted salty just like the sock. He didn’t like it. It wasn’t like the frosting he’d decorate cookies with even though it looked like it.  _

_ “Such a good boy.” The teacher praised. _

_ Davey didn’t feel like one though. But that wasn’t what he focused on. Instead he wiped the stuff off his face with his shirt and stood up, asking where his reward was. The teacher dug into his pocket and pulled out a single lollipop wrapped in a transparent wrapper. It wasn’t as special as Davey expected it to be but it was candy which he never got at home. He still felt bad. He wanted to ask why they did that, and why he didn’t feel good as well. But the teacher just said stood up and said ‘Be a good boy and don’t tell anyone. This is a secret. Big boys keep secrets.’ along with that he’d see him next week and then left the locker room. Davey still had tears down his face but he knew he’d be picked up soon so he needed to get ready to leave. He got his clothes back on and gathered his book bag before trotting along outside to the waiting area. His dad didn’t come on time but that was almost always what happened. He pulled a watch out of his bag and put it on his wrist even though it was too big and would flip upside down. He got the watch from his dad to keep track of the time. He was told if the little arm ever went past the 8 then he needed to walk home. And it was one of those nights. He waited in pain as he watched the arms move around slowly. At one point he had to stand because he hurt so bad. He stood for another hour before the little arm hit the 8 which told him that he needed to walk home. He didn’t know why he didn’t just walk home everyday but his mom said that those were the rules and not to ask about them. Davey thought that it was probably due to daddy’s angry nights. His dad had nights where he was more mean than usual and would yell very loudly at either Davey or his mom. Davey had walked in once during one of daddy’s angry moments and had his ear pulled and screamed into, then was locked in his room for an entire weekend without food, water, or even a bathroom. Good thing he had empty bottles around from when he snuck almost empty soda pops from the park. They usually didn’t have much in them but it was sweet and he wasn’t allowed to have sweet things. That reminded him! He needed to have his lollipop on the walk home and finish it before he walked through the door. His eyes burned from his crying but at least he had candy to soothe his throat. He sucked on it happily as he skipped along the sidewalk, making sure to hop over all the cracks. He didn’t want to step on one and hurt mom like dad did.  _

_ Eventually he finally got home long after dark and opened the door to shouting from both parents. The tv was on loud but it didn’t drown out the yelling. Davey held onto the straps of his backpack tightly as he slowly walked towards the kitchen where his parents usually fought. He didn’t know what it was about but a lot of the time it was about him. It was usually because he didn’t do what normal boys his age did like play sports or play with toy guns. That’s part of why he wanted to join in during gym class so much. He didn’t particularly like most sports but he did want to fit in and make his parents happy. But they never were. Especially now. Daddy was louder than usual, and was making mean comments about mommy’s looks. Davey poked his head around the corner at the worst moment. His dad reached up for the cookie jar that Davey always tried to get to, pulling it off and waving it around like it weighed nothing. And with those fast movements that flowed through the air like it was made out of plastic, he hit it against mommy’s head and it sure didn’t hit like it was made of plastic, but instead shattered into a dozen pieces. Her head was bleeding and she was screaming out in pain. Davey dropped his backpack and ran to her but was yelled at to stop.  _

_ “But she’s hurt!” Davey called out to his dad. _

_ “Go to your room.” _

_ “But dad!” _

_ “Davey, don’t be a bad boy.” _

_ He looked back at the man with terror and backed away from his mother. Before he walked away his mother muttered, ‘this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t born’ towards Davey and his heart ached. Maybe if he were tall enough he could have stopped his dad from picking up the jar. Maybe he could have prevented everything if he wasn’t there. He planned to tell them about what happened at school but both of them were busy with their fighting. So he had no choice but to run off to his room and be forced to forget about everything that happened that day. _

_ \--- _

David was crying and Daniel let go of his throat, which David took the opportunity to immediately use the safeword on repeat.

“Cinnamon!” He shouted, “Cinnamon cinnamon cinnamon!” 

“Okay okay, I’m done!” Daniel said as he moved away from him.

“Cinnamon cinnamon cinnamon…” He kept looping, softer and softer until his choked cries took over.

Daniel was utterly shocked by what happened, he could have sworn David was going to be into it like he was just last night. But instead he triggered a memory that even David had forgotten all about. David held his hands up to his face and they shook like he had taken too much caffeine. Daniel attempted to reach out to him but David screamed again.

“Stop stop stop stop!” He yelled.

Daniel reeled his arm back to himself. It was just like the situation at the office except worse this time. He didn’t know what to do besides watch as David sobbed into his hands, hyperventilating and screaming out, mumbling the word ‘stop’ over and over. Daniel got his phone out to message Gwen real quick about the situation and then put it down and tried to console him.

“David--”

“Don’t fucking touch me!”

“I won’t. I’m not going to.”

“Don’t touch me…”

“Okay, okay.”

David was still breathing heavily, his breath hitching on itself, almost as if he was hiccuping. He put one hand down, then the other, but still didn’t look at Daniel. 

“Take your time.” Daniel reassured. 

And David did. He clung onto his legs and waited until he was okay enough to speak, which took a long time. Eventually Daniel left the room to get his cat and place him onto the bed. David didn’t reach out to the feline, only stared. 

“I told Gwen about what happened. But I told her not to come until I asked you if you wanted to leave. It’s up to you. I won’t be mad at your decision. Do you want to go back to camp?”

He didn’t say anything or nod his head.

“Alright… Do you want to talk about it?”

This time David shook his head ‘no’.

“That’s perfectly fine. I just want you to know I didn’t intend to trigger you like that. I should have informed you of what I was going to do before I did it, especially it being your first time.”

“It wasn’t my first.”

“My bad, I’m sorry. You didn’t mention anything about it earlier… But anyways, do you want Gwen to pick you up or not? You don’t have to go back to camp either, if you want I can let Jen know and have her take you to her house.”

David nodded. He didn’t want to be in any place familiar. He wanted somewhere new that wouldn’t trigger him more.

“You want to go to Jen’s?”

David did one simple nod this time.

“Alright, well I’ll give her a call so she can come pick you up.” Daniel informed as he was about to leave the room. 

“Wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s my shirt?”

“Your clothes are in the wash.”

“I need my yellow shirt. The one I wear around my neck.”

“I’ll make sure to dry it before she gets here.”

It was the only familiar thing he wanted with him. It was the one good memory he had of his childhood and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Not having it around his neck was too odd, it was like leaving the house wearing sneakers but without socks on. He wished he had his phone on him, then he could at least have a distraction. Even his guitar was a good distraction. No though, the familiarity wasn’t something he wanted, or could handle right now. He didn’t want to be reminded of anything relating to his own life. But he also didn’t want to be around Daniel. Despite just bonding he already needed a break from the alpha. David ended up warming up to the cat’s presence while the alpha was gone. 

Daniel came back eventually with the yellow shirt and handed it to the omega. David sniffed it and was somewhat glad that it didn’t smell like the camp, but slightly upset that it smelled of the lavender that he smelled on the bed last night. He wrapped it around his neck anyways and tied it in the back. 

“They’re here by the way.” Daniel said while leaning against the doorframe.

“Gwen is here too?”

“Yeah, she insisted on coming.”

David didn’t mind but he just hoped she wasn’t going to get mad at him, but knowing her she’d wait to ask him about why he hid everything from her. 

“Okay.” David said, moving past Daniel and making his way downstairs.

The girls were downstairs, Gwen crossing her arms and Jen clasping her hands together casually. 

“Hey David.” Jen said with a soft smile.

David let out a small ‘hey’ as a reply and faced the floor. Jen gave Daniel a look and he made a ‘I don’t know’ gesture back to her. Gwen went to David to put a hand on his back and he shrugged it off.

“Don’t... Please.” He pleaded lightly.

She backed off as he began to walk outside to the car, letting himself inside and slamming the car door behind him.

“Alright, what the fuck did you do?” Gwen asked Daniel directly.

“All we did was mess around a bit _ \--under his consent-- _ and then he began to cry and yell at me… He got triggered by something but I didn’t want to force him to share anything he didn’t want to.”

“What do you mean by ‘mess around’?”

“You know what I mean.” Daniel said.

“So you were having sex and he just flipped out?”

“Well, we weren’t  _ doing  _ it. Anyways, I may have crossed a line somewhere. But he said it was fine to play rough.”

“And you listened to him?”

“Why wouldn’t I?

“Because David is a fucking idiot. He’s sensitive and tries to pretend he isn’t so he gets himself into bad situations. That’s why the kids have so much fun messing with him. And apparently he’s a lot more sensitive than I thought…”

“Look, I haven’t gotten to know him that long, I’m still learning how he behaves.”

“Yet you bonded with him, didn’t you? David doesn’t seem like he’s in the same situation as he was in yesterday.”

“You told me to take care of it, so I did.”

“I didn’t mean rape him and ruin his life.”

Daniel seethed at that comment, his canines showing as he spoke, “I never fucking raped him. He begged me to bond with him. Everything I’ve done has been for his betterment. Go ask him yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Jen tried to intervene, “Hey guys--”

“Oh so I’m supposed to expect David, a victim who won’t even explain what happened, to tell the truth to me when his abuser is the one who’s bonded with him? Yeah, that sounds like it’d be a completely reliable source to go off on.” She stated sarcastically.

“Who the fuck said I abused him?! Honestly what implied that I intentionally hurt him?” He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, “So, you’ve accused me of abuse and rape. Would you like to add anything else?”

“Uh yeah, actually, you’re a fucking asshole as well.”

“Amazing! Well maybe I wouldn’t act like such a dick if you didn’t accuse me without evidence.”

“Guys.” Jen said. “We seriously shouldn’t be arguing about this. David needs our help.”

They both stopped and looked to her. She had a point after all. 

She went on, “Gwen, you really don’t know Daniel as well as I know him and I can assure you he’d never do anything to hurt David. And Danny, don’t be so hot-headed, she has a right to be upset, she’s worried about her best friend who she’s known longer than you have.”

They both glared at each other but knew they had to stop with their immature argument.

Gwen sighed, “You’re right. I’ll go check on him.”

“Thank you.” 

Gwen went out to the car and Jen turned to face the other blonde alpha, 

“Daniel, do you have anything you need to tell me?”

“I’ve already told you everything you needed to know.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, but you may want to keep your girlfriend on a leash.”

“Daniel.”

He sighed, “Just keep me posted.”

“I will. But please, get some rest. You’re more irritable when you stay up like this.”

He forgot that he never went to bed last night and looked at her confused.

She tapped the bottom of her eye, “Forgot your makeup, hot-shot.” She smiled teasingly before she left.

He felt underneath his eyes and realized there were most likely dark circles that had formed like they usually did. Instead of getting sleep however, he went to the kitchen to make coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter David takes a pregnancy test and finds out he's pregnant with Daniel's pup(s). Daniel calms him down and they joke around about past incidents. Daniel thinks it's okay to try and have sex with David again but asks to show him BDSM and David consents. However Daniel takes it too far (legit 0-100 real quick) and causes a trigger for David, making him remember something he had buried in his memories. 
> 
> Vague flashback desc: 10 year old David is bullied by his classmates and neglected by his parents. One particular school day David goes into a pre-heat during his last class which is gym, and ends up being cornered by other boys in the locker room. This leads to sexual harassment by the kids. Then David's gym teacher gets them to leave and grooms David only to rape him. 
> 
> After the school incident David comes home to tell his parents about what happened and is faced with one of his father's 'bad' days. He walks in on them fighting in the kitchen and witnesses his dad smashing a glass jar against his mother's head. He's yelled at for trying to help and gets told to go back to his room therefore never telling them about the rape incident. This leads to David pushing the trauma to the back of his mind where he only vaguely recalls it until now.
> 
> At the end of the chapter, Daniel tries to console him again but ends up having to call Jen and Gwen over to pick him up so he can go to Jen's house. Gwen gets in an argument with Daniel, accusing him of raping/abusing David and Jen splits them up. Then the three of them leave while Daniel is left alone back at his house.


	17. Chapter 17

The three of them arrived to Jen’s house which David curiously gazed at through the car window when they had pulled up onto the circle driveway. The house was much smaller than Daniel’s but had a much more modern feel to it. They all stepped out and Jen was visibly excited to show off her house to someone new. David lastly got out and stood on the dark gravel, looking up the stairs.

“Cute isn’t it?” Jen asked. “Come on I’ll show you the inside!”

They both followed her up to the door and waited for her to unlock it, then stepped into a main room that had glassy dark grey tiles and a lighter grey that painted the walls. 

“Don’t worry about taking off shoes or anything. As long as there’s not a bunch of dirt on them I don’t mind!” Jen exclaimed while walking straight into another connected room.

Gwen followed and David waited a moment to look around before joining them in the living room. The carpet was white and the furniture was dark, but on the couches were pink, blue and white pillows.

“People usually avoid placing pink in their homes but ya know, since this isn’t an instant hotel I don’t really put the same rules of design into my own home. I love pink so having some of it doesn’t hurt.” Jen shared while standing with one hand on her hip.

“Yeah you should see her bedroom.” Gwen said to David.

Jen laughed, “Looks like it belongs to a little kid. But what’s the fun in being old if you can’t act like a child sometimes y’know?” She paused. “Please go ahead and sit down by the way! Is there anything I can get you two? I have water, juice, milk… Alcohol if you wanna get a bit frisky…”

“I’m good.” Gwen said. 

“David?” Jen smiled.

“Oh uhm, water is fine.”

“Ice or no ice?”

“No ice.”

“Got it! I’ll be back in a second.” She informed before leaving the room.

Gwen turned to the omega, “Sooo… Any reason in particular that you kept your role hidden from me?”

David had been dreading the questions that Gwen would ask the entire car ride. 

“I thought it’d be best if no one knew.” He said truthfully.

“Well that was dumb.” Gwen remarked simply.

“That’s it? You’re not going to scold me?”

“Why would I do that after what just happened? I’m just worried about you… What did Daniel do anyways?”

As soon as David was trying to come up with an answer, Jen came back in with a glass of water and handed it to the male. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem!” 

Jen sat down on one of the chairs across from the two of them.

David drank silently as Jen went on about how she got the house and the history of it. He drowned out most of it as he stared into the clear glass, re-imagining what he remembered back at the mansion. 

“David? Are you okay? You’re shaking.” Jen asked with a worried expression.

Gwen shared the same look, “David, what happened?”

David set the glass down, then grabbed his arm with the other to try and calm his nerves.

“We shouldn’t bother him about it. Let’s give him time till he wants to talk.” Jen insisted, “David, would you want to take a nap upstairs?”

David nodded and she got up to guide him to one of the guest bedrooms on the other floor. They went to a room that was lit up with natural sunlight just like the rest of the house. There was nice white bed and blue and grey pillows nicely laid out. 

“Just text one of us if you need anything!” Jen offered.

“Hey Jen?”

She stopped, “Yes?”

“I’d actually like to speak with you privately… About what happened.”

“Oh! Of course! I’ll just let Gwen know so she doesn’t worry.”

David nodded gently as Jen left to go inform Gwen about their talk. She came back with a platter of grapes and cheese. 

“Here’s a little snack, feel free to help yourself.” She placed the tray on the bed and sat down, criss-crossing her legs and taking one of the cheese cubes and popping it into her mouth. “So what’s up?” She said as she chewed.

David wasn’t sure where to start, but exhaled and started with what he remembered at first.

“Well, I know my childhood wasn’t that great. My parents often neglected me and I got bullied at school. And there was always this one incident that I only remembered vaguely… Until now.”

“Ah, blocked trauma... Must have been bad then. Are you comfortable with sharing?”

“Yeah, I need to get it out somehow… I always remembered that day as being horrible but I only remembered of getting harassed by classmates in the locker room. It was my first pre-heat and I was alone with a few other boys. Of course it had to happen then that my pheromones kicked in and next thing I knew I was on the floor being held down and… I was touched inappropriately. It felt horrible. I was only ten. Well, almost ten. It was my birthday that weekend.”

“Oof. That’s horrid. I’m sorry…”

“It got worse though… The part that I’ve blocked out all this time finally resurfaced when me and Daniel were together…”

Jen stopped eating and listened more intently.

He continued, tears starting to gloss over his eyes, “It was like I was reliving it all over again. My teacher… He raped me. I don’t even remember his name but I knew that he’d make me sit on the bench during class so we’d always be alone together. He knew that my parents were always late to pick me up, and that the other kids didn’t wait for me after class, so he…”

He put a hand to his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

“Oh David… I’m so sorry. Your parents didn’t listen, did they?”

“I couldn’t even tell them. When I came home they were fighting… I never got to tell anyone.”

“You never deserved any of that, and you don’t deserve the pain you’re experiencing now. But trust me, you’re safe now.”

“I just feel so bad. Daniel doesn’t know what he did wrong and I just left him wondering if it’s his fault.”

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll understand… I do think you should see a therapist however. They’re much better at handling PTSD than I am.”

“Does it even count though? I mean, I’ve forgotten about it for fourteen years… It seems a bit late to get help for it now.”

“Of course it counts! The pain will be a lot harder to ease if you don’t get proper help. And I doubt it’d be easy to forget about it again after such a huge trigger.”

“I just feel like I’m faking it. Like I’ve just imagined it on my own. Hell, I don’t even have a way to prove it happened.”

“I don’t see why your brain would fake such a thing. It’s okay David, I believe you. And me, Gwen, and Daniel are all here for you. You’re not alone anymore… If it helps, I want you to know I’ve been sexually assaulted before too.”

“Oh…”

“It was at a highschool party. You’d think it’d be from another alpha on the football team or something but it was actually a friend of mine who was a beta. He was a huge nerd on the debate team… So you can probably guess how easily he got out of being held accountable. No one believed me since he was a beta, and he knew how to handle any argument.”

“Wow… That’s really…”

“Shitty. I know. But thankfully when I told Daniel about it, he beat the guy up and took the attention away from me. After that people stopped calling me a whore and instead were too afraid to even look at me. Had its perks at first until next thing I knew, no one wanted anything to do with me. But I’m still thankful that Danny was there for me… My point is, you’re not alone, and your feelings are valid.”

“Thank you… You’ve helped a ton already.”

“Good! I should probably let Daniel know you’ve calmed down. I bet he’s been worried sick.”

“Okay.” 

Jen brought her phone out of her pocket and began to text, “By the way, do you want me to keep quiet about our talk? I know I run my mouth a lot and say things I shouldn’t. But I want you to know if you tell me that you want to keep this private I won’t say anything”

“You can tell Gwen, I’m not sure if I want to tell her myself. Daniel though… It’d be best if it comes from me.”

“I understand. Do you still wanna take that nap? Or we can talk more, or we can go back to Gwen.”

“I think I’ll try and rest a bit now. Thanks again, Jen.”

“No problem. Just let me know if you need anything else.” She got up and set the tray on one of the bedside tables and left the room.

David wasn’t actually tired enough to sleep, but he needed to think about things by himself for a bit. 

\---

“How long have you been awake?” Jen worriedly asked over the phone.

“Just a few days.” Daniel replied casually.

David walked into the room and it was evening. He finally did end up going to bed due to boredom and mental exhaustion, but woke up a few hours later after the sun had set. Gwen seemed to be gone but Jen was talking on the phone in the kitchen.

“Is something wrong?” David asked.

Jen answered him, “Daniel hasn’t been asleep for days.”

“Is that David?” Daniel asked on the other end. “Can I talk to him?”

Jen put the phone down and handed it to the redhead, “He wants to talk to you.”

David took it and put it to his ear, “Hello?”

“Oh thank god. David, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are  _ you  _ okay?”

“I’ve just been worried about you.”

“Jen said you haven’t slept in days. You really need to rest.”

“I know, I know. I just haven’t been able to.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“A consecutive three days I believe…”

“Daniel! You need to sleep!”

Jen piped in, “That’s what I said!”

David continued, “Have you taken anything?”

“Yeah I’ve taken a few sleeping pills but they haven’t managed to do anything.”

David bit his lip, unsure of what to tell the alpha, “How many did you take?”

“A lot.”

“Put him on speaker.” Jen said.

David moved the phone away from his face and clicked the speaker button, “You’re on speaker now. Daniel, how much did you take?”

“Almost the whole bottle.”

“Daniel!” They both yelled.

“Relax, I’ve taken this much before. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“And you had to get your stomach pumped!” Jen asserted.

“Look, I’m going to try and sleep again and if I don’t reply by morning then feel free to check in on me. But I’ll be fine.”

“No, I’m calling over an ambulance right now.” Jen said, grabbing the home phone and calling an emergency number.

“Jen, you said that if I told you what was wrong that you wouldn’t do anything.”

“Your life could be in danger you fucking dumbass!”

David wasn’t sure what to do besides stand there as Jen called the ambulance, but then Daniel asked him a question.

“David, you know I love you right?”

“Shut up!” David shouted, “You’re scaring me!”

“Calm down, I don’t mean it like that. I’m fine. But I love you and I don’t want you to think that I wanted to hurt you or anything.”

“I know that, dummy…” He had tears in his eyes. “I love you.”

Jen set the home phone down and got her purse, “Come on David, we’re going to the hospital.”

“Okay.”

“Stay on the phone with him though until the ambulance arrives.” Jen ordered before rushing both of them to her car.

David was supposed to be the one asking questions to make sure that Daniel stayed awake, but the alpha was doing all the talking.

“Do you know how special you are?” Daniel asked.

“Daniel, don’t do this.”

“You’re so beautiful. When I first saw you I knew that we were soulmates. I was terrified that I lost you when you walked away from me.”

“Don’t…”

“I’m fine. I just… I really love you, David. And I have something to ask you later.”

“Alright... I want you to know it wasn’t your fault about what happened earlier. I just remembered something that happened when I was a kid. I didn’t even remember it until today.”

“You can tell me anything.”

“I was raped. When I was really young. Just please don’t be upset--”

“I’m not upset. At you at least. I suspected something like that… I should have been more gentle. I’m not exactly good at holding back sometimes… I mean, look at what happened now.” He chuckled lightly. “As Jen says, I’m quite the dumbass.”

David smiled through the tears, even though Daniel couldn’t see it, “You are. You really are. Gosh, I can’t believe you did this…”

“I know. I’ll be okay though. This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“You better be. I won’t forgive you if you aren’t. Both me and the pups won’t.”

“I’m really sorry. I really wasn’t thinking straight. Three days without sleep doesn’t really conjure up good decisions… And I can’t wait to see our pups. I hope they look more like you.”

“You’ll have to stick around to find out.” 

“I will… The ambulance is here. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too...”

The phone was hung up and David was full on crying as he slowly set the phone down on his lap.

“It’ll be alright, David. He’ll be fine.” Jen consoled as she continued driving.


	18. Chapter 18

David and Jen arrived at the hospital first, and were there when Daniel was dragged in on a stretcher. Jen tried to hold the omega back but David rushed over to him and kept the fast pace as they rolled him through the halls.

“Hey David.” The blonde smiled like nothing was wrong.

“Daniel! You’re going to be okay.”

“Now that you’re here.”

“Yeah... Yeah, I’m here now.” David asked one of the EMTs, “Is he going to be okay?”

One of the men replied with a quick ‘should be’.

They reached the elevator and they told him that he needed to wait downstairs but David intervened, “But I can’t! He needs me!”

Daniel got his attention by taking his hand, slipping something into the omega’s hand, “I want you to have this. You don’t have to answer right away but I want you to think about it.”

They forced him into the elevator and as the doors were closing, David looked at the small object in his hand and it was a golden ring with a green emerald. 

David walked back to the waiting room where Jen was, still gazing down at the ring in his hand.

“What’s that?” She asked.

David showed it to her, “I think he just proposed to me?”

“Oh gosh. What did he say?”

“He told me to ‘think about it’.”

“I think he did then…” She sighed, “He’s so dramatic… Always chooses the worst times for his announcements. Literally when he came out during high school, he chose to do it at a talent show to steal the spotlight from this one girl who got more applause. He’s honestly… He’s honestly something.”

“I… I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh don’t rush it! Just tell him it’s a bit too early.”

“But you overheard us in the car right? I’m…”

“Pregnant. Yeah… I tried not to listen but it’s a bit hard to drown things out for me.”

“That’s alright.”

“I should have you know though, our parents are coming. I texted them when we got here and they’re worried sick about him.”

“That’s understandable… Do you think they’ll pay attention to me at all?”

“Not at first. But they’ll probably start asking a bunch of questions once they know Daniel is okay.”

“Are you sure he’ll be alright?”

“I mean, no one can ever be a hundred percent certain but I do believe he’ll be okay. Luckily he reached out as soon as he did.”

David sat down next to her and fumbled with the ring in his hands, “This is all my fault, isn’t it?”

“What?! God no! Daniel is just idiotic when it comes to his sleep schedule.”

“Yeah but I must have worried him… He probably only stayed up because of me.”

“Don’t beat yourself up. You’ve already done enough worrying today.” Jen tried to look around for a distraction, then saw a stack of board games across the waiting room. 

She got up to go get the stack and let it smack onto the coffee table in front of David to get his attention.

“Games?”

“Yeah! We’re going to be waiting awhile, might as well get our mind off of things for now.”

“I don’t know…”

“Awh come on! Don’t make me play Monopoly by myself!” She pulled the box right from underneath a game of Connect Four. 

David smiled and placed the engagement ring on his left hand, instinctively he placed it on his ring finger and it fit perfectly. 

“Weird…” He said aloud.

“Hm?”

“The ring fits.”   
  


“Lucky guess maybe?”

“Maybe.”

Jen moved the other boxes off the table and made room for the board of Monopoly. Both of them started setting up the pieces and began their game that took up their time in the waiting room.

\---

“Damn, this game is long as hell.” Jen commented.

“How long has it been?”

Jen checked her phone, “Like two hours.”

David leaned back in his chair, “Shouldn’t they have told us if he’s okay or not by now?”

“Usually only takes half an hour.” Jen informed. “But maybe they’re busy with other things.”

He jumped out of his chair, “Oh god what if he’s dead?!”

“Woah calm down! I doubt that’s the case.”

David slowly brought himself back in his seat, then furrowed his brows in thought again, “When are your parents coming?”

“Oh it’s a long drive. They live out in the country.”

“Really? That’s surprising…”

“Well, they have two houses. One right outside of Seattle around my neighborhood and the other is like three hours away. When they get breaks from work and aren’t travelling for vacation they stay in their summer home.”

“I see… They sound really wealthy.”

“Well you’ve seen how me and Danny live. They’re like, way more extra.”

“They’re going to hate me…”

“Oh mom won’t! She’s pretty open-minded. But our dad…” She paused, “He’s a bit more old-fashioned, that’s for sure.”

“This won’t really be a good impression either.”

“Eh, there’s not much you could really do to impress our father, no offense. He’d be stubborn about anyone Daniel dates. I know for my past boyfriends he’d threaten them with a shotgun just like any stereotypical dad. With Daniel he’s even harder on him since he’s an alpha male… I just hope he doesn’t do that with Gwen. They don’t know either of us are queer… I know my mom is fine with it, but I really don’t know about my dad. You’d think they’d expect it since I ended up breaking up with every boyfriend after just a week.”

“What about Daniel?”

“He was open about it in school but not at home. He’d pay girls just to come home with him and play video games while I hung out with them instead. It was a way that worked out for both of us. So while our parents thought he was hanging out with a girlfriend, he’d be playing Silent Hill while I sneaked them into my room.”

“Sounds dangerous… I never had  _ anyone  _ come to my house. It was just too risky. Not like my parents ever said yes anyways. But I’m glad you guys made it work. But that may make it harder now…”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Our dad may be emotionally hard on Daniel but he hardly ever got physical or anything.”

David knew that wasn’t the truth, but it still wasn’t his place to say anything, “Yeah, that’s good at least.”

“Welp, do you wanna play some more or do something else?”

“If it’s alright, I’d like to just talk some more.”

“Okay! What about?”

“Could you tell me more about Daniel?”

“Of course. He’s a tough egg to crack isn’t he? He likes to live in the moment a lot more than dwell on the past.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t told me that much.”

“Well, as you know he was born a year after I was…”

Jen described their childhood, going into detail on how they were raised and how they acted as kids. Apparently they grew up as Christians, but Daniel quickly started questioning the religion and soon got Jen to question it as well. The two of them were close and made things work out with their closeted orientations, hiding things behind their parents’ backs out of fear of punishment. But overall in Jen’s image they grew up in a healthy home environment that they were both lucky to have. David enjoyed hearing her point of view but still wanted more from Daniel’s side of the story. Knowing that Daniel experienced a difficult past made him feel like he really wasn’t alone, that someone understood what he dealt with. It may have seemed selfish but he was glad that he had someone that understood the hardship of having part of your childhood stripped away from you. 

\---

Jen ended up taking a small nap on one of the chairs, head leaning against her shoulder and breathing at a calm steady pace. David twisted the ring around his finger and slid it off, studying it up close. He didn’t notice the engraved date on the inside at first, but now he did. He wasn’t sure which date it was, but it was a few months ago. David wished he had his phone to check the specific date and see what it was from, but it was back at the camp. He’d have to ask the blonde once they were allowed to see him. Which wouldn’t be much longer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning! I'll add a desc in the ending notes

When they were allowed to see Daniel, he was asleep. David wanted him to wake up but knew that he really needed the rest and it would be selfish to try and get him up. Daniel’s parents arrived shortly once they were allowed in the hospital room. They shared the same qualities with their son; blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Daniel’s father looked a lot like him except he was taller with broader shoulders, slight stubble, and short, spiky hair. He had a unmoved expression on his face as he entered the room unlike Daniel’s mother. The woman held a worried look that was suitable for this situation, yet dressed a bit over-the-top for a hospital visit. She had highlighted hair that reached her jawline, a face full of makeup, and flashy gold jewelry that matched her movie-star clothes. She wore a sparkly gold top with a white skirt that rode up her thighs which made her constantly pull the fabric down, and she seemed like she was about to trip over the thin stiletto heels that she ran in when rushing over to her son’s hospital bed. David was stuck on Jen and Daniel’s shared father however. The man intimidated him more than any other alpha. Even if he didn’t know about the things that Daniel told him about, he’d still sense the aura that the man carried. He was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with black pants and black shoes. Both of them looked like models instead of parents, it was no wonder why Jen and Daniel were the way they were.

Daniel’s mother was immediately holding onto her son’s face with one hand, almost crying and talking like he was awake.

“Oh my poor darling... You’re safe now.” She soothed.

David took a drink of water and then glanced up at the other man and felt a chill shiver down his spine when they shared eye contact. He almost choked on the liquid and set the glass down, averting his eyes.

Jen got up to pat a hand on the woman’s back, “He’s going to be fine, Christina.”

“He better be!” She said while moving away from the unconscious male, “He’s worried me sick!”

David was looking away but could still feel the icy glare still set upon him. The man didn’t seem to even care for Daniel’s health, but was more concerned with why David was there. In that moment David really wished that Daniel was awake to protect him, but he would have to rely on Jen instead.

“Hey, dad.” Jen greeted, bringing the man into a hug.

He finally smiled which left David feeling a bit more at ease, but his stare remained.

“Hey sweetie.” He said, rubbing Jen’s back comfortingly. 

She pulled away and noticed his attention was still on David, “Oh. Dad, Christina, this is David. David, this is my step-mom, Christina, and my dad, Evan.”

“Nice to meet you, David.” Christina smiled greatly, holding out a hand for David to shake.

He stood up to shake it and she pulled him in for a hug, “You must be Jen’s boyfriend!”

“A-actually…” He started.

Jen continued the sentence for him, “Actually David is Daniel’s… Uhm…” 

David finished it, confirming his new relation with Daniel, “Fiancé.” 

Christina pushed him back but held a grip on his arms, “You’re kidding!”

“N-no ma’am…” David stuttered.

She looked back at her husband, “Danny’s actually getting married!” She looked back to David and squeezed his cheek, “And to a cute one as well!”

She let go and David smiled awkwardly.

Jen continued, “I’m actually dating someone as well… She’ll be here in the morning.”

“Wait, ‘she’??? You’re queer too?”

“Is it that surprising?” Jen asked with a nervous smile that matched David’s.

“Hmm, not for you I suppose.” She said. “You seemed extra close with your friends. But I’m surprised about my son… Didn’t he always have girls over?”

Jen laughed, “About that…”

“It was a ploy?” She sighed, “Well as long as both of you give me grandkids I don’t mind!”

Jen looked to David but he shook his head no. She shrugged it off and asked them about the ride there and how they’ve been doing. Eventually the deep voice of Daniel’s father spoke to David while the girls were talking. David froze again as the man started asking questions like it was an interrogation.

“So you’re an omega?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Your kind always smells.” He insulted the redhead quietly while sitting down. “So why do you think Daniel kept your relationship from me?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Sure you do.”

“You aren’t fond of omegas…” 

“Yeah, not really.” He leaned towards the omega and placed a hand on his shoulder whispering in his ear, “You’ll never be good enough for my son. I don’t care what he’s said about you to make you feel special but you’ll always be subpar to our kind. Maybe you should reconsider his offer.” He stopped to look down at the ring around David’s finger, “But you’re just in it for the money, aren’t you? You don’t actually love him. He’ll find out eventually.”

“Th-that’s not true.” David whispered back.

“Really? I find it hard to believe that. Either way, you won’t be getting my blessing.”

He leaned back and gave a smile towards the omega, trying to seem innocent yet not being able to fully hide the smugness that laced his expression. David grabbed the cup of water and took a quick drink before getting up and quickly telling Jen that he had to go.

“Is he okay?” Christina asked Jen.

Jen looked to her dad, “Did you say something to him?”

“I only asked him if he was ready to get married. I think he’s just nervous about it.”

Jen wasn’t sure what to believe so she left the room to go look for the omega. She never found him because he hid in the men’s bathroom all the way downstairs to hide. He sat in the stall with his legs up on the toilet lid, hugging onto his long limbs and crying against his jeans until dark spots wetted the fabric. He stopped when someone walked into the bathroom, and waited for them to finish and leave. But they just stood there, waiting for the stall to be open. David wiped his face and got out, keeping his eyes down so he could avoid eye contact as he walked away, but was stopped by the figure. It was Daniel’s father again. 

“Omegas are always so emotional.” He said. 

“Are y-you here to insult me or apologize?” David asked.

“Why would I apologize to a substandard bitch? I came to talk to you more.”

“What about? Haven’t you said enough? You made your point. I’m inferior to you. I get it.”

“Do you really?” Evan asked, stepping closer to David and resting a finger under the omega’s chin to lift his gaze, “Then why don’t you leave him?”

“Because despite what you believe, he loves me.”

“Are you sure about that? He’s only with you because I’ve been pressuring him to get married and have kids. And what could be better than having a puppymill?”

“What did you just call me?” David had heard slurs second-hand plenty of times in his life but never directly.

“Puppymill. Breeder. Knot hole... Whatever you prefer.”

David couldn’t hide the offense he took personally from those slurs, “So you think just because of my anatomy that I’m only good for breeding? What kind of cave have you been living in all your life? Seriously, what kind of ignorant person do you have to be to call me those things without even getting to know me?” He felt proud sticking up for himself until a hand wrapped around his throat and pinned him against the bathroom wall.

“Looks like the male bitch needs to learn his place... You’re such a knot tease, you know that? No wonder my son has taken a liking to you. I’ve taught many omegas their place but never a pederast breeder.”

David clawed for air and the older male let go of his throat, commenting more on David’s role, “Your kind is quite rare these days. Part of me wishes you all died off. But every society needs a  _ few  _ whores I guess.”

David was disgusted at everything he was saying. David wanted to run and hide, to wake Daniel up and go back to his house. Everything Daniel’s father was saying struck a nerve with the omega and caused him to feel a heavy weight in his stomach that churned like clothes in a washing machine. It was sickening that people still thought these things about omegas. 

A hand went down David’s jeans and started massaging his crotch. David tensed up and bit his lip.

“Please don’t…” The omega whimpered.

“Don’t what? You omegas  _ love  _ this.”

“N-no… No…” He started saying as he was touched more and more. “Don’t…” He wanted to scream. To call out for help. To bite the alpha and run out the door. His body was submitting though, a heat emerging at his groin that travelled up to his brain, telling him to mate. But he _just_ bonded. He _just_ had a heat. It shouldn’t be this soon. How was this possible?

The man unbuckled his belt and took out his dick. David was urged to have it inside but shook his head and started screaming as a huge hand held his wrists up above his head.

“Wait! Waitwaitwait! Don’t do this!”

“Don’t worry. The drugs will kick in and your body will act just like it would normally.”

“What?!”

“Just enjoy it, slut.”

He thought back to when Evan was leaning in close to him, whispering in his ear as he verbally attacked him. He must have slipped something into his drink.

_ ‘Why?’  _ was all he could think as he was stripped down and lifted up against the wall, legs being held up in front of him as he was thrust into by a huge alpha cock. It wasn’t right, yet it started to feel so  _ good.  _ For fucks sake it was Daniel’s own  _ father.  _ His thoughts were becoming plagued with pleasure with each movement. Rough lips were on his own and stubble scratched against his sensitive skin. He couldn’t help but moan and deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into the man’s mouth and he wrapped his legs around the older male.

Evan stopped kissing him and groaned, “You better not be getting attached to me already, puppymill.”

“I’m… I’m bonded to Daniel.” David panted out loud, mostly to try and remind himself of why he needed to fight his urges.

“I figured. Yet that’s not holding you back from acting like tramp.”

“You drugged me!”

Evan grinned, “Like you wouldn’t act like this without it.”  
  


It continued for way too long, but towards the end David let out a squeak that escaped his lips as his bandana was pulled off of his neck.

“Wait!”

The alpha tossed it aside and leaned down, breathing warmth against the omega’s neck and then biting down on the mark that his son had made just a day before. David screamed out in pain and shock, finally able to start fighting again. He was shoved against the wall hard enough to get the air knocked out of him. Then was knotted into right on the spot. His breathing had picked up as he came himself. David let out a high pitched moan despite trying to bite his tongue to keep it from occurring. The older man groaned and pulled out, dropping the omega onto the ground without a care.

David yelped at the sudden impact that pained him for a moment before leaving him slightly sore. Evan was already finished up and was ready to leave the bathroom. 

“Get cleaned up.” He ordered. “And keep quiet about this. You wouldn’t want to upset your fiancé now, would you?”

David looked to the ground as the alpha made another comment that hit his chest like a dagger.

“You’ll never be a real man.” The alpha said before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Daniel's parents meet David while Daniel is finally resting at the hospital. Daniel's dad ends up drugging David's drink and rapes him in the men's bathroom. He bites David and knots him, knowing full well that Daniel had already bonded with him.


	20. Chapter 20

David had no choice but to do what Evan had told him to do. He cleaned himself off with toilet paper and water from the sink, wiping himself down. He put his clothes back on and stood in front of the mirror, looking at the new mark that covered Daniel’s previous bite mark. It didn’t match up, the new one was bigger and deeper. Daniel would notice if he didn’t cover it up, but thankfully it was normal for David to wear his yellow Camp Campbell shirt around his neck, so hopefully he could keep it a secret. He washed it off with water and soap that stung, then tied the shirt back around his neck. He took a moment to directly look at his reflection and attempted a fake smile but it immediately dropped on its own. He wasn’t sure how he’d be able to pull this off. He hated himself now more than ever. Out of his dramatic actions that day that he worked himself over and caused Daniel stress, after making such a big scene out of his trauma, he let something like that happen again. He didn’t even hate it. He was ashamed to admit to himself that he actually enjoyed it. 

No, it was the drugs. That’s the only reason why he liked it… Right?

His eyes were watering but he really didn’t have time to cry. He had stayed away from Daniel for too long and needed to get himself back upstairs. He wasn’t sure how long he was physically able to keep away from the male now that they were bonded, and didn’t know anything about the consequences of getting bitten again.

He came back to the hospital room and the first thing he noticed was Evan’s unconcerned facial expression. 

“There you are!” Jen exclaimed. “Hey, are you okay? What happened?”

“Just not feeling well.” David said simply.

“You probably need to eat something.”

She was probably right. David had developed a bad habit of not eating when he was a kid. He often thought that was the reason why he was so thin, but didn’t do anything to change his habits. 

“Maybe.” He said. “I may just be tired.”

“Yeah we should probably head back to my house since it’s the closest.” Jen insisted.

“I need to stay though. I can’t be away from him anymore.”

“Oh, okay.” She looked to her dad and step-mom. “Do you guys want to stay at a hotel or my house?”

“We’ll just stay at a hotel for the night.” Christina said. “Thank you for the offer though dear!” She grabbed her purse and went to hug Jen and then David.

Evan got up out of his seat and hugged his daughter, then gave David a firm handshake. “It was nice to meet you, David.”

“You too, sir.” David replied in a small voice.

They left and Jen was smiling, “I really think they like you!” She beamed.

“Yeah…”

Jen’s smile turned into a frown, “He’ll be okay, David. The nurse just said he needed to sleep it off.”

He wished that was the only thing he was worried about. Both him and Jen fell asleep in their chairs and David woke up the next morning feeling sick. Jen was gone, probably downstairs to get breakfast. Daniel was still asleep, chest slowly rising and falling calmly. David went over to him to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Please wake up soon.” David begged. “I don’t know what to do right now.” 

“David?” A familiar voice came from behind him. It was Gwen who had just entered the room.

David turned around, “Oh. Hey Gwen.”

“Is he doing any better?”

“Yeah, still asleep though.” 

“I see that… I sorta feel bad for lashing out at him now.” She admitted before realizing that David was in the car when she got mad at the blonde. “I may have said some things to him yesterday.”

“I’m sure he’ll forget about it.”

“Eh, maybe… Where’s Jen?”

“Not sure. I just woke up.”

“Ah. Well,” She started as she sat down in one of the seats, “The kids miss you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, especially Max. You know how he is, he doesn’t like to admit his feelings but I can tell he really wants you to come back.”

He smiled, “That’s sweet.” 

“Hopefully this all blows over quickly so we can get back to our jobs. Quartermaster is basically stealing your career.”

David laughed, “Who knew he’d actually be up for it.”

“I’m surprised myself. He’s honestly not that bad with them.”

“What about Mr. Campbell? Has he come around?”

“No word from him still.”

“Oh.” David wasn’t surprised but he was hurt by the lack of presence from his former boss. He really thought they had something, even if it was small. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll come back around. After all his shit is still there.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh! By the way, I brought your phone.” Gwen said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out David’s cellphone, handing it to the omega.

“Oh, thanks.” He took it and checked the time, only to put it in his own pocket and leaving it alone.

Jen walked in a few minutes into their talk with some snacks from the vending machine on the first floor.

“They stopped serving breakfast so early!” She said, handing bags of chips to them both along with candy bars and water bottles. “How’s my little brother?”

“Still the same.” David told her.

She sighed, “If he falls into a coma, I’m beating his ass when he wakes up.”

David leaned back in his chair and set his head against the seat. He was slowly feeling worse. A nauseated fever seemed to take a hold of him since the moment he woke up, and his head was pounding. He vaguely listened to the conversation through the pounding of his heartbeat in his head between Jen and Gwen, only picking up that they were talking about Evan and Christina. 

“Hey, David? You alright there?” Jen asked the omega.

David nodded, “Just a bit tired. Nothing that bad.”

Gwen didn’t believe him, “I don’t know, you seem pretty out of it.”

“You should eat something. Just a small bit and then see how you feel after, okay?” Jen opened up a bag of chips and handed the bag to him.

“I’m fine--”

“I haven’t seen you eat anything since I picked you up yesterday.”

“Okay, okay.” David gave in, taking the bag and began snacking on the chips so she’d stop bugging him. 

He let them continue talking and somehow it got worse. Now he could barely make out words and his stomach felt like it couldn’t hold any contents. He got up, a bit too fast, and held onto the chair’s arm to hold himself up.

“Uh, David?”

He ignored it, going to the bathroom that was in the room conveniently, slamming the door shut and hovered over the toilet, throwing up everything he just ate. 

“Stress?” Jen asked Gwen.

“Possibly… He seems a bit more out of it than usual though.”

Jen then remembered that he was pregnant, “Oh.”

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I should say it out loud.”

Gwen paused and then her eyes widened as she looked to her girlfriend, “Seriously?!”

“I-I can’t confirm or deny...”

Gwen whispered, “He’s pregnant?”

Jen gave her a look that Gwen took as a confirmation. 

The beta sighed, “I really shouldn’t be mad about this but I am…”

“I know… It  _ does  _ seem pretty soon.”

“Idiots…”

David was sitting up against the bathroom wall, unable to get up due to the dizziness that fuzzed up his mind, blurring his vision every time he attempted to stand. He took his phone out to look up the symptoms, and the main two things to pop up were ‘pregnancy’ and ‘subsequent marking’. Unfortunately for David either of the two could be the cause of his sickness, or even both at the same time. He’d have to play it as pregnancy symptoms just in case anyone caught on to it. Jen and Daniel already knew anyways, it wasn’t like he had much to worry about. Except maybe the reaction from their parents.

While David was in the bathroom, Daniel finally opened his eyes and made a single comment.

“What the fuck did I drink?…”

“Oh my god.” Jen said. “You idiot!”

“What? Where are we?”

“The hospital you fucking dumbass!” She was out of her chair now, hands on her hips.

“Oh, that means no work right? I’m going back to sleep then.” He said, closing his eyes.

“No the fuck you aren’t!” Jen took the pillow from underneath him and threw it on his face.

Daniel laughed and pushed it off, “Good morning to you too.”

“Ugh. You worried us sick.”

“Literally.” Gwen commented, looking towards the bathroom.

“Oh yeah. You should try and tell him.”

“Tell who? What?” Daniel asked.

“Your fiancé.” Jen said.

“Wait he said yes?”

“Yeah, but he’s a bit sick right now.” She whispered, “Pregnancy problems and all.”

Daniel smiled, “So you found out.”

“I was in the car when you two were talking, remember?”

Gwen had gone up to the bathroom door and knocked on the hard surface, “David? Daniel’s awake now.”

David had wondered what the commotion was about. He desperately wanted to see his mate but didn’t want the alpha to worry about him. He got up with legs that had fallen asleep and buzzed every time he took a step. Gwen backed away from the door as he opened it.

“There you are.” Gwen commented. “Come see the dipshit of the month.”

“Dipshit of the month? Does that mean I get an award?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, it’s this.” Gwen stuck a middle finger at him and smiled.

“Ohhh nice one. Do you flip off every hospital patient?”

“Only the ones dumb enough to fall into a mini coma.”

David walked towards the bed and Daniel reached out for his hand. David held onto it as the blonde smiled up at him.

“How’s my beautiful husband-to-be?” Daniel asked.

David gave a loving smile back, “I’m alright.”

Gwen shook her head, “Considering you just threw up, I’d say you’ve had better days.”

Daniel gripped onto his hand tighter, “You need to go easy on yourself, David.”

“I should be telling you that.”

“Both of you need to go easy on yourselves!” Jen exclaimed. “You’re stressing everyone out!” 

“I should probably get the doctor, right?” Gwen asked.

“If you don’t mind.” Jen said.

Gwen left the room to go get one of the doctors and Jen filled Daniel in on their parents’ visit. 

“They’ll be here shortly.” She mentioned.

Daniel sat up and moved, pulling David onto the bed with him, “So how’d they think of David?”

“I think it went well honestly! It makes me a lot more confident on how they’ll react to Gwen.”

“That’s great.” Daniel said, nuzzling up close to his omega. He paused. “You smell different.”

“Pheromones get weird when you’re pregnant.” Jen informed.

David was thankful that she said that. He didn’t know how to go about telling Daniel about what happened while he was asleep. But Daniel persisted,

“No… It smells familiar.”

“Jen’s right… It’s just the change in pheromones.”

“It’s a change alright. But I don’t think it’s pregnancy… Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” David repeated.

Daniel wanted to push further but Gwen came back with the doctor. 

“Glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked.

“Honestly it’s just like I had a bad hangover, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“That’s great. Unfortunately we’ll have to admit you to another hospital…” 

“What? Why?” Jen asked.

“He overdosed with a history of depression.” She glanced at her clipboard, “We’ll have to send him to the psychiatric hospital for a few days for safety precautions. Just to make sure he’s safe.”

“But he took them to sleep, not to kill himself.” Jen tried to justify.

“We know, but it’s not up to us to decide whether or not he can be released or not. It’s up to the state law.

“I mean, I’m fine with it as long as I get visits. It’ll only be a few days, right?” Daniel said.

“Three days minimum.” 

“That’s not so bad.” Daniel said, holding onto David tighter, “Just make sure to drop by.”

“You’re really okay with this?” Jen mused.

“No work. Free meals. Three days… I’ll be fine.”

“Daniel…” David looked to him.

“You needed a break from me anyways, remember? Take some self care days.” He kissed the back of David’s hand.

They had to fill out more paperwork for Daniel to be switched over. They gave him a few hours to make sure his vitals were normal and time to see his parents before he was taken to the psychiatric hospital close by. David was fine with going back to the camp for awhile but Christina mentioned that they should stay with them at their summer house.

“But isn’t that three hours away?” David asked, “What about visiting Daniel?”

Jen was on her phone, checking the visits for the mental hospital, “Apparently visits only happen on weekends… So I guess it wouldn’t really matter!”

“Sounds alright to me.” Gwen said.

David seemed to be the only one not on board with it.

“You can stay back at the camp if you don’t want to--” Jen said.

“Actually,” Gwen interrupted, “You’re sick. It’s best if you come along too.” 

She thought it’d be best that David stayed with her and Jen while he was dealing with these symptoms.

“Come on, David! It’s a really nice property! It’s over two hundred acres! Well, more if you count all of the forest that no one owns.” Jen tried telling him.

“It’s a lovely house.” Her step-mom added. “Hot tub, swimming pool, multiple bedrooms, game room, etc.”

“There’s even a pool table!”

“Hot tub? Count me in for sure.” Gwen said, pleased.

David was worried, “Who’s going to watch the kids? Quartermaster can’t watch them for that long…” 

“You’d be surprised what that old man will do for a couple of extra cash. I got him to clean up the entire compound for a thirty bucks once. What he uses it on though? I’d rather not know.”

David couldn’t come up with any more excuses so he finally gave in. He would be riding in Jen’s car along with her and Gwen while the two alpha parents drove separately. Before starting the long ride they stopped by the camp so David and Gwen could pack, then the grocery store for a few extra things. David went on his own to get stuff for his sickness. This included medicine, a heating pad, herbal teas, and… He gazed over the pregnancy test boxes. He knew he was pregnant yet something told him to double check. He grabbed a few different brands and placed them in his basket and checked out separately. He went out to the car and put them in his bag before anyone questioned what he got. He waited in the backseat for the girls to come back. The two of them were mid-conversation as they walked out and got in the car, laughing and making inside jokes. David knew this whole trip would make him feel left out already. Luckily he also got a pair of earbuds to make the three hour long drive seem shorter.


	21. Chapter 21

The house was more stunning than any building David had ever laid eyes on. Daniel’s house was a mansion as well but this was over-the-top. It was only three floors but the width of it was immense. It was out in a grassy patch of land that was secluded by a huge forest. It seemed to resemble a huge cabin inn. Even the interior was of a rustic theme; a chandelier made out of antlers, brown floors matched with oak wood furniture, and taxidermy animal heads across the walls.

“It’s… Interesting.” Gwen commented.

“It was our deal that my husband would decorate the summer house while I designed our house in the city.” Christina said. “You both work at a camp, correct?”

“Yeah but it’s definitely not like this… I mean, it’s lovely! But very uhm…”

“Manly. I know.” Christina chuckled. “It’s basically a huge man-cave. Evan hunted all the animals himself. Are you into hunting, David?”

“Ah I prefer not to kill any type of creatures…” 

“Me too. It’s more of a man’s job anyways.”

That made him think about what Evan said to him the other night. He tried to shrug it off. 

“So, wanna pick out your room?” Jen asked the omega.

“Oh uh, I’ll just take whatever’s available.”

“There’s a ton available. Like Christina said there’s multiple bedrooms. And I assume Gwen is going to sleep with me?”

“Yep.” Gwen confirmed.

David wished he had Daniel to sleep with. But he agreed to find his own room and settle down. He put up his clothes in the closet and lied down on the bed with his hands under his head. He still wasn’t able to shake off that sickness. He dug through his bag to find the medicine and then looked to the pregnancy tests. 

_ ‘You don’t need to check. Why’d I get those anyways? I already know what it’s going to say.’ _

Yet paranoia took over and he went to the bathroom to take one. He waited for it to show the double lines as he thought things over.

He was going to be alone most of this trip, he could tell. Which was fine as long as he wasn’t alone with Evan. Now that he thought about it, he should have chosen a room closer to Gwen and Jen. He picked an isolated room though. One that he could easily be cornered into. But now he had his phone at least… And this time he could scream if it happened again. 

He noticed a line start to form, but only one. It must have just been slow like the one before. He waited longer, checking the time on his phone. Five minutes passed. Then ten… Why wasn’t it changing? It must have been wrong. He’d have to do another one later.

The rest of the day he spent alone just in his room with the heating pad until dinner came around. He was invited into the dining room downstairs. Another deer head was planted right at the other end of the room. He hated those things. It was like wherever you stood they’d be staring at you. His physical unease was met with a matching mental feeling as he looked into the glass eyes. He sat down at the table next to Gwen. On the other side of the table was Jen and Christina. And to David’s left was… Evan. He didn’t expect him to sit there but he should have guessed the older male would want to make him as uncomfortable as possible. David didn’t feel like eating when the food was set down at the table, even though it smelled incredible. 

Christina placed down a huge turkey, “Neither of you are vegetarian, are you?”

“No, we’re fine.” Gwen said, “This looks marvelous by the way!”

“Oh well thank you!” She sat down at the table, “Well help yourselves!”

David expected a prayer before the meal considering they were supposed to be religious, but guessed that since there were guests that they’d skip it. David attempted to eat, going slow and only taking small bites. In the middle of their meal he felt a shoe kick his own from his left. He ignored it, thinking it was just an accident. But another one was felt and it was clear that it was done on purpose. David glanced to him but didn’t turn his head, then stared back to his plate and poked some of the food that he only took a couple bites out of. Then a hand was on his crotch and he flinched. Not enough for the girls to notice but enough to make Evan smirk. Should he say something? He wanted to but… He realized how embarrassing it would be. And the fact that Evan could deny ever doing anything. And the possibility of them thinking he was joking. So as a hand went into his pants and started massaging his dick directly, he clenched his fork and let it happen. He put a lot of effort into making it seem like everything was normal but there were a few moments where he almost whimpered. He’d bite his tongue when that happened. It got harder when Evan started talking to him however.

“So, David. Pardon me for asking but you  _ are  _ marrying my son, so is it alright if I ask you some questions?”

“Y-yeah that’s fine…”

“Where did you and Daniel meet?”

“We met at the store…”

“Huh, you wouldn’t expect to find true love somewhere so average.”

“No n-not really.”

“How long have you known him?”

“A few months…”

“Only that long? You two must have hit it off well then.”

“Yeah.”

He kept his replies short as he was being questioned. Eventually Christina tried to get a stay in the conversation,

“What’s it like working at a camp?”

“Well--”

“Oh he doesn’t want to talk about work. This is his time off.” Evan addressed, “Besides, I need to know who my son is committing his life to.”

“Actually,” Jen chimed in, “Wouldn’t you like to know more about Gwen too?”

“No, it’s fine.” Gwen said, not wanting the attention on herself. She didn’t want any part of the family interrogation. “We can talk about me later. David’s the one getting married.”

Evan agreed, “Exactly… Are you two going to have kids?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t harass him with questions, dear. We’ll have plenty of time to get to know him.” 

It seemed like Jen and Christina could both sense David’s uncomfortableness. David was unaware of how red his face was but it became clear to everyone else at the table within moments, including Gwen. Evan had started massaging the tip of the omega’s erection, circling the slit and then pulling down hard on the shaft. David dropped his fork and covered his mouth.

“S-sorry.” He quickly said muffled before taking his hand off his mouth. “I’m not feeling well right now.”

“Maybe you should go lie down, dear.” Christina suggested.

“He’s fine. Could you get me another beer?”

“Oh. Of course.” She got up and went to go get another drink for her husband.

The scene was heavily awkward. And the male alpha kept pushing it.

“So back to my question, you’re having pups, right?”

David nodded.

“Remember to discipline them properly. That’s how they grow up to be successful.”

“I don’t know about that…” Gwen said.

Evan’s attention switched to the beta, “Oh? Have you raised kids before?”

“No, but I’ve been disciplined. And I don’t consider myself to be that successful.”

“Maybe it only works on alphas then. And I know for a fact David here will raise strong alphas.”

“How is that determined?” David shyly asked.

“Just like how eye color is determined. Dominant and recessive traits.”

“Oh.” David said, a bit let down that it was likely none of his pups would be like him. Yet at the same time it was a good thing. He didn’t want to raise children that would grow up in a world that hated them.

“Let me tell you a secret, kid.” Evan said, leaning in to David’s face to whisper something in his ear, “How does it feel to have my genetics passed down to your children, hm?”

David couldn’t help but moan under his touch. It wasn’t due to what he said but  _ how  _ he said it. His voice was low and seductive and sounded much similar to a growl. It made David shiver, almost teetering towards the edge of a climax. But when he realized that he made the sound out loud he froze.

“I-I need to go…” He said.

Evan let go of him before he stood up to leave. The male alpha watched as the omega rushed out of the dining room, smirking to himself for a moment.

Christina walked in with a bottle of beer and a plate of bread rolls, “Where did David go?”

“He wasn’t feeling good.” Evan said.

“Poor thing… Maybe I should bring up some tea for him.”

“I’ll do it. I already made you get up once.” He got up from the table with the new bottle in his hand, and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. 

When done, the alpha went upstairs to find David. He wasn’t in his room but rather the bathroom doing another pregnancy test. He was in the middle of waiting for the results as Evan knocked on the door.

David cracked it open, expecting one of the girls to be checking up on him, but when he looked up to see the grin of the older male he jumped back instinctively. The blonde pushed the door open and shut it behind him. 

“Here.” He said, handing over the tea.

“I’m not taking any more of your drugs.”

He took a swig of his beer and exhaled, “I didn’t drug it.”

“Like I should trust you…”

“Fine, then don’t drink it.” He set it down on the counter. “What are these?” He took the older pregnancy test and read it, “You’re not pregnant?”

“What? No… They just don’t work properly.”

He read off the other one, “Both of them are negative.”

“It needs time to fully work.”

“Where’s the instructions? They usually don’t require that much time.”

David pointed to the trash bin and Evan knelt down to take out the box for the brand that matched the one in his hand. He started reading off the instructions then confirmed it.

“Nope, it should be done by now.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve had three kids. All three times I was there when my wives had did their tests. Besides, it says it only takes a single minute on the back.”

“Oh… Wait, three?”

“Christina was meant to have a second kid but had an abortion instead. I told her not to but she went and did it without my permission.”

“Why would she need your permission? It’s her body, not yours.”

“When you get married, everything becomes both of yours. You share everything. And a living child? Who would want to kill a baby?”

“God, you don’t know anything about childbirth.”

“And you think you do? You can’t even follow simple pregnancy test instructions.”

“Why are you here anyways?” David asked, already annoyed with the alpha. 

“I came to finish you off.”

“You mean what you did under the table? In front of your wife and daughter?”

“Oh come on, don’t act like you haven’t done anything risky.”

David thought back to what he and Daniel did at the park and bit his lip looking down.

“See? You’re not that different.” The blonde said, “You’re just a horny mess that’ll do anything to get laid. I’m only trying to help.”

“By molesting me in front of your family?”

“You enjoyed it. You can’t deny that.”

David paused to think. He did take pleasure from it physically. Did that mean he wasn’t pregnant then? Plus he was off the inhibitors… But the pregnancy should have been able to hold off strong sexual drives, at least till the midterm. 

Evan set down the beer bottle and was soon on him again, feeling every inch of his body and digging nails into his flesh, biting down on the mark again. David yelped and tried to push him off but was overtaken by the urge to mate.

“W-why are you doing this?” David asked while the older male was sucking on his shoulder.

“Mmm…” The alpha moaned, taking his lips off of the omega to answer, “Discipline.”

David didn’t have to ask him what he meant. David knew it was to get under Daniel’s skin, to ruin his life further. But David couldn’t fight back. He was weak under the hold of the alpha in front of him and couldn’t snap out of his own lust. He was fucked into up against the bathroom wall, then was moved to the sink. Evan was careful to move everything off so he could properly fuck the omega without breaking anything. During this David was begging silently for him to keep going. 

“P-please.. Evan…”

“Take it easy, puppymill.”

David didn’t care for his use of slurs anymore. It sounded hot, especially whispered up against his ear. Evan gripped hard onto his waist as he made out with him, letting the omega give in deeper to his urges. A phone rang and Evan had to pull away to answer it.

“Hello?” Evan answered in a serious voice.

David was using his hands to admire the older male’s body as the alpha talked on the phone about work. David didn’t comprehend a word he was saying, only focusing on the deepness of his voice and whimpering to him for attention. David positioned himself so he was kneeling on the counter so he could press up against the alpha and start kissing his neck. 

“I’m going to have to call you back.” He said to the person on the other line, clicking a button and slamming it against the counter. “You really are an annoying little whore.”

“Fuck me… Breed me...”

“If only my son could hear you right now. He’d be sooo disappointed in you.”

“Please, Evan.”

“Call me daddy instead.”

David didn’t have to think twice, using the phrase right before he was forced off the counter and turned around so his arms were holding himself against the sink. 

“Oh god, daddy… Put it in…”

“I will little pup. Spread your legs.”

David obliged, spreading his legs like the whore he was and waiting eagerly to be bred. He didn’t even think about the consequences. Not using a condom after finding out he wasn’t pregnant slipped his mind. He wasn’t himself at all. It was worse than the other day, and this time he wasn’t even drugged. What the fuck was wrong with him? He screamed out when the alpha’s shaft hit deep inside of him, which got him a hand to cover his face.

“What happened to keeping this a secret?” Evan asked, waiting a moment before removing his hand from the omega’s mouth. 

“S-sorry… I-I just…”

“It’s fine. Just be more careful.”

David didn’t expect that from the alpha. He expected an threat or backhanded compliment. They both froze when a knock pounded the door. 

“Hey David?” Jen asked on the other side.

“Y-yeah?” David called out.

“You okay in there?”

“I’m fine!” He replied in a high pitched voice. “I’m about to take a shower.”

“Oh, alright. Have you seen my dad?”

Evan then whispered to David.

David repeated what was said in his ear, “He went out for a walk.”

“Ah thanks. Let me know when you’re done. We’re going to play board games.”

“O-okay!”

They waited for her footsteps to shuffle and walk off until they became silent. They both seemed to sigh in synch.

“Well let’s move this into the shower then, shall we?”

“S-sure…”

He was lifted up and brought into the shower, and when the water turned on he instinctively cuddled close to Evan due to the cold. It heated up fast, steam filling up the bathroom and making everything less clear. They went back to fucking and David had no choice but to latch onto Evan since there wasn’t anything else to hold onto, and he end up leaving scratches on the older male’s back. Eventually he was knotted just like he was the day before, but he didn’t care until after they got out of the shower. They both wrapped themselves in towels and Evan got out a blowdryer to dry his hair. David started talking to himself, worrying about his morals and what he was going to tell Daniel. The blonde directed the blow dryer towards him,

“Stop that.” He ordered, blowing at his face, then turned it off.

“But w-we just…”

He unplugged the dryer and began putting it up, “You can worry about it after your stay. You’ll only make things worse if you act weird the entire trip.”

“I can just tell them it’s--”

“You can’t keep using that excuse. It’ll only work for a while till they start to question it.”

“Then what do I do? Act like nothing happened?”

“Yep.”

“I have marks all over my neck! That’s going to be suspicious!”

“And I’m going to be sleeping next to my wife with scratches all over my back after not having sex with her for years.”

“Yet you’re not concerned?”

“Our marriage has been failing anyways… Telling her that I’m having an affair would be a lot easier than pretending things are fine at this point.”

“You can’t tell her it was with me… You can’t.”

“I won’t. I’ll wear a shirt to bed for a few nights till you’re gone. Happy?”

“Then what do we do about Daniel? He’ll find out.”

“That’s your problem to deal with.”

“You’re the one who--”

“You’re the one who went behind his back. It’s not my problem, sweetheart.”

“But you’re his  _ father. _ ”

“Which is why he can’t touch me. You, on the other hand, I don’t know how you’re going to get away with it.”

David frowned and let his head tilt towards the floor, “This was a mistake…”

Evan went over to him and kissed his lips to snap him out of his worry.

David let himself melt into it, unsure what he was really doing.

“It’ll be fine, little pup.”

Normally David would have wanted to slap him for calling him that, but at the moment it was too comforting of a nickname for him to get mad about.

He wished he could have said that was the last time it happened.


	22. Chapter 22

It happened four separate times during the visit; first in the bathroom, twice in the bedroom, and once even outside. David hated to admit it but he was getting attached to the older male. He was rough on him at first but had a fatherly aura to him similar to Mr. Campbell. David had a thing for older men due to his father issues. His attraction manifested from trauma and now it was getting in the way. He was supposed to be with Daniel, and be loyal to him alone. He was fearful of Daniel cheating on him yet went and did the exact thing he was afraid of happening to him. He could hardly face himself in the mirror when brushing his teeth or washing his hands. He started eating less often again. David still felt nauseated and the more time he spent around Evan, the worse it seemed to get. Yet he would keep up his affectionate advances towards Daniel’s father until the day Daniel was supposed to be released. 

However when they called, Daniel apparently had a breakdown which caused the number of days to go up. Instead of three days he was supposed to stay there for a full week. David worried about his fiancé but wasn’t that concerned when Evan was there to comfort him. They spent their time together at night, often having sex that was followed by midnight talks. Each time David would start to get worried, but each time Evan knew how to get him to relax by pleasuring him more or speaking words of paternal wisdom. 

It was the fifth night of his visit, the day right before they would go back to the city so they could visit Daniel at the hospital since they were able to on weekends. David was lying in bed while Evan pleasured the omega using only his mouth. David couldn’t grip the blonde’s hair due to its length so he gripped onto the sheets instead. Small gasps could be heard from the smaller male every few seconds that picked up as he neared his climax. When he did his gasps got louder and then died back down. He was getting better at keeping quiet. The alpha crawled up from underneath the blankets, kissing up on David’s stomach up to his chest, then finally up to his mouth where he planted a deeper kiss that lasted for about ten seconds. After they parted, Evan let himself fall onto the spot next to the redhead, exhaling softly. They lied there in silence until David spoke up,

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep yet are you?”

“Not yet, little pup.” 

The nickname had stuck throughout the visit and David had become accustomed to it by then.

“Good… I’m still worried. The visit is tomorrow and he’s going to find out…”

“What are you going to do about it tonight?”

“Keep on worrying… I mean, I only have till tomorrow to figure it out. I followed your advice and ignored it up until now. I have no idea what I’m going to do… I can’t help but worry to the fullest.”

“What do you want?”

“What?”

Evan pulled the omega towards him, “I said, what do you want?” He held on gently, “If you really want to, you can break up with him.”

“N-no… I could never. I’ve already bonded with him first. I’ll only get sicker if I’m away from him. I think I’ll die from that, won’t I?”

“That’s just an old myth meant to scare your kind from mass-breeding... It’s actually possible to switch mates through constant breeding sessions…”

“What? Since when is that a thing?”

“Since forever… It’s just extremely frowned upon and a bit hidden away from society.”

“Is that how you got with Christina?”

He chuckled, “No. I’m an alpha who mated with another alpha. We didn’t require it. It’s only for alphas and omegas that bond together.”

“Well...I can’t. I still love Daniel.”

“So you want both of us?”

“Yeah…”

“Good luck trying to figure that out.”

David frowned, “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me?”

“You’re admitting that you want to continue cheating on your fiancé…”

That made David feel worse when it was said aloud, “I…”

Evan nuzzled up to his neck, “God you smell so good…”

“Evan… I need to figure out what to do.”

“We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” Evan said with hands already on the omega, pulling his ass closer to his crotch. “I’ll fuck all your problems away, little pup.” He whispered in David’s ear.

And with that it happened yet another time. David had already lost track of their sessions, but he knew they did it a lot. It smothered away his guilt by replacing it with hot, sweaty touching and whispered sweet nothings that made him only focus on one thing: Evan.

\---

The next morning both him and Gwen had packed their things and were ready to leave. The car trip was another three hours of time, but they were just in time for the hospital visit. Daniel looked absolutely exhausted when they saw him, eyes dark and movements slow. They sat at a table and Daniel didn’t look happy at all. 

“Sweetie?” Christina asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’d be lying if I said I was.”

“Daniel, what happened?” Jen asked next.

The exhausted blonde sighed, staring off at the clock and speaking with a low voice so he couldn’t be heard by the nurses, “They won’t give me anything to help me sleep due to what happened. I started hallucinating one night and they ended up giving me a shot like I was some ravage dog. It didn’t make me sleep though, just paralyzed. It was like sleep paralysis but way more incredibly fucked up.”

“Have you slept at all since your visit?” Jen asked, studying his dull eyes.

“I think I did a couple of times. But it was all nightmares… It didn’t feel like I was asleep.”

David moved his hand across the table towards Daniel’s and the blonde flinched. It reminded him of his own trauma.

“Hey, it’s okay…” David soothed, putting his hand on top of the alpha’s.

“How have you all been?” Daniel asked.

Jen took charge of answering, “We’re fine, Daniel. But we’re worried about you.” 

Daniel chuckled, “I hope this doesn’t call for an intervention.”

A nurse came by and asked if she could talk to Daniel’s parents. They both stood up but Evan walked off out of the room. David noticed this and let go of Daniel’s hand.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, following Evan outside.

“What are you doing?” The redhead asked.

“Smoking. Why?” The alpha had gotten a cigarette out along with a black lighter.

“The nurse asked for you and you just walked away.”

“It’s none of my concern. Daniel’s just being dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Are you serious?”

“Oh great, you’re here to be dramatic too.” Evan remarked while lighting up the cigarette and putting it between his lips.

“He’s your son! Whether you want to admit it or not, you should be there for him.”

The blonde blew out smoke in the redhead’s face, “That’s a lot coming from the little whore.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Don’t like the mean words, knot-dropper?”

“Oh, so now that we’re not fucking means that you can just treat me like you did before? Is that what we’re doing now, Evan?”

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

“I’m serious! You… We…”

Evan waited for the small omega to speak.

“You didn’t mean any of the things you said to me… Did you?”

The blonde exhaled some more smoke, “Say I did… Would you choose to be with me, or my son?”

“Well…”

“Exactly. You were just a temporary fuck to me, and that’s what I am to you.”

“B-but…” 

The omega held tears in his eyes. He felt heartbroken. He shouldn’t have, he knew in the back of his mind the whole time that something like this would happen, but he didn’t comprehend that it would actually happen. He grew attached. After all, they bonded.  _ Multiple times.  _ More than he bonded with Daniel. Then he remembered a vital thing he learned that morning.

“I’m pregnant.” He said.

“What?” The blonde asked.

“You heard me. I’m pregnant.”

The alpha stood there for a moment, taking in the information.

David went on, “I’m pregnant with your fucking pups. I took the last test I had this morning and it was positive.” He began to visibly cry.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

He really didn’t know. But he expected a different response. He expected to be comforted, to be called that ridiculous nickname after being told that everything was going to be alright. 

“I don’t know…” David said, shaking.

“Christ, you puppymills are fucking annoying.”

“What do you expect me to do then?! Have an abortion?!”

A huge fist hit across his face from the alpha, “If you have an abortion then I’m telling Daniel everything!”

David’s shaking had increased, he could barely hold up a hand to his face to feel the pain that had emerged.

He replied in stutters, “D-do y-you know h-how fucked up th-that is?”

“Do you know how fucked up it is to want to kill a child?”

His stuttering had calmed down as anger emerged, “I’ll be giving b-birth to my husband’s brother!”

“Do I look like I give a shit? It’s your fault you’re an overbred bitch.”

“You’re the one who raped and molested me! Y-you’re the one who initiated this…”

“If you really didn’t want it, you would have screamed and bitten me.”

“I tried!”

“Not hard enough.”

David was attempting to keep his breathing in check, making sure not to start hyperventilating. 

“I can’t…” He breathed. “I can’t do this.”

Another hit across his face.

“I  _ will  _ tell my son everything. I even have the images and videos to prove it. Care to see?”

“You didn’t…”

“Oh but I did.” He took his phone out to show him the images of him sucking on the older man's knot, and then a video of him when he had his eyes closed and was screaming out to the alpha, begging to be bred.

“No!” He tried taking the phone but the alpha put the device away. “You can’t show him! He’ll hate me!”

“I will if you kill our pups.”

“I won’t! I won’t! Just don’t tell him… Please…”

“You won’t be able to get an abortion and get pregnant again right after. The pills will hold off any pregnancies for a few months. So you won’t be able to hide it from me.”

“I won’t do it…”

“You better not.” He put out his cigarette by tossing it to the concrete and stepping over it with his shoe. “Or else you’ll get a lot more than just a couple of hits to the face.”

He glared down at David with that unmoving expression before going back inside. David was on the ground using a mantra to keep himself from going into a full-blown breakdown. 

“It’ll be fine… It’ll be fine… It’ll be… Fine…” 

He had to get himself together. For himself, and more importantly for Daniel. He wouldn’t be able to pull this off if he let himself break. Daniel needed him right now, so that’s what he would focus on. He picked himself up off the ground and went back inside, hiding his heartbreak and fear. 

“Where’s Daniel?” David asked.

“He had another breakdown.” Gwen informed. “Apparently he’s been off his depression meds and it’s made him… Bad.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well for one it’s upped his insomnia.”

Jen overheard and sat back down at the table, “It makes his emotions out of order. He gets really antsy, possessive, angry… He stopped taking them months ago. He won’t even tell us why.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“They took him back to his room… He won’t be allowed visits tomorrow.”

“What? We have to wait another week?”

“I mean, unless he’s released within the week but at this rate they won’t.”

“I didn’t even get to talk to him…” David said.

“What did you and my dad even talk about?” Jen asked. “He seems pissed off.”

“I just said he needed to be there more Daniel…”

“I understand that, but right now I don’t think you should get him heated up. He cares about Daniel in his own way, and he’s hurting right now.”

“He’s hurting Daniel by not seeming like he cares.”

“Daniel knows he cares… David, I just don’t want you trying to start drama right now.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but knew a fight wouldn’t solve anything, “I won’t say anything else then…”

“Thank you.”

The rest of their time together was awkward, so David mentioned that he’d like to return to Daniel’s house. Then he remembered back to Daniel’s cat.

“Wait, who’s been taking care of Daniel’s cat?”

“I hired a cat-sitter to take care of him.” Jen said. “It’s probably best if you stayed there and took care of him now… Daniel gets very paranoid when it’s people he doesn’t know.”

“Okay. Could you drop me off then?”

“Yeah, of course.”

They said their goodbyes to Jen’s parents, and Evan was clearly ignoring David at all costs. He didn’t even say goodbye at all, only to his daughter. They left and dropped Gwen off at the camp to check on the kids, while David was taken to Daniel’s mansion. When they arrived, the pet-sitter looked at them worried.

“Uhhh what’s wrong?” Jen questioned.

“The cat… He ran out the door last night… He hasn’t come back.”

“And you didn’t tell us?!” Jen shouted.

“N-no! I didn’t want to worry you!”

Jen caught herself, “I’m sorry for yelling. But christ! Daniel’s going to kill me!” She started biting her nails.

“W-we’ll find him…” David told her.

“We better. That cat is about the most important thing that Daniel owns. His house could burn down and he wouldn’t care as long as Bastard was okay.”

“He wears a collar… We could ask around the neighborhood or check the nearest shelter.”

“Okay. Okay… We got this. You two ask the neighbors, I’ll check the pound.”

They split up to look for the cat but he never showed up. 


	23. Chapter 23

Eventually the pet-sitter and Jen had to give up for the night and leave. David was left alone at the mansion with nothing to do. Days past and there was no update on Daniel, and out of sympathy Gwen let David stay at the mansion. However David did come back during the day occasionally to visit the kids. By now the campers had figured out his role, but were surprisingly accepting of it. Even Max went easy on the omega. But eventually trouble had found him again one night when he went back to the house. 

He had just gotten home one night, kicking off his shoes by the door, feeling eager to cuddle into his nest. He made his way upstairs and opened the door to his room and was met with a familiar face. Evan was there, lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

“W-what are you doing here?” The omega asked.

The alpha’s eyes opened, “You’re finally here.”

“Yeah… What in the world are you doing here?”

The alpha got up from the bed and walked towards the smaller male who flinched when he tried to rest a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Evan said.

“You hit me before…”

“I know, I’m so sorry about that, little pup.”

“Don’t call me that anymore. Did you forget what you said? I was just a ‘temporary fuck’ to you. And all the slurs you called me. Did you forget about those too? Or how you threatened my relationship with Daniel? You got me pregnant and ditched me!”

“No, no I’m here.” He tried to kiss the redhead but the younger male backed towards the door.

“You’re just going to ditch me again once Daniel’s back!”

“Look, I really am sorry about what I did. But you’re carrying our pups, and I like you.”

“I’ve already went behind Daniel’s back once, I’m not going to do it again.”

“You did it multiple times, and we already hit the worst of our limit. It won’t hurt to spend more time together.”

“Yes it will…”

“Just let me stay here till he’s out. Please? My wife knows about the affair.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I didn’t say who it was with, but she knows I’ve been cheating on her… Come on, David. I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’ll end up being alone once Daniel is back! So I don’t see why it would make any difference.”

“Come on, little pup.” He genuinely looked upset for once. “We’re going to end up getting a divorce. And I know that finding a mate this late into the game will be impossible with my status. When you have wealth that’s all people want from you.”

David couldn’t help but feel some sympathy, “So… Just until Daniel is out?”

“Mhm. Unless you choose me over him.”

“You know I can’t…”

Evan gave a sad smile, “I know.”

A sigh escaped the omega’s lips, “Fine then. But only while Daniel is in the hospital. Then we’re done…”

Arms were suddenly wrapped around the omega and a kiss was planted on top of his head. 

“I love you so much, little pup.”

Then he was picked up and brought to the bed, kisses being spread about his body, first starting from his face, then to the top of his neck, then lower and lower till his shirt was pulled up and lips touched his stomach, causing a laughter to emit from his own lips. He kept giggling until those lips were at his crotch, then those giggles quickly grew into moans. He was already familiar with how Evan’s tongue worked, and he imagined that it was the most skilled someone could be in oral. Evan had a ton of experience after all, which at times it did make him hurt a bit but at the same time he couldn’t judge since he had been with Daniel beforehand as well. But Daniel never pleasured him like this, and he was sure that Daniel probably never would be able to. 

It only took five minutes for David to reach his first orgasm. 

Next came the fingering. Evan had sat on the edge of the bed and had the naked omega bent over his lap, sticking his spit covered fingers inside the smaller male and scissoring him slowly. With the other hand in his mouth, David could only suck on the alpha’s fingers and try not to bite down. After the fingering came the slapping. His ass was struck hard with one of Evan’s big hands, causing him to whine and beg. 

“You’re daddy’s good little pup, hm?”

David couldn’t reply without sounding muffled so he let out a whimper instead. He was drooling at this point, slobbering like a pet dog all over his owner. Not to mention it started to get on the bed, but he didn’t care. The sheets at this point were going to get a lot dirtier throughout Evan’s visit and David already accepted it. 

More sounds of slapping hit the air as the hand came down hard, leaving red marks. It stung but in a pleasurable way, so David didn’t mind. Plus the compliments really kept David going, especially when the special nickname was used. 

“You’re doing a splendid job, David. Does the little pup want daddy’s cock yet?”

“Mmmf!” The noise came out much more incomprehensible than he would have liked but Evan understood his attempt.

“Okay, let’s get you comfortable.” He took his fingers out of the omega’s mouth, expecting David to get off for a moment so he could move the redhead to another position on the bed.

But the omega only positioned himself on the older male to where he was sitting on his lap but facing him.

“Please daddy... I want you inside me.” David begged as he took out the erection that sprung forward the second it was unsheathed. 

“Okay baby.” He said, brushing his hand through David’s hair, “God, you’re beautiful.”

David rubbed his face against the hand that had slid towards his face, refreshing the scent of the alpha on his own skin. He held the hand and slid it down his sides, until it was on his waist. Evan took that as a sign to pick him up and set him on his cock, slowly letting his member inside the omega’s wet entrance. He moved the omega up and down carefully, but eventually David became more aggressive, pushing the alpha down on his back and taking charge of their session. David bounced up and down, biting his lip and closing his eyes as the alpha gazed at him from below, smirking. Fingers reached his erect nipples and started rubbing. The omega cursed, slowing his pace as a blush formed across his face. He was doing so well on his own until he was touched there. But then he came to a complete stop and was back to being submissive. Evan stopped touching him so he could properly speak without letting out whines.

“You did well for your first time.” Evan complimented.

“H-how do you know…?”

Evan critiqued him, “It needed a bit more work. Your movements were rough and not in rhythm. But you still did your best, I’m proud of you.”

David leaned down to kiss him, and the alpha bucked into him to cause a yelp. 

“Ah! E-Evan!”

“Louder, pup.”

“Evan! More! More please! F-f…”

He pushed into him more, “Go on, you can say it. I won’t punish you.”

“Fucking breed me! Fuck!”

“Woah there. I wasn’t expecting  _ that.  _ What a naughty pup…”

David tried to take control again, but Evan had sat up again, moving David on the bed so they were in missionary position. He shoved himself back inside and finished the male off. Somehow everything was so much more intimate than it ever was before. They stared into each other’s eyes before kissing and sharing a climax. David said the alpha’s name on repeat, even as he came down from his high. The alpha just breathed heavily, kissing David’s lips messily as he finished knotting him. The knot stayed in the omega for awhile, and Evan just lazily rested on David, putting all his weight on the small male.

“You’re so heavy!” David yelled jokingly, “You’re going to suffocate me!”

“Mmm…” Was all that came from the blonde.

They didn’t clean up afterwards, but instead cuddled each other and fell asleep holding onto the other. David awoke to Evan still hugging onto him, which was different from when him and Daniel had first bonded. Daniel had abandoned him in the night, but Evan stayed there the entire time and was there to greet him.

“Good morning pup…” Evan said tiredly.

“Morning…” David said, yawning, which was interrupted by a shiver. 

“Cold?”

“Yeah…”

“Here.” Evan sat up and took off his white long-sleeved dress shirt and handed it to David.

“O-oh you don’t have to--”

“Go ahead. I don’t need it.” 

David took it and put it on, buttoning it up with the help of the blonde. It was big on him but it already sheltered his body from the air conditioning.

“I could have just gotten more blankets, you know.”

“It’s fine. You look cute with my clothes.”

David lied back down and smiled, “And you look good without them.”

“Don’t make me fuck you this early in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t mind…”

Evan smirked, “You sure?”

“Mhm.”

Evan was on his lips within seconds and they had fallen into the same loop that they had at the summer house, having sex each night and sometimes in the morning as well. It was an affair that wasn’t meant to last however, as the house’s owner had come home unexpectedly one day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I'm so bad at smut scenes I'm sorry lmao. also like. gotta love how Evan has fucked David more than Daniel... Is this even a danvid fic anymore? smhhhh @ myself


	24. Chapter 24

David was in the middle of doing the dishes when the front door slammed shut. Evan had just left to get cigarettes though, there was no way that he had gotten back so soon. 

“Did you forget your keys, Evan?” David asked while stepping out of the kitchen, then freezing when seeing that it was Daniel who walked through the door.

“What did you just say?” Daniel asked. He looked worse than his last visit. His eyes seemed to become a much darker shade, his hair was a mess, his posture slightly slouched, and worst of all his grimace that he showed when David said his father’s name.

“Oh, uh…” David had to quickly come up with an excuse. His eyes darted around and he thankfully came up with a valid reason. “Your parents have been stopping by. They’ve been worried sick.”

“Ah…” Daniel accepted it. He was too exhausted to think it through. But there was one thing that did come across his mind as a question, “Where’s Bastard?”

David realized no one had been able to get a hold of the hospital nurses to tell the blonde that his cat had gone missing. It hurt him to tell him. But this was the one thing he couldn’t lie about.

“Daniel… He ran away…”

“What?” Daniel’s voice was immediately filled with absolute heartbreak.

“He must have gotten out… We weren’t able to tell you because the nurses wouldn’t answer and we couldn’t visit until this weekend…”

“You’re just pulling my leg, right?”

“I’m not… I wish I was.”

David didn’t know what to do when the blonde had started crying. It was awkward. Usually the omega was the emotional one. But Daniel had been holding it in, whether it was a few days, weeks, months, or a long set of years, David wasn’t sure. He just knew the alpha wasn’t the type to breakdown in front of other people, but he fell to his knees, crying louder and louder. David wanted to comfort him, but he just stood there. He didn’t know why he did. But it seemed to amplify the awkwardness. 

After a few minutes it was too late for David to step in, he had already made the choice to just stand on the sidelines next to the kitchen doorway. Instead he waited for Daniel to calm down. The blonde wiped his eyes against his wrist and just breathed heavily.

“Daniel… You need to rest.”

It took him a moment to reply, “You don’t understand what I’ve been through.”

David really didn’t. He had never been in a mental institute before, so he had no clue what it was really like. But he knew from the lack of answered phone calls and visits, the specific hospital wasn’t efficient. 

“Still…” The redhead tried.

“Fine… But I need you to run and get me melatonin.”

“Okay.” David realized that he needed to tell Evan not to come back, so he grabbed his phone before leaving so he could call the alpha. He stepped out of the house realizing he needed the keys to Daniel’s car. He stepped back inside and the blonde was in the kitchen, making coffee.

“What are you doing?!” David asked.

Daniel didn’t answer him, just continued putting the coffee grinds into the machine.

David tried to take the measuring spoon away from him, “You really need to sleep.” 

The blonde moved it away from him and then paused, “Why do you smell different?”

“What?”

“You smell weird…”

“Daniel, you’re not listening to me, you need to go to bed.”

“And you’re not answering me. Why do you smell like that?”

“I’m serious, Daniel!”

“So am I. Now answer me.”

“Pregnancy. I thought we established this at the hospital…”

Daniel let out a ‘hmpf’ and continued making his coffee, muttering, “You need to take a shower.”

David was about to say something but the door opened.

The two of them froze and then Daniel walked out to the main room first, followed by the redhead.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Daniel asked his father who had just walked in.

The white in David’s eyes emphasized as they were widened, a begging in them that directed towards the older alpha.

Evan glanced towards the redhead and calmly replied to the other blonde, “I came to see my son.”

“Who told you I was released? And what makes you think you can just walk into my house?”

“David texted us. And I’m your father.”

“I’ve only been here for a few minutes. No way did you come over that fast.”

“I texted him while you were crying-- upset, I mean. You weren’t looking.” David tried to cover up.

Daniel was still upset at the redhead for just standing there while he had a breakdown, but dismissed it for later.

Evan spoke, “I was still nearby, I turned the car around when he messaged.”

“Whatever. Why are you here really?” Daniel asked the other alpha.

“I came to tell you that me and your mother are having a divorce.”

“What? Why?”

“Our marriage hasn’t been working out… I thought I should come and tell you face to face.”

“What the fuck?” He glanced at both of them, “Is there anything else that’s happened while I was in the hospital?”

“I don’t think so…” David said.

“Honestly, you need to leave.” Daniel said towards the alpha. “I didn’t invite you here.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to hear more?” Evan asked.

“No, I don’t. Just text me or whatever. Or just fuck off completely. I really don’t give a shit.”

“Well your mother will want to message you about it as well.”

“Like I said, I don’t care. Leave.”

“You’re acting like an emotional omega.”

David shifted uncomfortably at the insult. 

“I said. Get out.”

Evan smiled with his hands up in defeat, “Suit yourself.” He walked backwards for a couple steps, putting his hands down and then left the house.

Daniel exhaled angrily, “I fucking hate him.” He then went back to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee, then reached up to the top cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, unscrewing the cap and then pouring the contents into his caffeinated beverage. 

“Is this really necessary?” David said while standing near the doorway. 

“David, I love you, but  _ please _ ,” He emphasized,  _ “Don’t go there.” _

“Okay okay… I’m just worried.”

Daniel thought that he wasn’t worried  _ enough.  _ David was acting weird. Almost distant. He expected to be hugged the moment he walked into the door, or at least when he started crying. But the omega just kept his distance from him.

“Why was he here alone?” Daniel asked.

“What do you mean?”

“He came to tell you that--”

“I mean before I came home. He said he turned the car around, which meant he was here before.”

“He’s worried about you, he came to talk about you.”

“You’re lying. He never fucking cared for me. You saw how he stormed out of the hospital when he was referred to as my parent.”

“I talked to him about it when that happened… I told him he needed to be there for you. I think he took it to heart.”

“Bullshit!”

His shakiness caused himself to drop the mug onto the floor. David jumped back in surprise when it hit the floor, shattering into bits and pieces and splashing coffee everywhere. Daniel exhaled, then mumbled,

“Fucking hell.”

He knelt down to pick up the shards and David just stood there again, watching. Daniel cut himself on a sharp piece and blood started to leak out fast. David finally sprung into action and got paper towels and dampened them with water from the sink. He rushed over to the blonde and started wrapping his hand up in the paper towels. Daniel inhaled sharply at the touch.

“Do you have a first aid?” David asked.

“I don’t need it.”

“You’re bleeding a lot more than you should be. Look, it’s leaking through.”

_ “I don’t need your help!”  _

David stumbled back in shock.

Daniel continued, “I needed it at the hospital but you weren’t there. So don’t you dare try and help me now.”

“I couldn’t visit you. They wouldn’t let us.”

“You could have called!”

“They wouldn’t answer their phone!”

Daniel sighed, “I don’t want to hear anymore excuses. Just go to your room.”

“Daniel--”

“Now.”

David looked at him and got up, leaving the room as he was told. Daniel began to cry again once the redhead left. It was as if his life was suddenly going downhill. He didn’t know how much worse it could get, but he would find out eventually. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for domestic violence and rape mentions!

Daniel drank all day and then ended up locking himself in his room for the night. David assumed he was finally sleeping since he didn’t hear any sounds from him. He was ready to head to bed as well but he got a text from Evan.

_ ‘Would you want to come by my house?’  _

David didn’t know what to do. They  _ promised  _ that it would only be until Daniel’s return. But after the way Daniel had treated him when he came home, he wasn’t sure he wanted to stay. 

_ ‘Yeah. Will you pick me up?’ _

_ ‘Of course. What time works?’ _

David needed to check if Daniel was awake or not, just in case. He peeked into the bedroom, trying to go slow enough so the door wouldn’t squeak. Daniel was facing the other way, lying on his side and covered with a blanket. 

“Daniel?” David whispered softly.

The blonde didn’t respond so he took it as a sign that it was okay to leave. He waited out front for the car to pull up. The car slowly pulled up after twenty minutes and David hopped in.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this still.” David said.

“I could tell he was going to stress you out. We don’t have to do anything, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“What do you mean?”

Evan replied, “Just a hunch.”

“That Daniel would…? What? Hurt me?”

“Somehow, yeah.”

“I know he’s stressed but I don’t think he would do that.”

“Who knows…”

“Hm.” David hummed for a second. “Well, are we going?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He pulled out of the driveway.

When they reached the gate, David remembered something that had been on his mind,

“Does everyone know the code to his house?”

“Yeah, basically. For emergencies.”

“I have to keep it on my phone to remember…”

“I had to at first. You’ll learn it.”

They drove off the property and David’s mind kept filling up with more useless questions. He couldn’t focus on one long enough to ask or answer it himself. But one slipped out of his mouth.

“Is Christina at the house?”

“She’s at the summer home. She needed time away from me after what happened.”

“Ah…” He looked out the window. “How do you think this’ll all turn out?”

“I have no clue. It’s all up to what you decide.”

David sighed, not speaking for a few moments. “I don’t know yet.”

“Take your time. I’ll keep quiet.”

“Thank you.”

David was going to spend the night at Evan’s city house which was just as impressive as the summer home. Evan gave a tour of the house and saved Daniel’s bedroom for last.

“This was Daniel’s bedroom as a kid.”

David looked around and admired the posters on the walls and the huge book collection.

“Has he just never taken any of this back?” David asked, putting a hand on the bunk bed post.

“He left the house as soon as he turned eighteen. Didn’t take anything with him besides one bag of clothes. Never came back.”

“Why does he hate you so much?”

“Because I’m hard on him. It’s only because I wanted him to be successful.”

“He told me that you used to beat him…”

“I may have hit him a few times but he wasn’t exactly the best kid.”

“What’d he do?”

“He was a brat. He’d always bully other kids and lie to me and his mother. I’ve caught him selling shit for drugs and alcohol.”

“Wait really? He never said any of that… Neither has Jen.”

“Daniel keeps a lot of secrets. He’s not exactly a saint… Neither am I. But I never said I was.”

David didn’t know what to believe, really. Evan did admit that he did beat Daniel, so he must have been telling the truth. Sure, hitting your kids wasn’t what David believed in but Daniel did do some extreme stuff. 

“What did he do to bully other kids?” David asked.

“Well one of the worst incidents was when I was called to the school because Daniel broke a kid’s arm.”

“What for?”

“I have no clue anymore. I was so angry that it didn’t matter what it was for. I just know I didn’t raise him to be like that.”

“Geez…”

“Right.” Evan said as he sat down on the bottom bunk. “Raising kids isn’t easy.”

“I know… I’m terrified.” David sat down next to him.

“Well, I’ll admit it’s scary even when you know what you’re doing. But the fear is good. It keeps you on edge enough to make sure you’re doing a good job.” 

“I don’t know… I don’t want my kids to end up like  _ that _ …”

“I’m sure they won’t. They’ll be good kids. After all they’ll have your traits too. I can tell you were a good kid.”

“I don’t know about that… My parents never praised me much.”

“You’re a good kid now aren’t you? I’ll praise you as much as you need to be.”

“I guess so…”

Evan had a hand on David’s thigh and he didn’t even realize it was there till it started sliding it closer to his crotch.

“I know for a fact that you’re a good kid…” He put a hand right on it. 

“W-woah wait we shouldn’t do this here--” David tried to remove the hand.

“See? Such a good boy…” He rubbed the spot and David closed his legs up.

“This is Daniel’s bedroom... This is…”

“Dirty isn’t it? I know you like that though.” He kissed the redhead and got him to lie down on the bed but David was still putting up a fight.

“E-Evan… I’m serious…”

“Why are you getting aroused then?”

David didn’t have to look down to know that he was right. He had a serious problem. He was never this sexual before. He shouldn’t have been this sexual while he was already pregnant. None of it made sense but it didn’t seem to matter after they shared the first kiss. Then the rest played out like it normally did. They had sex in Daniel’s room on the bottom bunk, Evan ended up lying down while David rode him while holding onto the bars above his head. The bed squeaked loudly but it was drowned out by the screams. Due to this, they didn’t hear the downstairs door open and shut. Sounds of footsteps headed upstairs and Christina stood at the open door to the bedroom, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

Evan noticed his wife behind the redhead and put a hand on David’s arm to get him to stop for a second.

“W-what’s wrong?” David panted, turning his head to look.

Christina backed away and ran back downstairs.

“Wait! Christina!” Evan yelled out.

David quickly got off of the blonde and watched as he zipped his pants up and ran after the woman. David himself got up to put his boxers back on and followed them downstairs where Christina was crying and Evan was trying to console her from a couple feet away.

“Babe--”

“Don’t touch me!” She barked. “Don’t even call me that!”

“I’m sorry…”

“How could you do this?” She looked at him with teary blue eyes, then moved them towards David. “Why?”

David felt his heart sink. He never tried to focus on the pain that would be caused once she found out. He made it seem like it was only Evan’s fault when it wasn’t. He was just as responsible. 

“I…” Evan began. “I’m sorry. I just… I can’t help that I love him.”

“You said that about me once. Did you forget?”

“No… I haven’t.”

“And David… Why would you say yes to Daniel if you were so quick to abandon him?”

David’s head hung low, “I don’t know…”

She tried fighting the tears by forcing more anger into her voice, “Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves!” 

“We are.” Evan said plainly. “That’s why we were so hesitant to tell anyone.”

“You didn’t realize how much this would hurt everyone else.”

“I did…”

“Then why would you do it?!”

“Because, I love him. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else.”

“You’re twice his age! He’s getting married to our  _ son!”  _

“I know…”

David tried to intervene, “It’s my fault. I said it was okay. I kept seeing Evan even though he said not to.” It wasn’t the truth but he couldn’t stand to see Evan take all of the blame. “Please, don’t tell Daniel.”

“I won’t. Not because I don’t want to. But it’s none of my business what you two do. You’re both adults… Even if what you’re doing is horribly wrong… It’s none of my business.”

“Thank you…” David said.

“Can we talk more about this?” Evan asked. 

“No. I don’t think we should. I’ve seen and heard enough.”

“Christina--”

“I came here to forgive you! You know that? I wanted to forgive you… But I just… I can’t anymore. I’m sorry.” She pushed past her ex-lover and went for the front door.

Both David and Evan listened as it slammed shut. Both silent in their own embarrassment. 

“I should drive you home.”

“Evan.”

He grabbed the keys he left on the table and David continued to try and convince him not to,

“Evan, you shouldn’t deal with this alone…”

“No, I should. I need time to think things through.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… Maybe we need a break from each other.”

“We’re bonded now. My nausea has gone away. Doesn’t that mean I’m going to get sick while you’re away from me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What about our pups?!”

“David.”

David met his eyes which immediately caused him to stop his attempts at convincing the alpha to let him stay.

David gave in, “Okay.”

The male went to go get his clothes back on and they headed to the car, then back to Daniel’s house.

  
  


On the way David really thought things over. He felt bad for  _ everything.  _ Christina’s reaction had brought up the guilt that he had been hiding away the entire time. He wanted to be back with Daniel already and forget the whole mess. Being with Evan would only bring him guilt whether it was over Christina’s heartbreak or Daniel’s eventual heartbreak. He didn’t want to hurt either of them but he already went and hurt one of them. If he could turn back now he could spare Daniel the same pain. However Christina was with Evan for god knows how long… All those years wasted all due to David’s inability to say no and settle for what he has… Had?.. Has… He could make it right with Daniel. He still had the chance. However there was one thing he needed to do first before he could make it right. He would have to tell Daniel right away.

  
  


He was brought home and walked in through the door. The kitchen light wasn’t on when he left…

He headed towards the lone light that was on. He could see Daniel sitting down, facing away from the door. He was drinking straight from the bottle of vodka. The only two sounds besides the ringing of silence was the ticking of the kitchen clock and a fly that was buzzing around the light that hung from the ceiling. Daniel slowly brought the bottle up to his lips and drank before slamming it down on the table causing David to jump. But despite that he walked closer, realizing that Daniel was holding onto the blue collar that belonged to the cat.

“Uh, Daniel?”

“Where were you?” The blonde asked without looking at him.

“I uhm… I needed to go back to camp.”

“I called Gwen. She said you weren’t there.”

“I didn’t go inside… I just needed to go there for the nature.”

“Sure…”

“...What happened to the cat?”

“I don’t know. I found this outside by the forest… He was probably killed by a wild animal…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“Yeah, I bet.”

The atmosphere was tense. It was as if David had stepped into a sauna filled with explosive gas… One wrong move;  _ one spark, _ and it would ignite. And the news that David had waiting on the tip of his tongue would be the spark to light the flames. He wasn’t sure if he should roll the sparkwheel on the igniter and get it over with or wait for Daniel’s bad mood to pass. But David had a feeling that Daniel’s bad mood wasn’t so temporary. It looked like a different bottle of vodka instead of the one that Daniel had held earlier that day. 

“How much have you been drinking?” David asked, regretting it as soon as he finished the sentence.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…”

“Daniel…” He put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“David.”

The hand was removed.

“I’m worried, Daniel.”

“Are you? Worried enough that you’d leave in the middle of the night?”

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was… But the nightmares came back…”

“Would you like to talk about them?”

Daniel sighed, “They’re about you.”

“What?”

“They’re about you leaving me…”

“Daniel, that’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Daniel said, standing up to face him.

“It is! I would never do that!”

“Then why do I have a feeling that you’re hiding something from me?”

“I actually have something to tell you… I’ve… Been thinking about it…”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“I want an abortion.”

Daniel froze, taking the time to fully comprehend what David had said.

“What?” He asked for a confirmation.

“I want to have an abortion. I’m not ready to raise pups.”

He slapped the omega across the face,  _ “They’re our children, David!” _

“I don’t want a baby! I’m not ready!” He said, starting to cry.

“Have you not thought about what  _ I _ want?!”

“It’s not up to you!”

Daniel was taken aback by that, “I’m your  _ mate _ . We’re partners… We’re meant to be in this together. The baby, our babies, we’re meant to raise them as a team… They’re just as much as my children as they are yours!”

_ “But they’re not yours!” _

“...What?”

The disbelief in Daniel’s eyes weren’t as visible as the pain.

“The pups… They’re not yours, Daniel…”

“What do you mean? W-we made love and… You took the test. It was positive, I saw it.”

“I know… But the baby isn’t yours…”

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

“I cheated on you!”

Another hit across the face, “What the fuck, David! I’ve treated you like a prince, and this is how you fucking repay me?! Who the fuck was it with?!”

“I’m not telling you!”

“It’s with him, isn’t it?”

Silence from the omega.

“Isn’t it! Fucking tell me!” He gripped onto David’s yellow bandana. 

Daniel’s breath just smelled like straight-up alcohol.

“You’re just like him!”

“Like who?”

“Your father!”

“Is that who you’re cheating on me with?”

“No! But you… You’re just as bad as him… You’re just like him…”

Daniel took in a huge exhale and began to rant on, 

“My  _ father? _ You think I’m actually  _ like _ him? David, you don’t even know what he’s like... How does being beaten sound, not just a few slaps to the face. No, I mean punched and kicked until you’re coughing up blood. Eyes bruised so bad you couldn’t see the board in school. Getting trapped in a freezing basement for a week just for crying like a girl. And you know what I would have done to you for saying everything you just told me? I would break your arm. Probably worse. Because that’s what he did to me.”

“He said…You.. You were a bully! You were the one that broke that kid’s arm! You did drugs and stole from your family!”

“You really believe that shit?! Jesus fuck, David! How gullible are you?! I have the fucking scars to prove it!”

He rolled up his sleeve to show a mark near his elbow that looked like it had been stitched in the past after a bone had ripped through the skin.

“That could be from anything…”

Daniel rolled his sleeve back down and sighed, “I’m being honest with you... I just wish you’d be honest with me for once.”

“Yeah, well… I may have broken my promises but don’t act like you didn’t just do the same. You said you’d never hurt me…”

Daniel was already regretting his actions, but tried to hide it instead by justifying it, “Maybe if you didn’t act like such a bitch, then I wouldn’t have to treat you like one.”

“You’re just as bad as any alpha. You’re just as bad as I thought when I first met you… You’re a fucking asshole.”

“I have every right to be! You fucking hurt me! I put my fucking trust in you… I loved you… I  _ still  _ love you.” This time he was the one with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I thought you loved me too.”

It stung. Oh fuck it stung. David wasn’t sure if he was actually having a heart attack or if he was just feeling so much mental pain that it manifested as physical. But it hurt so much that he had a hand above his chest.

“Why don’t you just run off to your real lover?” Daniel asked, sitting back down at the table.

“Daniel… I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“When did it happen?”

Somehow David managed to lie again, “It was only once… The test I took wasn’t right... It was when you were in the hospital… I… I broke out into a heat and someone was there and they took care of it.”

“They raped you?”

“Well…” David wasn’t exactly lying. Sorta was. Mostly was… But not fully.

He was back out of his seat, “Why the fuck didn’t you just tell me?!”

“I-I-I didn’t know h-how to!”

Daniel immediately pulled him in close and hugged him, crying and letting the tears flow onto the omega’s shoulder.

“David… You should have just told me… You don’t have to do this alone… I’m so sorry for hurting you. I’m so deeply sorry. I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Daniel… I just… I wasn’t sure how to tell you… I ended up enjoying it so I wasn’t sure what to call it.”

“It’s okay, it’s fine… That’s still rape, David… And god, I don’t want you carrying a stranger’s pups instead of mine. We’ll get you some pills for it. We’ll have you go to therapy if you need it. We’ll take things slow…”

“Thank you…”

They hugged for a long time, letting themselves wind down from the tension. The guilt was still eating up at David’s insides… But Daniel bought his lies. 

He’d have to keep up the act from now on.


	26. Chapter 26

Daniel had given him space for the night but not in the morning. The blonde was all over him when David had just woken up from a long night of tossing and turning in bed. He was exhausting and felt like pushing the alpha off but Daniel was just rubbing against him lovingly, not even sexually. He was trying to get his own scent on the omega due to the weird smell that David had held since the hospital visit. David let him rub against him until the alpha tried lifting up his bandana. The omega instantly pushed him away.

“Woah what are you doing?”

“I need to re-mark you. It’s been too long since you’ve been marked.”

“A-actually…”

“They marked you too?” Daniel said, hurt back in his eyes and voice. 

“Yeah…”

“May I see?”

“Sure…” He said since Daniel still seemed oblivious to who bonded with him. He took off the bandana and showed the huge marks that covered his neck.

“God… I want to fucking kill whoever did this to you. Did you ever file a report?”

“You know that’s useless for omegas.”

“I know… But  _ still.  _ I can’t believe someone would do this to an already-mated omega! Who the fuck just does that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You must have been feeling sick a lot lately then, huh? Subsequent bonding must be rough…”

“It has been…”

“I’m going to have to mark you again though, is that alright?”

“Yeah, will I get sick again though?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Oh.”

“But I’ll make sure we have the right things for you to cope with it this time around, alright? I’ll get you painkillers and abortion pills. Plus I took another week off from work so we can get you bonded back to me right away.”

“Okay. Thank you, Daniel.”

“Of course…” He rubbed his face against David’s neck, “We’ll mark you after we come back.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to take you to the mall. I feel the urge to spoil you… You’ve been through so much.” He kissed over the main mark and pulled himself back. “We’ll have lots of fun this week.”

“Mhm.” David hummed, managing a small smile.

“Are you okay?”

David couldn’t help but think about Evan. What was he doing right now? Was it only going to be a small break? Or was it going to be longer than that? What if he never messaged David again? He wasn’t so sure if he could let go so soon.

“David?” Daniel repeated himself, “Are you okay?”

“Fine. I’m fine.”

“You sure? I can just go to the grocery store for the pills, and make your gifts a surprise.”

“I’m fine. We can go.”

Daniel’s smile came back, “Okay. I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

They shared a kiss and Daniel got up to go get dressed into proper clothes for their outing. David sighed and did the same. 

They went to the mall first since Daniel wanted to get groceries while at the store and didn’t want food to sit out in a hot car. Daniel was giddy to spend time with the omega after going so long without him. The alpha was holding David’s hand and swinging it back and forth while they walked. He didn’t care about people looking or anything, he actually enjoyed the attention. He wanted to make sure people knew that David was  _ his.  _ Absolutely no one else was allowed to have his attention. Not even the workers trying to sell their products in the middle of the mall, Daniel kept saying ‘no thanks’ and dragging the omega along and David let him lead the way. David didn’t really care for what Daniel wanted to get him, he wasn’t excited or anything. He just felt urged for Evan. Maybe it was just the bonding that made him like that. He began to wonder if he really liked either of them, or was it just hormones that had taken over. It got him confused. He started to dissociate while with Daniel. Not really taking the blonde’s questions into consideration beforehand, just spitting out simple answers and nodding his head. He didn’t feel like he was really there. At the food court Daniel tried to snap him out of it.

“Hey, you’ve been really quiet… Am I making you uncomfortable or something?”

“No.”

“David?”

“Yeah?”

Daniel seemed like he had a question for a moment, but had lost it right after the David’s emotionless reply.

“Nevermind.” He said.

They continued drinking their beverages in silence, until Daniel seemed to find his question again.

“...Do I make you happy?” He asked, his gaze on the table and then directly to the green eyes across from him.

It was sad that David had to even take a moment to think about his answer, which was a quick, ‘yeah’.

Daniel’s eyes went to his drink, “I feel like I’m boring you. I hope this just passes by but, I do think something between us has changed… I really don’t want it to unless it’s for the better. But I don’t believe distance is better for us. I want us to only get closer. After all, we’re supposed to be getting married.”

“Yeah… Hopefully.”

Daniel looked at him with a disappointment in his eyes. That wasn’t the type of answer he wanted. But he should have expected it. The rest of their time spent together, David was the same. Just a dispassionate zombie that gave short replies like a simple-coded AI. Daniel bought him cologne, clothes, and even lingerie to try and get a reaction out of the redhead but he simply said ‘thank you’ and that was it. They stopped by the grocery store so they could grab things for David’s second subsequent bonding and to replace the food that had gone bad in the fridge such as milk and eggs. Once home, Daniel took the time to put up the groceries while David put his gifts away.

Daniel knocked on the door while it was open, and David was in the bathroom still putting up clothes in the closet. David walked out with a quick ‘hey’.

“Hey.” Daniel replied.

The blonde moved his stance, shifting his body weight onto the other leg, “Do you… Do you want to try having sex?”

David didn’t want to but he knew that if he didn’t, their relationship would never be fixed. So the redhead nodded and Daniel smiled softly, 

“Do you want to try on some of that new lingerie? It could spice things up a bit.”

“Sure.” David replied, stepping back into the bathroom to put on a red laced thong matched with a red garter belt and stockings. 

Daniel whistled as he came out, “Stunning as always. Come here.”

David walked to the blonde and was kissed on the lips, but there was only passion on one end. That’s how it was during the entire session. Daniel gave it his all but David only lied there, taking it like a sex doll instead of putting in his own effort. It was only till Daniel bit him that it started to feel good. Suddenly his hormones started taking over, letting him find some enjoyment out of the experience. David’s moaning grew as Daniel pushed himself into the omega. More marks were made which only made it more intense. David wrapped his clothed legs around the alpha to make it easier for the blonde to hit that blessed g-spot. Scratches slid down Daniel’s back causing a few groans from the male. 

“I-I’m about to cum…” Daniel warned. “A-are you ready?” He panted.

“God, fuck! Yes!”

“Good…”

He kissed the redhead and parted before letting out a few more hard thrusts.

The omega screamed out, “Fuck! I’m cumming! Ah fuck! E-Evan! Oh god!”

Daniel stopped immediately, his urge to climax turned to a complete halt. David was still coming down from his, not realizing yet what he had said. David loosened his grip on the sheets and his breathing slowed. 

“Why’d you stop?” David asked obliviously.

Daniel slid out of him, pulling his boxers back up and then sitting on the edge of the bed, head down and hand covering his eyes. David didn’t understand what he did until he really took a moment to think about what he said, then the realization struck him like lightning. He immediately began apologizing,

“Oh gosh, Daniel I’m so s-sorry I d-didn’t--”

“So it really was him, huh?” Daniel interrupted. 

David paused to try and carefully string his words together, “Yes…” He started to tell the truth, but then was about to lie to cover up, “But--”

“You kept seeing him.”

“I…” David began, “No…”

“You did. You don’t need to lie to me.”

“I did… But I swear we were going to stop.”

“ _ Were _ ?” Daniel emphasized, turning his head to face the omega.

“After you got out of the hospital…”

“And yet you snuck out at night to see him again, right?”

“It was only to--”

“No. No, don’t lie to me again. You can’t just lie to me. You need to hold yourself accountable for this.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. Just don’t.” He got up to pick up his shirt and pulled a ring out of the chest pocket.    
  


It was David’s engagement ring.

He tossed it to the redhead, “I found this on the floor before you left last night.”

David picked it up off the bed, staring at the green gem in the middle, “I… I must have dropped it.”

“Pretty careless of you. You don’t even know what date is on it, do you?”

“I-I was going to check…”

“It was the night you opened up to me, outside the restaurant. It was the night I promised you that I would never leave you.”

“Daniel…”

“I still won’t… I made a promise, and I’m a man of my word. And I love you. But, I want you to make a choice. Me or him. If you choose me then I’ll put everything behind us and I’ll stick with you till the end.”

“W-well of course I’m going to choose you!”

“No, no… I want you to really take your time and think about this. I want you to take time away from  _ both _ of us, till your hormones balance out and you’re able to think on your own. Then I want you to decide.”

“What if I can’t pick?”

“That’s a choice on it’s own. If you refuse to pick then I’ll take it as you not picking me. I want you back at the camp for this decision. I’ll call a taxi for you.”

“Daniel… This is ridiculous.”

_ “Is it?” _

David gulped, “I… I guess not.”

“Don’t even text me when you’re there. The only text I want to get is on who you choose in the end. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes…”

“Good…” He mumbled under his breath something that David focused on even after he left the room.

Daniel’s reaction could have been much worse. It could have been like last night. But David didn’t want to stay long enough to see if his reaction would change. He did take his words into careful consideration, and would do as told. For everyone’s sake including his own he would follow their deal and wait to make a proper choice. The only thing he could hope for is the same thing that Daniel had said to him last, 

_ “I hope you make the right decision.”  _


	27. Chapter 27

The word got out to Gwen through Jen, who was told by Daniel. It made David’s decision making more of a task since he had the guilt weighing down on him, especially since Gwen refused to talk to him besides for things relating to their job. They used to be so close, but now their interactions were awkward and boring. Gwen was the first to defend him during his panic attack but even this was a limit for her. She couldn’t defend the omega’s act of fornication, even if she wanted to. David had fucked up severely and everyone seemed to be against him now. Jen ignored the omega completely, going from not replying to texts to avoiding eye contact when coming over to pick up her girlfriend. David didn’t want to paint himself as the victim but he did start to believe that he didn’t deserve the treatment they were giving him. However there were moments when his true opinions told him that he was at fault, and that he would be better off alone. If he couldn’t control his hormones than why should he be near anyone? It took another week and a half for his hormones to shift to a more neutral state, and his thoughts became more focused on the kids rather than Daniel or Evan. He actually forgot about the whole thing for one full day. But then the next he realized it was time for him to make the decision.

He was sitting by the lake, thinking things over, trying to go back and think about what he felt each time he was around one of the two alphas that he had to choose between. Daniel was the one who got him to open up for the first time, and what he felt for Daniel was deep… Yet when he was around Evan, all he could feel was a comfort that he craved since childhood, plus a deeper kind of lust. If David went with Evan however, he would be looked down upon by everyone around him. And hell, David already had the abortion, would Evan forgive him of that? Or if he went with Daniel, would their relationship ever be the same? And he still hated the thought of leaving either of them alone. 

But he  _ had  _ to choose.

He exhaled a lengthy breath, getting all of the oxygen out of his lungs and to cool off his brain. 

_ ‘Just choose one.’  _ He told himself.  _ ‘It’ll be easier for everyone if you just choose.’ _

Did he really have a choice? Daniel would probably never trust him again. After their last interactions, did David even want to go back to him? Or was it really just the hormones that made him numb around Daniel? Yet Evan… Evan wouldn’t be happy about the abortion… He said that David’s punishment would be worse than being hit. He apologized for that though, didn’t he? Evan started acting so sweet towards David after that… David still craved that fatherly affection more than anything. 

David would think about it for a little longer to lock in his answer. 

The day went by slowly and the kids tended to ignore David’s presence. The whole thing had made David rusty at his job and his relationships towards the kids had died off it seemed. Everything was falling apart. But eventually he made up his mind, and so came the hardest part for everyone.

He had to text Daniel about it first.

‘Hey.’ David texted.

‘Did you choose?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well?’

David started to text a long paragraph that seemed like a mini essay instead,

‘Daniel, first of all I want to say I’m so incredibly sorry any of this happened. If I could change everything and reverse it back to the way it was I would, but I can’t. I loved our time together, and I would love to have that back. But, I don’t think I can. I don’t think I can handle going back. I love you so much but you’re making me choose the impossible. I love both of you but, I just can’t choose. And I know by default that makes me choose Evan over you. And while I don’t see it that way, I know you do. I want you to know that in my mind I don’t hate you, or even dislike you, I love you. You were there for me, and I should have been there for you. You deserve so much better and I still don’t know how you ever fell for me. I know I’m not doing a good job of keeping this short but I need to tell you everything. Me and Evan were together but I still thought of you. I never intended to hurt you, it just sort of happened. I know I’m a shitty person for what I did and you don’t have to forgive me. But I forgive you for hitting me. I deserved it, really. I love you. I can’t stress that enough. Please, please take care of yourself. I’m so sorry.’

The text bubble from Daniel’s side popped up for a full minute before disappearing and was replaced with a single text,

  
  


‘K.’

  
  
  


So that was that, David thought. David’s decision ultimately meant he chose Evan instead. He figured he would text Evan as well, leaving just as long a text. However, instead of a single letter Evan asked for him to come over. Of course, David agreed to it. When Evan arrived, Gwen stopped David.

“I don’t think you should come back.” She said.

“W-what?” David was shocked, appalled even.

“You haven’t been showing up for work, and only have been the past week because Daniel told you to. But the main thing is, I don’t think you’re setting up a good example for the kids. And personally, as much as I was weary of Daniel, I think you’re making a huge mistake. But you know, it’s not my choice. I’ll give you extra time to pack your things.”

David tried begging, “But Gwen! You can’t just fire me! What happened to being best friends?!”

“Oh I don’t know, does going behind my girlfriend’s back and sleeping with her father sound like something I could easily forgive? Come on, David. What you did was shitty and everyone knows it.”

“You don’t know the whole story!”

“Would knowing it really change my mind?”

David thought about it, then lowered his gaze.

“I thought so.” She said. “Go get your things, you’re fired.”

“Y-you can’t just--”

“You  _ know  _ Daniel doesn’t want you working for him anymore either.”

“I…”

Gwen just shook her head slowly and walked away to put the kids to bed. David got a single bag full of clothes and belongings and got into Evan’s truck, pushing the bag to the back seat and gazing out the window.

“Tough time?” The alpha asked.

“You don’t even know…”

“I do know. Christina and Jen won’t even talk to me. I think I’ve been officially disowned by the family.”

“Yeah, they did that to me too…”

“At least we have each other now.”

“Yeah…”

They went to his house, but instead of sleeping the two of them stayed up, not even talking, just watching tv silently and thinking over their decisions. David could never fall asleep, his mind only focusing on of how horrible of a person he was, and how much he deserved to die. He could tell Evan had been having the same thoughts ever since Christina found out. He wished he could help the alpha but he knew he couldn’t even help himself at the moment. All they could do is be there for each other, even when things started getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic violence and hopefully the last rape scene, but that's what I plan at least, which means it's not set in stone since this fic wasn't even supposed to go this route in the first place ;;;;

"Daniel tried to kill himself.”

The words struck David with a wave of shock and guilt. 

“What?” David asked the blonde in disbelief. 

“Yeah…” Evan said, “He’s in the hospital. Apparently he tried drinking bleach.”

“Oh my god is he okay?”

“Should be.”

“This is all my fault…” 

“Hey little pup, it’s not your fault. Daniel’s been like this for years. It’s his own problem.” Evan attempted to comfort the omega, attempting to put an arm around him.

“His own problem? What do you mean by that?” David asked, backing up.

“I mean it’s his own issue that he’s brought upon himself. If he wants to cry like a girl about it then that’s his choice.”

“Are you serious right now?” David asked.

“Yeah, of course. Why?”

“That’s so ignorant. Your son tried to  _ kill himself.  _ How could you say something like that?”

“I didn’t raise a bitch, so if he gets emotional then that’s his fault. Do I have to dumb it down even more?”

“I get you’re upset but--”

“I’m not. I don’t give a shit if he kills himself. It’d be a lot easier on us, wouldn’t it?”

David was appalled, “No! What the hell is wrong with you? You don’t care about him at all?”

“Why else would I beat him?”

David shook his head, “You said…”

“Look, I may have softened things. But now we can be honest with each other since he’s out of the picture. Sure, I lied. But I did it because I love you, David. You can’t be protected by an over-emotional wreck. He hit you, didn’t he?”

“So did you! For the same reason!”

“What do you mean?”

David realized he said too much, but he would have to spit it out eventually, “The abortion…”

“What did you do?”

Evan’s tone was stern and serious, compared to David’s soft and shaky voice.

“I-I… I had the a-abortion…”

He was hit in the face, then was yelled at by the alpha, “You fucking killed our pups?!”

“I-I didn’t k-kill them! They w-weren’t even developed!”

Evan balled up his fist and hit him again, harder, “What the fuck, David?! You can’t make these decisions without me!”

“I-I…”

“The only thing you’re good for is breeding and yet you couldn’t even do that!”

“I’m sorry!”

“You fucking better be. We’ll have to breed you all over again.”

“W-wait! I don’t want kids Evan!”

“Don’t you owe me? My wife left me, my daughter won’t talk to me, and my son is a fucking pussy. It’s all because of you.”

“I don’t owe you anything!” David yelled. 

That was David’s biggest mistake yet. Evan grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a glass vase, and smashed it against the omega’s head. David fell to his knees, covering his head that was a bright red from the blood that began to leak out. David began to cry, which only got him more punishment.

“Stop crying!” Evan barked, hitting him again, which only got him louder cries from the omega.

He growled and pulled David up by his shirt, getting the younger male on his legs despite their shakiness. The alpha turned him around and pushed him against the counter, pulling down his shorts so he could be bred again.

“No!” David tried to yell, “Evan! Stop! Cinnamon!” 

He brought back the safeword that him and Daniel had, but he didn’t realize that him and Evan never set one up. 

Evan put his hand over the omega’s mouth as he began to rape him, “If you love me then you’ll prove it to me.”

David tried shaking his head but it only got pounded into harder. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and then closed them again, trying to focus on something else. But with the searing pain in his head and his entrance, he couldn’t think about anything else besides the sounds emanating from the alpha. Occasional grunts and skin hitting skin, and sometimes a loud whimper from the omega would fill the air. This time David didn’t have drugs or the primal lust to make it enjoyable. His body wouldn’t shift into any sexual pleasure due to just having an abortion, but it was possible that he could get bred again. 

“You’ll have to be a good boy for daddy this time and carry his pups. You’ll do it for me, won’t you?” 

Evan let go of David’s mouth so he could speak, but all he did was cry and scream.

“Please! Don’t breed me! Please Evan!”

Evan let out another growl, pushing into him deeper, getting his knot inside, “Come on baby boy, fucking scream for me.”

And David did. He screamed until he couldn’t. He cried until there were no tears left. Evan held onto him, holding the knot inside to make sure that David got pregnant again. He’d make sure of it. 

It wasn’t a long session, but it was the time afterwards that pained the omega the most. Just letting the older male hold onto him, feeling the warmth inside of him, and hearing him whisper sweet nothings that literally meant nothing to David anymore. 

“You’re a good boy… Daddy’s precious puppymill.” Evan comforted. “You’ll make a good parent.”

“I… I don’t want…” David uttered softly.

“You will.”

They stood there for what seemed like hours, until Evan pulled out and let David fall onto the ground.

“Go take a shower.” He ordered. “Then come back and clean this mess up.”

There was glass, blood and cum on the floor that David sat in. He didn’t want to get up though. His legs were like broken glass pieces themselves, one attempt to stand and they’d break. 

“Don’t make me hit you again, David.” Evan warned.

David attempted to get up, holding onto the counter and weakly getting himself up out of the mess. 

“I’ll be outside smoking.” Evan stated, stepping over the glass and walking past the omega.

David took his time going upstairs to shower, cleaning himself off with hot water that burned his skin. He scrubbed until his skin was red, trying to get that smell of cigarettes off of him. He was so caught up in his primal instincts that he didn’t see what was right in front of him. He was completely oblivious to the point where he couldn’t even believe that it was him who caused all of this, just following along blindly up until now.    
  


_ ‘Fucking idiot.’  _ He thought to himself.  _ ‘You deserve this. You caused this yourself.’ _

He said it out loud, crying out again after hitting the wall. But he knew he couldn’t stay in there, or else he would get punished. He got himself out of the shower and got dressed, then went downstairs to clean up the mess, only to find it was already done. Evan was on the couch, watching television. David walked into the room and Evan got up immediately.

“Oh David,” Evan said, coming over to the omega and lifting an arm up to caress his face, “I’m so sorry for my outburst.”

“It’s okay.” David lied.

“You’re all bruised up now…” Evan said, studying David’s wounds. He left a kiss over the wound on David’s head where he was struck by the vase, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” David whispered. “Uhm… Hey Evan?”

“Yes little pup?”

“Is it alright if we go visit Daniel?”

Evan pulled away and frowned, “Why?”

“I’m worried about him.”

“You shouldn’t be. He doesn’t care about you.”

“How do you know?”

“He doesn’t care about anything. He never commits.”

David knew that Evan was just being hypocritical again, but knew if he backtalked it could land him in more trouble.

“I guess…”

“Are you tired?”

He really was, but was terrified of sleeping next to the alpha after what happened. David nodded slowly while looking down with an expressionless face which Evan took as him just being exhausted. 

“Come along.” Evan said, turning the younger male around and guiding him to the stairs with one hand on his back.

Evan took him into the bedroom and had him lie down then turned off the lights before getting in bed with him. The alpha held onto his omega, breathing over his neck before giving him a small bite. David gave a light mewl like a kitten as the alpha bit down harder. A kiss was planted on the spot afterwards and Evan whispered to him,

“You’ll be mine forever now, little pup.”


	29. Chapter 29

He wished it was the only time that he was beaten. Evan started abusing him again and again, usually when the alpha came home from work. On good days it was only a few slaps to the face, and on the bad days it would lead to punches. The amount of hits depended on how bad Evan was feeling, and how much steam he needed to let out. Usually it ended up in sex, even if David wasn’t in the mood for it, but he couldn’t say no or else it could worsen the situation. Evan became paranoid too, which led to him stealing David’s phone and searching through everything, just to make sure he wasn’t reaching out to Daniel or anyone else. It got so bad that Evan eventually broke it with a hammer, making sure that David wasn’t deleting messages to hide them from him. David wasn’t allowed to leave the house either. David thought about leaving during Evan’s work hours but knew that he’d blow up about it once he found him. David finally found out that Evan was a lawyer, and could easily get himself out of trouble. David was stuck, all due to a twist of unexpected events that left him feeling broken every day, and he couldn’t find a way out. But out of all the unexpected events, one of the most unbelievable events happened on a Wednesday. 

Evan had just gotten home from work and punched David right over his eye which was already healing from the last time he was hit there. The purple bruise began to bleed again and David held his arms up out of instinct. David had upset him for keeping his mouth clenched when Evan tried to use him for his own sexual pleasure. 

“Honestly, I should just fucking kill you!” Evan said, grabbing a knife from the kitchen knife holder.

“E-Evan we can talk about this…”

“You’re fucking useless, you know that? I work all fucking day and you don’t even do anything. The least you could do is be a good cockwarmer yet you refuse to be a decent mate.”

“We already did it this morning! I need a break!”

“You had all day to have a break. Now get over here.” He held onto David’s hair and began dragging him to the living room. 

David tried grabbing at the hand that held his hair due to the pain, and then a doorbell rang. Both of them stopped, seeming to be frozen in time. 

Evan growled, “Stay here.” He said before going to the front door.

He opened it and Daniel was standing there, eyes filled with sadness.

“What do you want?” Evan asked.

“I came to apologize to you. And David.”

“Oh really?”

David heard the voice of his ex and picked himself up to see what was going on. He peeked around the corner to listen to Daniel speak. He missed his voice.

“I forgive both of you for what happened. I shouldn’t have made such a big deal about it. After all, you’re both happy now, and if being together is what David wants then I should respect that. I know we never got along as I grew up but I’m glad you found someone that…” He began getting choked up, trying his best to hold back his tears, “I’m glad you found someone that you actually love.”

Evan gave Daniel a look of disappointment, “You really are a pussy.”

Daniel shifted uncomfortably, “May I please speak with David? Just for a minute.”

“He’s busy.”

“I just want to apologize--”

David came out from behind the corner and walked up to the doorway. 

Evan began to talk sternly towards the omega, “David, I told you to stay put.”

When David came close to the porch light Daniel could see the wounds that covered his face, arms, and throat. His bandana was still there, but he could still see bite marks all over the top of his neck.

“Hey David…” Daniel began.

“Hey.” David croaked back softly.

“Get this over with quick. Me and David were just about to make love.” He looked down to the omega, lifting up his chin with a smile.

Daniel knew his father was just trying to rile him up. But he wasn’t there to get mad, he was there to apologize… But seeing David like this… He knew it wasn’t consensual. David had a look in his eyes that were basically begging for Daniel to do something to help. His father was a lawyer though, a well known one, so he had to be careful going about this. He spoke slowly,

“Well… David. I’m sorry. For everything. I didn’t mean to hurt you like I did, I was off my meds, and I was drinking, and I was hurt… I know that’s not an excuse for what I did but I… I wasn’t myself. But I’m glad you’ve made your choice, and I hope you’re doing well. I love you, and I miss you, but I know we can’t be together. So this was going to my proper goodbye.”

“Daniel I--” David was cut off by the older alpha.

“Are we done here?”

Daniel nodded once, “Sorry for wasting your time.”

Daniel caught a glimpse at the knife in his dad’s hand right before the door was slammed shut in his face and locked. 

_ ‘Okay so clearly I can’t just leave and get help…’  _ He thought.

He called 911 first, however he knew that if he wanted to make sure David was safe, he was going to have to go in himself till help came. The front door was locked so he’d have to go through the back sliding glass door. If he were slow enough it wouldn’t make sound, but if he wasn’t careful then he could be seen. He went around back, hopping over the garden bushes and slowly coming towards the door, peaking through to see something that made him sick to his stomach. David was on top of his dad, making out with the older man while the knife was held close to the front of his neck. Daniel had to take a deep breath to get a hold of himself and get rid of that pain in his chest. It stayed but he would have to ignore it. 

He neared the handle and slowly began to open it. David opened his eyes for a moment while pulling away to catch his breath, noticing Daniel making his way inside. He immediately went back to kissing the older alpha as a distraction. Daniel took his shoes off to walk across the hardwood floor, and slipped them back on when on the carpet just in case a fight pursued, knowing he could easily trip without them. Every one of his decisions were for the safety of David. He had to think about his next step carefully but quickly. Should he grab a hold of the knife or make a distraction? A distraction could escalate the situation, especially if Evan decided to have David in a worse position, or even killed him on the spot. If Daniel grabbed the knife and his strength failed, the knife could slash David’s neck instantly. So what did he trust more, Evan’s unpredictable actions, or his own strength?

Daniel didn’t have much of a choice, so he slowly came from behind and took a hold of the knife and attempted to move it towards Evan’s throat instead of the omega’s. Evan’s eyes shot open and David was gripped onto with one hand while the knife was still held in the other. David tried moving off but was stuck by the arm around his back, holding him forward. Nails like daggers cut through his skin so he did the same to Evan’s arm. He was let go of and both of Evan’s hands were on the knife. Daniel was forced to let go as he stepped back. David made a break for it but was held back by the collar of his shirt. Exactly what Daniel didn’t want to happen ended up becoming reality. David was brought into a choke-hold, head lifted up and neck exposed with cold metal against his skin. Daniel would have to talk his way out of this one until he figured out another plan.

“Dad, you don’t have to do this.”

“Of course, I don’t  _ have  _ to do  _ anything.  _ I could let David go and you two can run off and be happy together. I could apologize to your mother and possibly get back together. But David here needs to learn his lesson, you see. He’s been awfully disrespectful towards me. I wasn’t  _ actually  _ going to kill him. But now that you interfered I might as well, hm?”

“Fine… Then I can just leave…”

“Do you really think I’d be that dense? You should know your family better, Daniel. You’ve called for help already, haven’t you? Something that David could have done long ago but didn’t have the balls to do. I have two options in this situation. I could either run off and hope the cops don’t catch me, or I could kill David and blame it on you.”

“Don’t you love him?”

“I did for awhile. But I think I just enjoyed the sex though.” 

David’s heart sank, even if he knew it was true for a long time, hearing it out loud made his chest pound with a sharp, stinging sensation. 

“Dad, just let him go. You’re just mad right now, you’ll regret doing it.”

“Have I ever regret hurting you? What makes you think I’ll regret killing this whiny bitch?”

He had a point. Daniel knew that his dad was never one to care about anything besides himself. How the fuck was he supposed to distract him. What was he supposed negotiate to get the bastard to let David go?

Then David finally got his face maneuvered down so he could bite Evan’s arm with as much force as he could bring. Evan cursed and let go of the knife and the omega. David fell to the ground and then went for the knife, only for it to be taken away from him by the older alpha. David backed away as Evan was about to grab a hold of him again, this time with full intent on killing him straight away. Daniel ran after him, not caring what trouble he would get himself into. He tackled the other alpha to the ground and they wrestled, Evan finding his way on top, pressing the knife down as Daniel fought to keep it in the air. David ran over to kick Evan off but the alpha used the rest of his strength to push the knife into Daniel’s chest. David screamed at him to get off and attempted to kick at the older alpha again, but the damage was already done. 


	30. Chapter 30

Evan got off, breathing heavily while looking at his son who was bleeding out. He looked at David with an expression that the omega couldn’t quite decode, then the man ran away out to the front door. David immediately went to Daniel’s side.

“Daniel! Daniel oh god, you’re going to be okay.” David attempted to reassure.

Daniel’s chest was rising and falling while blood leaked out so David took off the shirt around his neck and began to press it onto the wound to get the bleeding to stop. 

“You called for help, didn’t you?” David asked.

Daniel nodded.

“They should be here soon… Don’t die, please.”

Daniel held onto the omega’s hand, smiling up at him. He tried to speak but ended up coughing up a bit of blood instead. He mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and David didn’t have to ask what he was trying to communicate. 

“I love you too, but god damnit you can’t die!”

Daniel kept the smile on his face while he rested his eyes. David was about to freak out but saw that he was still breathing. He himself sighed in relief and held onto the alpha’s hand tighter.

Thankfully David was right, the cops came just minutes after David had covered the wound. Once they saw the state that the blonde was in, they quickly rushed him into one of the cars to take him to the hospital knowing that it would be faster than getting an ambulance there. David was brought along but was questioned in the hospital waiting room. The redhead could hardly get the words out because he was busy crying. Eventually they got everything they needed to hear, and the evidence was all over David’s skin. Soon enough all three girls were there by the omega’s side. They were finally talking to him, clearly worried about him and Daniel.

“What the fuck happened?!” Gwen asked first.

“You’re covered in marks hun!” Christina said, getting out a tissue to clean off one of the marks that was bleeding again.

Jen was quick to apologize, “I’m so sorry David… We should have listened to you.”

“I’m fine.” David reassured them.

“Oh, David,” Gwen said, reaching into her pocket, “You forgot this at camp…” She handed the golden ring to the male.

David took it slowly, “He’s going to be alright.” He said, mostly to himself.

“He better be! This is his third time in the hospital since you two met! I have a feeling you’re a bad influence David.” Jen tried to joke to lighten the mood.

David gave a sad smile, tears starting to invade his eyes, “I just want him to be safe.”

Jen held onto the redhead, hugging tightly, “He’ll be fine! He’s strong.”

Christina sat in wonder, “David, what happened to Evan?”

Jen pulled away so David could wipe his eyes against his arm and answer her, “He just ran. I could have sworn he was going to kill me but he gave me an… Apologetic look? And then he ran out the door. I was preoccupied by what he did to Daniel so I couldn’t go after him.”

“I never knew any of this would happen…” Christina said. “He was always sweet to us. Even if he was a bit rude, he still loved us and never hurt us.”

David thought it was finally alright to tell the truth that Daniel had been keeping from them, “Actually… Daniel talked to me about how Evan used to beat him. Then later he admitted it to me himself.”

“Oh my god... Jen, did you know?”

Jen shook her head, “I never knew anything about that. Sure dad was hard on him but I didn’t know he went  _ that  _ far.”

David might as well confess his own secret he had been keeping, “He raped me… Here, when Daniel had overdosed.”

They all looked at him in shock.

David continued, “I was in the bathroom and he just…” He trailed off. “Next thing I knew I was bonded to him. I felt sick and Daniel could sense that something was wrong. I became attached…”

“We understand, dear.” Christina empathized. 

“I just wish I didn’t hurt you all.” David concluded his explanation with those words, sighing lightly.

They sat in the waiting room, silently letting time pass by incredibly slow. It took a few hours for them to be able to see Daniel, they expected him to be asleep but he was awake due to all the pain that he was experiencing. 

“Daniel, are you feeling better?” David asked first.

“I feel like shit.”

“You should sleep it off…”

“I can’t…”

“Daniel…”

“What are you going to do? Stab me?” Daniel laughed at his own joke before coughing, “Fuck, this sucks.”

David began crying and held onto the blonde, “I’m so sorry Daniel! I’m so sorry for everything! You were right and I should have made the right decision! I love you so much and…” He pulled away, “I’m so thankful you’re alive.”

“I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it?”

“It’s a secret.” Daniel said to get him closer to him again.

David leaned in and Daniel placed a hand on the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. Jen gave out a long ‘awww’ and they stopped so Daniel could speak to her.

“Privacy please?”

“Nope. You have to be supervised! We’ll have to bubblewrap you so you don’t end up coming back here!” 

Daniel sighed and then smiled, “I’m glad you’re all here.”

David stood back up with a light blush.

“You don’t know how much we’re relieved.” Christina mentioned. “You scared us half to death.”

“Damn, me too.” Daniel said, chuckling.

They talked for a bit but eventually had to leave to let Daniel sleep but he begged for David to stay. 

“David… I need you to stay. Please?”

“You need to rest…”

“I will, I promise. But I need you by my side.”

David turned to Gwen who was last to get up to leave and she smiled with a nod. David smiled back and then spoke to the alpha, “Okay. I will.”

He pulled a chair up and held onto the blonde’s hand and talked to him until he slept. David finally felt like he was doing something right. Staying by the alpha made him feel warmth in his chest that wasn’t due to adrenaline, but rather the feeling of a crush, like he had fallen in love all over again. However David made sure to stay up throughout the night out of fear. 

He had to make sure Daniel wouldn’t die in his sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides chapter over* please forgive me for everything that has happened

David’s eyes were open but were tiny slits that hardly blinked. He was still awake, but on the verge of passing out. The morning light had shown through the curtains and covered the room in a golden glow. The nurse came by to check on Daniel a few times during the night and early morning, but other than that David was alone throughout his time with the sleeping blonde. He didn’t have a phone to look out now, or the company of his friends. He was alone with Daniel’s sleeping figure, the beeping heart monitor, and the clock on the wall. But now it was morning, so Daniel at least lasted long enough for the sun to rise again, which meant he was more likely to be okay. 

Daniel woke up and immediately yawned, making David do the same. 

“Good morning.” David said.

“I feel like I’ve been stabbed-- Oh, right.” Daniel groaned.

David laughed, “I hate you.”

“Awh come on, that’s rude. I took a bullet for you... Well, knife.”

David kissed the blonde lightly on the lips, “You know I love you.”

“I love you too.” Daniel whispered.

Daniel sat up in bed, and David stood up immediately.

“Daniel you shouldn’t--”

“I’m fine.” He interjected.

Daniel propped up his pillow and leaned against it, “You should sit down on the bed with me.” He pulled his legs up to his chest.

David still stood, “Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah you can get your ass over here.” Daniel said with a smile.

David finally sat at the foot of the bed, legs hanging off, “I’m serious Daniel, anything?”

“Just don’t leave me.” Daniel said, suddenly serious.

“I don’t want to. Believe me, Daniel. I made the wrong choice.”

“No, I meant… Don’t leave the room. I don’t want to be alone. I feel like if you leave the room then I’ll end up dying alone.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“I know, the logical side of me says that… But my paranoia is getting the best of me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” David said, “Unless I need to use the bathroom.” He joked.

Daniel laughed, “Just go with the door open.”

“Yeah, and then let the nurse see my dick? God no.”

“They’ve already seen my bare ass with this gown on. I think they’ve seen worse.”

“Hey, that’s a nice view!”

“You’re a nice view.”

They both laughed and David joked again, “Gosh just fall into a coma already.”

Daniel took the pillow from behind him and threw it at the omega, “You wish!”

David covered his face and then picked up the pillow, standing up to hit the blonde with the plush object.

“Help! Nurse! Assault!” Daniel shouted while emitting more laughs.

David stopped and dropped the pillow on Daniel’s lap, then stuck his tongue out at the alpha. Daniel did it back but interrupted it with another smile that turned into a grin,

“I’m really happy around you, David.” The redhead sat back down in the chair and the blonde continued, “You’re the first thing I want to wake up to every morning. Every day. For the rest of my life. Will you marry me for the second time? Properly this time…” Daniel paused, “Pretend I’m on one knee.”

David chuckled, “Yes, you idiot. Of course I will.”

“Now pretend I just gave you that ring for the first time.”

“Will do. Anything else we want to pretend?”

“Of course. Close your eyes.”

David did.

“Now pretend we’re at our wedding. There’s a huge cake, buffet, and music. Our closest friends and family are all laughing and smiling. Lovely weather where the breeze is light and the sun is out with few clouds… Our honeymoon could be on the beach where we can dance in the sand at night with only the moonlight guiding our steps on the edge of the water… Our first baby--”

“Wait.” David interrupted, breaking the scenery in his mind by opening his eyes. “I don’t want to have kids…”

“Never?”

“I don’t think so… No…”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, that’s okay… Would you be up for adopting?”

“Would definitely prefer that.”

Daniel’s smile returned and he closed his eyes again, “Then our first adopted child. They’ll be thrilled to finally have a family to call their own. We can watch them grow up and teach them how to live life to the fullest.”

David had his eyes closed now, back into the world of Daniel’s imagination.

The blonde continued, “We’ll grow old with each other. Every day, waking up to each other’s faces. Cracking jokes and making one another smile. God, that’s all I want to do for the rest of my life.” He opened his eyes to look at David, “I just want to make you smile every day.”

On cue the redhead smiled and Daniel commented on it, “Just like that.”

David’s eyes fluttered open and they both realized they were crying.

“Now let’s just hope I don’t end up in the damn hospital again.” Daniel said, wiping his eyes.

“Honestly! You’re becoming a regular!”

“I’m this hospital’s favorite fan. I just need a t-shirt and a baseball cap with the logo…”

“Maybe they’ll let you keep the hospital gown.”

“Yeah, hopefully.” 

“I should probably get the nurse now, right?”

“Mmm… Just lie next to me for five more minutes. I’ll make room.”

The blonde scooted over to the very edge to where he was almost falling off, and David lied in the bed next to him.

“See? Just like a sleepover.” Daniel said.

David closed his eyes, “I could easily fall asleep.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around the omega, “I won’t stop you.”

David hummed and went silent, falling asleep within seconds while the blonde cuddled up close to him, scenting him by rubbing his face against the back of his neck.

Daniel softly spoke, “I just want you to be happy.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be slower on uploading again since I'm kinda stuck atm

They were woken up by one of the nurses and Daniel only had to stay a few hours before he was allowed to be discharged. The wound wasn’t as bad as they expected it to be which brought them relief. Daniel went straight back home to change clothes. He joked to David while getting dressed,

“Thank god my ass isn’t showing anymore.” 

“Awe, I liked that look on you.” David said while he was sitting on Daniel’s bed, watching him flaunt.

Daniel turned to the mirror to start buttoning up his shirt and David stood up and turned him around to grace his chest. Daniel flinched when he went over the wound that was covered up by a white squared cloth that was taped on. 

“You’re okay…” David reassured. 

Daniel exhaled, “I love you.”

David put his head on the alpha’s chest and listened to his heart beat, “I love you too.”

The alpha ruffled the red hair on David’s head, “You’re adorable.”

“And you’re reckless.” David said. “But handsome, nonetheless.”

David backed away so Daniel could continue buttoning his shirt. Then David frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked.

“Nothing…”

“David, if something’s wrong, I want you to be open about it. I don’t want to keep things between us anymore.” He continued buttoning up the white shirt.

David exhaled, “Well… I don’t know… Did you actually try to kill yourself, or was it for attention? Wait, no, I didn’t mean it like how it sounded--”

“No, you’re alright. It was for attention.”

“Oh… I mean, it just seems like you would go with something more fatal…”

“Correct. If I wanted to die, I would have jumped off my office building or drank drainer fluid.”

“Was it to get me back?”

“Yeah, actually… I thought you’d at least visit me.” He stopped for a moment to look in the mirror, fixing his hair.

“Evan wouldn’t let me.”

Daniel turned around, “I know... Damn, he really had a hold on you.”

“Seriously, he broke my phone and everything.”

“I figured he took it. I began messaging you several days ago, trying to apologize. Maybe it’s a good thing though, those messages were quite embarrassing.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“I had a lot of pictures on there from camp that me and the kids took together.”

“You can make more before the summer is out.”

“With what?”

Daniel tucked in his shirt and adjusted his collar, “We’re going to the store.”

“Wait really?”

“How else will I sext you?”

David laughed, “Fair point.”

“You should get dressed too.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Feel free to take a shower or relax for a bit. I have to go feed--... Nevermind.”

“He still hasn’t shown up?” David asked.

“No,” Daniel sighed. “I’ve still kept up with checking the shelters but no luck.”

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have ever left him alone.”

“He could have ran away while you were here… I don’t think it would have made a difference.”

“Do you want to check the shelter while we’re out?”

“Sure, eventually I should give up though.”

“I don’t think you should. There’s stories of pets finding their owners after years. Maybe it’ll be like that.”

Daniel smiled sadly, “Hopefully.”

They shared a hug that David initiated and then the redhead went to his room to take a short shower and get dressed in new clothes. Daniel swept the main room downstairs meanwhile, making sure to keep the place spotless like usual. He had been neglecting his chores for so long so dust collected in the corners of the floor. David came downstairs and asked if he was ready.

“Oh, not yet.” Daniel said before running back upstairs to go do one last thing.

He came back and grabbed the keys, then explained to David what he had to do, “I’m taking my medicine again. I need to keep a routine. Hopefully you’ll be around to remind me from now on though.”

“That’s great. Hey, Daniel?”

“Yeah?” He said, about to open the door.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, that really means a lot. And hey, I’m proud of you too. We’ve both been through hell. And I know that you’ve dealt with a lot of trauma, and I want you to know you can open up to me about anything.”

“Maybe later.”

“Whenever you want.” Daniel smiled, “Shall we go?”

“Yep!”

They went to the mall to go get David a new cell phone, then strode around looking at shops. David got a lot of stares in his direction, most likely due to all of the bruises on his skin. Eventually a woman pulled David aside to ask him if he was safe. He didn’t like having to explain that he had just exited a toxic relationship to a complete stranger but it was the only thing to keep her from bothering the two. Daniel’s mood had plummeted too from all of the nasty looks that he had been getting. The two of them had to go to the bathroom to escape the scene.

“Do you think we should just leave?” David asked. “We can wait till my wounds heal.”

“No, I don’t want you to feel like you need to hide.”

“Actually, I want to… I know I don’t have to but I’d rather go back home. I’m not in a healthy mindstate to deal with all of this.”

“Okay, let’s go then.”

“We’re still going to the shelter first, right?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I still think we should…” David said. “And one last thing… Could we go to the store?”

“Sure, what for?”

“Abortion pills.”

Daniel paused, “He really did it again?”

“Multiple times…” David replied, holding onto his arm looking away.

“If he ever comes back I swear I’ll murder him.”

David laughed awkwardly, “It’s fine…”

“No, it’s not fine. You deserve so much better.”

“I have you, which is good enough for me.”

Daniel pulled the omega to hold onto him just for a moment, just long enough to breathe in his scent and calm both of their nerves. 

“Alright.” Daniel said, pulling away. “Let’s go.”

They headed to the store and got the pills and then stopped by the shelter. No sign of the cat. David could tell he was about to give up at this point, and it pained him to see the blonde be so upset… He wondered how he could make it up to him. 


	33. Chapter 33

Daniel was in the middle of reading a book in the downstairs living room when David snuck down the steps and was caught by the blonde. 

“Where are you going?”

“Oh uhm… Out.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow but looked back to his pages, “Alright. Be careful.”

“Th-that’s it? You’re not going to question me?”

“I mean, as long as you’re not cheating on me again.” He chuckled.

“No, of course not… I just need to visit the camp.”

“Gotcha.”

David hummed in thought and then headed to the front door. He left swiftly and sighed in relief. Luckily Daniel didn’t question him about it or ask to come along, or else it wouldn’t have worked out. He called a taxi to get to his destination.

Daniel was suspicious, but trusted that his fiancé wasn’t out getting himself into trouble. It was only till David was gone for three hours that he started to worry. He tried calling the omega but had no luck. All he could do was worry until his partner got home. He cleaned the entire kitchen out of stress, just trying to get his mind off of what David was doing. Was he safe? Did he lie? Was he cheating again?

When the door swung open again Daniel was ready to have a fit, “David! Where were you?!”

David held onto a carrier and smiled, “I was, out.”

Daniel stopped to look down at the object in his hand and David set it down, kneeling to open it up. A white kitten crawled out and started scampering around. Daniel’s eyes started to water, ready to cry at any given moment. David picked up the kitten and handed it to the blonde.

“Go ahead.” David offered, “He’s as harmless as a fly.”

Daniel took the fluffy animal into his hands carefully and held onto it as it mewled softly. The blonde couldn’t help but start to cry. David looked at him sympathetically and moved closer to pet the kitten’s head.

“I had to drive an hour and a half just for a white one, plus the drive back. You get to name him by the way.” David informed.

“Thank you, David…” Daniel said, moving the kitten to one arm to wipe his eyes with his other.

“You’re welcome.” The ginger replied. “Sooo, what kind of name do you think?”

“Well,” Daniel started, lifting the kitten up to look at its face. “He doesn’t really seem like the bastard type huh?”

“Not really. The owner said he was one of the most mellow out of the litter.”

“How old is he?”

“Eight weeks.”

“He’s so small…”

“Right? We’ll have to make sure he’s well fed.”

“Absolutely.” Daniel agreed. “May I ask something?”

He wanted to ask David if he wanted to stay with him for sure. He wanted to tell him about his paranoia that he would be left alone. But David gave him a sympathetic smile and he quickly brushed it aside.

“Nevermind. It’s not important.” Daniel immediately perked up, “We should probably show him his room.”

“Yeah!”

The two of them went upstairs and went to Bastard’s old room, the one room in the house that Daniel had been avoiding ever since the cat had left. He flipped on the light switch and set the kitten down, letting him scamper around and then run towards the toys. David giggled as he watched and Daniel had a sad smile. David noticed and took the blonde’s hand into his own. Daniel gripped it back, comforted by the presence of the omega. 

Once the kitten settled into the large bed, the two of them decided to go to sleep. They slept in Daniel’s bedroom due to David’s uncomfortableness with staying in there. Too much had gone on in his own room so he wanted a new place to sleep for now. David was quick to fall asleep but Daniel found himself turning himself every five minutes. His insomnia was still bad, but there was something else on his mind that he couldn’t shake off. He got out of bed, waited for a moment while watching David, making sure the omega didn’t stir awake. He reached for the phone on the bedside table and took it with him out of the room. He shut the door carefully, headed downstairs and to the living room. He basically collapsed himself onto the couch, leaning his head back against the arm rest. He opened David’s phone and began to look through his contacts.

_ ‘Nothing out of the ordinary.’  _ He thought.

He decided to go through the few social media apps that David had, which was really only Facebook and Twitter. The Twitter account wasn’t even signed in yet but the Facebook app was. He looked through the friends list, groups, pages, and then his posts. At this point he wasn’t even looking for a sign that he was seeing someone, but rather to purely stalk him. He convinced himself that it wasn’t just curiosity, that maybe David really was cheating on him again, even if he didn’t have evidence. He yawned, finally getting tired after scrolling for an entire hour just on the app. He fell asleep with the phone on his chest.

David woke up by himself so he headed to the kitchen, but Daniel wasn’t there. He checked the living room next and saw Daniel, but with his cellphone. He woke the blonde up and immediately asked about it.

“Why do you have my phone?”

“Huh?”

“My cellphone. It’s in your hand…”

“Oh…” He brought the phone up and then handed it back to David, “Sorry I was just…” He tried to come up with a quick excuse. “I was…” It didn’t come out quick enough.

“Were you really looking through it?”

“Yeah, I mean, no. I was just doing it for your safety.” Daniel said, sitting up.

“What? You can’t trust me?”

“Well, you  _ did  _ cheat on me.”

David was struck with a guilt-focused chest pain, “I thought we were moving past that.” 

Daniel stood up, “I can’t just, let you off the hook so easily, David. You never know if he’ll message you again.”

“How would he do that? I can just block him anyways.”

“Would you?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Would you really block him?”

“Of course! He abused me!”

“He raped you and then you got with him. You’re bound to do it again.”

“What the fuck? Daniel, are you hearing yourself right now?”

“Yes, and I think you should isolate for awhile. I saw some people messaging you. You seemed to be leading them on…”

“Oh with what? Saying hi and asking how their day was?”

“Come on, David. I’m just thinking about what’s in your best interest. I know we’re not getting along as much as we’d like and that’s not going to help when you’re talking to other men.”

“I hardly even go on that damn app! I was just explaining about what happened and explained why I haven’t been on! You’re acting just like your father right now.”

“Don’t call him that.”

“Well, it’s true. You’re paranoid for no reason.”

“Actually, I do have a reason. You had sex with my dad.”

“Oh so you can call him that.”

“Look, whatever, just…” He exhaled. “It’s a simple request.”

“It’s a controlling one. I can’t just talk to you and you alone.”

“And why not?”

David couldn’t believe the alpha was this upset, “I need to talk to other people. It’s just how we are. We’re social. Restricting that is restricting a basic human right.”

“It won’t be permanent. It’d just be for a little while.”

“How long would that be?”

“I don’t know, a few weeks?”

“You’re fucking insane.”

“How? You went behind my back. You destroyed my trust. I’m not allowed to be worried?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t do the same thing! You cancelled my prescription just to have sex with me!”

“I said I was sorry. And that was forever ago.”

“And you hit me… I never once laid a hand on you like that.”

“I said I was fucking sorry!”

David flinched when Daniel raised his voice, the omega’s breath started quickening and he took a few steps back.

Daniel realized that he had scared the omega immediately after, “David, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you.”

“I-it’s okay… I just need to go lie down for a bit…”

“David--”

“Please.”

David took more steps back and then turned around to go upstairs. He went to his personal room and locked the door. Instead of getting in bed and sank down to the floor and began to cry. He shouldn’t have ever made things worse. If he didn’t fuck up so badly none of this would have happened. It’s like he ruined his entire life. How were they supposed to repair their relationship when Daniel couldn’t trust him, and any argument would bring David to tears. He missed Evan… David shook his head. No, no. He’d never go back. Evan was gone and he’d never get back with him. Besides, it’s not like the older man would ever come back after what happened. 


	34. Chapter 34

Daniel took care and spent time with the kitten until David was ready to come out of his room to have lunch. David took a few bites and then pushed his plate away. Daniel furrowed his brows,

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do. I’m just not that hungry.”

“You hardly ever eat… No wonder why you’re so thin.”

“Yeah, well, we all have our problems.”

“I just worry about you.”

“Yeah…”

Daniel sighed, “Is this about earlier?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

“So we’re playing that game again, huh? One word responses? Stop acting like a child.”

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Sure, blame me for being worried for my fiancé.” 

“You invaded my privacy. After I got you a present.”

“And I’m grateful for that, but you have to understand where I’m coming from.”

David leaned back in his chair and huffed, still upset at how rude Daniel was towards him. It was condescending and irritating. What he did was wrong but he couldn’t help his feelings after being bonded with someone. It was almost impossible to just get over that. 

“How are we going to fix this, Daniel?”

Daniel sighed and leaned back in his own chair, “We have to come to some sort of agreement. But I think it’s more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think we should bond again.”

David wasn’t sure about that. His experience with Evan made him nervous about sex. He confessed it.

“I don’t think I want that.”

“Okay, then we won’t.”

David exhaled in relief, for some reason he was expecting Daniel to guilt-trip him or force it upon him. Instead they sat in an awkward silence, not talking or eating. Eventually Daniel stood up to clean his plate, washing his hands after and walking out of the room before telling David where he was going, 

“I’ll be at work.”

David didn’t reply, just sat there. He looked through his phone, wondering if Daniel did anything else to it. He heard the front door open and shut, then chose to check on the kitten. He fed it, and played with it for a little while downstairs until the two of them were on the couch resting while David paid attention to cartoons. The day would go awfully slow since there was nothing to do without Daniel. He could go to the camp, he thought. But he also didn’t want to leave the cat alone. 

He heard a sound, and originally thought it was from the tv, but it persisted. He turned his head to see a white cat outside the door, pawing at the glass. He quickly but gently set the kitten aside and came to the glass, unlocking it and sliding it open. The cat was covered in dirt but he could recognize that it was Daniel’s old cat. The cat zoomed inside and started meowing at David for something.

“What do you want?”

The cat went over to the kitchen, occasionally turning around to check to see if David was following along. David figured out that he wanted to be fed, so he brought out the food and let him snack on the dry food. The kitten soon came into the room as well, begging for more as well. 

“Okay, just a little more…” David said, getting a little handful of food into a small bowl and giving it to the kitten. He exhaled before getting his phone out to call Daniel. 

Daniel was in the middle of showing off a house to a family of four, but then once David called he quickly picked it up, excusing himself.

“Daniel! You’re not going to believe it!”

“What is it?”

“Bastard came back!”

“This… This isn’t some cruel joke is it?”

“No!” He tried putting the phone up to the cat but all he did was munch so he brought the phone back to his ear, “Well, he’s eating right now. I was going to tell him to say hello. But he’s a cat…”

“I’ll be home right away.”

“You can take your time! I don’t want you to get in a car accident or something.”

“You know I drive well, I need to see him anyways.”

“I’ll send pictures. He needs a bath though.”

“You may want to wait to give him a bath, he’ll end up scratching you if you don’t hold him the right way.”

“I’ll leave it to you then…”

Daniel told the family that he had to reschedule and immediately got into the car, still talking over the phone to the omega, “Is he getting along with the kitten?”

“Yeah they’re both fine. They just stopped eating and they’re just sitting there. I think they’re still hungry.”

“Spoiled brats… Now we have two little mongrels that won’t pay rent.”

David giggled, “You mean three. I don’t pay rent either.”

Daniel joked again, “Man, I should just kick all of you out then.”

David’s phone made a noise, “I should get off now, I think my phone is about to die. I’ll send a picture first though.”

“Alright.”

“Daniel?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t give them more food, got it?”

“I won’t.”

The two hung up and David took a picture of the two cats sitting next to each other. He sent it and immediately got a message.

“Well that was fast.” David said aloud to himself.

However it was from an unknown number, but the phone died before he could look at the message.


	35. Chapter 35

Daniel arrived at the house and immediately picked up Bastard and hugged him tight despite the cat’s dirty fur. The cat tried to push his face away when he tried to kiss him, but Daniel forced at least one kiss onto the cat’s cheek. He hugged him some more, crying as he did so, then started to scold the feline.

“You horrible cat! You scared the fuck out of me! Where in the world were you anyways? I swear to god if you run away again…”

“We might have to invest in trackers.”

“Honestly, I’m up for that. And we’ll have to do it soon. Really soon. I don’t trust this bitch.” The cat pushed him away again and Daniel kept holding him, “No, you need a bath.” He looked to David, “Do you mind hanging out with the kitten while I go give him a bath?”

“Mhm. I need to charge my phone but meanwhile I can think of some names for him.”

Daniel smiled, “Sounds good. Be right back then.” He carried the cat upstairs and David tried to turn his phone back on but it stayed dead.   


David sighed and brought the kitten up to his room, setting it down on the bed and putting his phone on the charger. He lied there thinking of names.

_‘Hope? Faith? Trust? Those seem a bit generic but… I want Daniel to actually believe in me.’_ He thought. Maybe he could look up synonyms. He went over to his phone and turned it on, which it did this time due to it being plugged in. He looked up synonyms for the word ‘trust’.

“Credence? That sounds pretty cool…” He glanced over to the kitten, “Credence.”

A notification popped up, _‘Please answer me.’_

David’s heart dropped, his fingers suddenly losing their stillness, shaking lightly as he went to his messages. The message from earlier was there.

_‘David, I need to know if you’re safe.’_

David didn’t need to ask but he did anyways, replying with _‘who is this?’._

_‘It’s Evan.’_

David looked to the door, scared that Daniel would walk in any moment, so he got up just to lock it before going back to the wall where his phone was and messaged back.

_‘What do you want?’_

It took awhile for Evan to reply but eventually a long message was sent, _‘I’m so sorry for everything. You must understand that I was hurt. I’ve just started therapy now, and I’m fixing myself. I don’t expect you to talk to me after what I’ve done. In reality I love you. I even care for Daniel. He’s my son and I worry about him. I thought everything was in your best interest along with his. But I know I’ve been hard on both of you. Something I’ll regret till the day I die. I’ve made many mistakes, but I hope for some kind of forgiveness.’_

Another message was sent right after it, continuing his speech, _‘Would you ever forgive me?’_

David wanted to say no, to block him, to just leave it be. He was so close to doing it as well, his finger hovering over the block button, but on accident he called instead. The omega started to panic, almost hanging up but it was instantly answered and he had no choice but to bring it up to his ear to to listen.

“David?” Evan’s voice asked softly.

“Y-yeah?”

“Oh thank god. I was expecting Daniel to be on yelling at me… I’m so sorry.”

“N-no… You’ve done this before. You raped me. You beat me. What gives you the right to just message me after stabbing your son?”

“It was out of impulse. I had anger issues. I’ll be on meds now.”

“You can’t blame something that extreme on mental illness! Having anger issues doesn’t mean you’re excused from doing shit like that.”

“I know, you’re right. But I’m handling it better now… I want to tell you something that I’ve never told anyone.”

“No, I think you should save it.”

“Please? We can discuss it face to face if it means anything.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“David… I won’t hurt you. You can call the fucking cops if you start to feel unsafe around me, I don’t care. I just want to speak to you again. I want you to forgive me.”

“No! You don’t fucking deserve forgiveness!”

David realized he raised his voice a little too much, “You ruined my relationship with Daniel.”

“This isn’t to get in the way of that, I swear.”

Daniel knocked on the door causing David to jump.

“Hey David? You alright?” Daniel asked through the door.

“I’m fine! Just getting dressed.” David called out.

“I’ll message you an address. If you come by tonight I’ll tell you everything. If you don’t, I’ll leave you alone for good. That’s a promise.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.” David said again to Daniel before whispering to Evan, “Fine, whatever. I have to go.”

He quickly hung up and went to the door, Daniel stood there with a damp cat who looked like a small gremlin wrapped up in a towel.

“Everything alright?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, I came up with a name.”

Daniel noticed that David didn’t even change his outfit which was suspicious, but he tried to ignore that, “Oh?”

“Credence.”

“Ah.”

“I think he’s like a symbol of trust… I want you to trust in me again.”

Daniel looked down, “I’ll try to.”

“Good…” David smiled, “So, do you like the name?”

Daniel matched his lips, “Yeah. Sounds pretty badass.”

“Right?” He looked to Bastard and scratched the cat’s chin, “Did he enjoy his bath?”

“Not really. I got him to calm down about halfway through though. I managed to get by without too many scratches.”

David looked to his arms and noticed a few scratch marks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Once you cut yourself on purpose cat scratches feel like nothing.” He chuckled and David instantly gave him a worried look.

“Daniel… You shouldn't make those jokes."

“Or stabbed…" He continued. "That was fun.”

David gave an extremely awkward smile, “Yeah…”

Daniel gave a reassuring smile, “It’s okay to laugh.”

“I’m good…”

“Hm, well. What should we do today?”

“We could buy new collars and get their trackers put in.”

“Good idea.” Daniel said, looking back at the wet cat in his arms. “Well,” He started, “I’ll let you finish getting dressed and we’ll go.”

“Okay.”

Daniel looked back at David and walked away from the door. David shut it, locking it again. He glanced towards the kitten and then to his phone. He went for the phone, clicking the screen on to see the address that was in his messages.

_‘Just delete it.’_ He told himself.

But instead of deleting the messages, he clicked the ‘save’ option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David you unfaithful bitch... i stg


	36. Chapter 36

They took the cats to a walk-in vet and a pet store for accessories. Afterwards they brought the cats back home and went out to play tennis. David was happy seeing Daniel forget about his paranoia and depression, even if it would be short-lived. Maybe he should ignore Evan’s request. Yet, it wasn’t as if David actually planned on getting back with him… It was too easy to believe that he had control of himself when he was with Daniel, but the moment the blonde went to bed, his thoughts got the best of him. He got out of the bed, careful enough not to let the cats wake up, nor the alpha. He grabbed his phone and got out of the house as soon as he can after throwing on a light jacket. Called a taxi, just as he usually did, and made his way to the location.

The taxi dropped him off close by and he walked up a hill where Evan told him to go. He saw the blonde who was smoking a cigarette, and the older male turned around at the sound of his footsteps.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up…” Evan said in clear disbelief.

“Yeah, well, here I am… Explain yourself already.”

Evan blew out a whiff of smoke, “I have to show you something first.”

“Evan--”

The alpha began to walk the opposite direction of David and the omega had no choice but to follow. The blonde stopped at the edge of the hill that broke off into a cliff. David had his eyes stuck on him.

“Well?”

“Look.” 

“Look at what?”

Evan was staring straightforward and David matched his gaze. The city resembled Christmas lights, brightness shining in the darkness, giving off an aura that calmed the nerves. 

“I used to take Jen’s mother out here back when we were in high school. The city wasn’t as big as it is now. It’s more outstanding.” David didn’t say a word so he went on, “In high school I was rambunctious, but it was around your age that I started to settle down. Jen was born right when I was your age.”

“I think you’ve told me that before.”

“I probably have. My point is, you really should stop now while you’re ahead. Daniel loves you a lot, and he’s a good kid. He has a stable career and good intentions.”

“You’re… You’re really telling me to stay with him?”

“Look, I’m old enough to be your dad. You’re not going to like how I look in a few years anyways. I’ve taken advantage of you when I should have been a father figure.”

“I was hoping…”

“What?”

“I was hoping you were here to convince me otherwise.”

“David.”

“I know, I’m a shitty person. Daniel has been almost perfect, but… I don’t know! Ever since I met you, I’ve been more inclined to be near you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. You’re the absolute worst, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“But, I want you to take me back. Daniel can’t even trust me anymore.”

“You just need to build it up.”

“You’ve lost everything though. Don’t you want to keep me at least?”

“Of course I do, little pup. But Daniel needs you.”

“Don’t call me that if you just plan on leaving me.”

“I’m sorry. But David, you need to forget about what we had. You need to settle down.”

“Why can’t I do that with you?”

“Because… You need to be able to grow old with someone.”

“No! I don’t give a shit about that!”

“David, calm down. This is for your best interest.”

“It’s not what I want though.”

“You care about Daniel, don’t you? And you care about me. So listen to what I’m saying.”

David was crying, shaking his head, “But I love you!”

Evan had put out his cigarette by now, already urged to get out another one due to his stress. David was overly emotional and stubborn, making it harder for the alpha to go through with this. He didn’t want to make the omega cry more but he needed to get it through his head.

“Remember how much pain I’ve put you through? Our first meeting I was bringing you down, I fucking raped you despite your cries of protest. I made you keep it a secret, I made you keep everything to yourself. I got you attached just to beat you until you bled, to rape you over and over again despite your exhaustion. I wanted to force you to give birth to kids that you knew would be immoral to have.”

David kept shaking his head, “Shut up!”

“I ruined your life. I made you hate yourself.”

“I said shut up!”

“You hate me. You want me dead. Say it.”

“No!”

“Say it.”

“I can’t!”

“Fucking say it!”

“Why do you do this?! Why do you keep coming back and pushing me away? You’re just going to message me another time asking me to come back!”

“I’m not this time. Hell, get a restraining order after this.”

David wiped his eyes, “Can we at least do it one more time?”

“David, no.”

“Fine, just one more kiss?”

“No, David.”

“Please.”

“I said--”

David gripped onto Evan’s jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. David held it there even while more tears streamed down his face. If he could have one moment last forever, he wanted it to be that one. He craved the taste of cigarettes, pushing his tongue past the alpha’s lips, holding his breath for as long as he could. Time stood still, and the only thing on his mind was Evan. He didn’t care about the future, the consequences, the pain of the past… All he wanted was for that kiss to last as long as it could. But unfortunately it had to end.

Evan spoke first, “David… We can’t keep doing this.”

David caught his breath, only to kiss him again. Evan tried to push him off but for once he felt weak, David’s enticing taste getting a hold of him. 

A figure walked up the hill, stopping in front of them, speaking in a low voice, “So… This is how it is?”

They pulled away from each other quickly and turned their heads to see Daniel looking down at the grass.

“I really expected more from you, David.” He smiled, “But not from you, dad.”

“D-Daniel you have it all wrong--” The omega tried to say.

Daniel looked at him, smile quickly erased, “Oh don’t you fucking try that shit again.” 

Evan tried this time, “He’s right, I only came here to tell him to end this.”

Daniel repeated something that his dad had said to him before, “Do you really think I’m that dense? You should know your family more!” He laughed. “You know, we really do have a lot in common, dad. I always thought of myself to be level-headed, kind, and logical. But oh god was I wrong.” He held up a pistol, “I’ve been saving this for the day I finally offed myself. Do you know when I started having these thoughts?”

They were both silent.

“Well?” Daniel tried. “Guess!”

“I don’t know.” David said.

“Of course you don’t! You were never there for me! How about you, dad? What’s your estimate?”

“I don’t know, sixteen?”

Daniel laughed, a genuine one. “Wrong! I’ve been slitting my wrists and crying myself to sleep since I was eleven! I first tried committing suicide when I was twelve. And god, I sure wish I was successful.” He wavered the gun, “My dad wasn’t really secure with these things, but it didn’t matter since I was such a pussy that I couldn’t do it on my own. But you both have fucking helped me! So thank you!”

“Daniel, don’t do it. Please. This really isn’t what it seems to be like.” David tried.

“Oh David, I would have given the whole world to you… But that wasn’t enough, was it? You’re fucking selfish. You don’t give a shit about anyone else about yourself. But I guess that’s something we have in common. All three of us, we’re all selfish in our own ways.”

“Daniel, put the fucking gun down. You’re making a fool of yourself.” Evan said.

Daniel only directed it at him, “Maybe you wouldn’t be so fucking smug if I shot you in the head. You always wanted me to be a man, right? You used to tell me while hunting that killing was in a man’s nature. How do you feel about that now?”

Evan looked down, silent.

“I knew it. You’re both so predictable, I can’t stand it. I hope you’re ashamed.” He looked back towards the ginger. “I’ll let you make one more decision. But this time, I want you to be quick about it. This time I want you to go by instinct.”

“What?” David asked in a frightened and confused voice that was almost too soft to hear.

“Me, or him? You chose him before, so it shouldn’t be that hard. So who should I shoot? Him or myself?” He moved the gun to his own head, “Well?”

“You can’t.”

The unstable blonde only pointed it back to his father, “Him,” He repeated. He then put the gun in his mouth, muffling his words, “Or me?”

David tried looking at Evan for some sort of sign, but the older male just looked to the grass, shame on his face.

David had no choice but to look back at Daniel’s wide eyes. The blonde was trembling, but David knew he was serious about it despite his fear. Daniel moved the gun back up to the side of his head, “Come on, David. Just say it. Say my name like I wish you would have the last time we made love. Is it really that hard? I know you can do it. It’s just one fucking word.”

David found himself backing up slowly, “I can’t do it…”

Daniel found himself screaming this time. “JUST FUCKING CHOOSE.”

Evan opened his eyes and looked to David. Both of their blue eyes pierced through David’s mind. 

He couldn’t handle it. 

He couldn’t deal with it anymore.

He backed up until there was no ground supporting him.

He chose option three.


	37. Chapter 37

A pain shot up through his arm as he was tugged on by a strong grip. He opened his eyes to see Evan holding onto him, keeping him from falling to his death. He looked down at the ground beneath him and it seemed like miles down. The concrete beneath him would surely lead to a fatal death, so if he was just let go of then he could finally be at peace. The breeze was nice, slightly cold but not enough to make you shiver. It was honestly sort of,  _ nice. _

_ ‘Just let go.’  _ David said in his mind.

The alpha clenched his teeth, struggling to pull the omega back up. Daniel set the gun down and ran over in a rush.

“David!” He yelled.

“Grab onto my legs!” Evan ordered.

Daniel knelt down and did as he was told, holding onto the other alpha’s legs to help. 

Evan yelled down towards the omega, “Come on, David! You have to keep your grip!”

“Why should I?” David asked. “I fucked up everything.”

_ ‘I fucked up. Just let go.’ _

“Shut the fuck up and grab my other arm!” He yelled, leaving his grip on the ground by letting down another arm.

“I don’t think I should.” David said again. “I fucked up so badly.”

_ ‘You deserve to die. No one should have to deal with you.’ _

Daniel could hear him and he yelled, “Neither of us give a shit about what you did right now!”

David clenched his eyes shut, “I can’t hold on.” 

_ ‘Let go.’ _

He took a small breath and attempted to let go. He wanted everything to just end right there. Then there would be nothing left to fuck up. No one else to hurt. 

Yet both of Evan’s arms grabbed onto his just a second after he let go.

“Just let go!” David shouted. “Just let me die!”

Daniel kept his grip, pulling on the other male to get both of them back onto the solid ground. Evan pulled as well, getting David back onto the edge. David fell on top of Evan and began to cry. The two blondes shared a similar look of worry as David sobbed. 

Daniel’s senses finally kicked back into drive. 

_ ‘What the fuck did I do?’  _ He asked himself mentally.

He took a few steps back. “I’m… I’m so sorry.” Daniel began. “I really shouldn’t have done that.” He repeated himself, “I’m sorry.” His flight instinct kicked in and he backed away even more before turning around and running down the hill away from the two of them.

David’s cries only got louder, “No! Come back!” His breath hitched, “Daniel!”

Evan rubbed his back, bringing him into an embrace, “It’s alright.”

“No! No it’s not!”

“David, it’s fine, he dropped the gun. He can’t hurt himself.”

“He still will!”

“Shh… David you need to relax…”

“I can’t. I can’t, I can’t!”

Evan tilted the ginger’s chin up to calm him down with a kiss that seemed to work. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Meanwhile Daniel ran. He didn’t even run to his car, he went past it and continued running till his feet went sore and his throat burned. He eventually found himself back at the edge of the city. His heart heavily pounded, coursing a pain through his entire being. He fell on the sidewalk, right beside an alleyway. His hands and knees were scraped, yet he couldn’t even yell out in pain due to the speed of his breath. He could only pant and clench his teeth as he inhaled sharply. 

Did he really do that? Did he really go that far to make David want to kill himself?

Yet a voice in his head asked something he really didn’t want to hear,

_ ‘Did David really choose death over you?’ _

His eyes threatened to tear up but he kept them clenched tightly.

“Shit, what happened to you?” An unknown voice asked.

Daniel couldn’t even look up at the figure, his now-open eyes were glued to the concrete.

“Can’t speak?”

Daniel shook his head.

“Well gee, I don’t know sign language, bud.”

“I can speak…” Daniel said breathily. “Why do you care?” He looked up at a pair of green eyes that immediately reminded him of David, causing his chest to tighten. Yet these ones were brighter than David’s, as if they were under a light that made them glow a stunning shade of lime.

The man was awed by how beautiful Daniel’s blue ones were, he suddenly stuttered, “W-well I d-dunno… You looked like ya needed a hand.”

“I’m fine…” Daniel stated, picking himself off the ground and brushing his shirt off.

“Are you…?”

“Am I what?”

“An alpha?”

“Yeah why?”

“I dunno, you just seem more like a…”

“Is that an insult?”

“N-no! Not at all! I just… You’re kinda feminine.”

That was the first time Daniel had heard such a thing, he was offended, “I’m not--”

“Wow.” The man accidentally said aloud, gazing right into Daniel’s icy irises. 

“What?” Daniel asked, wondering if his face was bleeding or something of the like.

The man gulped and looked away, “N-nothing.” He tried to nervously shift his gaze. 

“Spit it out! I don’t have patience tonight.” Daniel was curious but frustrated.

“Your eyes…” The man started.

“What about them?”

“I-I’m not gay but… Your eyes are stunning.”

Daniel was shocked and confused, he tried protesting despite his blush, “Fuck off. I don’t have time to deal with this kind of shit.” He attempted to walk away but the man held him back.

“W-wait! I have somethin’ that’ll fix ya up.”

Daniel stared at him, “What are you, a homeless drug dealer?”

“I mean, yeah. Besides the homeless part... I wouldn’t say it out loud like that though.”

Daniel squinted his eyes slightly, “What makes you think I’d say yes to that kind of offer?”

“Look, do you want help or not? You seem…” He trailed off, looking at Daniel’s dirtied clothes.

“Bad. I know. It’s none of your concern.”

“No no, I didn’t mean to offend you.” The man was suddenly worried that the blonde would try leaving a second time.

“Whatever.” 

He attempted to leave again but the man called out to him, scared to let go of this chance of getting to know the other alpha, 

“Would ya at least give it one try?”

Daniel stopped in his steps. Why would he even consider it? It was foolish. He had his prescribed drugs, he didn’t need the recreational ones. He saw what drugs did to people. It pleasured them at first and then completely fucked their lives over. Daniel wasn’t  _ that  _ desperate… Was he?

“It was a girl, wasn’t it?” The man asked. “That hurt you?”

Daniel turned around and walked back up to him, “Who said I liked women?”

“I-I didn’t mean to assume.” 

Daniel looked to his feet, thinking back to David, “It was my fiancé…”

“What’d she do?”

“He.”

“Oh. Right… My bad.” 

“It’s a long story… I don’t even know why I should tell you.”

“I mean, you shouldn’t just keep it to yourself. That shit’s not good for you. Dontcha want a release?”

“Sure, I guess… But drugs aren’t just the solution to everything. I’ve worked for what I’ve got. I didn’t sell drugs to strangers for my status. And it’ll take some convincing to get me to lose it all for them.”

“And what is it that you have?”

Daniel hesitated, “I have a career… A house… Money…”

“Yet you’re not happy, are ya?”

“No…”

“We should talk about this at my place.”

“If you plan on robbing me, I don’t have my wallet on me.”

“No, of course not. If I wanted your money I would have stabbed you.”

David smirked and it made the made the man feel... Aroused? Something about the blonde was captivating in a way that he had never seen in another person before. He instantly wanted to dominate him. 

“Fine. We’ll go to your house then. Let’s see how much of a dump it is…” Daniel said a bit harshly.

“Then you’ll explain what’s goin’ on?”

“Yeah, and the name’s Daniel. You?”

“Kevin.”

“Alright then, lead the way, Kevin.”

The man led the way to his apartment while Daniel strode beside him, the two of them silent for the rest of their walk as the city lights guided their steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write accents for the life of me so I'm sorry for that lmao. bare with me here.


	38. Chapter 38

They arrived at the apartment and the door had multiple locks that Kevin had to undo to get the creaky thing to open. Daniel walked in first, taking note of how much of a dump the place it was.

“You really live like this?” The blonde asked, striding through the main room.

“I mean, it’s not much but I have to keep a low profile.”

Daniel collapsed on the couch that had ripped fabric and what looked like dried blood stains on it, “So you’re actually interested in what I have to say?”

“Yeah, I am. So tell me, how’d a fancy aristocrat like you get roughed up downtown? You said it was your fiancé?” He took a seat in an armchair that was close to the couch.

Daniel lied back like he was talking to a therapist, “David. He’s an omega. I met him at the store and I instantly fell for him. He was so… Defensive, at first. I admired how he tried to stand up for himself when I flirted with him, but he’d blush and I knew he was nervous. It was cute…” 

Kevin felt a little bit of, jealousy? What the fuck was going on?

The blonde continued, “... I did some things to him, I just needed to have him. I cancelled his prescription. I think that’s where I really crossed the line. But then we made up, we bonded... Some shit happened and I was in the hospital. The motherfucker behind it all was my father.”

“Your, dad?”

“Yeah I’ve always despised that fucking bastard. He beat me when I was younger. He raped my fiancé. Fucking  _ bonded  _ with him. Not just a bite mark no, he fucking knotted him while I was in a hospital bed.” 

Kevin was surprised at how much the man cursed, but at the same time, he really wasn’t due to all the shit that had happened to the blonde.

“David fell for him. It was just the hormones at first but he still loved him after everything. Even after being raped and abused by him. I only hit him  _ once _ . It wasn’t even that hard. I… Didn’t mean to. My dad though, he  _ meant  _ it. Every fucking hit was on purpose. He ended up stabbing me just awhile ago while I tried to get David back. I mean, he  _ literally  _ stabbed me in the chest. But then… After everything… David still couldn’t choose me over him.”

Kevin wasn’t sure what to say besides a quick “yikes”.

Daniel laughed at that, which made the brunette nervous but pleasantly surprised. The blonde had a cute laugh, and an even cuter smile.

“Yikes is right.” Daniel said, still smiling. “Ahhh my life is a fucking mess.”

“You could use some drugs.”

Daniel laughed again, “Yeah, maybe. I’m already feeling like I’m on some shit. It’s quite horrible that I’m actually considering it now.”

“You could start off small… Weed or something.”

“If I try something it might as well be hardcore. Might as well fuck up my life even more, right?”

“I-I dunno know about that.”

“What? I thought you just wanted money.”

“You said you didn’t have cash on ya.”

“Ah, true…” Daniel sighed. “Okay. Hit me with whatever.”

Kevin got up and went to a round table, bringing out a small container, opening it up and getting out the contents. It was just simple pot that he rolled up into a blunt, taking it over to the couch. Daniel sat up so the other alpha could sit down next to him. Kevin got out a lighter and sparked the flame, lighting the joint as Daniel watched. Kevin put the lighter on the table and put the blunt against his lips, sucking in the smoke. 

“Oh so you get first hit?”

Kevin held it in before breathing it out in front of the blonde’s face. Daniel coughed and the other male spoke, “I bet you can’t even handle it.”

Daniel smirked, “Watch me.”

Kevin handed it to him and Daniel quickly took it, copying the brunette, attempting to hold it in as long as the other alpha did but giving up and choking on the smoke. 

Kevin chuckled as he took the blunt from him, “I told ya.”

“I’ll get used to it.” Daniel said, waiting his turn.

It didn’t take long for him to get used to the way that the smoke tickled his throat, leaving an itchy feeling that sort of hurt. 

“Can I get a drink?”

“Yeah, all I’s got is tap water though.”

“Your accent is cute.” Daniel said as he was walking to the kitchen that was practically in the same room.

“I, uh, what?”

Daniel was occupied with finding a glass, eventually getting one from one of the top cabinets and turning on the tap. He drank and almost choked again.

“God, this tastes horrible.” He remarked. 

“Ya get used to it.”

Daniel came back to the couch, setting the glass down, “I don’t really feel high.”

“Most people don’t actually get high the first time. They don’t inhale enough.”

“Well I need something to get this shit off my brain. I thought you were supposed to help me.”

“I mean… I have something that could fuck up your life. But if that’s what you want--”

“Give it to me.”

“Are ya sure?” Kevin asked. “You didn’t seem to want it before.”

“I don’t care anymore. It’s not like my life could get any worse than it already is.”

“I mean, it could.”

“You offered.”

“I know but, if you get addicted--”

“I won’t.”

“That’s what they all say…”

“Do you want me to stay or not?”

Kevin hesitated, he wanted the blonde to stay, sure, but this could end up going wrong in the long run… Fucking up someone’s entire life just for a one night stand… Was he really that kind of man?

“I have something stronger.” Kevin admitted.

“That’s what I thought.”

  
  


\---

  
  


David was brought back to Evan’s house. He was coddled like a child. Every time he tried to get up to do something Evan would get up to do it for him. It was getting annoying but he knew that it was better than what had happened before with their interactions. However when David got up to use the bathroom Evan moved again and David had to tell him to stop.

“You can stop with that.”

“With what?”

“Acting like I’m going to do something stupid.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Daniel?”

Evan looked down and David rolled his eyes, going to the bathroom. When he came back Evan was lying down, resting his eyes. 

“Hey,” David started, getting on the bed. “Are you going to sleep already?”

“I’m a horrible father.”

David couldn’t really deny it but he tried to comfort the older male, “I mean, I haven’t been the best fiancé…”

Evan didn’t say anything. 

“We fucked up, but maybe we should go look for him…”

“Where would we find him?” Evan asked.

“I’m not sure. He probably went home?”

“I doubt that.” Evan rolled over to face the omega, “You should rest.”

“How?”

“Just lie down… Just try to. You need it.”

Evan was right, he did need to rest. How could he though? He was guilty and anxious. There was no way he could fall asleep. But he tried anyways, resting his head on the pillow next to the alpha and closing his eyelids. He thought about Daniel for a bit but eventually he managed to fall under despite his anxiety.


	39. Chapter 39

Kevin had given him something but wouldn’t tell him what it was, but it took effect almost immediately. His heartbeat picked up in pace and his body temperature increased. He felt it all over his body, a warm sensation that coursed through his veins. 

“You good?” Kevin asked the blonde.

“I feel fine!” Daniel replied happily. “You should try some!”

“I’m quite alright.” Kevin said, weary of Daniel’s sudden change.

“So when are we having sex?” The eager alpha blurted out.

Kevin sat there dumbstruck, “W-what?”

“That’s why you wanted me to stay right?”

“I-I mean… I didn’t really think you would--”

The blonde started removing his clothes.

Kevin panicked, “Wait a second! Don’t just strip!”

“Why not?”

“Sh-shouldn’t we discuss this first? I dunno like, a safe word or somethin’?”

Daniel took a quick moment to think, “Cinnamon.”

“Cinnamon? Why that?”

Daniel shrugged, “Why not?”

“A-and besides, didn’t you say you was an alpha?”

“Are you scared of being in an omega’s position?”

“I mean--”

“I’ll be the omega then, don’t worry. You said that I was feminine, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yes you did.” Daniel stated, taking off his shirt. “See?”

He was extremely pale so his scars showed up only slightly along his skin, and he was overall thin with just a little bit of muscle to him. Kevin was urged to knot him despite them both being alphas. Would it really be okay if they did it? He wasn’t sure how it worked with two alphas. Was it just the same as fucking an omega or beta? Surely Daniel wouldn’t be so submissive.

And he was right.

The blonde grabbed his hoodie and pushed him onto the couch, then Daniel removed the rest of his own clothes, “Well, you want to fuck or not?”

He couldn’t resist it, already feeling himself harden. He nodded, “Yeah.”

Daniel was quick to take out Kevin’s cock from his grey sweatpants after kneeling down, ‘tsking’ at the size before remarking on it, “We’re about the same. But I guess that’ll be better for me then, huh?” He wrapped his hand around it, “Geez, you’re a lot thicker though.”

Kevin shifted uncomfortably, “You sure you wanna do this?”

“What? Are you backing out already?”

“N-no… I’m just nervous.”

“Let me handle it.” Daniel said, sticking the tip into his mouth. It was too big to push down his throat so he decided to simply lick it a bunch while rubbing the slit with the tip of his finger, teasing the brunette. He’d suck on the shaft, leaving trails of saliva with his tongue. He’d constantly look up as well, his eyes meeting the green ones that watched from above. 

Kevin really admired the blonde, he understood that Daniel couldn’t just shove it in his mouth, as he was bound to choke on it. Kevin would settle for this. Besides, Daniel’s gaze alone could probably get him to cum. 

Daniel got too eager and got up to position himself above the erect shaft, but Kevin stopped him, “W-wait a minute! You’ll hurt yourself! You’re not an omega!”

“Oh right.” Daniel mumbled. He looked around, “Do you have lube anywhere?”

Kevin was suddenly embarrassed, “In the bedroom.”

“Let’s go there then. Then you can lie down while I ride you.”

“Who said you were ridin’ me?!”

“I did, just now... Don’t expect me to act completely like an omega. Like you just said, I’m not one.”

Daniel practically dragged the other male to the bedroom, shoving him towards the lone mattress on the floor before ordering him to lie down and ‘get comfortable’. He searched through the drawers and found the lubricant. He immediately got on his knees in between the brunette’s legs. 

“N-no condom?” Kevin asked.

“You don’t actually have any, do you?”

“Well uh--”

“Exactly. I don’t fucking care as long as you don’t have any STDs. I can’t get pregnant.”

“I don’t have nothin’. It’s just--”

Daniel gazed at him, curious to what he was about to say.

“How do you trust me this much?”

“Honestly, I don’t. But like I’ve said, my life can’t get much worse than it already is.”

Instead of letting the older male speak, he lubed Kevin up, then stuck his wet fingers inside of his own entrance. He let out a soft noise, which made Kevin’s cock throb. Daniel’s lips turned into a smile, “You like that? I’ll make sure to be extra loud then.”

He got himself above Kevin’s member again, and went as slow as he could. It hurt a lot more than he expected and he let out a slight scream as he went down. 

“A-are you okay?!” Kevin asked, even more worried.

“I-I’m fine… Fuck! That hurts like a bitch!” He cursed, stopping for a moment before letting the rest enter him. “God, how do omegas deal with this shit?!”

“You can stop! I don’t wanna hurt you!”

Daniel smiled, “You’re really fucking cute.”

“I-I, what?”

“For an alpha you’re really concerned about your partner’s comfort. Even though we can’t bond. It’s cute.”

“Just keep moving…” Kevin tried to order.

Daniel just giggled, “There you go. Rough me up.” 

“Do it.”

Daniel’s smile turned into a smirk, “Not satisfied enough with just a cockwarmer?”

“You’re only in charge because I’m letting you.”

Daniel gave a fake-whiny voice, “Oh daddy, I’ll do anything for you!”

Kevin growled, “Daniel…”

“You get off on that don’t you? Huh?” Daniel finally started moving up and down, still teasing the older male, “Oh fuck, daddy, I can’t get enough of your huge fucking cock!” He laughed, slowing down, “Like that right? Should I keep going? I can pretend to be an omega all day. It’s quite fun.”

Kevin could tell the meth was making him extra hyper, but his alpha personality still shown through, and frankly, it was getting annoying. “Just shut up and move.”

“Make me, old man.”

That’s what set him off. Kevin grabbed the blonde’s arm and pulled him down. Daniel was forced to hold onto the brunette as he fucked him from beneath. Daniel’s bratty remarks muffled into quiet squeaks instead. 

“That’s more like it.” Kevin growled into his ear.

“W-wait-- S-slow d-down…”

“You had your chance of decidin’ the pace, shouldn’t have talked back now, huh?”

“H-honestly, f-fuck you…”

“Nah,” He smirked, “I think I like being the one fuckin’ you more.”

“Fuck off.”

He bucked into him more, “I wonder if I stuck my knot in ya, would you still be sayin’ that?”

“Don’t you,” He inhaled sharply, “Dare.”

“But you love pretendin’ to be an omega, dontcha?”

“I was joking!”

“Sure you was.” He slowed down to really look at Daniel’s face, “You’re even blushing.”

“It’s the meth.” Daniel chuckled.

“Should I fuck you doggystyle now?”

“Like I’d let you take over.”

“You already have. Might as well give in before I force ya into submission again.”

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

“Oh?” Kevin maneuvered themselves so that he was now on top of Daniel in a missionary position, “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that.”

Kevin fucked into him and Daniel moaned.

“Choke me.” The blonde ordered.

“Excuse me?”

“Put your hands around my throat and fucking choke me.”

Kevin hesitated, “You’re into some kinky shit.”

“You don’t even want to know.”

Kevin put one hand around Daniel’s pale throat, squeezing the sides gently as he thrust into him. Daniel only told him to do it harder until his throat ached. He did it until Daniel was close to passing out, then he let go. He was scared that he went too far but Daniel was in ecstasy. 

“Now hit me.”

“That’s takin’ it a bit too far dontcha think?”

“Do it you pussy.”

“Daniel--”

The blonde gave him a smirk, “Would it be easier if I paid you?”

“Come on now. This ain’t about that.”

“A hundred.”

“What?”

“I’ll give you a hundred bucks if you hit me.”

Kevin could really use the money, but god, this really wasn’t about that. He stopped moving, “Do you need to talk about this?”

“Ugh, forget it! Just keep going.”

Daniel wanted to be in more pain. He wanted to feel everything just like David had felt all the times the omega was abused by his father. How David felt when he himself hit the poor omega. He wanted to drag himself back in time to feel all the times he was hit by his dad. Any physical sensation that would stop himself from feeling all the mental pain. He wanted to put himself in the shoes of an omega as much as he could, just to try and comprehend why David would ever leave him. Why he would ever choose someone that would hurt him. It was when Kevin actually fell through with his command that he began to crave that same pain that David went through. It wasn’t long till he became an addict of three different things. 


	40. Chapter 40

They fucked all night and Daniel hardly got any sleep. He watched as Kevin was passed out on the mattress, breathing softly. Daniel kept him up for hours, just begging him to keep going. Eventually he got Kevin to hit him like he wanted. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to react to it but he ended up really enjoying a stinging sensation on the skin, it matched perfectly with his sore throat and burning eyes. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else but he actually began to cry during one of their sessions. That didn’t stop him from telling the other alpha to keep going though. It seemed like nothing would have stopped him last night. 

He was dehydrated and wanted to lie back down, even if he couldn’t fall asleep due to insomnia and the growing anxiety in the back of his head. It’s not like he could get himself to get up in the first place, just the lack of motivation alone was enough to make him yearn to lie in bed forever. He rested back down, holding onto the other alpha. His ruminating thoughts got the best of him however. He started to overthink about David, and how he probably spent his night the same, being fucked senseless but by someone that he knew all too well. Evan wouldn’t change. He was stubborn.

_ ‘Maybe they are meant for each other.’  _ Daniel thought, comparing their similar stubbornness. He huffed, upset that he would even come to that conclusion at all. 

At least he now had Kevin… If it wasn’t just a one night stand at least. The drug dealer could easily get rid of him if he pleased. Maybe all the shit he said about Daniel was just due to some other drugs he was on. Daniel pondered about how throughout their entire time last night, they didn’t even kiss. It was weird being able to have someone’s cock in your mouth but not even having the closeness to share a simple kiss. He felt like a whore. 

_ ‘That’d make a good job.’  _ He closed his eyes and tried to shake the thought away. He was an alpha, being a whore wasn’t really made for him. He had a job anyways, or at least, for a while he did. 

When he finally got up to get his clothes on, he found his phone on the floor as well. He checked his notifications and saw that he had been fired for all his sick days. Suddenly his stomach churned. That job was the one thing that ensured he’d be living in luxury. He could surely get a new one though. Yeah, it wouldn’t be that difficult. 

But what if it wasn’t? Now that he really focused on it, his life could get much,  _ much  _ worse than how it was. He refilled the same glass of water from last night and downed it. He tapped the glass with one of his fingers, staring at the counter.  _ ‘Maybe I will have to become a whore. Then I’ll be just like David.’  _ No, he didn’t really think that way about David. He was just upset is all.  _ ‘He’s probably getting fucked right now by your dad.’  _ A voice said that didn’t seem to be his own. Another one spoke up,  _ ‘Your father always been better than you at everything. He even managed to get David pregnant while you struggled to even get him to cum.’  _

“Shut the fuck up.” He said aloud.

_ ‘You’re a lazy excuse for an alpha. Can’t even properly knot an easy omega. You’re even craving to be in that position again.’ _

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the wall. He turned to see Kevin leaning against the kitchen’s arch doorway, “Hey, you okay?”

Daniel nodded, “I’m fine.”

Kevin’s eyes studied the glass in his hand that was shaking rapidly, “Geez, I didn’t realize you’d be having withdrawals this soon.”

“Withdrawals?” 

“It’s meth, what else would you expect?”

“W-was it really meth? I just guessed.”

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have let you have anything.”

“No, don’t be. I’m just a fucking wreck.”

“Well, I can guide you through it.”

“Could you just, give me a little bit more?”

“Thaaat’s not a good idea.”

“I’ll pay you.”

“Like I said last night, it wasn’t about that.”

“You really like me?” Daniel asked softly.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Daniel wanted to be happy but that meant there was only more room for heartbreak. He hardened his emotional outer shell, “Okay, but if we’re going to be a  _ thing,  _ I want it to be an open relationship.”

“I’m cool with that.”

“...You are?”

“I’m not really interested in anyone else but if you are, go ahead. As long as I get to know you more.”

“You won’t get jealous or anything?”

“I may, but I won’t get in your way if that’s whatcha want.”

Daniel frowned, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you be okay with that?”

“It’s better than havin’ you leave so soon.”

“But literally, what’s so great about me? Or are you just taking advantage of me because of what I’ve been through? That’s it, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You just want me to become addicted to drugs so I’ll fucking depend on you.”

“Th-that’s not… Daniel, I don’t want you to get addicted to them. I shouldn’t have even let you take one hit. Even if you do want more I’m not gonna make you pay.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Of course!”

Daniel set the glass down and smiled, “You’re an awful drug dealer.”

“Yeah, well, probably why I lost my old job.”

“Oh?”

“I was a school teacher.”

Daniel gave him a questioning look, “You don’t seem…”

“Yeah, I had a really bad fallin’ out. Debt really fucks you up.”

Daniel never had to deal with that, so he just nodded softly.

“How old are you anyways, kid?”

“Twenty six. Why?”

“Christ you’re young…”

“And how old are you?”

“Thirty six…”

“Still younger than what my fiancé went with.”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty four. He got with my dad who is like, what, fifty something now?”

“Geez.”

“Yeah, so you’re fine.”

An alarm on Daniel’s phone went off and he immediately checked it, “Ah shit. My pets.”

“You got animals?”

“Yeah, two cats… I need to go home and feed them. Should I come back later or do you want to come along?”

“Well, if we’re dating now… You wouldn’t mind would ya?”

“Not at all.”

“One last thing.”

Daniel looked to him, expecting the older male to say something but instead he was met with a kiss. Daniel moved into it, getting his hands down in Kevin’s sweatpants, making the other man moan. Daniel took his dick out while smirking at him, “Just a quickie, alright?”

“It was just supposed to be a simple kiss.” Kevin said. “But if you really want to be fucked over the counter… Who am I to deny you that?”

Daniel was turned around and roughly shoved against the kitchen counter as Kevin took full control of the situation. 

“Have you been a bad boy, Daniel?”

Daniel couldn’t help but keep that smirk on his face, “Of course I have.”

Kevin was about to push inside of him but then he remembered that they were out of lubricant. Daniel had wasted the entire bottle all last night. He cursed under his breath.

“Just go in.”

“I’m not doin’ that!”

“You obeyed when I told you to choke and hit me. I’m giving you consent again.”

“No.” Kevin said sternly, pulling his pants back up. “You’ll just have to wait.”

Daniel groaned, “Pussy.” He pushed himself up and got himself fixed up. “We’ll go to the store then. Once we’re back I want you to fuck me again. Harder.”

“How much harder?”

“I don’t know, as much as I tell you to.”

Kevin was weary. Daniel seemed like he had a ton of issues that he was refusing to cope with in a healthy manner. Yet he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it just as much as the blonde was. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Kevin agreed.

They headed out of the apartment and went to Daniel’s, then the store.

  
  


\---

  
  


Meanwhile David woke up moaning due to the warm and wet mouth around his dick. It was just how it used to be, and for a moment he thought he was back at Evan’s summer home. He came just two minutes after waking up due to how incredibly skilled the alpha was.

“Y-you didn’t have to do that.” David said.

Evan got back next to him, “I know. You needed it though.”

“I didn’t  _ need  _ it…”

“Fine, but you did want it.”

“I’ll admit to that.”

Their smiles faded when David sighed and looked up to the white ceiling, “I wonder if he’s okay.”

“You could try calling him.”

“I know he won’t answer. But I’ll try.”

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and tried calling Daniel but was left with not even a voicemail but a failed call.

“Did he block me?” David asked in a hurt tone.

“Might have.” Evan said. “If it comes down to it we can visit his work or his house.”

“We might have to… You should get in contact with Jen, she’s probably the first person he’d go to. I should go over right away.” He got out of bed and started to get dressed.

“Okay. You stay safe.  If something bad happens don’t hesitate to call me.”

“I will.” David said right before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to spam some chapters for my birthday. hope y'all enjoy!


	41. Chapter 41

It had been a couple days, Daniel practically moved in with Kevin with how much he came over. Daniel had been avoiding everyone still, only paying attention to his new boyfriend. Kevin was on the apartment balcony smoking a blunt leaning against the railing when Daniel came home from an afternoon visit to his own house to check on the cats. He opened the glass sliding door and Kevin immediately handed him the blunt. Daniel took it, smoking it properly now due to his multiple times of practicing. As soon as Daniel moved it away from his lips Kevin kissed him, forcing him to keep the smoke in. When separating Daniel slowly blew it out and smiled at the other alpha. He handed it back to him and they continued taking turns until it was too small to use anymore, then Kevin crushed it under his shoe. 

“Is it helping the withdrawals at all?” 

“A little bit. But not really. I’ve just been so anxious…” He looked out at the sky, squinting at the sunlight. 

“Maybe you should see a therapist.”

“I was… I cancelled our sessions after what happened with David.”

“You should consider startin’ it again, I hate to see you like this.”

“I know. I’d rather handle it on my own though.”

Kevin moved back to him, speaking lowly, “You should at least open up to me.” He leaned in to start sucking on Daniel’s neck, causing the other male to moan slightly.

“What? You want my life story?”

“If you tell me yours I’ll tell you mine.”

“Do you want me to open up or do you just want sex?” Daniel chuckled lightly.

“Well, if it’ll help…”

“Just go easy. I’m not in the mood to go rough.”

“Of course.”

Kevin led him inside to the couch where Daniel lied down as he sucked him off slowly. Daniel took one of the blunts from the table along with a lighter, striking it up and smoking again. Kevin didn’t mind, he was only focused on helping the blonde relax. Daniel was quickly brought under a tranquil state of mind, yet he couldn’t help but still crave the energetic high that meth had. It was much stronger than the simple high of pot. It made everything too slow, which helped somewhat, but it just wasn’t the same. 

He gave out a pleasurable cry as he suddenly came, jerking his hips up and cumming right into the brunette’s mouth. Kevin moaned as well as he swallowed the white substance. A hand went to the shaft and he pumped the blonde as he removed his mouth from the tip.

“That didn’t take much.” Kevin remarked.

“God… I don’t know how you do it.”

“I used to have a lot of suckers when I stopped smoking back a few years ago.”

Daniel smiled, “Really?”

“I’m jokin’. I mean, it’s true but that’s not where I learned it. I guess I just have a natural knack for it.”

“You stopped because you were a teacher, right?”

“Yeah, couldn’t smoke on campus. Used to sneak candy instead. The kids loved it cuz I was _ that _ teacher.”

“Those teachers were always the best.”

“It was just ironic since I was supposed to teach them to make healthy choices.”

“Eh, sugar is better than drugs.”

“Got a point there.”

Kevin sat up and Daniel did as well, zipping his white jeans back up. Both of them sighed in synch and Daniel giggled. 

“I feel like I’ve known you for years, despite hardly knowing anything about you.” Daniel admitted. 

“Same here.”

Daniel groaned, “Fuck, I’m starving. Should we order pizza?”

“In the afternoon?”

“I mean, why not?”

“Sure I guess.”

Daniel reached for his phone and immediately dialed the number after looking it up online. Once it was ordered they began to talk again. Daniel went on about his past,

“My dad used to hurt me a lot. It was always over nothing. I was just a way for him to let off steam. Me and my sister got along though, and I’ve always loved my mother. They only found out about it recently after all the shit that happened to David. Evan did the same things to him that he did to me, besides the rape.” He shook his head, “I can’t comprehend how he doesn’t despise him like I do... What did I do wrong? Honestly, I would have been more satisfied if he didn’t get with either of us, that would have made a lot more sense at least. I’d still be upset but at least I wouldn’t be so confused.”

“Stockholm syndrome.”

“But it’s right in his fucking face! Everyone has told him it was wrong.”

“That’s not really how it works. You know drugs are bad for you, yet you’re still craving them, right?”

Daniel leaned back and huffed, pausing for a moment, “Well now I feel dumb.” He leaned forward again, “I’m still fucking pissed though.”

“Ay, that’s completely valid. I’d be mad too.”

“You don’t seem to be the angry type.”

“I used to be. I’ve matured a lot.”

“That’s good… I still feel like a child a lot. I get extremely possessive, like I can’t control myself. I blame it on not taking my meds but even when I’m on them I still feel like that. It’s just muffled. I have so much shit going on. No wonder David hates me…”

“Who said he hated you?”

“I think his actions speak for themselves, don’t you think?”

“Pretty sure he’s just got his own issues he’s dealing with. You might not know the full picture.”

“I hate not knowing…”

“Yeah, it probably would have worked out if he were more open.”

Daniel nodded, “I wish.” The blonde then smiled, “I should probably pay back the deed now, hm?”

“What deed?”

“I’ll pleasure you this time, and you’ll tell me more about yourself. Deal?”

“Can’t say no to that.”

Daniel was in the middle of ‘repaying’ Kevin when the delivery guy came. Daniel immediately got up,

“I’ll get it!”

Kevin quickly put a pillow over himself as Daniel answered the door, getting the pizza and paying for it. He set it down on the table and immediately got back on Kevin’s legs. 

“Dontcha wanna eat?”

“I said I’d finish you off, didn’t I?”

“Fuck, I think I really am in love with you.”

Daniel laughed, “I sure hope so.”

Daniel did as promised, then immediately found himself getting a plate ready to eat. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in forever despite having breakfast. He picked off the cheese and Kevin stared at him confused.

Daniel explained, “I’m lactose intolerant. It’s best if I don’t torture myself with a stomach ache.”

“Ah. Makes sense.”

“So,” Daniel started. “Tell me about your past.”

“Alright, it’s quite boring though.” He sighed, “Let’s see here… My childhood was boring. I grew up in an orphanage with no family. Once I was eighteen I started studying to be a teacher… Did that for a few years…”

“Give me the details.”

“There’s really nothin’ to tell. I got fired for my little ‘side job’. I started selling drugs to people for extra cash. Lord knows ya can’t get a decent wage being an elementary school teacher.”

“Awe, what grade?”

“Fifth. Occasionally fourth grade too due to the lack of teachers.”

“Anything else?”

“Nah, not really. Never been married or in any serious relationships. Kinda always been a lone wolf besides the occasional party.”

“Party? What kind?”

“Lots of drugs. What else kind of party?”

“Fair point… How often do you have them?”

“Depends. I usually don’t host them, just invited every once in a while. Sometimes it’s every month, sometimes it’s every couple weeks. Sometimes I’m not invited to one for months.”

“You should take me to one.”

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, “I dunno, kid.”

“Scared I’ll hook up with someone else?”

“Little bit.”

“I bet I could get you more sales though.”

“How?”

“I was a real estate agent. I’ll just annoy people till they buy some drugs. Or…”

“Or?”

“I can hook up with some lonely men. Seduce them. Get them to try a little. Bam.”

“I mean… There is this one guy…”

“See?”

“He knows a  _ lot  _ of people, and if I got on his good side I could easily get in a better situation. He’s impossible to crack, but he probably would fall for seduction. I could never do it.”

“Then let me do it.”

“I don’t know… That’d make me feel bad. What if something happens?”

“I’m an alpha, I can handle it. You seem to forget that.”

“It’s just, I really love you Daniel. If something were to happen, I could never forgive myself.”

“I’m a grown man. You really shouldn’t worry.”

“You’re just a kid to me.”

Daniel rolled his eyes playfully, “Uh huh.”

Kevin sighed, “Fine. I’ll see when the next party is. You need to be careful though.”

“I will.” Daniel promised, taking a bite of the pizza while smiling.


	42. Chapter 42

It had been a week since David had seen Daniel. 

David looked out the window at the grey clouds that covered the sky. It was an atmosphere that he hadn’t experienced in so long. Seattle rained a lot but it had been so dry this summer. It looked like the consecutive days without rain would come to an end. Evan was on the bed, lying lazily, begging for the omega to come back to bed.

“Daaaaviiiid…”

David had a concerned look on his face and didn’t reply for a bit before realizing that his name was said, “What?”

“Come lay with me.”

“We’ve been in bed all morning.”

Evan groaned, “I’ll fuck you nice and good, how does that sound?”

“That’s all we ever do... I want something new.”

“What? Like a date?”

“I guess.”

“Hmm… It looks like it’s about to rain though.”

David exhaled softly, focusing back on the clouds that paced through the sky. The wispy tufts of greyness didn’t seem to be slowing down at all. 

“It hasn’t rained in forever.” David stated.

“Yeah, you’d think it’d rain every day considering we’re in Washington. Guess we just went through a short drought. It should be picking back up now since it’s almost fall.” 

“When does summer end?”

“In a week I think.”

David turned around almost instantly, “A week?!”

“Yeaaah, is something wrong?”

David looked back outside, “I haven’t spent any time with the campers. It’s like I wasted the whole summer without them.”

“You were never hired back though, were you?”

“No… But I can still visit. I think I should for the last week… I’d hate to wait till next year.”

“It’s up to you.”

David put his hand on the glass, “But I’m still worried about Daniel.”

“I don’t think he wants us around. And if he killed himself we would have heard by now. I’ve been keeping track of the news just in case.”

“Do you really think it’s just a break?”

“Possibly. I know he won’t be able to stay away from his sister that long. They’re way too close.”

“Are you sure?”

Evan rolled onto his back, “Yep.”

“I  _ do  _ need to see the kids…”

“You should.”

“I won’t be around much for a week.”

“That’s fine. Go on, little pup. You need a break from everything.”

David removed his constant gaze on the clouds and climbed back into the bed, getting on top of the alpha and collapsing onto him. He lied his head against the older man’s chest, listening to his breathing along with his steady heartbeat. Then the rain started to hit against the window, slow taps at first until it came down hard and fast. 

David murmured, “I’ll go over tomorrow.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Kevin was gone for the day, out making deals. Daniel took this time to drive to his house to check on the cats. On the door was a note from one of the billing companies. He lifted it up to read it and it was the electricity company letting him know that he needed to pay by that weekend. He still didn’t have a job, and Kevin’s income was low. Not that he’d let his boyfriend pay for it anyways, it was an expensive bill to pay, even if he hardly spent time there now. He walked in and the cats greeted him. He smiled and went to the kitchen to feed them. Of course, they were almost out. Daniel hummed, trying to think of how to go about this. Would it be possible to find a well-paying job so soon? He’d have to take a look online. Maybe he’d take them over to Kevin’s… No, Daniel had just found out the brunette was allergic to cats. Daniel wouldn’t push that onto him, especially since it was his own apartment. 

He tapped on the table quite rapidly, thinking of his options. What was a quick way to make cash when you had practically nothing?

The thought then hit him.

_ ‘Ah, well, that’s an option.’ _

  
  


\---

  
  


Daniel managed to get someone to pay him that night, for a job that he was new to. Kevin was going to be out all night so Daniel told the man to just come to the apartment to meet up. Daniel made sure to get all the preparations settled before the new arrival, which included cleaning up the entire apartment, buying accessories, and plenty of lubricant. He was dumb enough to not ask about any of the man’s information so he had no clue what he was expecting. He only realized how risky it was until after it was arranged. His anxiety came back instantly, hitting him like a bus. He felt himself begin to go into a panic attack but remembered that he found Kevin’s variety of drugs stashed away. He got out the meth since he had already taken it before, but Kevin had him smoke it. He couldn’t find the pipe that was used. 

_ ‘Maybe I could try another way.’ _

He crushed up the meth crystals into a powder using a metal spoon, using his hands to push the powder into a pile on the table. He didn’t have any dollar bills or paper to use, so he used a hollow pen to snort the powdered meth. It didn’t take effect right away unlike when he smoked it. There were a few knocks on the door so Daniel stood up and rushed to open it, only to see a big burly alpha that he had met before. 


	43. Chapter 43

“Mr… Campbell?” 

The man raised an eyebrow, “Daniel? What are you doing here?”

“Well, uhm…”

“So you’re…?”

“Yeah…”

“Your nose is bleeding by the way.”

Daniel put a hand to his face and felt the blood rush down his hand. “I’ll be right back. Please come in.” He quickly said before running off to the bathroom. 

Campbell shut the door behind him and waited for the blonde to come back. Daniel had to wait a few moments before the bleeding stopped, then tried to wash off the red from his white clothes. He exited the bathroom and found the man waiting by the door. 

“O-oh I’ll only be a moment. I need to change my shirt.”

“There’s really no need for that, we’re going to do this still right?”

“I-if you want.” Daniel said nervously.

“Is that what  _ you _ want?”

“I don’t mind either way…”

Campbell pushed a hand against the wall, leaning closer to Daniel’s face, “Who knew the young alpha was a whore.”

Daniel looked away but Campbell’s other hand went to his chin to bring his gaze back up to meet his eyes. Daniel attempted to speak but was cut off by an arousing kiss. Feeling the facial hair tickle his face reminded him of Kevin, and suddenly he was urged to take over. When he attempted to do so he was pushed back against the wall, lifted up, and bit on his lower lip before he was made out with more. Daniel moaned as he was dominated by the bigger alpha, wrapping his legs and arms around him to keep from falling. 

“Mmf.. W-wait..” Daniel muffled, trying to intervene.

The older male stopped, “Is something wrong?”

“We should take this into the bedroom. I have things for our, uhm, session...”

“Alright, say, are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Your eyes seem really dilated. Are you on drugs?”

“Maybe.” Daniel chuckled lightly.

Campbell hummed but carried him into the bedroom anyways, setting him down on the mattress and continuing kissing him. The bigger alpha moved down, undoing the blonde’s bloodied shirt and leaving a trail of light pecks across his chest and stomach. 

“Ugh, get on with it.” Daniel said.

“You should watch your tone.” Campbell stated. “Where are the ‘things’ you mentioned?”

“In the bottom drawer.”

Campbell went over to see what Daniel had in mind, which involved many toys, condoms, flavored lubricants, handcuffs, and whips.

“You’re allowed to use anything.” Daniel informed, removing the rest of his clothes. He lied back down after removing his boxers, stretching out his arms like a relaxed cat, despite the rush in his veins that pounded his heart speedily. 

“I don’t think I need all of this.”

“At least use the lube.”

“Which one?”

“Surprise me.”

Campbell chose randomly and began prepping the smaller alpha. He stuck a wet finger inside and Daniel slightly squirmed under the sensation. 

“Get on with it!”

“What a temper… Do you talk to all adults like this?”

“I’m twenty-fucking-six.”

Campbell shoved another finger in and Daniel clenched his teeth.

“Ugh, fuck.” The blonde remarked.

“Do you want me to go slower?”

“No, for the last time, get on with it.”

“Are you sure? I think I’ll break you if I just have my way with you.”

“Your dick is probably a lot smaller than you make it out to be, old man.”

Campbell spoke with a smirk, “I’m sure you’ll be more than surprised.” The older man undid his belt and took out his girthy cock, and it was unbelievably large. Daniel sat up with his dilated eyes widened. The man rubbed some of the lube on it and it seemed to only grow more.

Daniel swallowed and smiled anxiously, “Is there a way I can pleasure you without you fucking tearing me apart?”

“I didn’t come here for just a lousy handjob.”

“Fair enough… Just… Have some mercy.” Daniel chuckled awkwardly.

“I’ll go nice and slow, at first.”

Daniel lied back down and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to hit him. He heard a condom wrapper come apart and the sound of it being put on. It started with the huge tip touching his entrance, then a slow pain emerging as it slowly slid inside. He screamed but the older male kept going in. Daniel dug his nails into the mattress, taking in a sharp inhale as the cock settled inside of him. He thought it was over but somehow it only stopped for a moment only to keep going. He cursed on a loop and had tears forming in his closed eyes. 

“You’re doing good.” Campbell commented.

“C-Campbell--”

“Call me Cameron.”

“Cameron… Slow down…”

“I’m going as slow as I’m able.”

Once it was finally fully inside, Cameron waited until it got heated up before moving back out. He didn’t move it much, but it got Daniel to cry out again. 

Cameron noticed that the pain was really getting to the smaller alpha so he reached over to the drawer and grabbed a simple vibrating cock ring. He slid it down Daniel’s erection and turned it on. The blonde immediately jolted, hips bucking and eyes opening. He cried out but more in a pleasurable tone this time. 

“That should help.” Cameron stated.

It didn’t take long until Cameron sped up, fucking into the blonde as much as he wanted. Daniel no longer cared about how painful it was due to the same amount of pleasure that he got from it. It was difficult to believe that this was the same man he had known prior back when him and David just met. It was ironic that David had told Daniel beforehand that he had been wanting to mate with the older man before, but now Daniel was in that spot that the ginger had longed for. When they all met, David was all Daniel could think about, yet now all he could think about was Cameron Campbell fucking him roughly until he couldn’t feel anything. The numbness was nice but it wasn’t what he wanted.

He begged to be hit and it was met, but it wasn’t enough. The red marks that burned his skin just wasn’t enough for him. He then ordered for the older man to choke him and Cameron obeyed without hesitation, grabbing a hold of a blonde and pushing down on his windpipe. It wasn’t how you were supposed to choke someone sexually, as a grip is meant to tighten around the sides to slow the blood flow from the brain, so Daniel really felt like he was near death. After the man let go, Daniel wanted to be mad but he ended up cumming due to the experience. 

All the air flooded into his lungs and he let out a harsh moan that scratched his throat even more. The man pushed his knot inside and Daniel was back at clenching his teeth, causing a sore pain to shoot up through his mouth. He was shaking uncontrollably like he was shivering in the snow, yet panting like a dog in the summer heat. Even Kevin hadn’t knotted him yet, so it was his first time. It wouldn’t do anything since he was an alpha but it was very symbolic anyways. 

“Y-you knotted me…” Daniel stated the obvious.

“That means you did a good job… I don’t just knot anyone.”

Daniel was relieved to hear that, knowing he’d probably get a tip afterwards. He waited for the older man to pull out which took awhile before sitting up with his weak arms pushing his body up. He turned the vibrator off and removed it, but his cock pulsed still even after it was gone. The other man started to get himself ready to leave but stopped and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket.

“How much did you want?”

“Two hundred is fine…”

“Hmm…” He pulled out more than what Daniel said and handed it towards the blonde. “You should charge more.”

“Really?” Daniel said, taking the cash.

He folded his wallet back up and placed it back in his pocket, “You were more fun to fuck than an omega, so yeah, I think you deserve more.” He headed towards the door, “Besides, if you’re going to be a whore from now on, you might as well get as much as you can out of it.”

Daniel nodded, “Yes sir…”

He smiled. “Good kid.” He said simply before taking his leave.

Daniel counted the money and the man had given him a hundred more than he charged, making up a total of three hundred dollars. All for one fairly quick session. He sighed in relief until the door opened again, which must have been Kevin coming back from his night out. He didn’t expect him to come home this soon, or maybe the session wasn’t as quick as he thought it was. But the brunette came in and saw Daniel lying there with the accessories scattered and marks on his face and neck. 

“D-did you…?” Kevin started a question.

“It was for money.” Daniel blurted.

“Is that why I saw Campbell in the stairway?”

“You know him?”

“Daniel… That’s the guy I was talkin’ about. He’s the one with all the connections.”

“Oh… Well… I think I left a good impression on him.”

Kevin couldn’t help but smile, “I mean, I’m sorta upset because I really want you to myself but god damn! If he liked you then that means we’re already on his good side.”

Daniel grinned, “More than just liked. He paid me extra because I was  _ ‘better than an omega’ _ .”

“He said that?”

“Yep. I got three hundred for just one session.”

Kevin looked at the cash that Daniel showed off and he was dumbfounded. 

“Well this really worked out well didn’t it?”

Daniel moved his neck to each side, cracking it slowly, “Ugh, he did a number on me though.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. He just choked me wrong. And you should have seen the size of his--”

Kevin was on the bed, hugging him immediately, “You needa be more careful.”

“It worked out, didn’t it? I could make a living like this, you know. We can both get rich if you get better deals, and if I continue being a slut for lonely men. It could work.”

“It could work, but is that what you want?”

“If I’m being honest with you, I could go for a round two. So yeah, it could work.”

Kevin put a hand on Daniel’s cheek, “You’re sweating… And your eyes are dilated… Did you--?”

“It was only a little bit… I didn’t want it to hurt as bad. And weed hasn’t been much help for me.”

The brunette sighed, “I really don’t want you to get addicted.”

“I’m fine.”

Kevin gave him a light kiss, “Are you sure ya want another go?”

“Yeah… This time could you use the toys I got?”

“Toys?”

“Yeah, most are in the drawer.”

“I’ll use whatever you want. Just tell me our safe word and I’ll stop, okay?”

“I doubt I’ll say ‘cinnamon’ during our sessions. I can handle anything you give me.”

Kevin took out one of the whips, “You sure about that?”

Daniel smirked, “Absolutely.”   
  



	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize I haven't updated in so long rip. But here we go! Finally an update.

Daniel was lying on the couch watching videos on his phone when Kevin came home. Daniel put the phone down and looked over to the brunette, “I’m thinking about getting a tongue piercing. Wouldn’t that be cool?” He stuck out his tongue like a little kid and Kevin looked to him and just chuckled.

“I’m serious!” Daniel said. “That, or a tattoo.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I feel rebellious. Fuck the man.”

Kevin walked over to the blonde and sat down next to him, “I gotta tell you something.”

“Oh? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. It’s actually a good thing. I’m just anxious about it.”

Daniel brought his legs up onto the couch and then sat on them, kneeling while facing the brunette as he went on. Kevin put an arm up on the couch and faced his body towards Daniel, “So, there’s going to be another party.”

“That’s awesome!”

“And you’re allowed to come with, you’ll be my plus one. However...”

“However?”

“There’s not really a place to hold it. The club that they usually hold parties got shut down due to the illegal drug dealing going on there. So we’ll have to wait for however long for them to find a new place to hold it.”

“Why not just hold it at my house?”

“What?”

“It’s a mansion. It’s not like it’ll be a problem when it comes to space. And who gives a shit about my neighbors. They’re all old assholes anyways. They can handle a little noise for one night.”

“Th-that may not be a good idea. You could get in a lot of trouble.”

“I could get in trouble for a lot of things at this point. I’m sure I can handle one more thing on top of it all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely. I want to see what these parties are like, and I’m impatient. Just tell your little friends to do it at my house. Just pick a day.”

Kevin sat in thought for a moment, bringing a hand up to his chin with one of his fingers over his mouth, “Hm…”

“I’ll drop off the cats at my mom’s place. It’s not like I’m a good pet owner anymore. I’m never around…”

He lowered his hand, “You don’t gotta do that.”

“It’s fine. I’ve been thinking about it anyways. I don’t have to talk to her, I’ll go during her work hours.”

Kevin leaned back on the couch, exhaling, “So much could go wrong.”

“But so much could go right.” Daniel said before crawling on top of him and collapsing his weight onto the other alpha. Kevin let out a grunt as he did so, but remained quiet after. Daniel rested his head, “Just tell them we’ve got it covered. I can get snacks and whatnot.”

“It’s not going to be a normal party.”

Daniel would have shrugged if he was sitting upright, “Oh well. They’ll get chips and drinks anyways.”

Kevin smiled, “Alright. I can’t resist your eagerness.”

“So,” Daniel lifted his head up to look at Kevin directly, “Tongue piercing or tattoo?”

“I think you should wait a bit before you do any of that.”

“You’re lame. But also right…”

“I know from experience. I got a piercing once and I regretted it. Not saying it’s the same for everyone, but it’s best to think about it for a few months.”

“Oh? Where was it?”

“Ear. Just one.”

“Ah, I think you should get it back again. I’d like to see it.”

“You wish.”

Daniel just lay his head again, smiling happily. This was what a relationship was supposed to be like, he thought. A mutual love without the drama. No lying, no arguing, no manipulation… Just peace. They both soon fell asleep together on the couch, basking in the warmth that radiated from one another.

\---

David was back at the camp, just to spend the last few days of summer with the kids. He noticed how upset Max had been acting. Before, Max had been smiling with his friends and coming up with pranks and plans, which was exhausting for the counselors but at least David knew he was enjoying his time at camp. But now, David would notice him distancing himself from everybody. 

The kids were supposed to be writing about their time at camp and the things they learned to show to their parents once they returned home, but David found Max outside in the rain, just drawing circles in the mud with a stick. The redhead frowned and came over to him.

“What’s wrong Max?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, camp-man.”

David wasn’t quite sure how to go about this, but tried his best to understand what was going on through Max’s head, “Are you upset about going back home?”

The boy went silent, still staring at the mud.

“I know I’ve been away from camp this summer,” David went on. “I’m really sorry about that. I should have stuck to my responsibility instead of getting caught up in a whole other life. I should have waited until  _ after  _ my job was done here. But I can tell there’s something else going on. Are you going to miss camp?”

“Yeah.” Max admitted. 

“I can see why.” David said, looking around the camp. “Campbell may not be the best camp, but it’s unique… And I’m sure Nikki and Neil are going to miss you. Maybe you can keep in touch.”

“Yeah…”

David lowered himself closer to Max’s height, bending his knees and resting his hands on them, “You know you can talk to me, right Max?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I care about you. You deserve to have someone to listen to your problems, no matter how small they may seem.”

Max sighed, “If you cared, maybe you shouldn’t have left.”

David was surprised that his leaving would affect the child that much, but he had to persist, something just didn’t feel right. Sure, Max may have had a lot of sadness due to leaving camp and his friends, and be upset about him not being at the camp, but something else must have been troubling the child.

“I know, Max. I promise next year I’ll be around more. I’m no longer seeing Daniel.”

“Then why haven’t you been here?”

“Well I’m seeing someone else. But I’ll make things work next summer. You kids should come first… But, please Max, is there something else you’re not telling me? Is it something to deal with your household?”

Max could tell he was about to cry, but swallowed and kept his cool, “It’s fine.”

David frowned, “Okay. I won’t bother you about it then. But you’re welcome to come to me if you need to vent.”

Max simply nodded.

“Now will you come with me back inside? You’ll catch a cold.”

Max shook his head.

“Please, Max?”

“Fine.”

David gave a sad smile, but stood back up along with Max, and they headed inside. David got two towels for the both of them and Max wrote his letter to his parents. While David was standing around with a towel over the back of his neck and shoulders, a larger figure stood next to him and David turned his head to see Mr. Campbell.

“Mr. Campbell? Where have you been?”

“In the attic, why?”

“No I mean… Wait why the attic?”

“No reason.”

David shook his head, “Where have you been in general, I mean.”

“Doesn’t matter. But I do have an offer for you.”

“What?”

Campbell pulled him aside to the kitchen, “I have a job for you. I’m going to a party and I need you to be a lookout for me. It’ll be quick and easy.”

“Wait what? Why?”

“Can I trust you, Davey?”

David couldn’t resist it when he used that nickname on him, “Yeah.”

“I’m doing a drug deal.”

“YOU WHAT--”

“Shhh!” He clamped a hand down on David’s mouth, and the ginger’s face heated up. 

He let go and David whispered, “What?!”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Davey. But the point is, I know I can trust you with this job. I just need you to be a lookout while I’m going to make the deal. Like I said, it’ll be fast.”

“But--”

“I can trust you, right?”

David looked down at his own feet, thinking of all the ways it could go wrong, “Yes sir…”

“Good boy. It’ll be on Friday.”

David looked back up, “But that’s the day the kids go home!”

“It’ll be at night, don’t worry.”

“Why do you need me to be a lookout anyways?”

“Damn cops are always down my back.”

“Sir, what have you been doing all this time?”

“Look, Davey, don’t ask so many questions, okay?”

David sighed, “Okay.”

“I’ll take you after the kids go home. Don’t tell anyone or bring someone with you. Just us, okay?”

David nodded.

“Excellent.” He brushed some of David’s wet hair from his face, “Trust me, and I’ll trust you.”

David felt his heart rush, but nodded once again. Campbell patted his head like he was a child and left the kitchen where David stood there, still thinking about the offer. Was he ready to be involved in something like this? He had already been through so much. But it was Campbell, someone he admired since he was a child. He trusted Campbell and vice versa. He always wanted Campbell to like him back, even if it’d never happen. David sighed, knowing he had to move on from his crush. He had Evan now… Evan. What excuse would he give him? He’d come up with something, surely. After all he couldn’t tell him the truth, or else it could escalate. He closed his eyes to take a moment to breathe in and out slowly. 

Surely nothing bad would happen.

  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March has been a busy month for me and overall pretty bad for my self-esteem and motivation. I've got a trip I gotta take so I thought I'd just go ahead and finally upload this chapter before leaving.

It was Friday, the day the kids would be going back home. David and Gwen said their goodbyes to each kid that left, and Max ended up being the last one to leave. But before he left, David ran up to him and handed a piece of paper to him.

“If you ever need me, just call.”

Max took it and saw that it was a phone number. He was shocked to say the least, but he put it in his pocket and muttered a quick ‘thank you’. David offered a smile but Max only gave a single nod before heading off to his parent’s car.

David turned to Gwen, “Guess that’s it then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you sometime. Remind Cameron to give me my last paycheck.” She said before going to her car as well. Their relationship was still rough and needed repairing, but for now David would let it wait. They both had been through a lot and David thought that more time alone may have been best. David returned to the main hall where Campbell was, ready to take David to the party. 

“You ready?”

“Should I get dressed into something more formal?”

“Casual is better.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back then.” David went to his cabin to get dressed into a t-shirt and jeans, then met Cameron outside by his car. “Is this fine?”

“Yes, perfect.” He said without even looking, as he was too occupied with his phone.

David instantly felt bad, but by now he should have been used to Campbell’s disinterest in him. Ever since he was a child the older alpha would do similar things to show that he was disinterested in the omega. David shrugged it off.

They soon got into the car and headed to where the party was being held, and David was anxious the entire trip.

\---

Daniel was getting everything prepped, and since he couldn’t pay the electricity bills, he had to place around battery powered colored lights and even some black lights for a party-appropriate effect. Kevin watched as Daniel hurried around the room, trying to make sure all the furniture he moved out to the main room was orderly. Kevin soon stopped him in his tracks,

“Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Sorry, I just really want this to be perfect.”

“Everyone will be on drugs, I doubt they’ll think badly of anything.”

“Do you think your friends will like me?”

“Surely. Especially since you’re my boyfriend.”

Daniel loved hearing the term of endearment and smiled. Then the first knock at the door came and Daniel’s smile turned into a grin.

“Let’s get this party started then shall we? I’ll get the door.”

“I’ll get the music.”

  
  


It didn’t take long for the house to be filled with people and Daniel’s hands were shaking lightly. Kevin grabbed a hold of them and forced the blonde to look him in the eyes. 

“Hey, this’ll go well. I have a good feeling about this.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I mean we managed to make the place look nice and people actually showed up. Now we just need Campbell to show up… You’ll do fine.”

Daniel nodded, “You’re right. I’m just nervous for no reason. Maybe I need a little pick-me-up.”

“Eh, shouldn’t that wait?”

“It’s a party. A little won’t hurt.”

Kevin gave him a final glance and then gave in, “Alright.”

“I’ll be right back.”

Kevin gave a nod and sat down on one of the couches by the side of the room. Eventually Campbell and David arrived. They pulled into the driveway and David looked at the house shocked, 

“This is Daniel’s house!”

“Yeah, and?”

“I mean… I guess it’s nothing…” David wanted to check up on him, but something in him told him to just forget about it. As long as he knew Daniel was alive then that should have been enough. Bothering the blonde would only escalate again. David just wanted to lie low.

“I’ll only be around twenty minutes.” Campbell said before exiting the car and going up to the front door.

David slumped down in his seat and waited.

Meanwhile Campbell was greeted by Daniel and Kevin, and the brunette immediately brought him to one of the couches to talk about their deal. Kevin allowed Daniel to follow along to help convince him. While talking, Campbell moved a hand to Daniel’s thigh, which Kevin noticed and was bothered but knew it’d be worth it in the end. Kevin kept his smile up as he discussed with the older male yet Campbell was more focused on the blonde that sat next to him. 

“Anyways, do you think you’ll consider my offer?” Kevin asked.

“I can tell you have good intentions, and it would benefit us both. But I want to make a deal.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow, “Like?”

“Daniel and you are a thing, right?”

They looked to each other and Kevin confessed, “Yeah.”

“Let me have Daniel tonight and I’ll accept the deal.”

Kevin blinked and looked to the blonde. Before he could speak Daniel replied, “Deal.” Daniel then flashed a look at Kevin that said ‘I know what I’m doing’ and Kevin eased himself. The blonde positioned himself on top of Campbell and began giving an erotic lap dance. 

The brunette looked away. “I’ll go get a drink.” He mumbled.

  
  


David had been waiting for longer than twenty minutes so he checked his watch, and groaned. Would it be alright if he checked? Maybe something went wrong… 

_ ‘I’ll wait five more minutes.’  _ He mentally told himself.

Yet when five more minutes passed, Campbell still hadn’t come back. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out, rushing to the front door and knocking lightly. The music was too loud so he tried to knock harder but it didn’t work, so he entered anyways. He was met with lights, party music, smoke, and a crowd of people either dancing in the middle of the room or talking on the sidelines. He made his way through the people to look for Campbell, and found a scene that he wish he didn’t see.

Daniel was in the middle of making out with the older alpha, and it made David’s stomach churn. Two people who he loved, were together. He was confused, slightly disgusted, but most of all jealous. He wasn’t sure who he was more jealous of, Campbell for doing it with his ex-fiancé, or Daniel for doing it with the person that he  _ knew  _ he liked since he was younger. Suddenly a hurt-induced anger arose within him and he clenched his teeth along with his fists. Yet tears flowed in his eyes and he went to leave, but suddenly bumped into someone he instantly recognized.

“Oh, sorry.” Kevin said, taking a step back from the redhead. “Wait, Davey?”

David’s heart seemed to stop. His throat instantly felt like something was stuck in it. His eyes widened, breath quickened, fists unclenched but now shaking. He opened his mouth slightly to speak but nothing could come out. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible. His thoughts seemed to be racing yet stopped all at the same time. 

“Are you okay?” Kevin asked, reaching out to the omega.

David immediately flinched, causing himself to fall back onto the floor, but was too fearful to even yelp in pain. Instead he just stared at the man above him. When Kevin walked closer to him, he started screaming, causing heads to turn in their direction.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” 

It was the loudest he had ever yelled. But it was his instinct to get the man to get away from him. Anything to keep him away.

Kevin blinked, “Davey, it’s okay--”

“GET AWAY!” He tried backing up while he was still on the floor, tears were soon pouring out of his eyes as his throat started to burn, “I’LL CALL THE COPS! I-I’LL…” The music stopped.

Kevin wasn’t sure what to do, but he looked around and got nervous due to all the people around him, “Davey, just calm down… I’m not going to hurt you…”

“YOU’RE LYING. YOU’RE FUCKING LYING AND I KNOW IT!”

Soon enough Daniel was at the scene with Campbell by his side.

“David?” Daniel asked.

David flinched again and backed away even more, then turned back to Kevin, scared of anything the brunette would do to him if he looked away just for a split second.

“Y-you… You stay the fuck away from me…” David warned.

“Davey, you’re making a scene.” Campbell scolded.

“SHUT UP!” David yelled at him.

The three of them were all taken aback by the outburst.

Kevin tried once more to calm him down by stepping forward but David only screamed more.

“YOU RUINED ME!” He bared his teeth through teary green eyes. “YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about--”

“DON’T YOU DARE!” He rubbed his eyes with one arm to see more clearly, but his voice got slightly quieter as his throat was stinging, “Y-you raped me! You know what you did!” The tears kept flowing. “I was ten years old!” He gritted his teeth once more, closing his eyes for a moment to blink the water out and raised his voice as much as he was able to again, “YOU’RE SICK!”

Daniel looked to Kevin in complete disbelief. He wasn’t sure what to even do.

David found himself getting up, legs shaking like they haven’t carried weight in a hundred years. He couldn’t hold onto anything but he managed to stick upright. Kevin attempted to help him but David pushed a hand into the air to signify him to stop, “Don’t come any fucking closer! I’ll call the fucking cops!” He threatened again.

He backed away from him slowly, not facing away until he got to the door where he opened it and ran out. Somehow he didn’t trip as he sprinted down the staircase and ran past all the parked cars. He didn’t care where he was going, he didn’t care about anything besides getting away from that house. All the memories tried flowing back into his brain like shock waves. Being led into false security by someone he thought he could trust by being harshly raped in a locker room when he was only ten years old, being told he had done something good when he knew it felt bad, and not being able to tell anyone for years to come, just bottling it up until he forgot until just recently when everything came into focus once again. He couldn’t bare the thought, he couldn’t bare the pain. Even if it happened over a decade ago, the trauma still remained, if not heightened due to the recent recollection. He ran until his legs felt like they were submerged in mud, causing him to slow down until he collapsed, causing his jeans to rip and blood to break past the skin that was met with a stinging sensation. 

He sobbed until his breath hitched on itself, his lungs stopping his airflow each time it did so. He cried so hard that he started dry heaving. When he was finally able to come down from it all, he could do nothing but crawl over to the grass, letting himself falling onto the green bed as his breathing slowed. He stared up at the starry sky with burning eyes. He didn’t even know where he was, but it didn’t matter. He just needed to stay there, away from everyone. Away from  _ him.  _


	46. Chapter 46

The music started up again and everything seemed to go back to the way it was before. However between Daniel and Kevin, nothing seemed to go back to normal. Not when Daniel gave Kevin that look of disgust, not when he ran out the door, not when he he didn’t return to the party. Instead, the blonde went after David. Everything that David had done didn’t matter. Daniel only had one thing on his mind and it was to make sure that the omega was safe. He walked for over an hour, trying to find out where David was, but eventually found himself at the park, lying in the grass.

“David?” He called out gently.

The omega sat upright in an instant, his breathing already speeding up again.

“It’s just me,” Daniel started. “Are you okay?”

Relief flooded through him. He attempted to speak, “I’m...” His voice was quiet. “I’m fine.”

Daniel sat in the grass a couple feet away from him, “What you said about Kevin--”

“You know him?”

Daniel didn’t want to tell him the truth, but it was best not to lie, “Yeah…”

“How?”

“We’re… Together.”

“What?” His voice cracked and it broke Daniel’s heart to hear.

“You moved on, so I did too. I didn’t know about any of that though… I guess I’ll have to break up with him.”

“Why?”

“David, he hurt you.”

“But so did Evan… Yet I’m still with him. I went against what we had for him, despite all he did to me. I guess I’m only upset at Kevin because he did it when I was a kid… I guess I’m subconsciously blaming him for my current problems.”

“That’s understandable though. I agree, what he did is worse… I think it probably did have an effect on you.”

  
  


“Yeah… I suppose so.”

“So… What are you going to do? Stay with him?”

“I can’t just leave.”

“I guessed as much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. You moved on, and so should I. And I’ll move on from Kevin… It’s fine.”

David was guilty. Daniel seemed to be a better person than he was. But he couldn’t fix his problem. Something just wasn’t right with him, but he couldn’t leave and move on. He wasn’t strong enough. 

“I really am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

David almost said it again but caught himself, closing his mouth. Daniel’s gaze was looking away, and David knew he couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“I should probably get you home.” Daniel said, getting up.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

“About what? I think we already know everything. There’s no point in a conversation that we know how it’ll play out. So are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Then I’ll call a taxi.”

Daniel got his phone out and decided to call on, and while they waited for it to arrive they just stood in silence. It was awful, somehow it was worse than David’s panic attack. He wanted to apologize but knew it was pointless. Daniel deserved to move on from him, and bringing him back into it would only hurt him further. He didn’t deserve that.

The taxi came and Daniel watched as David got in and looked at him through the window sadly. Giving a slight wave as it drove off. Daniel didn’t return the wave as much as he wanted to. Daniel shut his eyes, trying not to cry. He had to leave Kevin after getting so attached. But there was no way he could stay with him. But the fact that he was willing to leave Kevin, but David still couldn’t leave his father, it fucking hurt. He soon couldn’t help but sob, bending his knees as he crouched over the sidewalk. What was there to do now? He attempted to move on and it only crashed and burned. He didn’t know if he really had the strength to do it again, but he knew he had to anyways.

He called a taxi for himself to take him to Kevin’s apartment, and as he packed his stuff Kevin came through the door.

“Please let me explain--”

“No. You can’t undo what you did.”

“It was years ago. I’ve got therapy and changed, I swear.”

“I don’t care.”

“Daniel.”

“I don’t want to hear it, okay?!” Daniel shouted as he turned around to face the brunette. “You did something awful! And honest to god, you don’t deserve redemption for that. He was a  _ child.” _

“I know, I know. I couldn’t help myself. I was selfish, narcissistic. But I swear to god, I’ve changed.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Would you just listen to me?!” Kevin soon backed him against the wall and Daniel’s eyes went wide with fear. “If you leave me, you’ll regret it.”

Daniel regained his composure and grabbed his arm, pushing him off. “If I stay with you, I’ll regret it more.”

“Fine. Leave then. You won’t be able to pay your bills. You won’t get over your cravings. And you won’t find love again.”

The last sentence gave Daniel a shiver down his spine, but he ignored it.

“Whatever.” Daniel simply said as he closed his suitcase. He didn’t get to get everything, but he had enough to get by. He gripped the handle and went for the door.

“Good luck being a fucking whore.”

Daniel ignored the remark, slamming the door shut as he left.

He wasn’t sure if the party was still going on, which he could go home and kick everyone out, but something told him to just wait it off. Instead he got a hotel room for the night. As soon as he walked in he fell onto the bed and stared up at the white ceiling. What did he do to deserve all of this? Surely there must be a reason. Or at least, he hoped there was. It’d be easier to handle if he knew there was a point to all of this pain. He turned off the light. Maybe he could sleep it off. 


	47. Chapter 47

David entered the house and closed the door behind him, softly so he wouldn’t wake up Evan if he was asleep. To his surprise the older male was watching tv in the living room, legs propped up on the coffee table, crossed with one foot slowly moving side to side. He turned his head to greet the younger male and David just gave a gentle nod.

“How’d it go?” Evan asked.

“Fine. Campbell just wanted to check in on me.”

“I thought you said you were going to the store.”

“I did.”

“I don’t see any groceries.”

“Well I forgot my wallet.”

“David, you can talk to me. I won’t get mad.”

“Campbell wanted me to do this whole drug deal thing. I went and Daniel was there.”

“How is he?”

“I don’t know… I didn’t really ask.”

“That’s surprising. You’ve been worried sick, haven’t you?”

“I guess the important things don’t really come to mind when you’re in a state of shock.”

Evan paused to take in what David had said, “You’re right.” He patted the seat cushion next to him, “Come sit.”

David did as Evan muted the tv.

“I can tell something else happened.” Evan continued. “What went on?”

David watched the silent moving pictures in front of him, it seemed to be a murder mystery drama. Evan seemed to really enjoy shows like that, so it wasn’t surprising. 

“David?”

The ginger sighed, “Long night is all.”

“He’s still depressed, isn’t he? Did he guilt trip you?”

David shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“I’ll check up on him myself if it comes down to it. I’ll try to apologize again.”

“I don’t know about that… I’m pretty sure he just wants us to move on.”

Evan reached down for the drink by his feet that was covered in condensation, slightly dripping when he picked it up off the table. He drank and waited for David to go on, but the omega just stared at the screen with a blank expression. It was getting boring with David, the thrill of being with him was losing its touch. Especially with moments like these where he didn’t open up, even if Evan already knew what he was thinking. Thoughts of how they messed up, how he regret everything, or even hopeful thoughts of moving on and trying to be satisfied with their relationship. Yet at this moment he could tell that David was stuck somewhere in the middle. Evan moved his eyes back to the screen as well.

  
  


\---

  
  


He couldn’t stay asleep. He soon found himself awake again. He checked the clock and found that it was two in the morning. He stared at the electric clock that changed numbers each minute. Blue numbers that only slightly glowed in the dark. He reached for his phone that he had left on the table but it was dead. 

_ ‘Figured as much.’ _

There was no use in trying to go back to bed, so he stood up despite the coldness of not being wrapped in covers. He skipped his usual routine of combing his hair and the other simple things to ready himself for the day. There wasn’t really a point. There wasn’t even a point of getting up in the first place besides the fact that lying in an empty hotel room for hours didn’t seem appealing. He figured that going back to his house would be the only thing he could do besides drinking himself to a coma at a bar. 

He took a taxi with the little money he had left over, and found that the lights were still on inside. The cars were gone so of course the people were too, but music still echoed throughout. When he entered the blacklight room, what stood out amongst the trashed furniture were neon bright letters sprawled out across the walls and floor. He glanced around and read the words. To his left in orange was the word ‘WHORE’, to the right was ‘FAGGOT’ written in green, and beneath his feet was a whole sentence in bright red that said ‘YOU FUCKED UP’.

He spun himself around to see all the smaller slurs written around in other neon colors that lit up the dark room. The furniture was tipped over and ripped and broken apart, and glass cracked underneath his feet from broken bottles. The only ones he could think of who would do that were Kevin’s associates. Kevin didn’t seem like the type to have close friends but he knew the brunette had certain people he knew that were dangerous to cross. Daniel put a hand to the back of his neck and sighed before letting his arm fall back to his side as he walked over to the stereo to turn off the music. He then sat on the stairs where more splattered neon covered the steps. There really wasn’t much he could do about the mess. He didn’t know where to start, or even whether it was worth it. His leg bounced rapidly as his anxiety kicked into gear. 

What else were they going to do? Would they go after him? Would he really regret leaving Kevin? Where would he get the drugs from? Who’d he have to screw next for more money? He didn’t favor finding out any of the answers to his questions. But the worst thought that came to mind was the way David still refused to break up with Evan. It really was a lost cause for them. Nothing would go back to the way it was before. Not even close. So the last thing he had to ask himself wasn’t whether or not David would ever take him back, that was already a given. The last question he had to ask himself was whether or not life was worth living anymore.

It didn’t take long at all for him to decide his answer. It would be easy. He could go out the way he always wanted to. It was a hundred percent probable that he would die fatally if he went high enough. And he knew the perfect place to go to. He stood up and made his way for the front door. 

He went back to his old workplace.


	48. Chapter 48

It took him an hour to walk to his old workplace building. He brought a crowbar along with him just in case he needed to break in, but to his surprise the code to the door hadn’t changed. He took the elevator up, past every floor until he was at the roof. It must have been around 4 AM, the lights of the city still bright yet no cars below. He threw the crowbar to the concrete and rested on the ledge, legs dangling over the edge. The air was getting colder each night as autumn crept in with rainy days and cloudy nights. He exhaled as his breath was visible due to the drop in temperature. It seemed odd. It didn’t usually get this cold that fast, even if the past few days have been colder than usual. He brushed it off, remembering the real reason why he was there.

There really was never a point to living for him. He stayed alive as a kid for Jen and his mother, and then his reason was David, and then Kevin. But now none of them seemed to play that important of a role in his life. He was supposed to be an independent man, just how his father meant to raise him up to be, yet he was so much more dependent on others than he’d ever like to admit. How’d it ever come to this? Yet… Why didn’t he ever do this sooner?

The answer? He was weaker than he’d like to admit as well. Killing yourself is a commitment, you either go all in or find yourself in a worse position than you would have ever wanted to be in. For Daniel it was always for attention when he attempted suicide. He did it knowing the outcome wouldn’t be fatal. But now, it was different. He didn’t want anyone chasing after him, he didn’t want to be pulled back over the edge. Did he? He was still hesitant. He had to let it go. He had to convince himself to go over. He had to go all in.

He stood up carefully, “Come on Daniel, it’s easier if you just jump into the cold waters. Just jump in. Just jump.”

His eyes met the ground that was many stories below, and his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed the frigid air.

“Just jump?” Came a voice that wasn’t his.

It startled him, but not enough to cause him to trip over the ledge. He turned his head to see who it was. Of course, the last person on earth that he’d like to see: Evan.

“What are you doing here? How’d you find me?” Daniel asked.

“Predictable. As always.”

Daniel shifted his feet so his back was facing his demise if he were to take a step backwards, “So why are you here anyways? Here to cheer me on or something? Or do you want to pull me back over and be some kind of hero?”

Evan sighed, "Just jump, is what you said. But are you really sure it's that easy?"

“I’d rather do this alone.” Daniel went on, ignoring the question. “But if you’re not going to leave then feel free to be my audience. It’s not going to change anything.” He looked over his shoulder in anticipation.

Evan just stood there and Daniel scoffed. Of course he’d show up just to watch his own son commit suicide. Daniel couldn’t let his phase him though, he had to stick through with it. He moved his feet again, almost slipping. His heart was beating fast as he looked down again. Then finally his father began to speak with words that Daniel refused to believe, despite wanting to severely,

“You know, you’ve exceeded my expectations. You and your sister both. I couldn’t have asked for better kids.”

“Oh, so you’re playing the hero role now?”

“It’s not up to me whether or not you kill yourself. That’s your choice. I just wanted to tell you something I’ve never wanted to say out loud.”

“Well get on with it then.”

Evan took a single step forward, “In all honesty, I wish I would have been more like you when I was your age. Empathetic, responsible.”

“Responsible?” Daniel let out a harsh laugh. “Have you seen what I’ve done? I can’t even take care of anyone, not even myself due to debt. Besides, you were right about empathy. It only fucks you over in the end.”

“Well, compared to how I was at your age. You were a lot more ready for life. You still can be if you take life by the reigns again.”

“I don’t need your half-assed motivational speech.”

“Fine, fine.” Evan let out a sigh. “I just want you to know that, I’m proud of you.”

Daniel’s breath stopped for a moment, and he continued his breath outward. Words he never knew he wanted so badly to hear, had just been said. How it came out so easily for Evan was… Disappointing. Maybe it was because after all the abuse he had been through, it made more sense for Evan to be ashamed of himself, regretful… Or maybe it was just because, since it was so easy for him to say, it left the question of why didn’t he say it sooner?

“Why?” Daniel asked.

“Why I’m proud of you?”

“No… Why… Why did it take you this long to say that?”

“Sometimes things just don’t go as they’re planned.”

It took a few moments to process it all, but then Daniel gripped his fists and teeth, clenching his eyes shut so he wouldn’t cry, “I fucking hate you. After this entire time, it was so easy for you to say. Yet you choose  _ now  _ to tell me.”

“I should have told you sooner, you’re right. So I’m telling you now before it’s really too late.”

The tears started to fall and he couldn’t stop them, so he opened his eyes again but stared down below, “I don’t think you deserve that right.”

“Come on, Daniel. Don’t you want to rebuild our relationship while we can?”

“How can that happen when you’re with him?! You stole him from me, my entire fucking future.”

“You can make a new one.”

“I tried that. It failed. Just like everything else.”

“I know it’s easy to be dramatic during a time like this, but it’s honestly not that bad. I’m old enough to tell you this. I've had plenty of failed relationships myself.”

“Oh yeah, sure, go ahead and tell the suicidal person they’re being dramatic! That’s really--”

“Listen to me for a second, okay? I love you."

Daniel blinked, and Evan continued.

“I love you. There. I said it. I’m proud of you, and I love you, Daniel.”

It’s what he always wanted to hear, but he wanted to just take the fall instead. But he couldn’t find the strength to do it, because after all, it sounded genuine. He hated that. He hated how sincere it was. It would have been so much easier to just fall and let it all end. Instead his crying became more visible, causing the older male to step towards him and help him down the ledge while he covered his eyes from embarrassment. Evan patted him on the back,

“It’s okay.” He reassured. “You’ll be okay.”

Daniel let it out, even as they went down the stairs and into the elevator, then out to Evan’s car. The weird thing was though, Daniel never remembered what else happened that night. It was all a blur when he woke up that morning back at his hotel room. 


	49. Chapter 49

David woke up alone for once. It was odd. He was so used to it for years but now it was like he was missing something vital, something he needed. He crawled out of the covers and went downstairs to check for Evan. He was met with an empty house so he got a hold of his phone which he probably should have checked first since there was a text from Evan saying he needed to help Daniel out.

_‘Can I help at all?’_ David texted back.

He didn’t get a message right away which was understandable, they must have had a night of conflict. David hoped it didn’t have anything to do with him, even though it probably was. David caused a lot of conflict for Daniel, and probably made things way worse between him and his father. He’d brush it off for now, get something small to eat, and then take another nap but keep his ringer on just in case they needed him.

Evan was in the middle of texting David back when Daniel woke up with a painful headache. The younger alpha’s eyes opened as he groaned, slightly sitting up in bed. Evan was on the edge of the bed and looked back at him.

“Sleep well?”

“No…” Daniel replied. He held onto his head with one hand. “What even happened?”

“You don’t remember…?” Evan’s voice over-poured with concern.

“No, why?” Daniel tried to recall the events but could only bring the suicide attempt to mind, followed by his father consoling him.

“It’s nothing.” Evan said as he looked away quickly.

Daniel’s eyes widened, “No, you tell me. What the fuck happened?”

“Look under the covers.” He said without looking at his son.

Daniel glanced under and realized he was stark naked. He quickly set the blanket back down.

“We…?”

Evan didn’t say anything, instead got out a cigarette and went over to the balcony to smoke.

“Hey!” Daniel shouted, jumping out of bed, then shying away as he was quickly reminded he had no clothes on. He looked to the floor and got on his pair of boxers, blushing furiously. He then went over to the glass sliding door and yanked it open and was hit with a wave of smoke. He coughed for a second before grabbing a hold of Evan’s wrist, “What the fuck did you do to me?!”

“I only did what you wanted me to do. You were the one to initiate it.”

“I… You’re fucking lying. You’re disgusting! I’m calling the--”

Evan pulled his wrist closer to himself so Daniel was pulled forward along with it, then kissed his son on the lips. Daniel wanted to be repulsed by it, but something kept him still. Evan even dropped the cigarette from his hand, then guided Daniel inside to the bed without shutting the door behind them. Daniel was pushed onto the bed and Evan was already in the middle of taking off his clothes when Daniel held his arms forward to stop the other alpha.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Daniel asked.

“Shouldn’t you be asking yourself the same question?” was his only reply as he lowered Daniel’s arms and began to grind against him.

Daniel’s boxers were pulled back down and tossed to the floor, and Evan undid his belt and zipper, ready to go down on him like he did just hours before. Daniel was so used to being submissive that he forgot that he had the choice to push Evan off, to deny his advances. Yet he didn’t even _want_ to say no. That was the most fucked up thing. It was almost as if his body wouldn’t let him do anything to stop it from happening. Next thing he knew he was being fucked by his own dad, and he _enjoyed_ it. More than when he did it with Kevin, with Cameron, or even David.

It wasn’t a slow fuck, and he was thankful for it. He didn’t want time to think about what he was doing. Instead Evan moved fast, pounding into him with quick bursts instead of slow and sensually. Daniel preferred it like this, and somehow Evan knew it. It was like Evan knew everything about his body; where he liked to be touched, and where he didn’t. If it was a game Evan was surely winning as it only took Daniel a few minutes to reach climax. A few words of praise got him to orgasm. He scratched into Evan’s back with his nails and screamed his name, surely loud enough for the hotel guests next door to hear. Evan came into him without hesitation, and slowly grinded his hips as he knotted him.

“You’re...” Daniel breathed. “A fucking sick bastard.”

Evan let out a small chuckle, “I love you too.”

The older alpha pulled out once he was done and Daniel let out a slight whine that he instantly regret making as soon as it passed his lips. Evan silenced him with a kiss and then smiled.

Daniel furrowed his brows, still breathing with a bit of force, “Why?”

“Because,” Evan said, gracing Daniel’s face. “You’re my son. You should come first in my life.”

“That’s… That’s so fucked.”

“But that’s what you’ve always wanted, right? Some affection from your old man?”

“Not like… Not like this.”

“You’ll accept it soon enough, little pup.”

And with that he lowered himself until he was at Daniel’s crotch, and began to do what he did best. Daniel gripped onto his hair, letting the older male to continue pleasuring him. He wondered if this was the reason why David couldn’t leave, and soon understood exactly why it was.

Soon enough he fell into the same exact trap.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like where the story is going, simply stop reading it. I'm not forcing any of you to stick around. I feel like some of you are so stuck on danvid that you're overlooking the actual story. If you're only in it for that specific ship, then again, you don't have to stick around. I've added the proper tags as I've gone on, so I'm not "falsely advertising" or any of that shit. It may have started as specifically danvid but things don't always go as planned. And for the people who are pissed about the whole incest thing, I've mentioned from the very first chapter that I wasn't sure of the direction this would take, I mentioned that it could turn out dark like my other stories. And, if you don't know already, I write a *lot* of dark and controversial topics. That doesn't mean I condone them. I write for entertainment and to explore certain themes that shouldn't be ignored simply because they're morally wrong. 
> 
> It is my belief that censorship in itself is wrong because it leads to ignorance. Topics that I cover can and do happen in real life, no matter how wild and unreal they may seem, and censoring fictional works that involve them are silencing not just creators, but victims themselves. 
> 
> I have taken therapy for many years now with multiple counselors, and I've never had one tell me that writing these stories was bad for me. If it hurts you to read these things, then don't read them! I put trigger warnings in the tags. And if you stop reading them, you really don't need to make a big announcement about it. 
> 
> For those who still enjoy the story, I'm glad you do, but even if you decide that you don't like it anymore at some point, you're allowed to leave as well. Don't just stick around because you don't want to upset me, you're fine. I'd rather you all leave peacefully instead of putting up an act to please me. 
> 
> For everyone who supports me, thank you. For those who don't, simply don't click on my stories.   
> It ain't that hard. 
> 
> \- CelestialBound

“You drugged me, didn’t you?” Daniel asked the older male as he was putting his clothes back on.

“No, why?” Evan asked as he buttoned his shirt.

“Last night I mean. That’s why I can’t remember anything clearly. You drugged me.”

Evan then spoke in a sarcastic tone, “Noooo… Why would I do that?”

Daniel muttered, “I knew it…” He sighed. “So, what shit happened with David to make you want to cheat on him? Or did you leave him?”

“I didn’t leave him.”

“Oh, so, you’re just that much of a fuck-boy?”

“I got bored of him.”

The sentence punched him in the gut, “Oh.” 

He then shook his head lightly, “Wait wait wait. So you’re telling me, you got  _ bored?  _ That’s why you came to me?”

“Is it that hard to believe?”

“I mean… I guess coming from you it shouldn’t be a surprise. You’re the worst fucking person I’ve ever met.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Yeah, right. How could you get bored of him though?”

“He’s too submissive. Just like your mother. I’ve spent too many years with someone who’s that willing to get on their knees. It gets dull. Jen’s mother was more fun, she didn’t take shit. And I think you have a little spark in you that’s quite similar.” He leaned in to kiss his son but Daniel pushed him away while muttering ‘gross’.

“See?” Evan said. “You’re still in denial.”

“I think I get what’s going on... You’re scared of growing old and retiring. You’re trying to start the biggest mess you can so you can have fun while you still can. You don’t care about who it’s with either.” Daniel stood up. “God, how fucked are you? What the hell happened to you to make you think any of this is okay?” He crossed his arms, looking towards the wall, trying to come up with the words to say. “You won’t tell me though, will you?”

“I don’t think you really want to hear the truth about my childhood. It’ll only piss you off more.”

“Right…” He uncrossed his arms. “Well, what do you want from me then? I’m guessing you want me to be your new fucktoy until you get bored of me too?”

“Right on.”

“Of course you do… Well, I won’t do it for free.”

“That actually reminds me, I want to offer you a job.”

“You-- What?”

“Come and work for your old man. You can be my legal secretary. I’ve been needing help getting back on schedule. Plus it’ll give me an excuse to see you for our ‘private meetings’.”

“You don’t plan on telling David?”

“Why would I?”

“Because he deserves to know that you’re not into him anymore?”

“Look, Daniel, do you want the job or not?”

“No, no. You have to tell David.”

“Tell him that we’re seeing each other? Wouldn’t that break his heart more? He already saw you smothering his old boss, which, I don’t know if you remembered, he had quite a crush on him. Wouldn’t you be upset if your ex stole your current partner?”

“But you’re the one who decided to cheat.”

“Oh but he wouldn’t know that. After all you’re a whore now. It’s what you’re good at. You’ve become so in debt that you have to seduce your own dad to get some money… Pitiful.”

“God, I feel like strangling you.”

Evan smirked and Daniel sighed.

“Alright.” The younger blonde agreed. “Fine. I’ll play your fucked up game. I won’t tell David, I won’t tell anyone, and you won’t either. I’ll take the offer. However.”

“However?”

“You pay me extra whenever you use me. I expect at least four hundred for each time.”

“That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”

“You may be my father but you don’t get a family discount.”

Evan laughed, “Fair enough... Then it’s a deal.” He held out his hand for Daniel to take.

Daniel glared at him with a frown, then took a hold of it firmly to shake. Evan pulled him forward for a kiss and Daniel moved his head away. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Daniel asked.

“David can wait.”

“I meant your job. Shouldn’t you be working?”

“Fuck.” Evan said, letting go. “You’re right. See? This is why I need a secretary. You’ll help me get my shit together and I’ll help you figure out yours.”

“Before you leave, am I… Am I allowed to visit David?”

“Sure, I don’t care. As long as you don’t tell him. Then the entire deal is off. And I’ll get you arrested for illegal drug use. After all, you’re still addicted, right?”

“I don’t have a dealer anymore though.”

“Maybe now is the time to quit then.”

“Right…”

“Either way, you won’t want to break our deal. Or else you’ll just find yourself back on the streets again.”

“I know, I know. I need to check out soon so you need to leave now.” Daniel said, pushing the older male closer to the door.

“I love you, Daniel.”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now get going.” He opened the door for Evan and pushed him out. 

He shut it with a bit too much force, causing it to slam shut. He rubbed his arm, thinking about everything all at once. He wasn’t really sure if he could actually go through with this. But at least he had permission to see David again. That was a start. Maybe if everything went according to plan, maybe they’d be friends at least. There was so much he needed to apologize for, so much he needed to explain. Yet he was alone again with this new secret, he couldn’t tell David about the new affair. Not yet at least, not until he was back on stable ground. He needed to get rid of his addictions, and get financially stable. Maybe then the words would figure themselves out. Evan would get sick of him eventually anyways. He just hoped that David wasn’t still sick of him. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally the moment you've been waiting for

Daniel took a taxi over to his old house, but didn’t pay the driver. He didn’t have the money to pay and he was too excited anyways. He ran to the front door, knocking and then ringing the doorbell. David opened the door after a minute, and gave a concerned look.

“Why are you here?” David asked.

Was David still upset with him?

“David… Thank god I can finally see you again.”

“You should leave…”

“Why?”

“Evan probably doesn’t want you around still…”

“That doesn’t matter anymore! We made up, everything can go back to normal now. Well, sorta. I know you and him are still together… But I can get past that. As long as I can see you again. Even if we’re just friends from now on.”

David held onto the door, not sure how to take it, “I don’t know, Daniel… Things are just going to be awkward now. And your boyfriend--”

“I broke up with him immediately after what happened.”

“Right… Still though, I don’t know about this. I don’t want anything else to happen. You were right, after all. I made my choice.”

“David? Please, just hear me out.”

“Don’t make this harder for me.”

“David, trust me. There doesn’t have to be anything between us. I’ll keep my distance, we’ll just be frie--”

The omega began to close the door and Daniel pushed it open, “David! Just listen to me!”

The ginger became frightened, backing up in fear.

“God, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you… I just  _ need  _ to talk to you again.” He gave an awkward smile as he began to talk, “You honestly don’t know what I’ve been through lately.”

David furrowed his brows, “You don’t know what  _ I’ve  _ been through either. Seeing the person that raped me back when I was a child isn’t really that fun, you know. Re-awakening my trauma and all, knowing my ex probably had sex with him. Or you going after my old crush. Really fucking fun.”

“How was I supposed to even know that? You need to understand, if I knew I never would have gotten with him. And with Cameron… I needed the money. I got fired from my job, I had to give up the cats, I couldn’t even pay bills. Look, I’m going to work for my dad now so I’ll be able to pay for things again. He’s going to help me get back on my feet.”

“Evan is helping you?”

“Yeah, he offered for me to be his secretary. I’m telling you, we’ve made up finally. And I’m so sorry about the things you’ve been through. You can be open with me, I want to be there for you again.”

David gave a sigh and then opened the door more, “Well, come in I guess. I’ll make some tea.” 

Daniel couldn’t help but smile brightly, “Thank you.”

“It’s whatever.” David said, going to the kitchen as Daniel shut the door behind him.

David reached for the cupboards and Daniel helped him get the cups out.

“Thanks…” David said, still with that annoyed tone.

Daniel backed up so he was leaning against the elevated table behind him. David began to start the hot water on the stove top and was silent as he watched it heat up. Daniel tried to make conversation,

“How’ve you been? Like overall.”

“Good I guess.”

“And your relationship with Evan? Has it improved?”

“Mhm.”

Daniel tapped the table with one finger, trying to think of something he could say that would get David to open up to him. Something to lift David’s mood so the omega wouldn’t just be feeling like he had to put up with him. David was putting the tea bags into the cups when Daniel spoke up,

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

David froze for a second, stopping what he was doing and then continuing to put another one in the other cup.

“David, did you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you thought about me at all?”

David didn’t even reply, just kept his gaze on the teapot. 

“Come on, David. You’re making this harder than it needs to be. We can’t repair our relationship if you just brush off everything I say to you.”

He still kept silent.

“Hey--” He put a hand on David’s shoulder to turn him around. 

David didn’t even look him in the eye.

“David?”

He finally looked up, “Have you ever thought about what I want? Maybe I don’t want to repair our relationship. I’m fine where I am. I’m fine without you. Every time we try and get back together it just falls apart. And you know what?” Daniel backed up as David pushed forward, “I don’t even like you anymore.”

Daniel was backed up against the table again, and the teapot began to make a loud whistling sound. David turned back around and went to take the pot off the stove top, turning the knob and sighing. The words did exactly what David intended, afflicting a pain that Daniel wanted to smother. 

“David…”

“Like I said, it’s whatever.”

Daniel turned him back around again, but letting instinct take over. He kissed the omega like he hadn’t seen him in years. David wanted to fight back but he couldn’t help but let the alpha take over. David felt the heat from the stove so he pushed Daniel back to the table, kissing him back despite their awkwardness before. Daniel lifted him up and set him on the surface, about to remove his pants so he could get a taste of what he had been yearning for. David pushed the alpha’s head away.

“We can’t do this.”

“He stole what was  _ mine.  _ I’m just taking it back.”

“B-but Daniel--”

“I won’t do anything unless you want me too.” Daniel said, rubbing his face against David’s hand, scenting him. 

“We can’t. Not now…”

“Okay…”

The front door opened and Evan could be heard talking on the phone. David quickly hopped off the table and went back to pouring the tea. When Evan entered the kitchen both of them smiled to him.

“So you two finally made up?”

“We’re all good now.” Daniel said.

“Good. Now I just need to get through to Jen and Christina and this whole shit-show can be over with.”

“Do you want tea?” David asked.

“Nah I’m good. I’m going to be back out again anyways. Thank you though.”

David handed one of the cups to Daniel and leaned back against the counter across from him. Evan headed upstairs. 

Daniel sighed, “That could have gone a lot worse.”

“Right? Geez… You’re so dumb sometimes.”

Daniel grinned, “At least I got you to open up to me again.”

“Shut up.”

Daniel set the cup down and leaned in to whisper to David’s ear, _“I still intend to steal you back.”_

The blonde pulled away with an cheerful expression, picking the tea back up smiling innocently before taking a drink.

David wasn’t sure what to think.

  
  



	52. Chapter 52

Daniel’s little “job” wasn’t as easy as he expected. Evan was an honest to god wreck at keeping a decent schedule, yet it made sense when he compared it to all the times his dad was late for picking him up from school when he was a kid. Not to mention the sex. Evan never fucking stopped, and he wanted to do it anywhere and everywhere. In the office, at his house, at Daniel’s house, in the car, in hotels, in public… The guilt in the back of his mind never eased either. The fact that he was going against basic morals and especially the fact that he should have been doing it with David, not his dad. It never did get easier, but he had to keep up the act.

On the bright side, he managed to get his house all fixed up and back to the way it was before, bills paid and all. Yet something felt missing, and it wasn’t just the lack of a white cat appearing at his bedroom door every day. It was the lack of David, his omega, his lover. The one who he promised that he’d never leave. How could he be so fucking idiotic to just leave him? It shouldn’t have mattered what David had done, he shouldn’t have made him choose, shouldn’t have forced him to leave. Now he had no one there with him. He hadn’t heard from Kevin ever since the breakup, which was a good thing. He still hurt from that, still heartbroken from the realization that he could fall for someone so fucked up in the head. Yet, he was too. He couldn’t deny that.

He was in his office chair back at home, leaning back with his legs up on the desk. It had only been a week since he had last seen David and had promised him that he’d find a way to take him back. He meant it, he really did. He just couldn’t think of  _ how.  _ How far was he even willing to go? He actually considered killing his dad, especially after their new affair. He could probably get away with it too. He shook his head physically as if to clear the thought. No, he wouldn’t stoop so low… It was too risky. Besides, despite the deep-set hatred he had for his dad, there was some new fondness as well. Maybe it was just his yearn for fatherly affection that fogged his mind but each time Evan said that he loved him it just, well, made him feel good. Evan wouldn’t even just say it out of seduction, even when they weren’t having sex. No, Daniel would just be doing his job and Evan would say it out of the blue. 

_ ‘I love you.’ _

Daniel looked up at the ceiling and repeated the words out loud, “I love you.” It was followed by a groan. Things were getting better sure, but things only seemed to get more complicated. No matter how many times he tried to wrap his head around everything, he couldn’t get his head on straight. What he needed to focus on was David. Just David. Just the amazing omega he had met and had fallen for. Who he was destined to be with. He knew it, he felt it. His affair with Evan was just a temporary thing until David was in his grasp again. 

He set his feet back on the ground, that was it. He could invite David out on a date. Of course, he wouldn’t call it a date. Daniel wasn’t that oblivious, it was clear to see that David was still obsessed with Evan. He had to take things slow, even though it was so painful to deal with. If it were up to him he’d rip the band-aid off and get it over with, but when Daniel did that with David, it didn’t end up well. So, he’d set up a quick date, say it’s just a little outing. He needed to go grocery shopping, so perhaps he’d just ask David out for a quick shopping spree. One of the perks to being Evan’s secretary was that he now knew his exact schedule, which meant he could plan things with David without Evan’s knowledge. 

He got out his cell phone and called Evan’s home phone, knowing that David was the only one at the house. David answered and Daniel tried to cut to the chase.

“Hey David, would you mind if I took you shopping? There’s some things I need to get and I decided that hey, why not invite my favorite omega?” Daniel mentally hit himself, that last thing was a dumb thing to say.

“Oh uhm, I mean, I guess. Evan’s not home though so maybe we should--”

“Nah I talked to him, he said that you two needed to get some things so I figured that the two of us could go and I’d pay for it. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ah okay. I’ll get ready then.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“See you.”

Daniel heard David hang up and immediately set the phone down on the desk, “‘Why not invite my favorite omega?’ Fuck, that was cringe-worthy.” 

At least he got David to agree at least, so there was no need for extra convincing that could have came off as too needy. He was afraid of that happening, that he’d take it too far too fast and scare David off. 

_ ‘Don’t rip the band-aid off.’  _ He had to remind himself.  _ ‘Take it nice and slow.’ _

Yet he couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy as he thought of seeing the omega again. He got up and immediately went to go get ready. He rushed to the car and made his way over, but before stepping out he had to sit at the steering wheel and remind himself to calm the fuck down. This wasn’t a real date, they were just going to the grocery store. There couldn’t be flirting, no kissing, no--

David knocked on the window of the car, getting Daniel to full-on flinch at the sound. He looked over with fear on his face before unlocking it. David stepped in and smiled,

“Did I scare you that badly?”

“Jesus christ, yeah, you did.”

“Sorry about that.”

Was that a new cologne that he smelled? It was too good… It smelled like cinnamon. Was that a reference to their old safe word? Did David intend that? Certainly it was all in Daniel’s head. He breathed in the scent, no, it was definitely a hint of cinnamon. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, fighting back the urge to mention it or do something extreme. David noticed his tense composure.

“Are you alright?” David asked.

“I’m fine. You smell nice by the way.” 

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

“Oh, thanks. It’s one of Evan’s colognes. I sorta ran out of my own so…”

_ ‘What the fuck? Is he trying to get me jealous?’ _

Daniel gave him a half smile before starting up the car again, avoiding opening up the window to drown out the scent. He didn’t want to seem rude, but god, it really was killing him inside. He began to drive and focused on that, but knew that if he was too quiet then that could also ruin the mood.

“Hey uh, so how’ve you been?”

“I’m fine.” David said. “How are you?”

“Good, good. I’m finally getting things back into place. My place is fixed up again, bills are paid. I think I’m in a good spot finally.”

_ ‘Fucking lies. I need you, David. It doesn’t feel right without you.’ _

“That’s great! Maybe I should come by sometime.”

_ ‘Oh god he wants to come over. Is he trying to make a move? No, no. You’re overthinking. Why am I thinking like this? You’re obsessive, Daniel. I’m becoming obsessive again. It’s the lack of meds. I need to see the pharmacist. I need to get back on my meds.’ _

“Yeah, that’d be great, maybe Evan could stop by too.”

_ ‘No, no you fucking ruined it. You could have had him alone. You could have had him alone.’ _

“Sometimes I need a break from him though, you know? I’ve been thinking about it and I think we should get closer again, as friends.”

_ ‘Alone. He wants to be alone. He wants to be alone with me. But what was that? As friends? No, that won’t work. Can’t work.’ _

“Sounds fine with me. It’s been lonely without anyone there. Especially without the cats. It’s odd, waking up by yourself when you expect someone to be right next to you.”

“I bet. I used to sleep by myself as a kid, but ever since I became an adult I’ve always had someone to sleep next to. Gwen, you, now Evan… I don’t think it’d be easy to switch back. But sometimes Evan doesn’t come home early and he’s not there in the morning. Those are the mornings where I get a taste of what it’s like being all by myself. Or even just throughout the day… I kinda wish I had some more company.”

_ ‘Ugh, again, he mentions him. Yet he mentioned me, he mentioned what we had. He’s hinting at wanting me to be his company. Right?’ _

David noticed the constant tapping that Daniel was making against the steering wheel. His pointer finger rapidly hitting the surface as he drove with his eyes focused on the road. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“What? I’m fine.”

_ ‘It’s the meth. It's been awhile. It’s been too long since I’ve had it. Maybe that’s why I’m so obsessive right now. No drugs. Fuck.’ _

He tapped even faster, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. 

_ ‘No, this isn’t the meth. There’s no god awful headache.’ _

Eventually he had to stop the car, the pain in his groin getting him to realize it was a rut. He breathed out heavily and threw his head back.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized.

David didn’t have to look down twice to realize the situation, “Oh. Oh… Uhm, should I step out? I can call a taxi.”

“Th-that’s probably best. I’m really sorry.”

“A-ah no, don’t be. It’s natural.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Take care then.” David said before getting out of the car and calling someone to pick him up.

Daniel waited for the omega to leave before he went to work on his problem. 

_ ‘Fuck fuck FUCK. What was that?! You can’t control your fucking hormones for one fucking date. You fucked it up. You fucked it up. God, now you made things awkward. You went too far.’ _

He increased in speed.

_ ‘Oh god but he was flirting with me. He was flirting with me big time. He knew what he was doing, wearing that cologne. He wanted to come over to my house, alone. He mentioned that he didn’t want to sleep alone, he wanted more company. He wanted my company.’ _

But it was Evan’s cologne that he wore. It was Evan who he currently slept with. It was Evan’s company that he wanted. 

_ ‘Evan, Evan, Evan. David, you idiot. You sweet, oblivious, fucking idiot. He doesn’t love you. He’s seeing me. He loves me. But I love you. I love you more than he will ever love you.’ _

He thought about David being wrapped up in his own cologne, in the blankets of his own bed, spending time with him alone. He missed those mornings where David would be in his shirt, nothing else on. David’s smile brighter than the morning sun, sort of speak. The way they embraced each other, their bodies warm against the cold due to having the fan on throughout the night. And god, how much he missed slowly fucking him in bed, sweet morning sex that he took for granted. Everything they had, taken for granted. Everything from the omega’s smile to his cute frowns, from morning breakfast in the kitchen to fancy dinner dates, from gentle sex to rough fucks, from hearing David talk for hours on end to calm but comforting silence. 

Now the silence was painful. A ringing always present in Daniel’s ears being the only thing that he often heard. He’d always turn on the fan to keep it from getting to him. Yet at night he couldn’t, because little things reminded him of David. David liked sleeping with the fan because he wanted to cuddle up to the alpha for warmth at night. So it was at night when the thoughts were at their worst.

But now, he tried to focus on the good things. He tried to focus on the pure lust that David made him feel. He missed hearing him scream. He missed hearing his own name on David’s tongue, reminding them both of who the omega belonged to. 

_ ‘Daniel. Daniel. Daniel.’  _ He heard David’s voice in his head, the panting between them heavy and rasp. He focused on the way the redhead’s hands dug into the sheets, then into his own back, the burning sensation ripping downwards that would leave marks for the next day and the days after that. All the bite marks that he’d leave on that sun-touched skin would last just as long. And oh god, the look on David’s face as he realized that Daniel was the only one who would make him feel that way, even if it didn’t end up being true. But back when Daniel was his one and only, that was the one thing that the alpha loved to bring attention to. The way he’d tease David, and how much David enjoyed it. It was something he wanted back. 

He wanted everything back,  _ everything.  _ He would reverse this.

He finally managed to climax, spilling out all over the steering wheel in an empty parking lot. He panted, getting spare napkins that he kept in the glovebox and wiping it down. Of course, he’d still be like this for quite some time, as he needed to knot someone to get it to stop. He wished it could have been David who could have helped him. He would have been quick to crawl into the passenger seat and fuck the omega right there, filling the car with both of their hormones and the overall smell of sex mixed with that cinnamon aroma. Or he could have pushed David against the car for all to see. 

Instead, he let the omega go. It was for the best, since in the long run it would pay off. If he didn’t scare David off for good. No, the omega wasn’t the type to ditch him over something ‘natural’ as David had put it. Daniel couldn’t help but feel bad now though. He really was looking forward to spending time with David since it had been so fucking long. In time though, in time…

He decided to text him, apologizing and saying that they could reschedule it, but then he got a call from Evan. Probably another sex session. He answered,

“Hey, what is it?” Daniel asked.

“What are you doing?”

“I was just about to head home, why?”

“David just called me, he told me about what happened. Is there something you need to tell me?”

“What? No. I was just taking him to the store and, well, things escalated. I didn’t do anything though. He called a taxi and went back home.”

“I see. Well I need you back at the office. I’ll help you with your little problem.”

“Ugh, unless you’re an omega, you can’t help me.”

“I may not be able to get rid of it completely but I can help ease it.”

“Or make it worse…” Daniel half muttered.

“Yeah, yeah. Quit your complaining and get over here.”

“I will.”

“Hurry.”

“Fine. I’ll be there in a few minutes…”

“Okay, I love you by the way.”

There it was.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’ll see you, later.”

“Bye.”

Daniel hung up, zipping his pants back up and shifting uncomfortably in his seat before switching the car back on and tapping against the steering wheel again. He had no choice but to go on over to his dad’s office to take care of ‘business’. He dreaded it, but he had no way out. At least not yet.


End file.
